Until I See You Again
by LeVampireCat
Summary: A Vampire Knight fanfic set 10 years after volume 13 or so, though involving lots of flashbacks.It explores what might have happened if the governement got involved with vampires, and tried to capture one-Yuki Kuran, but ended up with Zero Kiryu. Zero PO
1. Chapter 1 'Still Doll'

Until I See You Again

Zero Kiryu POV

WARNING, SPOILERS FOR VAMPIRE KNIGHT...PARTICULARLY BOOK 7/8 ONWARDS XD READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

AN- Here are the basics. This is set 10 years in the future after volumes 11-12-13 etc, so Zero is 28 and Yuki would be 27 if she were in it really xD. You'll find out WHERE Zero is later on, and how exactly he got there, the flashback sequence is him remembering 10 years ago when he was 18 and still went to Cross Academy, it's when Yuki has restarted the night class, and he's remembering the night he was taken to the place he's talking about at the beginning...good luck trying to follow THAT haha. Why do all of my stories involve so much memory hopping? =P I was ORIGINALLY gonna have Kaname being trapped with him has well but it didn't work.

P.S-As the story is a little confusing, please feel free to ask questions =). Sorry for the long author's bit at the beginning….I'll shut up and let you read now haha, enjoy =).

I leant against the icy wall of the cold, dank cell. A cell that had been my 'home' for the past ten years. I was occasionally moved around for periods of time for one reason or another. For testing purposes, or for 'interviews'. Whatever happened though, I always ended up back in this hell hole once more. I had grown used to such circumstances, and rarely resisted them anymore.

I would sit for hours on end staring at the wall parallel to me, not really aware of my surroundings. No. At one point I had been all too aware of it all, but over those painful and trying years I had eventually learned to block everything out. To become the 'still doll' they wanted me to be. Why should I care what they did to me anymore? What more could they possibly do.

"0015369Z…." I didn't react as they called out my 'name' in this place. We were all given codes, numbers that represented some meaning in a database, but had no significance alone. I had no significance. I heard the electronic high pitched bleeping that indicated to me they were unlocking the door to my cell. When I had first been brought here everything had been pretty low tech. Computers monitored us yes, giving us our codes and cells, but the cell had been pretty predictable, a row of metal bars, and a guard carrying a set of keys would be the only one who could let us in or out. Not now. Over time the entire place had been changed, as computers seemed to engulf society, the metal bars that had once been the entrance to my prison had been replaced with a solid white door, one that seemed to be lined with a heavy metal or maybe even concrete. I wasn't entirely sure, I'm not an architect. The only way I knew the door was so heavy and dense was due to my many escape attempts in my youth.

"0015369Z!" They repeated in a clearly exasperated tone. A small smile crept to my lips. A cynical smile that represented no real happiness, only the small pleasure gained in knowing that the man calling my name was new to his job, and clearly didn't know a thing about me. Clearly he hadn't taken the time to read up on each of us individually, or else he would've known I never spoke a word.  
>"Don't bother James, this one never says a thing. Just throw his meal in there and leave, you needn't even bother with the safety line, he won't try to cross it." Another more familiar voice informed the newer man, James supposedly. I allowed myself a small glance in their direction. I watched the red beam of light, one they called 'the safety line' as it flickered and disappeared. There wasn't much to the safety lines really, they were beams similar to that which might surround a precious gem in one of those adventure movies, only instead of triggering an alarm it was a laser, it could sear through skin at an alarming rate and cause immense pain. Another thing I had fallen victim to many years ago.<p>

"You sure about that Tony? I mean it says in his files he's a vampire…" 'James' sounded cautious and wary. He was right to be. I heard the rustle of paper as the younger man flicked through my file. I shook my head, flicking some silver strands away from my eyes in irritation.

"Trust me, this guy hasn't tried anything in years, just give him his tablets." The more experienced guard, Tony, instructed. I heard the trainee sigh, before sliding a circular tray into my cell. I didn't even bother glancing at it, I already knew what to expect. Porridge, a dark shade of gray, followed by a tall glass of lukewarm water. A couple of tablets sitting ominously beside the glass. I listened as the door slid shut again, making a loud thumping sound as it hit the wall. 

My eyes flicked towards the tray, and a terrible hunger shot through my body. Damn it. My hand rose to my throat, as if to comfort the thirst that had suddenly struck me. How I'd survived one year living this appalled me, let alone ten…With a sigh I stood up, stretching my weary limbs. Funny how sitting doing nothing took a toll on my body. I staggered towards the 'food' they had left for me, completely ignoring the gruel like substance that had been slung into the bowl. My hand trembled a little as I retrieved the glass, taking the tablets in my other hand.

I glared down at these things my body was entirely dependant on. _BLIXXXV06έ_ I read silently, resenting these tablets loathing the fact that every fibre of my being longed for them. I begrudgingly dropped one into the glass, watching as it fizzed, releasing a crimson trail that bled into the clear water, polluting it. The trembling of my body sickened me as I felt my veins throbbing, pulsating, urging me to drink the mixture that was created to resemble blood. I looked at myself in the mirror across from me, disgusted by the eerie scarlet glow that my eyes cast, watching as my tattoo throbbed the same putrid shade of red. I brought the glass to my lips, hesitating a moment before finally downing the mixture in one gulp. My body seemed to cry out for more, even though the one tablet alone should have been enough to satisfy the craving for now. I slipped the one remaining tablet into my pocket before placing the glass back down on the tray, and returning to my place on the floor.

I wanted to vomit. Everything about this place made me sick. They had taken everything from me, when I had thought there was nothing else they could possibly take. I hated being this way, this existence was the very reason I was trapped in this place. I had once been human before that woman had bitten me and ruined it all. I couldn't even bear to remember her name, though it was on the tip of my tongue. It tasted like poison to me.

_Shizuka Hio_

I growled remembering that name I hadn't dared to remember in years. Still, it wasn't me who had brought it to memory; it had been my twin who was imprisoned within me. 

My twin….a state of recognition. I hadn't always been here. Even after having my fate twisted and destroyed by that despicable woman. I had once had a name, a life, no matter how miserable an existence it had been, it was paradise compared to this. I had been in love…I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. No, remembering that only did me harm. I shut my eyes and rested my head against the wall behind me. Conflict raged within me. Though part of me wanted to remember before I had come to this place, how I had been brought here….another part of me only found pain soon followed these memories….

No, too late now. I had started to remember and now the wheels of my mind seemed to be turning, slowly at first, but suddenly memories began to cascade through my mind, images, fragments, pouring like water…

A face. Her face. It was filled with concern as she confronted me. I felt my pulse quicken, the memory of her beauty seemed to overwhelm me, and that day played out like a movie. I was powerless against it… 


	2. Chapter 2 The Downfall

"Zero…" She said, she laughed nervously, trying to brush off the statement I had just made. **Yes….Zero….that was my name**. She reached out to touch my face, yet I slapped her hand away violently. She looked shocked. I was torn. I inwardly scolded myself for harming her. I hated her. No I loved her. I wanted to hate her. The pureblood vampire she had become should always have been. Despite her having been human for so long…her fate had always been that of a pureblood. I was a vampire hunter, of course I despised her. She wasn't the same girl I had fallen in love with, the one who had card for me when I was injured mentally and physically.

"So…what does this mean? We can't ever be….not even just friends?" Her voice shook with emotion. It stung to hear her in pain. I looked away. I daren't look into those eyes, those innocent eyes that betrayed her bloodthirsty nature. The whit uniform she wore said it all. Contrasting with my black one, we were two beings from separate worlds. Fate had rolled the dice and for reasons out of our control we had been on the same side at one point. Not now though. 

"The second your precious Kaname comes back you'll be gone again….you would choose him over me EVERY time….and, why should I expect any different? You're his fiancée, the two of us were only ever meant to be enemies…" My words were fierce, and I watched as she took each one like a physical blow. She shook her head denying it all. Fool. She knew I was right. No matter what either of us wanted we could only ever be enemies. I was like stone, though emotionally unstable inside, on the outside I was like ice. I wouldn't let her break me. Though she still pretended to be that sweet girl she would soon become the killer she was destined to be, that manipulative woman she was meant to be.

"…perhaps we were meant to be….enemies….but….perhaps fate made things happen this way….for a reason. Did you ever think of that Zero?" Her words we almost pleading. I stared at her, not entirely sure how to respond. Her words seemed to sink in slowly, my mind running through them. I wanted to contradict her, my mind that it's…and as cliché as it is….my heart was telling me something else. Perhaps she was right? I looked away again. She had so much power over it me, I despised it. 

Her fiancé had been missing for months now. I kept expecting him to appear before me and snatch her away from me again, the only happiness I seemed to have. What she asked of me was ludicrous. Be on her side. Never. Or maybe that was just it, I'd do anything to make her smile…._You owe her that much_. I loathed those words Kaname Kuran always used to speak so casually. 

I was about to respond when suddenly there was a huge explosion behind her. A huge roaring seemed to overwhelm my ears, and I cried out, shocked that I couldn't even hear that over the din the explosion had caused. Yuki. Smoke was everywhere, I couldn't see even an inch in front of me. I coughed and spluttered. How would I find her amongst this? I reached out, desperately feeling for her. The smell of burning. What the hell had happened? The sound began to die down and I heard her calling me.

"Zero….ZERO!" She screamed, the sound of her voice reassuring even with her panic stricken tone. I felt something tug at my arm, pulling me towards it. The dust and smoke began to clear and Yuki's frightened face came into view. I took hold of her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and retrieving my gun with my free hand. Her body was trembling and the color had drained from her face. I watched as she reached beneath her skirt, feeling for the Artemis rod. Even as a vampire she could still wield it successfully.

"Zero…w-what was that?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear and confusion. "It…it sounded like a bomb…" I replied, inwardly shocked that the words had even come from my mouth. I held her close to me, the sound of her frenzied heartbeat was deafening. It sickened me that even in such a situation her blood could still tantalize me.

"Who would bomb Cross Academy?" She asked, as if the idea were absurd. I supposed it was absurd. My body tensed, I was sure I could sense someone else's presence. I squinted through the clouds of debris and dust searching for any sign of an intruder, or even of any life. My senses were severely restricted by the aftermath of the explosion.

""They didn't directly hit the Academy…the explosion came from that direction…" I told her, gesturing towards the town, though I was pretty sure it hadn't actually hit the town either…just what WERE they aiming for? As swiftly as the explosion had come, we were suddenly blinded by the lights of…vehicles? I really wasn't certain; the lights were so bright I had to shut my eyes against them. I heard Yuki cry out, though I couldn't make out what she said exactly. My eyes managed to adjust to the harsh light, and I realised we were surrounded by men with guns in what looked like army attire. I kept Yuki close to me, my instincts urging me to protect her at all costs. An almost amusing prospect considering she was a pureblood vampire…. 

"YOU SURE THAT'S HER?" One of the men called out from somewhere behind us. I turned with her to face them, but the lights were too bright to make out exactly who had spoken. Her? Were they after Yuki?

"CERTAIN. THEY'RE BOTH THAT KIND. LOOK AT THE WAY THEY REACT TO THE LIGHT." Another man shouted. Why were they shouting? I felt Yuki shove me away from her, and watched as she sharply drew the Artemis rod from her holster, extending it as she did. I watched as a sharp blade formed on the end, making her look like more fearsome than she really was. We stood back to back, as if we were about to take all of them on. I almost smiled. It reminded me of old times…

"WE ONLY WANT THE GIRL, GET THE GIRL!" One of the men cried out. I felt her body tense behind me as guns started to fire. I WILL protect her. I vowed as we began to dodge bullets. She managed to deflect them almost effortlessly with her scythe, while I had to rely on my own reflexes. It was easy to see these men were not vampires, our weapons were virtually useless. The bullets whizzed past us, the ones that did hit had little effects as we quickly healed. 

"How do we get out of here?" Yuki asked. Hah. As if I had a clue. Even if their weapons were useless, they had us surrounded and outnumbered. I vainly gripped the gun in my sweaty hand, even if it was a useless weapon, they didn't know that…I aimed it at one of the men, who seemed completely unfazed. It seemed that the two of us knew that the other's weapon would do no harm. I almost laughed. How ironic, it seemed our weapons would be of more use in the other person's hands. It suddenly occurred to me that…perhaps their motives were not to harm us…but to wear us down. After all, if they wanted Yuki for something surely she would be of more use in one piece.

"Yuki stop fighting!" I demanded, I could hear her making small sounds behind me as she deflected more bullets. I felt her turn her head to look at me. I could almost picture the appalled expression on her face. 

"What?..." She was interrupted, I heard her grunt as she turned her scythe to deflect another. The metallic 'clink' as the bullet whizzed off the metal of her weapon.

"They're trying to wear us down…they want you in one piece." I declared. She seemed to freeze with fear, her body tensing behind against mine. The two of us stood seemingly frozen to the spot, what could we do? Escape was unattainable, so the two of us stayed in defensive positions….not giving up, yet not really having anywhere to turn. I clenched my teeth in fury. Despite everything….it would seem we were on the same side again….perhaps Yuki had been on to something when she had expressed her thoughts on fate bringing us face to face so often.

It suddenly dawned on me that they had halted their attack, they had lowered their guns….though now they appeared to be retrieving another fire arm…A chill ran up my spine, alerting me that something wasn't right. I squinted in their direction, trying to fathom what it was that has unsettled me. Peering at their firearms it occurred to me a moment too late, it was only once I had heard the shot come from behind me that I realised they had anti-vampire weapons in their possession.

My body tensed. I watched the unmistakable mark of an anti-vampire gun flit past me, bursting into a purple light, identical to that of the tattoo that was forever carved on to my neck. I breathed a sigh of relief. The shot had flown past us. Confusion struck me. These men were not vampire hunters, nor were they vampires….so just who were they? And how could they possibly have come to own such deadly weapons, ones that only a handful of people should own? I felt a burgundy strand of hair whip the side of my ear as the wind blew Yuki's hair in my direction. It was eerily quiet. Why were they just standing there? It was more unnerving than being attacked! I suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as the undeniably familiar scent of blood wafted into my nostrils. It was Yuki's blood.

"Yuki?" I cried out, momentarily forgetting our current situation and swivelling around to face her. My heart pounded, and it repulsed me that even through the worry that harrowed my mind, it was there, the thirst that inevitably came with her irresistible aroma.

She stood with her back to me, her arms by her sides clenched into fists. The Artemis scythe was clenched tightly in her right fist. Slowly, she turned towards me, but only halfway, clearly too frightened to completely turn her back on our attackers. I cursed under my breath, revulsion causing me to look away despite myself. I forced myself to look back. Blood was seeping through the white fabric of her torn uniform. The black of her blouse showed through, though was being drenched by the steady flow of blood. She stared at me, the same stare she always gave me through innocent eyes. She cocked her head slightly, before looking down at her injury. Her eyes seemed to widen as if she hadn't noticed it before. The hand that was not holding Artemis shot to her mouth, a fluid motion that surprised me compared to her stillness moments ago. Without thinking, she dropped her scythe, the clatter as it hit the concrete was almost deafening in the silence. The hand which had just let her weapon fall trembled, and she raised it to her right side between her waist and her chest. Her hand grazed against her injured ribs. I watched as the blood flowed over her fingers, staining the cuff of her sleeve. Once more she raised her now blood covered hand before her eyes, studying it with an almost detached looked, before finally looking horrified. 

I was frozen. Torn between guilt, fear, horror and a nauseating sense of blood lust. Her large eyes flickered towards me, and a sad smile adorned her pale face. Through her gaze she reminded me….she would not die. She was a pureblood vampire, and though it could do serious damage, it was highly unlikely that the injury in that particular place would be fatal. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved, the horror that had overwhelmed me when I had seen the injury, expecting her to turn to dust before my eyes only moments later. Damn it. How had it hit her but missed me? Pureblood or not, enemy or ally….I would take a bullet for her any day. 

_Don't be relieved you fool, another well placed shot and she'll__**die**__._

Ichiru? I wasn't sure if it had been him or my own conscience. Didn't have time to decide. She mouthed my name. Perhaps she knew this as well? All of this took place in seconds, and with the knowledge that they could actually harm us with these weapons they began to fire. With little time to act, I swiftly took hold of Yuki, lifting her by her waist, causing her to moan in pain. I mentally apologised, but also knew she had more of a chance of survival if I kept her under my arm, rather than slinging her over my shoulder. Even if it caused more pain now, she'd forgive me later-that is if we survived. Replacing my gun in its holster, I managed to duck down on the floor, snatching Yuki's scythe in my spare hand. I winced as it sent a sensation similar to that of an electric shock up my arm and through my body. It hated me wielding it but I had to. Of course it would do more damage to a vampire, but surely a sharp swing to a human's neck could do just as much damage.

I dashed through the deadly shots that rained down on us. Possibly for the first time in my vampiric life that I was thankful of the agility the blood of a vampire had bestowed upon me. I was running toward a slight gap in the circle of men, not large enough for me to squeeze through alone, let alone with Yuki and the bulky scythe as well. I swore as one grazed my ear, sending a shot of pain through my skull. Still, I had to get Yuki t safety… 

"KIRYUU!" Someone called out through the chaos that surrounded us. I didn't want to lose focus by searching for the source of the voice so kept going. I quickly became clear that I would need to use the scythe if I were to escape in one piece. I glanced at Yuki who hung limply in my left arm. Her eyelids fluttered as she seemed to battle against the unconsciousness that threatened to pull her in.

The shooting stopped abruptly, causing me to turn. My eyes widened as I spotted Aido standing on one of the tree branches nearby. Scanning the area nearby I noticed other members of the night class also scatters, Kain, Souen, Toya, Shiki, and other members as well. I watched as a large ice shard materialized in Aido's hand. I almost smiled, for once grateful to see the aristocrats. Aido's expression as cool and unyielding as the shard he wielded, he didn't hesitate to hurl it toward a handful of the men. Coincidentally it flew in the direction of the man who had shot Yuki. It didn't surprise me when the shard missed. They wouldn't openly harm these humans; the onslaught was just for show in some attempt to frighten them away.

Deciding now was a perfect time I ran once more in some hope of at least escaping the deadly circle of enemies we were trapped inside. Not fast enough, the men aimed their guns shooting again. Alarmed I managed to dodge out of the way, though I noticed the men were also shooting at the night class now as well, much to their dismay.

The situation was grim. These men were surprisingly strong, even with the night class backing me up we were still outnumbered. I quickly wiped sweat from my forehead, inwardly panicking. I caught glimpses as I ran, glimpses of the aristocrats fighting against the men, reluctant to use their strength or unnatural powers against them for the sake of peace. Part of me almost felt for them, having to choose between the Headmaster and Kuran's pacifism as well as saving Yuki, the sister of Kuran and adopted daughter of the Headmaster. Still, they were vile beings none the less; it sickened me that if they chose to use their powers they would probably be able to defeat the attackers with ease.

Or so I thought. As the night class began to obtain injuries inflicted by the anti-vampire guns, they had no choice but to use their unearthly powers, and though I saw a few of the men perish at the hands of these beasts, I also realised even the night class were being overwhelmed. How were these people so strong?

"Ze…ro…." Yuki whispered before passing out. I swore loudly. I knew she would live if I managed to get her out of this with no further injures, the trouble being I couldn't guarantee she would escape without another wound. I tripped and fell, shielding Yuki with my own body. The scythe flew out of my hand as I fell away from my grasp. Shit! What now? I had almost lost all hope when I suddenly sensed something that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I recognised this presence that made me feel a hatred that cannot be put into words. Kuran.

I looked up and saw him striding toward us. With the click of his fingers flames engulfed handfuls of the men at once. I saw the same fire burning in his eyes, pure fury. I was sure my own expression reflected the same emotion. I was ashamed that I felt jealousy at such a time. Self loathing was all I could feel as I watched him take down the attackers with ease. I wanted to be able to protect Yuki with such ease; I wanted to be able to save her in such a swift motion. It was petty when Yuki was bleeding endlessly beneath me, but it was an emotion that couldn't be contained.

A look of pure amazement crossed Kuran's face, replacing the scowl that had adorned his face before. He had been hit….somehow it seemed that even the powerful pureblood was struggling to hold back the surge of men that were desperate to mow us down. He picked up his pace, actually running towards us. As disappointing as it was I don't believe this was out of fear for his own life, that he actually realised these men seemed to actually rival him in power…his fear for Yuki's life was what fuelled him as it had for me. I rose to my feet, narrowly avoiding another onslaught of shots. We gazed mutually at one another. I knew what was going to happen. He was to take Yuki from me and flee…I would have to make my own way out. I wanted to make it very clear to him that he had to take care of her, and I did my best to convey this through my own gaze.

As the two of us crossed paths I allowed him to release Yuki from my grasp, taking her in his own arms and quickly leaving in another direction. I felt empty as they disappeared from sight. The scent of her blood that had seeped on to my uniform was the only evidence that she had been in my arms moments ago. Momentarily distracted by this melancholy feeling I was hit. I stumbled, and was stunned feeling arms wrap around me. The hit from the gun weakened me, and I instinctively snatched my own gun from its holster, aiming it wherever I could. I cried out as I was wrestled to the ground by what felt like three men. I thrashed my limbs, shooting wherever I could even though such an attempt was futile. The gun was yanked away from my grasp, my limbs pinned to the ground. I saw a few of the night class students fleeing the scene; now that Kuran was gone they were fleeing. Still, I wouldn't be taken without a fight. 

_Let them take you. Perhaps they'll stop chasing Yuki if they get you…_

I stopped thrashing, the thought forcing my body to comply. My soul still cried at me to fight, but my heart ignored this reasonable thinking, paralysing my body. Pain as something was rammed into my head. My vision blurred and my body and mind surrendered to the pain as I lost consciousness. 


	3. Chapter 3 Dull Reality

I was jolted away from my distant memories by a dull thud, coming from somewhere in the compound in which I was contained. I grunted, realising I had fallen into a dream like state. I hadn't been sleeping, I could tell from the way my eyes seemed to sting having been kept open without blinking for however long I'd been out of it. A dull aching had grown in my chest, and with every pump of my vampiric heart the feeling seemed to increase. I felt rather melancholy. Even a beast such as myself could still feel pain.

With each throb of anguish I was reminded why I didn't often bring those memories to surface…that night we had been attacked so suddenly….had been the last time I had ever laid eyes on Yuki. I knew she had survived. I could feel it within me. Just as Shizuka Hio and I, just as Ichiru and I….Yuki and I shared an unbreakable bond, whether that was due to blood or something more supernatural I hadn't a clue. Whatever the reason…my mind, my body and my soul could all sense her as if she were close enough to touch. Even though time and distance had separated us physically, I could still feel her presence as clearly as I had that day I had held her bleeding in my arms.

Whatever had caused me to snap out of my trance seemed to have dyed down, so I decided to delve deeper into the past. First, I needed to stand up. I concluded that I would try and nap. I could recall memories and sleep it seemed. I stood unsteadily, swaying for a moment as fatigue weighed my body down, before striding more confidently over to my bed. The crisp white cover lay pristinely on the bed, barely touched. I didn't even bother throwing the cover off, and just collapsed on to the bed on my back. The springs creaked loudly as my body hit the mattress. Despite being locked away for ten years I had not become overweight as may be expected. I didn't exactly eat a lot. Still, I stood at 181 cm; perhaps a bit over since I hadn't actually recorded my height since I was seventeen or eighteen….I didn't imagine it had changed much if at all. 

The bright white of the walls, floor, ceiling, bed and door made me feel nauseous. It reminded me of a hospital, a place I had always found a little unnerving. I shut my eyes, allowing my mind to wander back… 


	4. Chapter 4 for Testing Purposes

After being knocked unconscious by the group of men who had attacked us at Cross Academy, I wasn't aware of anything for a while, you know, being unconscious. 

When I did start to regain consciousness I felt a sharp throbbing pain in the side of my head. It was so strong at first I almost passed out again from the sheer intensity of the pain. It had taken me a while to realise I was actually awake….to remember how I had ended up in such a situation. My initial thoughts had been;

Yuki….Yuki, is Yuki safe? Is she okay?

At the time I hadn't been able to even fathom what had happened to her, to even recall where she was, hell even where I was…. 

My memories played out as they had before as if I were actually reliving that same scene again.

The stabbing in the side of my head was unbearable. If I ever got my hands on the bastard who had inflicted this upon me….I struggled against the pain, finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the pain. Still I had to remember….I attempted to open my eyes, to discover where I had been taken….but to no avail. My eyelids felt unbelievably heavy. Frustrated I instead deigned to move my limbs. I managed to twitch my fingers. My entire body felt limp. It felt as if it were being weighed down by lead. I mentally cursed, not even able to open my mouth. What the hell had happened to me? 

After what felt like hours, but I anticipated to be mere minutes, I began to regain feeling in my limbs. Not enough to move them, just enough to remind me they were attached to my body. A thin veil of light became noticeable through my closed eyelids, they way light seems to filter through when you're only half awake. Through the constant pain that plagued my pounding head, I felt grogginess. It was almost like…being hung-over. My heart skipped a beat at a sudden revelation I had….what if I'd been drugged? If that was truly the case…then these people were not messing around. I had a peculiar tingling sensation in my fingertips….well at least I could feel something…I inwardly smiled to myself, realising I could finally move. 

My limbs still felt heavier than usual, but I didn't care. I was just elated that I could move once more. I lifted my arm a mere inch off the ground before my hand collided with something. I frowned to myself aggravated by this. Moving my hand around I realised that it was securing my arm to…whatever I was lying on. I lay still, not having given up, just trying to decide what I had been placed on. Shifting a little I felt the chill of cool metal against the bare skin of my back. I moved each limb in turn, finding both my arms and legs were securely fastened to the object I was lying on. With this new information I deducted that I was on some kind of….operating table? I knew that wasn't the correct name for it, but what did I know about this kind of thing? 

As well as this, it had also occurred to me that as well as not wearing a shirt…I didn't seem to be wearing…anything. This revelation shocked me into finally opening my eyes. Shit. I swore as I was blinded by the type of light you may find in a dentist. As my eyes began to adjust to the change in brightness my eyes flitted across the room I was in. My eye widened as I caught a glimpse of my body. It was covered in…suction cups. I didn't know the technical terminology, but that was what I saw. Turning my head I was alarmed to feel them fused to the sides of my head as well. What the hell were they doing to me?

I struggled, not giving a damn whether or not I was caught; I just wanted to get out of this place. I yanked at my limbs despite the fact they were secured by metal ties. I cried out in pain as I wrenched painfully at my limbs despite the agony it caused. I arched my back, as if this would some how give me the strength to tear my arms and legs from the confines of the metal barriers. My panic fuelled frenzy caused some of the suction cups to be ripped from my skin. It felt similar to having a plaster being ripped off, but I couldn't care less. All I cared about was escaping. Of course I should have anticipated that the removal of these would trigger an alarm…

Men that resembled doctors or scientists dashed into the room. They wore long white lab coats signature of someone in a scientific or medical position. Still flailing, determined to get away. One of the rushed over the a monitor that appeared to be measuring my steadily increasing heart rate. A pair of them came over to where I lay, attempting to restrain me, to calm me down. Their attempts only enraged me more. A fourth one appeared by the door, holding a syringe in his hand. So they had drugged me, and planned to do it again. Like hell they would…As this one moved toward me I glared at him, a glare of pure abhorrence that I meant to say 'inject that into me and it'll be the last thing you ever do'.

He neared me, attempting to trap my arm so that he could successfully inject the drug into my vein, but I put up a fight, before finally opening my mouth and voicing my protest. 

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE INJECT THAT IN ME!" I bellowed, amazed by the sheer magnitude of my voice. My entire body shook with fury and hatred. The doctor with the needle turned to one of his comrades for guidance. He was flicking through a clipboard. He looked up casually as if he hadn't heard me. He looked blankly at his comrade before sighing.

"No more for him, it might interfere with the test results anyway." He instructed, placing the clipboard back on a hook beside the heart monitor. The man nodded, placing the needle on a nearby metal tray. I panted my body and mind worn out by my protest.

"W…what are you doing to me? WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?" I demanded, ashamed to admit I felt a little frightened. Still, my anger was more intense than my fear, and I couldn't keep it from coming across in my voice. The 'lead' doctor, or so it would seem gave me a blank look before finally replying.

"All in good time. As for your clothes, they will be returned to you once we have finished testing." I was livid. They had me trapped like some sort of animal, yet the would not give me a simple explanation. Before I was able to dispute the matter further the men left me alone in the room once more, shutting the door firmly behind them. That was only the beginning. 


	5. Chapter 5 Hostage

For the first few months I was held 'hostage', I wasn't kept solely in one place. I was constantly being bundled into the backs of lead lined vans, being slung into a different medical facility for testing. I would retaliate whenever I could, so was often restrained by handcuffs or ties of some description. Didn't stop me fighting for my life, for what right did they have to hold me captive like this? Managed to knock a few of the guard unconscious at various times, I think I even sent a few to hospital. I was classed as a violent prisoner, and had heavily armed guards watching me twenty-four seven.

It didn't take me long to realise the guards knew they could easily kill me with the vampire hunter weapons they wielded, though it seemed they were under orders not to. It was apparent that they were doing tests on me as a vampire to discover more about our kind presumably. Therefore killing me would be problematic; after all they had gone to so much trouble to capture one of us. The diminutive satisfaction I had was only knowing they would learn less from my flesh and blood than they would have from Yuki's. A pureblood…their powers, much to my disgust seemed practically limitless. Had they captured her it was probable she would never see the light of day again….for me however, surely there were only so many tests they could do? They'd taken numerous blood samples, put me on treadmills, monitored my heart, lungs, and probably other vital organs I was unaware of the tests for.

They had pried my jaw open and examined my teeth, particularly my fangs protruding out further than my mother teeth. They'd even taken hair, skin and nail samples. What ever the hell they were doing with them I didn't know….your guess is as good as mine.

Had I been human my body would have been covered in a multitude of bruises and cuts that would refuse to heal. I would slam my body against the thick lead-lined walls of the transportations vans, screaming insanely like some tortured animal. Whenever I considered the fact it could have been Yuki living in such conditions instead of me it pushed me further over the brink of sanity. Especially on one particular occasion. 

I was being bundled into the back of one of those cursed vans by a handful of men, vainly struggling against them as one held an anti-vampire gun firmly against my back. Like I gave a crap. Still, I struggled, my body already weary from being transported to the facility we were currently leaving earlier that day. My soul forced me to keep fighting, while my mind calmly told me to stop. It was bad enough fighting a losing battle physically, let alone mentally as well. As I struggled, one of the men said something that cut me rather deeply.

"Damn it, we should've captured the bloody girl, she would've been a hell of a lot easier to handle, heh, she would've been easier on the eyes as well…" I glowered at the imbecile. How DARE he speak about Yuki in that way, how dare he speak of her at all. That had done it. Fatigue forgotten I snapped, writhing and twisting, desperately longing to free myself from their grasp and beat him senseless. Picking up the pace they attempted to force me into another one of those bloody vans. I used my strength against them, fury bubbling within my body. 

"Shoot, shoot!" One of the men cried, probably the one who had set me off. The one with the gun seemed reluctant, and instead used the back of it to shove me into the van. I cried out in pain as the butt of the gun collided with my spine. I swore, turning to face them but they were already bolting the doors shut. Enraged I threw my entire body against the heavy door, not caring about the searing pain that spread through my body with every collision. I dragged my nails down the door, screaming incoherently.

When I eventually calmed down, I slumped against the door, body aching from every impact I had made. I was panting heavily, my body felt as heavy as the walls surrounding me. I felt no satisfaction watching as the self inflicted cuts and bruises that covered my knuckles began to fade, as the vampiric blood finally had the chance to start healing me.

That had been only one of my escape attempts. Every time a memory of Yuki swam to my mind I became…inspired….encouraged to escape. Every fibre of my being felt it had to be near her. Especially when the thirst kicked in. Upon first realising I NEEDED blood to live; to stay somewhat sane they gave me animals. Something I loathed was devouring animals. It made me feel ill; the part of me that was still human, however small, still felt a stab of guilt every time I was forced to treat an animal as my meal. Still, the thirst overcame the guilt, every escape attempt making my body weaker, in more need of nourishment. One of the reasons that my escape attempts began to diminish with time. The need for blood rivalled every other feeling; it made my entire body ache. What else could I do? 


	6. Chapter 6 the 'interview'

A few months after my abduction, after numerous tests I was finally allowed to speak, instead of being silenced like some kind of child asking insolent questions. I was taken to what was labelled and 'interview'. It felt like an interrogation. It would've been almost comical from another's point of view. 

I was sent into a dark room in the shape of a box, nowhere to hide. A small table with two chairs facing one another was in the centre of the room. Of course, a two-way mirror was on one side. On the opposite side of the mirror was the door I had been shoved through. 

I remained calm that day, wanting to prove to them I was not an animal, but a creature no matter how loathsome, that had once been human like them, and had no desire to be the monster I was. I sauntered through the door, and sat down on one of the seats without being told twice, waiting aloofly for the 'interviewer' to appear through the door.

After half an hour of waiting, a middle aged man appeared at the door, tall, slim build, receding hairline. Nothing special. With him he carried a notebook, as well as a small tape recorder. I laughed inwardly to myself; it was exactly like an interrogation. I glanced at the two-way mirror, openly smirking as if to tell them I knew there was someone behind the 'ordinary mirror', to tell them I wasn't an idiot. Two guards waited outside the door; naturally they held weapons to subdue me if necessary. 

The 'interviewer' took his seat opposite me, pressing the record button once he was settled. I stared at him coolly, waiting for him to make the first move. He scribbled busily away on his notepad as if I weren't present. I cocked an eyebrow, not sure if I was 'supposed' to speak first. I cleared my throat, deciding I would speak first. 

"Why am I here?" I said. Straightforward, I didn't feel a need for pleasantries. Never had. He looked up from the notebook, straightening his tie, as if I cared about his appearance, before also clearing his throat to speak.

"I'm surprised you've not been told….surely you know your current position?" The man inquired an almost concerned tone to his deep voice. He placed the notepad and pen down in front of him, checking the tape recorder before looking back at me.

"Clearly not….quite frankly, no one's told me a thing since I was abducted." I frowned. I wanted to know answers. Even if I had pieced most of it together, I deserved to know what the hell they planned on doing with me once they were finished with these idiotic experiments…these frivolous tests of strength and stamina. The man leaned forward, staring me straight in the eye, a thing it seems many people are not able to do so easily.

"You're being held by the government; being a creature that possesses abilities considered supernatural by society…you pose a threat to mankind. Therefore we are doing tests on you to determine whether or not you are part of a race that needs to be eradicated." He explained. I rolled my eyes. Always for human rights, not giving a crap about any other living being…I mentally scolded myself. I loathed 'my kind' as much as him…to eradicate our vile race wouldn't be a bad thing. It wasn't a sin to kill a vampire….Yet when I imagined Yuki being brutally murdered….I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"Heh, you need to do tests to determine whether our race is a threat to humans? Of course we are! We're a vile species…" I spat. Though I wanted to protect Yuki, I still hated what she was, more than anything else….a pureblood vampire. "Besides, I thought the government didn't acknowledge the existence of vampires?" I mocked. 

"We didn't for a long time…only recently have we discovered real activity that suggested to us 'vampires' do exist….activity that has taken place around that Academy you were taken from." He continued, picking up the pad and paper and quickly scribbling a few notes. What would I say if he asked about the Academy? Of course I'd lie. If they discovered Cross Academy's secret they would demolish the place, the day class would be taken for questioning on the existence of vampires…creatures the majority of them had no knowledge on. Not since they had their memories erased at least. The night class would be seized and held prisoners, the same as I. As much as I abhorred the vampires, I saw no benefit in keeping practically immortal beings as prisoners. No, leave them for the vampire hunters; after all it was their mission to eradicate any vampires that stepped out of line….Vampire Hunters….should I mention them to this man? 

"I am going to ask you some basic questions….you're obliged to answer them, your future depends on the answers you give…well not just your future, the future of your entire species rests on your shoulders, so answer accordingly." The 'interviewer' told me, his tone was blunt, and he didn't sugar coat it. I felt conflict arise within me. A small smile came to my face as I considered the possibilities. The entire vampire race…was in my hands. How many hunters had waited for such an opportunity? If I followed my cruel vampiric instincts and behaved like the monster I knew I was….the one I would often have to fight to keep under control….then these people would truly believe vampires were despicable beasts, ruthless killers. 

_Well that's because…I want you to smile too_

I flinched inwardly as Yuki's words, her face, her warm smile flooded my mind...she had always tried so hard to make me smile, even though I was beyond redemption. Of course…depicting vampires as vindictive monsters was a double edged sword. It would of course be suicide; I would almost certainly be shot, like some sort of dangerous animal that needs to be finished off before it can cause harm. Though, I didn't really care if they killed me, it was a miracle I was still breathing after all this time. No, I didn't give a damn if I was killed, I had accepted my fate long ago, and waited without fear or enthusiasm for the final blow that would put me out of my misery….but Yuki. I clenched my fists. Why couldn't I just let her go? She was one of the worst of all, a pureblood, one so heartless and merciless that she shouldn't be given a chance to redeem herself….then why didn't I believe those thoughts? The ones that reminded me she was all of those terrible things? Why were those thoughts delivered without conviction or feeling? _Because it isn't true._

"So, what is your name? Do you have one?" The interviewer spoke, the sound of his voice cutting through the silence actually startled me, jolting me out of my serious thoughts. I looked blankly for a moment. What was he talking about? I couldn't seem to register it….

"Kiryu…my name was….IS….Zero Kiryu." I replied truthfully, having managed to regain my composure. I mentally scolded myself for almost submitting to their will, almost admitting I relinquished my true name. No sense in lying about my name though. Even if they did a background check, even if they discovered my dark and mysterious past….what would they have then? Three more names that ended with 'Kiryu'…Three more names…names that belonged to corpses, well not even corpses, the names of three beings that no longer existed in this world, not even ashes remained, their deaths tragic and unnatural. My father, my mother…my twin, Ichiru….all deceased.

"I see….may I ask, who gave you that name? Was it one you chose yourself? Or…?" The interviewer trailed off, leaving the question open to suggestion. I frowned, staring at him as if he were nuts. What a question to ask? Who named me? It would seem they really had no idea how vampires came into existence, or whether they even bothered with names…I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. Did I seem so….so much like a beast…that they would come to assume I had no name, no family, no identity? I felt ashamed.

"My parents named me of course…just because I'm…I'm this being….it doesn't mean I have no morals, doesn't mean I don't behave in some human way…" I wanted to convey this to this man. My pride wouldn't allow me to lose the human side of me, as many times as I'd almost succumbed and lost it…what was left of it I would cling to, and I would fight to keep it, that was certain. 

"We know very little about your kind, I'm not trying to offend you; however we must consider every possible option." Was the interviewer's reply. His tone seemed to soften for a moment; I expected this was not intentional though. I suspected he was not meant to yield or show any kind of sympathy toward me. Yet, this man was showing a quality it seemed only humans possessed…the power to feel empathy toward another being, no matter how loathsome….when had I lost this quality? Or perhaps the question was….when Yuki was truly a pureblood…how could she possibly possess this quality….when I, who had been born a human, and fought so hard to keep my humanity…seemed to have lost such an honourable feature along the way. It was almost ironic, I seemed to be learning more about myself in this interview than the interviewer was. When I didn't reply he went on.

"So, now I must ask, were your parents' vampires? Were you born this way, or was it inflicted upon you?" My expression must have darkened considerably, since the man cleared his throat, and seemed to tense uneasily. I hadn't really thought of my parents in a long long time, barely given them a second thought since they'd been murdered….not because I didn't care about them…I'd been so fixed on revenge I hadn't really thought deeply about them, just about avenging them. I hadn't even grieved openly, I had bottled it all up inside in some attempt to make myself stronger. Emotions made me weaker.

"No, my parents were not vampires…they….they….hunted them." I mumbled, not entirely sure if it was wise to confess this last fact, but deciding if theses people possessed the weapons of hunters, then surely they must know of their existence. I glanced toward the questioner. His expression was blank, and gave me no indication to whether or not this information was new to him or not.

"Yes…we have information on the hunters….so then, if your parents were vampire hunters, then you must not have been born this way, is that correct?" I admit I was a little relieved to hear him validate my suspicions…interesting…since I didn't see the hunter society helping these people….especially not since they were holding me hostage; I was one of the hunters so surely this wouldn't be allowed if they were in on this. 

"I was born human, just like you…I suppose you want me to tell you how I came to be…this." I couldn't even bring myself to say the word. It was poison. Vampire. I watched the man's pen dance across the notepad as he rapidly jotted some more notes, presumably in case the tape recorder ran out of tape, or had some kind of technical fault. Once he was finished, he looked back at me, nodding, encouraging me to continue. 

"I was bitten….by a certain kind of vampire, they're known as purebloods." I immediately regretted divulging this secret….what if…they deemed purebloods to be dangerous…ended up finding Yuki. Damn it, why did everything seem to lead back to her? Even if I didn't tell him about purebloods, she was still a vampire and therefore not safe. I cocked my head; suddenly suspicious that he didn't seem at all surprised….or perhaps he was simply good at hiding his shock.

"What do you mean 'purebloods'? You make it sound as if there are different types? As if these 'purebloods' have some kind of significance…" I shook my head. No. The tone of his voice hinted something to me. As if he were hiding something….For a brief moment I wondered if he was a vampire…I quickly dismissed this ridiculous thought. No, this man had the aura of a human. That much was clear.

"….I don't trust you….what is it you're hiding? Because it seems to me that this is old news…." I glared across the table. Definitely too calm. He sighed, glancing toward the mirror as if for guidance. Of course he couldn't possibly see his comrades through the two way glass, so had to use initiative. He set the notepad back on the table again, a sign to me that he was about to tell me something, something I suspected I didn't want to hear. 

"I see no point in lying. We have you prisoner, so telling you this will cause no problems for us. Of course you must already have realised…there are vampire hunters helping us. They have already told us everything we need to know about your kind. However, for now, you remain to be the first, and only, one of your kind we have captured to do tests on and speak to first hand. It is one thing to learn about your kind from the mouths of others; however, to actually hear from you….that is worth far more." I was astounded that he had given me this information….though what could I do with it anyway? Even when I escaped it would do little, all it would be good for was confirming that there were hunters in the society who were unfaithful and untrustworthy, a prospect we already understood perfectly well. I sighed, unsure of how to respond. I was almost thankful when he spoke once more. 

"So you see, we know about the levels of vampires…and from the information we have, my deduction is….that you are a level D….a vampire who was formerly a human, is that no correct?" I nodded somewhat bitterly at this, no point in lying now. It seemed even without me, they already knew about vampire levels, and their differences.

"So it would seem this myth about different 'levels' of vampires are true…" The interviewer spoke coolly, though as he did, a dark shadow seemed to pass over his indifferent expression, making him look almost frightening. With a deep, melancholy sigh, he looked up from the table, staring me straight in the eye. A little unsettled I glared defiantly back at him, not that he had openly challenged me but still. I wouldn't let him realise I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. 

"So…you may not be with us much longer…" He announced. His tone was cold. I was sure a flicker of shock shot across my face; however I quickly glared back, even more intensely than before. What was he proposing? They were going to 'dispose of me' once they had taken enough DNA samples? What was going to become of me?


	7. Chapter 7 Bloodlust

"Is that some kind of threat?" I snarled in a low, husky voice that didn't resemble my own. It was the voice of the merciless vampiric side of me, ready to attack if necessary. The man raised his hands, gesturing for me to calm down. I shut my eyes, taking a deep, soothing breath to cool my temper. Despite this I stayed on high alert, ready to lash out if necessary. Why make such a statement for no reason? What was he implying?

"Please calm down mister Kiryu….that wasn't a threat… I only meant…I mean….since you're a former human…you'll eventually fall to level E….is that not correct?" He answered calmly, attempting to pacify my fiery temper. I looked away, feeling a little humiliated that I had erupted like that over nothing….I still had to answer him though. I cocked my head, not entirely sure how to answer that question. It was entirely possible I would fall to level E…though it was probably just as likely I may not now, at least not for a long time. The blood of Kaname Kuran, and Yuki Kuran alone had appeased the vile beast inside of me, the one that demanded blood to keep it sane….and what about the blood of my twin, Ichiru? The blood that everyone had insisted would've been mine anyway had I devoured him before we were born? The blood also infused with that of Shizuka Hio, the blood that alone would have saved me from ever loosing my sanity to the terrible thirst I was plagued with. Even Kuran's blood had been infused with that woman's….so was I still going to fall to level E? Or had I consumed enough of that woman's blood through….other sources…enough to save my life? If you can call such an existence being 'saved'. I really didn't know.

"…To be honest….I couldn't tell you." I replied simply, vaguely, leaning my head against my hand, and turning to stare absently at the two-way mirror. The tension seemed to cease with the realisation that I had calmed down, and that I was not going to harm the man across from me. I seemed to sense his muscles relax, and I could actually hear his heart rate slowing to a regular pace. Now it was my turn to tense. The gentle thump tha thump of the man's heart has attracted my attention, and I uneasily turned to look at him. He seemed to regard my silence as an indication that I didn't want to say more on the matter, although that was not the case.

"….so you were transformed into….this….by a pureblood vampire?" He replied in some what reluctant manner; as if he were breaching my privacy by delving any further….not that they gave a damn about my privacy anyway. I clenched my fists, not from anger toward the question, but from the sudden hunger that invited me to stare at his neck, the veins seeming to protrude beneath the pale skin, slightly hidden by the white collar of the man's shirt, seeming to make the veins stand out more prominently. What was wrong with me? Was a really losing my sanity? Okay, just focus on the question.

"Y-yes. I was." I muttered, finding it difficult to tear my gaze away from his neck. His neck that wasn't nearly as delicate as Yuki's neck had been…I'd always been a little frightened to bite too deep in case I snapped her fragile neck like some porcelain ornament. I bit my lip. Yuki. Her name on the tip of my tongue made my body burn with yearning for her blood, so very out of my reach, had been for a long time now.

"We attempted to capture a pureblood the same time we captured you….though you're all too aware of that am I right? Since you fought so hard to protect her." The man asked a little more boldly than before, a small smirk playing on his lips. Ah, why did he have to mention her right now while I was fighting with the urge to tear the place apart to get to her. I glared across at him, partly in some attempt to disguise the thirst rising quickly in my throat.  
>"You won't lat a finger on her." I growled at him. The smirk quickly vanished from his face, and his expression turned serious as he confronted me. I hadn't fought this hard to let them take her now. I prayed Kuran was doing a good job protecting her. Hah, yeah right, considering he left her alone before….She was like some fragile treasure that needed to be guarded, in the respect that she was a pureblood, and not only that, but one that was being targeted as a prime target by the government.<p>

"Is she your…master? Is that the correct term? Was she the one who took your human life from you?" He asked warily, all too conscious of my sharp temper now. Hah. Perhaps things would have been simpler had that been the case…I clutched my throat, finding it difficult to banish the image of her throat, and her throbbing veins from my mind. I took a shaky breath, desperate to calm myself. If I came across as some blood crazed monster here….I may never see the light of day again.

"No. She is not the one who turned me into this being. The woman who did this to me is dead, you needn't know anymore than that….though I suppose you could say she does hold some…power over me, though it has nothing to do with being the creatures we are….it's a more human emotion than that…" I told him, trying to put into words my feelings for her. Or perhaps I was wrong? Perhaps everything between us was due to this wretched vampirism. She'd given me her blood despite the danger it put her in to prolong my life….something that wouldn't have happened had I remained human….hell, we wouldn't even have met if my family hadn't been slaughtered by Shizuka. I hated to think of our relationship in that way though. Even before I'd been taken over by the vampire nature, I'd felt for her. Since that first day she'd cared for me, cleaning the blood of my family from my body the same night they'd been murdered. I'd almost hated her because she made me feel something pleasant towards her, an emotion that I felt I had no right to hold anymore, not now I was becoming a monster, not while I lived when my family had died….It was a complicated emotion. 

"What do you mean….it was more human? You…love this girl?" He asked nonchalantly, a question that made my cheeks burn an uncharacteristic red color. I threw him an angry glance. He smiled a little, childishly as if he weren't interviewing a monster, but instead antagonising a younger sibling for developing their first crush on someone. I hated that he was able to speak aloud what I could not, and how he so clearly saw what I felt for her, without knowing either of us at all. Was it so obvious? Then again….if that kiss I'd left with her on the night she left my life, supposedly forever, hadn't told her how I felt…then she'd never know. But wait. I didn't feel that way anymore. I loved human Yuki, there was no denying my feelings for the human Yuki had been something romantic whether I liked it or not. The vampire Yuki meant nothing to me…..she was a pureblood, a creature I loathed. Then why was I here in her place? Why had I fought so rigidly to protect her from harm. How was I supposed to answer this question?

"We…we were once close friends, but not anymore." I finally replied after a long an awkward silence, wherein I had grappled with my inner thoughts and emotions. He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. Damn him for being able to see right through the lie I so solidly believed in.

"I…I just find that hard to believe since you protected her so fiercely…" I sighed deeply, the overwhelming thirst temporarily replaced by a dull aching in my chest. The same ache I felt whenever I thought too much about her. Whatever my feelings for her, she would never be mine to love. She was a creature that would live forever, my life was fleeting. Besides, her heart was already promised to that man…she was his fiancée….

"Perhaps a long time ago I felt something more….besides, this isn't a counselling session, I thought it was an interrogation?" I said a little sharply, defensively. The man was leant casually on his hand, smiling a little. Damn it why did we have to talk about her. I gulped, my mouth felt dry again and it was becoming rather difficult to focus on anything but this terrible hunger. I coughed, rather involuntarily choking on the dryness caught in my throat. I glanced up at the man across from me; a concerned look adorned his face.

"Are you…?" He began, his concern suddenly turning to a look of fear. The tattoo on my neck seemed to burn, and I began to tear at it in defence, uttering a small cry as a strangled gargling erupted from my throat. I presumed his shock had come from the crimson color my eyes had surely become. I clenched my teeth, certain I had lost any chance of freedom with this sudden outburst. My breathing was shallow and raspy as I stared longingly at his neck….my parched body urged me to attack him, to rip his throat open with my protruding fangs and claim the putrid liquid that would tame my hunger. No. I was stronger than this, I had to refrain….

"….I see. You're starving…." The man commented, an icy edge to his voice. I glared at him, almost trying to scare him away before I could do something that I'd regret….He looked toward the mirror then back at me, obviously insinuating something, most likely that I was becoming violent and should we taken away immediately. I hoped they'd kill me. I couldn't bear this thirst. Better I die than to suffer another day with it. I suddenly wondered if Yuki would hear of my death….would she mourn for me? Yuki….

I cried out, another attack launched by my own body. Her image made me hunger. I launched myself back away from the table, the clatter of the chair hitting the floor almost a deafening roar to my heightened senses. I continued to claw at my neck, not caring when I felt the familiar sticky red substance coating my nails and fingers. I moved away from the man, not wanting to attack him. Stumbling back, I lost my balance and fell back over the chair, crying out as my back collided with the wall. I trembled, falling into a sitting position on the floor. I heard the door opening. Didn't blame him for wanting to escape. However, it seemed it wasn't him escaping; no it was a couple of men, probably coming to detain me.

I felt the self inflicted wounds on my neck beginning to heal at an unearthly rate. Sickening. If Yuki had been here….she would have reprimanded me. Yuki's blood, I want Yuki's blood….That was what my mind was screaming.

"Zero." The man's voice, cutting through the insane and overwhelming thoughts that were pulling me under. I managed to look up, and was shocked at what I was greeted with. A glass, filled with water….though inside was a small tablet, breaking up as the liquid devoured it, coloring the water a bloody crimson color. Could it really be….a blood tablet? I stared up at him in confusion, how had they possibly managed to get their hands on these? He nodded at me, beckoning me to take it from him. I reached for it, my outstretched hand trembling, the dark thoughts daring me to grab his wrist instead. Ignoring such ghastly thoughts, I slowly withdrew the glass from his hand, staring down at it in disbelief….

"Go on, drink it. You know what it is." I gulped, before bringing the cool glass to my lips, and downing the substance in one gulp. It didn't hold a candle to Yuki's blood….but it certainly helped, and as the frightening thoughts began to recede, I felt my body relax. It was over for now. I looked gratefully at the man, and he nodded before returning to his seat. 

"…Would you like to stop for today? We can continue if you like, but really it's up to you." He informed me, gathering his papers together.


	8. Chapter 8 the interval Yuki's POV

**AN-Okay….I'm taking a risk here, and telling this chapter in Yuki's point of view….please hear me out. This is STILL a Zero fanfiction, but people have been asking what's going on with Yuki, so I'm going to add a FEW Yuki chapters every now and then, just to fill in the gaps that have/will accumulate between the Zero ones. The next chapter WILL be in Zero's point of view again, and the majority of the chapters will remain in Zero's point of view, so if you don't like the inclusion of Yuki chapters, feel free to skip them. Please don't give up on the Zero side if you don't like the Yuki input, it's a risk I'm taking to fill in some gaps, so I'm sorry if anyone dislikes it, and please, watch out for the next chapter, it'll be back to Zero, I promise =). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter =).**

An interlude.

Yuki Kuran's POV

Set just after chapter 2

"Take care of her, I need to go and speak with the headmaster immediately…it seems the Night Class had been discovered…." The first sentence I heard as I regained consciousness. Such a nightmarish conversation to awaken to, I was convinced I must still be asleep….or unconscious….whichever was correct. My mind to seemed to acknowledge the voice as that of someone I knew….but my brain couldn't seem to form the connection that would remind me_ who_. I attempted to open my eyes, but my heavy lids didn't comply, and I seemed to be paralysed….

Blinding pain. I cried out, not aware that the sound had come from me until I heard someone say my name. My ribs felt as if it were being repeatedly stabbed by some deadly blade….Why was I in so much pain? I could feel the warmth of tears rolling down my cheeks as I began to regain consciousness. My eyes fluttered, and finally opened allowing me to view my surroundings.

"AH!" I screamed, my hands shot to my side, and my eyes snapped wide open feeling the warmth of blood coat my hands. As my fingers clutched my wound, a fiery pain seem to emanate through my entire body. The force of this new wave of agony took me by surprise, and was so intense that I feared blacking out once more. My head span, and fear gripped me tightly.

_Think Yuki….try to remember what happened_…..I took a deep, calming breath, trying to regain some clarity.

"Yuki…no no, don't try to sit up, you're injured." Kaname swam into view before me, concern etched across his handsome features. My heard swelled with joy at his appearance, he'd been missing for months and I'd started to think I'd never see him again. I reached out, stroking his cheek with one of my bloody hands. I flinched as my fingers left a crimson trail over his unmarred skin. A choked sob escaped my lips, and I flung my arms around his neck, letting my emotions pour out in the form of tears. Our embrace was momentary, and he reluctantly pulled me away. Another surge of pain. My head span, and I wrapped my fingers tightly around his muscular arms to steady my weary body.

"Rest Yuki….I'm sorry to leave you again so soon, but as you have surely realised, things have become serious….the government has discovered….or more precisely acknowledged the existence of vampire…." He frowned, before leaning in and allowing his lips to brush over mine. I gulped, feeling the blood rising to my cheeks despite the serious situation…..it reminded me of a kiss I had shared year ago, when I had first discovered my true identity….Zero. I shot up from the couch I had been carefully placed on into a standing position. Having momentarily forgotten my injury, I fell to my knees from the sharp stab that had engulfed me. On my hands and knees I coughed uncontrollably, causing my ribs and even lungs to ache. My healing power had been severely restrained by the shot from that weapon….

"Yuki!" Kaname cried out, kneeling before me and taking me in his arms. I was returned to my place on the velvet couch, much to my displeasure. What had happened to Zero? I felt a lump begin to form in my throat, and my stomach knotted tightly with fear. Had he escaped? Kaname restrained me with one of his hands, careful not to touch my injury. He raised his free hand to his lips, baring his fangs and tearing the flesh of his wrist mercilessly. I froze in shock….and hunger. My body tensed at the scent of his blood, the blood I had been starved of for months. My heart raced, and I began to sweat, even my lip twitched as the hunger rose to uncontrollable heights.

"Here….the hit from the hunter gun will make it harder for you to heal….but my blood should be enough to at least close the wound." He explained, though I didn't listen. My eyes were fixated on his lips, stained with the scarlet liquid that would silence the voice that had been driving me insane since he'd left. Even as he spoke, I watched as it seemed to glisten on his white fangs. As he gently moved his bleeding wrist toward me, I snatched his arm eagerly, allowing my own fangs to tear the wound he had already made. As my mouth clamped over his wounded arm, I felt pure ecstasy. I forgot about Zero, about Cross Academy, and about the danger we were in for a few blissful moments. I moaned with pleasure as I gulped down the sweet fluid that satisfied every screaming pore of my body. I stared up at him, the frightening vampiric Yuki who had taken control demanding him not to move. My eyes travelled to his neck, watching the throb of his veins through his pallid skin, enticing me, begging me to rip his throat out and devour him….I was terrified. I'd never had such dark and murderous thoughts before. Ever. Was this the mindset of a starving vampire? As I felt the sweet concoction slide down my throat, I suddenly gained a whole new understanding of Zero…..why he had always been so reluctant to take my blood, even when he was severely injured…I recalled the times I'd watch him drawing blood from my body, glaring up at me….had he also had images of devouring me completely. I shuddered at the thought.

I finally recoiled from Kaname's arm, licking the remaining blood from my lips. Disgusted, but really more frightened by the revelation I had just experienced. Instinctively my hand glided to my injured rib, and I was shocked to feel the broken skin had already closed over the life-threatening wound. Though still tender against the touch of my finger tips, it was no longer something to worry about. I watched as Kaname's tongue lapped over the rapidly healing gash on his wrist. I felt sick…..He turned his attention back to me, satisfied that his wound was healed, and smiled a little.

"Now, I'm afraid I must leave you again….Aido will take care of you, and I've ordered other members of the night class to guard you. I promise you will be safe now." He spoke sincerely, brushing a few stray strands of mahogany hair away from my eyes. I shook my head, really not caring what happened to me anymore….what of Zero? I tried to stand, but he forced me back down, his strength astounding me as always. He gave me a stern frown, before turning away and walking towards the door.

"I want you to rest, if you need help changing Seiren will assist you." He informed me. His tone was warm, but I could hear an urgency behind his kind façade. I stood once more, not caring if I would be reprimanded for it. I ran towards him, ignoring the light headed feeling that threatened to engulf me. I pushed him against the wall, surprised I'd had the strength to perform such an act. He stared coolly down at me, his expression suggesting he wasn't surprised by my sudden act of defiance.

"Kaname wait! What happened to Zero!" I demanded, glaring up at him, forcing him to meet my fiery gaze. His expression turned grim, and he averted his eyes from mine. My heart sank, and I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. My entire body trembled, and my knees knocked together. No….he couldn't be….not Zero…not my Zero….My legs threatened to give way, and tears stung my eyes once more. I felt his hand grasp my chin lightly, forcing me to look him in the eye. I wanted to look away, I didn't want him to see into my soul, to discover the forbidden feelings I felt for Zero….and now….I collapsed into his arms sobbing. How could Zero be dead? We'd been through so much together, he'd **survived** so much….how could he fall at this hurdle. I was crying Zero's name, guilty that Kaname was the one who had to witness my outpour of emotions for another man….

"Yuki….he isn't dead…." He told me apprehensively, his voice suggesting that there was an ugly side to the good news he had just delivered me. Through my blurry vision I stared up at him hopefully. He sighed sadly, stroking my hair. Time seemed to have frozen as he kept me in suspense….Zero was alive…but?

"They captured him Yuki….I'm sorry." These words hit me like a blow to the stomach. I clung to Kaname's coat, speechless. Zero…what would they do to him? And suddenly I was overwhelmed by guilt…they'd been after me…..Zero had fought valiantly to protect me….and in the end he'd paid dearly for it. I was sobbing again, long painful sobs. I was filled with pain, with guilt, with a myriad of conflicting emotions. Kaname held me tightly as I cried.

"I-I'm so-rry Kaname…" I blurted out between pained sobs. He shook his head dismissing the statement. He lead me out of the study, and through the dark corridors of our large home into his bedroom. Even in such a state, I blushed at being lead into the almost seductive darkness of his room. He lay me down carefully upon his made bed. The bed he hadn't slept in for months. My sobs were silenced by this act, and replaced by the rapid beating of my frenzied heart. He loomed over me, before lowering his mouth to mine and kissing me, I mean really kissing me. I felt powerless, and felt more tears begin to stream as I was reminded of Zero's kiss….the one and only kiss he'd ever bestowed upon my lips.

"Kaname….I don't want-" I mumbled against his fervent lips, a little frightened by his enthusiasm. He pulled away slowly, withdrawing his tongue from my parted lips. He rested his forehead gently against mine, the closeness still making me feel uncomfortable. The warmth of his breath made my body tremble, and I wanted to shove him off. I was terrified he'd pin me to the sheets and force me into some passionate act against my will….I didn't want that. Not while my thoughts dwelled on Zero….not while my feelings for Zero swam at the surface of my thoughts….not….not while my love for Zero was becoming so clear to me. I turned my face away from his, a little ashamed I was assuming the worst of my dear Kaname, but his approach to me had been rather misleading.

"Yuki, I must leave now….I don't know when I'll be back, but I want you to work hard and grow stronger...hard times are ahead, and I don't know what we'll be forced to do to retain out place in society…." He whispered, and though he tried to disguise it, I could hear the doubt in his voice. Our future seemed ominous all of a sudden, and I began to realise the reason Kaname was being so forward was not because he disregarded my sorrow….it was because it could be the last time we ever saw one another. I leaned forward and kissed him back, feeling guilty as I did….as my thoughts wandered back to Zero….We parted, and he stood up, smiling sadly at me before bidding me farewell and leaving.

I stayed curled up in Kaname's bed for what felt like hours. What was going to become of Zero? WAS he still alive? If they'd captured him how could we be sure? I wondered what would've happened if I hadn't followed him out of the academy….if I hadn't longed to speak with him so badly…Would he have escaped unscathed? No, he wouldn't have even been involved….I would've been captured and Zero would still be safe. The thought of being captured by those brutal men made me feel ill with fear, but mostly with guilt.

The longer I dwelled on it all the crazier my thoughts became. I had to free Zero. I would somehow follow his scent….I would track him down and free him, because the two of us shared an unbreakable bond…just as he and Shizuka Hio had….My blood was infused with his…Our minds and souls were connected through years of dependency on one another….My mind was made up, and I groped for the artemis rod at my thigh. My heart skipped a beat as I felt the empty holster….I'd dropped it in shock when I'd been hit. I swore under my breath. I had no weapon now…..I'd have to learn to use my pureblood powers…but how long would that take? I grappled furiously with my emotions, all the while remaining in the same position on Kaname's bed.

"Yuki…." I jumped as a voice dragged me from my thoughts. I sat up, my body tensing, ready to fight off any enemy that had come to take me away. Spotting the familiar blond haired, blue eyed vampire at the door my muscles relaxed. Aido. My eyes glanced down to an object he clutched tightly in his hands. Artemis….wrapped in a cloth, presumably to prevent himself from being injured by it. I almost smiled at him, it was as if he'd read my thoughts.

"You….you found my Artemis!" I declared, standing and moving toward the blond vampire. I took it from him, comforted by the familiar feeling of it resting in my palms. I slid it carefully back into the holster, watching as a blush colored Aido's cheeks. I rolled my eyes, he acted as if he'd seen up my skirt or something.

"I know what you're planning to do and it won't work." He announced, clearing his throat a little to break the awkwardness that had accumulated. I cocked my head, irked by his comment. How could he possibly know what I intended to do? How did he know it wouldn't work? I tried to push past him but he put a hand on my shoulder to restrain me. My crimson eyes met with his cerulean ones, a battle of wills. Of course, Kaname had figured out what I would do before even I had known. He'd ordered Aido to quell any attempt of rescue I had.

"Yuki….Zero is going to be okay, for now at least. Kaname and the Hunter society are discussing what they're going to do to rescue him….but seriously, he'll survive, if they'd wanted to kill him….well any of us….they would've done it, there were so many of them, all of them armed…they're probably taking him in for testing, so we have time to plan our assault….we mustn't rush or they'll capture more of us…." I blinked, surprised at all of this information. How did Aido know all of this? What he said did make sense….but I didn't have time to wait! I had to free Zero now! I shook my head, attempting again to push past him. Once again I was restrained. I could feel anger bubbling within me. Was I the only one taking Zero's abduction seriously? He glared coldly at me, daring me to try his patience any further. I groaned in irritation, holding my head in my hands. It was so frustrating! Why was no one taking action!

"Look, you were the one they were after in the first place, if you go they will capture you, they managed to attack Kaname-sama, what chance do you stand?" I stared at him awe-struck. They'd hit Kaname? Suddenly a feeling of despair overwhelmed me. Kaname was the most powerful person I knew….if he had been caught off guard….what would happen now?

"I-I want to learn…I want to be able to save him…I-I know I have no idea how to use my pureblood powers yet but…but…" I trailed off, unable to form the words that would convey how desperate I was to save him. I stumbled over words, but I couldn't form a suitable sentence. Aido held a finger to my lips, standing firm on the matter. I hung my head in shame. He was right. I was so naïve, thinking I had a chance of saving Zero…I was too weak….to foolish…Aido gave a heavy sigh, running a hand through his light hair before finally breaking the silence.

"If you're sincere in your efforts to learn….I'll teach you what I can. I'm not saying I'll let you go, even if you do master your powers….but if it means so much to you I'll help you. We'll start tomorrow so….get some rest for goodness sake, and don't make Kaname-sama worry anymore for tonight." Aido demanded. My head shot up to look at him. He had an irked expression on his face but I didn't care. Was it really possible for me to learn? I didn't know but I was itching to find out. Hopes of rescuing Zero flooded back, and my faith began to be restored by this promise.

"Really? You promise?" I asked childishly. With another roll of his blue eyes he nodded. I flung my arms around him, crushing him in a tight hug. He protested but I didn't care. I bowed low to him in appreciation before pushing past him and running to my room. Yes. Tonight I would rest my weary and injured body….and hopefully tomorrow a way of saving Zero would become clear…Aido would help me master my powers, and hopefully Kaname and the hunter society could come up with some plan to save him if I wasn't able to. A contradictory voice still nagged inside my head, but I ignored it. I would give my all, and find some way to save Zero…some how….even if it killed me.


	9. Chapter 9 Nostalgia

AN- Yes, another Zero chapter! (After all, it IS his story.) I was really nervous about submitting the last chapter since it was in Yuki's point of view, and strayed back a bit in terms of the chronological order of things. Anyway, thank you so much for the support and encouragement I've received from readers, I feel more confident about including Yuki chapters in the future now, although I won't allow them to dominate over Zero's story of course, so I just wanted to say thanks for the support =). So, here's the next chapter! I hope it's not too difficult to get back into it after the interval, but I felt it was good to have a break from the interview scene that has been continuing for a few chapters now…so we're back! Enjoy!

Zero Kiryu POV

Continuation

After taking a short break, both the interviewer and I had returned to the table in the small interrogation room. The thirst had died down, and the furniture I had knocked over in my fit had been returned to their places. I gave a small smile at the steaming mug of coffee the interviewer had returned with. If it had been me, I would've brought a flask of whisky. Then an even more entertaining thought had come to mind. Perhaps he'd spiked it with an alcoholic beverage. I picked up no scent of it so dismissed the thought, but the idea amused me. After such a hair-raising experience I was amazed he had agreed to return and spend more time talking to the beast that had lusted after his blood. I also felt a little more optimistic due to this, after all, a man who was willing to return after such an event couldn't really believe I was a monster….or perhaps he was just a fool.

He seated himself across from me as he had before, arranging his papers, and setting the small tape recorder back on the table once more. He seemed surprisingly calm, and even gave me a small smile before he began speaking again. Both of us seemed to have benefitted from the break, ready to continue our interrogation. He nodded towards me, a signal that I should bear with him as he searched for the notes he had taken before the little incident had occurred. Finding them he pressed the 'record' button on the tape recorder, and taking the biro in hand cleared his throat, ready to ask the next question.

"Before we left….we were talking about your master….You briefly mentioned she was dead correct?" He paused, his eyes running over the line in question. Assuring himself he was correct. I nodded and then sighed in frustration, not wishing to remember that woman at all, that had been the reason I had told him he needn't know anymore about her. He waited patiently for an answer, in the mean time bringing the mug of coffee to his lips and taking a gulp. The smell was a familiar one comforting in a strange sort of way….it reminded me of the nights I'd been forced to tutor Yuki for some exam….she'd always grow drowsy and make some coffee in a vain attempt to awaken her weary senses. I could picture her leaning over the counter stirring the dark mixture with a sleepy smile on her face, as she babbled on about this that or the other….a scene I hadn't remembered in a long while….though it seemed like only yesterday. No…Now I was supposed to be focussing on that woman….Shizuka Hio. I ran a hand through my messy silver hair, not really sure where to start with that vile woman.

"Okay…as it seems you're…struggling, to tell me about her…then how about this, when she was alive was she able to control you? Did you serve her as such?" He asked brazenly. I flashed him a look of anger. How dare he assume I was a slave to that…that malevolent woman. What further infuriated me was that she _had _been able to control me….she'd almost got Yuki because of it. My hand automatically rose to my neck, lingering over the area where she ad bitten me for the first time….the urge to claw at my skin was immense….an old habit that Yuki had loathed, she'd beg me to stop, and even restrain my arm herself. At the time I'd just wanted her to disappear and leave me alone….I would've been okay….I healed so quickly it made me sick….

"….I'll have you know I was not a simple minded slave that bowed to that woman's beck and call. No…she left me alone to die…no….she left me alone to _live_…if you call this existence living…." I spat, the mere mention of the event in which my parents had been slaughtered made my skin crawl, and my blood boil with an anger that would never subside as long as I lived and breathed. The man seemed a little taken aback at my change in mood. When he had returned I'd been pretty neutral….now….I gripped the arms of the chair tightly, digging my talon like nails into the plastic. I didn't care if it left marks.

"…..That sounds like a rather…savage act." He seemed to struggle to find the appropriate words. He leaned forward, opening his mouth, preparing to pry deeper it seemed. "What I don't understand is this; talking to you as a vampire, you seem pretty….laid back…I suppose….you seem like a rather angry young man, violent and short tempered, yes, but no worse than any other 18, 19 year old man who has been through a lot in his life….the woman you speak of sounds like a soulless monster…what you would expect a vampire to be. Is that a trait of purebloods? Or is there more this story than you're giving away? Please, tell me in detail what happened to you the day you were changed." I raised an eyebrow; almost suspicious…he seemed too sincere. Did he really believe I was like any other normal teenager? I allowed myself a short snort of laughter. I was a beast, just like that woman had been. Any humanity I had left was ebbing away with every blood tablet I consumed, I was sure of it. Still, he wanted me to relief that nightmarish event again? Had I ever even explained the story to anyone, I mean properly.

"….I don't see why you need to know about it. I was bitten by a pureblood vampire and became the monster you see today….what more do you want from me?" I asked a little more coldly than intended. Still, if it got the point across. The interviewer exhaled, placing his coffee back on the table to focus his attention solely on me. I glowered at him; the emotion of that tragic event was still raw, like an open wound that refused to heal. The night I had lost my family, my home, my humanity.

"You seem very bitter over what happened…I really wish you'd explain why. There must be more to it than you're telling me….how did your family take it?" He asked naively. Oh, that had done it. I bared my fangs, snarling at him. How could he brashly ask such personal questions about me? He didn't even know me….

"What the hell is wrong with you? Of COURSE I'm bitter, I LOATHE vampires, my whole family loathed vampires, we were a family of vampire hunters for crying out loud!" I announced, struggling to detain my anger. I breathed heavily with the anger that was bubbling inside me, waiting to erupt at any moment. The man raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, but remained cool even under my unyielding glower. I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. The imbecile couldn't help it, he hadn't known any better.

"So….were you forced to run away, is that it? Did your parents disown you? Try to hunt you?" He asked casually. I clenched my fists beneath the table, infuriated by the questions he kept asking about my family. About my parents. I wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact he thought my parents were such ruthless killers…or the fact that, had they lived, they may have been forced to hunt me when I finally fell to level E. It wouldn't be the first time a hunter was forced to execute one of their own family….my colleague, Kaito had been forced to end the life of his older brother….I shook the thought from my mind, I had to stop getting distracted.

"…she murdered them." I told him simply. I didn't allow any emotion to enter my tone. Though on the inside the mere sentence made my chest feel tight, as if I were being suffocated from the inside out. Only on the inside had I ever truly grieved, properly grieved. It seemed I'd never had the time or the energy to allow myself time to grieve for them, the whole ordeal had been such a strain on me, emotionally, physically, mentally, I had never been able to let the pain I felt inside show on the outside….even now I couldn't bring myself to convey my true feelings to the stranger before me. The man in question was giving me that sickening look….the same look everyone gave me when they learned of my parent's tragic deaths. Pity. It was an emotion I despised. To know that other people thought your life was empty….without meaning or hope. That's how I felt. I suppose I could understand….the nights Yuki would come to me grieving in her own way for the parents she'd never known….I'd certainly felt sympathy for her….but sympathy and pity were different. Sympathy was the emotion that allowed you to understand how the person was suffering, the emotion that encouraged you to comfort them. Pity, on the other hand is the idea that someone is beyond salvation….How many people had given me that look and dismissed me as a lost soul?

"'I'm very sorry to hear that….what a cruel act to commit." He replied slowly. It was clear he didn't know what to say to me. What could he say? What could anyone say? No words in the world could possibly atone for what was done, or bring my family back….or even restore my lost humanity. I leaned back in my seat, no longer particularly keen to speak to this man, or anyone for that matter. The one person I longed to see wasn't there to stroke my head until I feel into an undisturbed slumber….she'd never be there again.

"Why? Surely no one is that….savage." He continued, seemingly awestruck by the brutality of what I had just told him. I glanced up at him emotionlessly. What was the point in even telling him? After the attack he'd witnessed me suffering from, all because I'd been deprived of blood….and now this….I really had no chance of being set free. Surely now the whole vampire race was doomed. Something that only caused me a little grief, and only because it brought back thoughts of Yuki being killed. I sighed, how long would it take me to explain? I decided to attempt a somewhat condensed version.

"It could take a while to explain…." I began hesitantly. Begrudgingly.

"We have all the time in the world. There's no rush. Please, go on." He told me without even looking up at me. His pen worked busily on his notepad as if starting a new section. I rolled my eyes. If I was every going to get out of this place, I supposed it was time to start talking. Not that I'm one to talk much, or one who enjoys talking about my miserable life, but if I ever wanted to see the light of day again….or Yuki, for that matter, I would have to learn to talk about myself. I scratched my chin thoughtfully. Where to start?

"…her name was…Shizuka Hio….a rare pureblood who'd been locked in a cage since birth…to 'protect' her. She formed an unhealthy attachment to a human who was thrown in her cage as food….she decided to keep him by her side, and turned him into a vampire…."I paused there, partly to give the eager interviewer time to scribble down this new information, and partly because I was dreading having to introduce my parents into the sombre and tragic turn of events….almost as if….if I didn't talk about it….if the words never passed my lips, and remained as broken fragments hidden away in some desolate corner of my mind….then none of it would be true. It wouldn't be my parents who had been slaughtered by a rare but savage beast, having ripped my humanity, quite literally from my throat, and taken my twin brother with as some kind of prize or trophy to gloat over. He looked up from his notepad. His eyes seemed to swim with questions, and longed for me to continue. I gave a long and heavy sigh, mentally preparing myself to explain the tragic story.

"My parents were vampire hunters….hunters…well we hunt from a list that's written up and added to whenever a vampire has fallen to level E, or is about to….or, if the vampire is simply too dangerous to be around humans….it's not just level Es the hunter society go after….it's any vampire who poses a threat to human society." I explained briefly, wanting to cut to the chase and get the story over and done with….questions would surely follow, questions I had little will to answer….so it was best to explain now while I was able to keep my patience and anger in check. I paused again, watching the tip of the pen dance over the lines of the little notepad, the strokes of the pen connecting with the paper short as he eagerly awaited what was to follow.

"The man she had turned into a vampire….was put on the execution list, and my mother and father were instructed to hunt him down and kill him….what they didn't know was that the man wasn't yet a level E….they were just doing their job….and so….that woman got her revenge on my parents for taking her lover from her….they unfairly paid the ultimate price for someone else's negligence…" I frowned. That wasn't right. It hadn't been negligence that had caused my parent's deaths. Someone had gone out of their way to make sure that man had been murdered….the loathsome Rido Kuran. Shizuka's fiancé.

"A set up?" The man managed to choke out. He looked shocked to say the least. I cracked a small smile. Funny how fate makes things happen in such a way….they'd been after the young pureblood, Yuki Kuran, expecting to be able to draw a fountain of knowledge from her….and they'd ended up with me. A lowly former human….who seemed to have a lot more knowledge despite my low ranking status…..I had seen both sides of the spectrum. I had experienced life first as a hunter, and now also as a vampire….Never one to gloat, I didn't really think too highly of myself, and didn't value myself as a living being. However, this turn of events amused me, perhaps to them I did have a lot more value than would be anticipated at face value.

"Yes….it was a set up. By another pureblood….Shizuka was affianced to an older pureblood, Rido Kuran. He made sure that man was destroyed, regardless of the consequences it would have on my family….as if he cared." I told him through gritted teeth. Rido Kuran. How I loathed that man. Perhaps even more than Kaname Kuran if that were possible. Really, I had him to blame for the majority of my life's problems. It was even more ironic that he and Yuki….someone I had cared for, had the same blood running through their veins…..the one who had ruined my life, and the one who had saved me….

"He was jealous then? That his fiancée had found another man?" The interviewer's voice cut through my thoughts. A silence followed as I contemplated his question. No. I didn't think he was jealous. Or maybe he was? I didn't know what ran through that fiend's mind. I didn't believe it was jealousy, since he'd made it quite clear he didn't love her….perhaps it was the thought of 'owning' Shizuka, whether the wanted her or not, another man catching her interest would mean she was no longer his 'possession'.

"He was power hungry. The thought of someone else 'owning' her probably aggravated him." I replied, not certain this was correct, but suspecting it had been a part of it. The man nodded a look on his face that told me that this statement had cleared up his confusion, and that he was ready to continue.

My expression must have seemed melancholy, because the interviewer paused, stopping to stare at me. I gave him a short glare, not liking being stared at.

"…I apologise. This must be difficult for you to talk about." The man said, almost compassionately. I shook my head, numbed to any pain that was left…In fact, it wasn't painful in the sense that an outsider might expect. It was almost a feeling of shame on my own part. Of guilt. I'd always wondered if….if Ichiru had received more of the attention given to me…..if he would've stayed away from that ghastly woman, instead of helping her to slaughter my parents and change me….I wondered if she would've simply murdered us all….or perhaps not at all if she hadn't received the assistance my brother had provided. Perhaps her hatred would've cooled, and allowed her to think more clearly. I almost laughed at this. As if a pureblood could ever think coolly. I supposed we would've all been murdered….even that may have been a happier fate. Well, in a twisted sort of way.

"It isn't painful. My parents….my parents can't suffer anymore. I'm glad they weren't inflicted with the curse that I suffer with….and I'm a little glad they aren't around to see what happened to us…" I mentally scolded myself for letting my guard down. I'd said 'us'. I hadn't mentioned Ichiru to this stranger yet, or at least I didn't recall doing so. I didn't want to either. Ichiru was almost like my secret, the thing inside my soul that kept me strong when nothing else could. If I let myself go and relaxed enough I could communicate with the shards of his soul that resided within me, a comforting thought when I felt alone…Sometimes I found it hard to distinguish between his voice and my own conscience….the two were hard to separate.

"I suppose that's a positive way to look at it….."The interviewer rubbed his chin, pondering thoughtful. I allowed myself to let go of a breath I hadn't even realised I'd been holding. It seemed he hadn't picked up on my slip of the tongue. "So…do you have siblings then?" I flinched. I'd spoken too soon. I looked away. Ichiru….Ichiru seemed to have become a weakness of mine of late. Not one for sentimentality really….but Ichiru. I supposed it was because I felt so guilty…I was the reason everything horrible had happened to him. Perhaps this was my way of repaying him.

"Yes….I had a twin brother….but, the whole 'cursed vampire hunter twins' thing is true…I suppose." I assumed he had already heard of the legend of hunter twins. He gave me a quizzical look, before flicking through some of his notes. Maybe I'd been wrong. He seemed to know a lot already, I'd just assumed he knew. He nodded at me, a look of recognition on his face as he examined one of the early pages in his notebook. Only then did I notice that my interview notes only began halfway through the notebook….he probably kept the rest of the information he had gathered beforehand in the first half.

"Yes, I think I remember hearing something about that….twins born to hunters are bad luck or something?" He spoke a little sheepishly, perhaps a little embarrassed by his lack of knowledge on the matter. I shook my head, grinning a little despite the morbid tone of the vampire hunter curse….and the fact it had applied to me.

"Vampires put a curse on vampire hunters so that they can never have twins….if they do, they're usually stillborn….sometimes the 'stronger' twin will devour the weaker one in the womb….in very rare cases both are born….one strong, and the other weak, since the stronger one will have devoured some, if not most of the weaker twin's life." I said coldly. Telling the story left a dull pain in my chest, and a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. With every word of the story….I would remember I had been the reason Ichiru had been so sickly…so miserable. It hit close to home, especially since, in the end, it had come true, and I had devoured him completely. The interviewer looked a little taken aback, shocked that the story related to the 'human' side of the vampire history…the hunter side.

"…Your twin survived birth?" I nodded slowly, mentally deciding not to speak truthfully about what had happened with Ichiru. I couldn't bring myself to confess the vile sin I had committed, murdering my twin to complete my own powers. It was what beasts did. Though he already knew Ichiru had survived Shizuka's assault….so I would have to think carefully about what I would tell him.

"That woman took an interest in him and took him with her the night she murdered our parents….since he was sick, my parents spent more time training me to be a hunter, though they loved us equally, in the end….Shizuka Hio gave him something our family didn't….when we met again years later we became enemies because of the past….he was sickly though, as he had been for years, and once that woman died….I don't know….I suppose he lost the will to go on….and he died." It was a poor excuse for a lie and I knew it. I felt ashamed, lying about what I had done to save my own ass was low, and I knew it….but telling the truth would raise too many questions and issues that I hadn't the strength to face. _Please, forgive me this sin, Ichiru_…I inwardly pleaded. It seemed even in death I still caused him pain. The lie was partly true, without Shizuka Ichiru had lost the will to go on, and that was partly why he'd come to me, begging me to devour him so we could become one. Still, it didn't alleviate the ever consuming guilt.

"How tragic. I'm very sorry to hear it." The man said, a pained expression on his face. I smiled a little, as if to tell him it was okay, I had 'moved on' and there was really nothing he could do for me anyway. The man turned a page in his notebook, symbolising a new topic in our interview, and I sighed, trying to shake the melancholy feeling weighing my heart down. No. I wore the guilt, the shame and the sadness like a heavy chain. It never really disappeared, I had just learned to deal with it.

"Since we were on the topic of purebloods and such, do you mind if I ask a few general questions about vampires, perhaps dispel a few myths?" H smirked at me now, clearing the heavy air a little. I nodded at him, indicating that I was ready to move on to a less painful, less personal subject.

"Well to lead off from what we were saying about your master being dead….when she was alive what powers did she have over you? Being your master? I know you mentioned you spent little time with hr as a master but still…." He trailed off, quickly taking a sip from his coffee. He pulled a face at it, leading me to believe he had lost track of time, not realising how much the mixture had cooled by this time. Another question about Shizuka Hio. I exhaled, really in no mood to discuss the woman any further, I'd spent enough of my time talking about the dead pureblood.

"I'm rather tired of talking about that woman." I replied sharply, coldly. I wanted to move on, feeling a little smothered by the room, by the atmosphere, and by the flood of questions concerning that vile being.

"I apologise, but we're trying to gather information here. Now answer this last question, and we'll move on." He said a little more harshly than I'd expected. Reminding me he was the authoritarian here, not that I particularly cared. I glared at him, in no mood to be told what to do by the man, no matter how tolerant he'd been with me so far. I rolled my eyes, just about ready to get out of the room now, and deciding to comply, simply to avoid further questioning.

"Pureblood's powers are pretty limitless. They're immortal, and aren't easily killed, I'm not sure about the extent of their powers, only purebloods know what powers they possess, and even then there's still room for new powers to show themselves….as for the powers a pureblood has on it's fledgling…well, the can control them, actually they can control any vampire of lower level, but particularly fledglings because they 'created them'. It's like…mind control…although if the person is strong willed enough they can break the control to an extent…though not completely." I was reminded of the time I had been under Shizuka's control, holding Yuki still for her to devour her…..with much difficulty I had managed to get a hold of myself more or less, but from experience I knew that such a feat was not a common or simple one. Their immortality sickened me. Who _wanted _to live forever? It was yet more proof they were unnatural evil creatures. He had an almost longing look in his eyes that unsettled me…until I realised the reason for this, was because he wanted to ask another question on the matter of that woman…

"Fine! Just ask, sheesh…." I complained, not at all pleased by the fact I was reminded of Yuki in such a simple moment…the way she'd stare at me in questioning way until I was forced to give in and allow her to question me. Her large brown eyes had always been so full of curiosity an innocence….more than once I'd longed to try and steal that innocence away in some heinous act….I blushed a little in spite of myself, wondering what exactly I meant by 'act' and how far I would've been prepared to take that….wondering if it had been the vampiric side of me that concocted such thoughts, the side that wanted to devour her, and consume every drop of blood in her fragile body… or if it was the all too human side of me, the male side that lusted for her, and begged me to ravish her body in a different way...Even now I wasn't sure which longing was more ferocious, and if given the chance which I would endeavour upon first.

"Now that your master is dead are you 'free' so to speak? Or were you assigned a new master? The bond between you and that girl we were after intrigues me." He blurted out, a little hastily as if he trying to avoid irritating me any further. I took a shaky breath, calming the cascade of emotions that were swirling within me. I begrudged the fact that the conversation had come back to Yuki, whom I had been so intently dwelling on. I cleared my throat a little nervously; slightly ashamed of the thoughts I'd been having about her moments before.

"I suppose you can say I'm 'free', I don't consider myself to have a master, though others will argue that she is my master. I don't feel that way. We were close friends once, that's really all there is to it, and I'm leaving it at that." I finished with one of my death glares in his direction, challenging him to breach this. He opened his mouth as if to announce a follow up question, but seemed to decide better of it, shutting his mouth as my frown deepened.

"Perhaps another time." He conceded with a heavy sigh. I watched him scratch away, probably making a note to come back to the topic. I mentally prayed he'd leave the subject alone from now and, even though the thought was a vain one. "On to these myths then….so, is there any truth to crosses? Holy water? Maybe even garlic?" I snorted in response. Such stupid questions needn't even be asked, and needn't be dignified with an answer. Still, almost grateful of the change in subject I leaned forward, ready to dispel all of these.

"If any of these worked perhaps vampire hunting would be a lot simpler, just get everyone to eat garlic and vampires would starve to death-the other two are just as useless." I grinned jokingly. The interviewer also allowed a short laugh, making a quick note of these things before moving on once more. _Hah, just give them some of Yuki's cooking and they'd die….perhaps it would even be the end of Kaname Kuran. _I laughed inwardly at my cruel joke. Not sure why my thoughts couldn't seem to move away from Yuki….still.

"What about Sunlight? Are you able to tolerate it?" He continued keenly, his pen hovering over the pad as if to catch vital information. I shrugged a little.

"It isn't fatal if that's what you mean….vampires burn easily, and if exposed to it too much it can exhaust them….but they can go out in it knowing they won't die, it's just uncomfortable since we do burn more easily….that's really why we're nocturnal. Comfort." I replied simply, wincing when I used the word 'we', actually associating myself with their kind….It really sickened me to think I had any ties to them whatsoever. One of the reasons I purposely ventured out during the day…I wouldn't be confined to the cover of darkness like them. I still had some humanity….

"….you need to drink blood to survive yes?...So…have you ever drank the blood of a living human?" His tone darkened, and the atmosphere changed with this pivotal question. He stared into my own steely eyes, almost daring me to lie. I clenched my teeth, knowing I should lie….but also knowing this man was no fool, even if I did lie it was entirely possible he would see right through me. What could I say? Was the truth the best way to go here….or would a lie that would surely sound dishonest be better? I stared coolly at him, even though my mind was in turmoil.

"Yes…I have." I replied, my tone cold and unyielding. It was almost as if I was daring him to say 'so what? What did you expect?'. He didn't appear to be shocked, and he nodded slowly in response. I refused to tell him exactly what had gone on in my past….it wasn't his business, whether or not he found out sooner or later was no concern of mine, but I daren't confess what really happened to Ichiru…Yuki, yes I could afford to admit I'd devoured her blood on more than one occasion….She was a soulless killer now too, so what difference did it make?

"Have you ever killed a human in that way? I mean, do you need to kill them to survive on their blood?" He asked boldly, as if he was trying to reassure himself that he had no qualms about addressing a vampire so brashly. I shook my head immediately, pausing as I remembered Ichiru. Damn it. Did that count as 'killing' a human? The answers he wanted should be straightforward….but nothing about my life was straightforward when everything was so warped. I decided since I'd already lied once about Ichiru, there was no point in changing my answer now, since if I said I had killed a human, he'd surely pry further, only to discover I'd lied earlier on…

"No I haven't killed a human. We don't need to take all of their blood to live. The one person I've ever drank from offered me her blood as a medicine to slow my fall to level E, so even then I wouldn't say those are normal circumstances. You already know about blood tablets, those were created so human life isn't jeopardised." I told him, desperate to get off the subject swiftly to avoid any more questions that may drop me in it, so to speak. How long had we been sat in the same Godforsaken room now? I seemed to have caught his attention as he scribbled away on his notepad, his eyes lit up as if he'd just been offered some kind of prize.

"Who was the human that offered you her blood? How did that take place?" The interviewer pried, a gleam in his eyes that reminded me a little of the Headmaster, Kaien Cross, and how he'd become enamoured by something simple and have to know more. I sighed deeply, massaging my temples. It seemed no matter how many questions I answered there were always ten more the man had to ask, and as much as I wanted to prove I deserved to be freed of the prison by showing my humanity…my patience was really wearing thin. Not one for talking as it was, things were really going too far now.

"….Enough questions. I'm tired of this." I told him, pretty hacked off by this curiousness. Why did he want to know every detail of my personal life? I leaned back in my seat, my way of showing him I'd had enough, and refused to answer anymore of his mind-numbing questions. He sighed, running a hand through his short dark hair, before glancing quickly at his watch.

"Yes, perhaps you're right, we've been in here a good hour or two." He informed me. Felt more like days. He gathered his papers together once more before rising from his seat, being cautious not to knock his coffee mug over. I stood up as well, anticipating that I would be swiftly taken away the guards at any moment.

"It was nice to meet you mister Kiryu, it's been a very informative and interesting interview." He told me, holding his free hand out for me to shake, while keeping the notepad securely under his arm, and holding the coffee mug in his other hand. I took it, shaking it quickly before letting it go, and dropping my own arm to my side once more, my other hand buried deep in my pocket. I felt melancholy, not at the parting of myself and this man, but that I was to be thrown back into that jail cell for at least another night until this man had decided if I was mentally stable enough to release….if they didn't plan to test and interrogate me further that is. He nodded respectfully to me before leaving the room, and through the door he had exited I wasn't surprised to see two muscular guards emerge to carry me away. I sighed. Though I would spend at least one more night in that damned cell, at least I knew this; every day I was one step closer to escaping, because I had no doubt in my mind that I would eventually break free…..so it was just a matter of time until I saw Yuki again.


	10. Chapter 10 Ageing

**AN-Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been**** away and haven't had time to write…plus I am working on two other fanfics at the same time, so balancing out the time I spend on each is becoming difficult haha. Anyway! Yes, this chapter is in Zero's POV, you can assume it's in Zero's POV at all times unless I specify otherwise =). So, a little explanation, we're back to 'present day' with 28 year old Zero locked in the compound just so we're clear, next chapter will be another flashback, either in Yuki or Zero's POV, I have another Yuki chapter I need to write, I just haven't decided where to place it yet haha. Anyway, that's enough from me! Enjoy! **

**PS-Just remembered! The information on vampire and vampire hunter's aging is from the website ****.com/wiki/How_do_vampires_age%3F**** so I apologise if any of the information is incorrect….I hope I've interpreted it properly….anyway, sorry for babbling on! Enjoy!**

My eyes snapped open. I was back in reality now….I heard shouting and commotion from outside my prison cell. I decided to ignore it, presuming they were bringing in a new arrival. I sat up slowly on the hard, eerily cold bed. I frowned, running my hand along the creased sheet. If I'd been sleeping for so long, why was the sheet so cold? I winced; a sharp stabbing pain struck the side of my head abruptly. The pain eased into a dull thudding. A headache. I swallowed painfully. My throat was parched. My hand travelled into my pocket, groping for the tiny blood tablet I had slipped in there earlier. I grunted in irritation…I couldn't find it. I leaned forward, rising to my feet. My head span and my vision blurred a little from the force with which I'd stood, almost threatening to pull me back into unconsciousness again. I shut my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to steady myself.

Plunging my hand deep into the pocket of my black pants, I fumbled desperately for the wretched tablet that would force the maddening thirst to recede, at least for a while. My fingertips brushed against the familiar smooth surface of the tablet, feeling a sickening pang of relief as I clasped it between my forefinger and thumb. Slowly, I plucked it out from the creases of my pocket, being careful not to crush it. I walked the few steps towards the abandoned tray, the same tray that had been slipped into my cell that morning. I was a little surprised someone hadn't come by to retrieve the discarded items on the tray yet…they were usually quite prompt when it came to that kind of thing. Still, I was thankful of the small glass that still remained on the aluminium platter. Curling my fingers around the cool glass, I felt comforted in the knowledge that in a few moments the painful throbbing of my veins, and the scratching feeling that dominated my throat, making my breathing shallow and raspy, would soon subside. I strode purposefully towards the mirror. It had become almost like a ritual for me, or more precisely a regime. To stand and watch the hideous beast I had become grapple with the concept of humanity and a hunger deeper than any other feeling my body possessed. I watched as my reflection glared back at me, almost as if in response to my own glare. My eyes, though full of anguish and fury, were much calmer than they had been ten years ago….as if they'd tamed me. This thought made me scowl harder, resembling my younger self much more. For the time being the bloodlust, though nearing its peak, was not unbearable, and my eyes remained their familiar steely lilac color as apposed to the nauseating crimson color characteristic of a starving vampire.

I placed the glass on the edge of the sink, and raised a hand to the looking glass. I ran a finger of the reflection of my jaw in the mirror. My eyes scanned every inch of my face, searching for some sign that I was aging….I found none. Not a line or crease on my forehead, not even at the corners of my eyes. I had recently turned twenty-eight, though I looked about twenty three, perhaps a little younger. Even ten years ago at the age of eighteen, I _felt _my body beginning to stop changing, stop growing. Yes, ever since I'd been here my growth had slowed. By the age of twenty three I had clearly stopped aging, though this had only become apparent by the age of twenty-six or so. It hadn't come as a great shock. The vampiric blood that now flowed endlessly through my veins was prolonging my life, just as that of any other vampire….I would never live as long as Yuki or Kaname Kuran, who's lives would flow on for eternity supposedly….unless they got 'bored' and decided to end their lives prematurely, or were sought out by a vampire hunter for some heinous crime. Nor would I live as long as an aristocrat who's lifespan was that of three hundred years or so….not even that of common vampires who lived 150 years.

I frowned. In theory….my aging should not really have been affected. Though I wasn't greatly knowledgeable on the subject of vampiric aging….I was pretty sure level D vampires were supposed to keep aging…I cast my mind back to the days when I had been tutored on the subject by my master, Toga Yagari. I couldn't recall the exact lesson clearly, but I did recall the basic facts….yes. Purebloods were eternal, and stopped aging in their early twenties….Aristocrats had long life spans, and supposedly lived an average of 300 hundred years, though it was rumoured some lived longer….their aging slowed at the age of eighteen, as mine had funnily enough, and though they continued to age, it would be a long time before they visibly appeared 'old'. Level Cs….the vampires who were usually former humans, but had become fully vampire after consuming their 'master's' blood…they lived an average of 150 years, and aged slowly. As for level Ds…I clenched my fists. They weren't supposed to age any differently than if they were still human….but their lifespan was cut short due to the fact they would eventually become level Es. Of course, level Es….no one had any idea what kind of lifespan they had, they were never left to roam long enough to find out….

My vision blurred and my throat cried out for nourishment. I clutched an arm tightly in my hand, feeling physically sick as I felt my veins pulsate and throb against my fingertips…..vampire hunters. Now vampire hunters were special. Of course, they had vampire blood running through their veins…that had been the beginning of vampire hunters…this had made it so that they could live long, and even stop aging….the Headmaster being an example of this. Still, I had my own theories on what had happened to my body. Before anything else, I had been born a vampire hunter. Had I been allowed to live normally without Shizuka Hio's attack so many years ago, I would've lived a long time as it was. After Shizuka Hio attacked me….it was thought I would fall to level E, though fourteen or so years after that traumatic event…I was still only at level D. I'd been close a few times, I'd seen myself starting to change into that twisted being that never lay far from the surface of my mind….but it seemed I'd always had some help in forcing it back down inside me….I hadn't consumed Yuki, or any other pureblood's blood for ten or eleven years. Yet, I was still 'sane', well as far as being level E was concerned….this was my next theory. Perhaps…having devoured Kaname Kuran and Ichiru's blood….I had in turn, consumed enough of Shizuka's blood to gain level C status, leading to the slow of aging….or, perhaps, I had simply consumed so much of both Yuki and Kaname Kuran's blood, that it had effected me in such a way. I wasn't sure which of these options was correct, and since I had no one to quiz such as my master, I decided to just leave it. I didn't particularly care that I had stopped aging, nor did I care if I did age….in this place, nothing made a difference.

I felt a strange almost alien feeling as I thought of Yuki….I shut my eyes, ignoring the pale young man in my reflection. Yuki….Yuki would be twenty six or twenty seven now…twenty seven; yes…she'd been seventeen the year I had been abducted. Yuki….she would probably look around….around the same age as me. Twenty two? Twenty three? She was a woman now. Probably accustomed to life as a pureblood. A melancholy feeling overtook me….I could almost picture an older Yuki, an older Yuki peering up at me with a look of detachment and superiority. My blood seemed to boil. As if she gave a shit about me now. She was probably married to that despicable man, Kaname Kuran….probably had children with him now, and was living peacefully in some mansion hidden from prying eyes. I hit the sink with my fist, ignoring the searing pain that permeated through my fist. I let out a choked sob….no tears fell. No tears ever fell. I struck the wall beside the mirror with my fist, causing the glass to tremor a little with the force of the blow. I lifted my head and peered into the mirror. My eyes had taken on a bloody red color, my tattoo throbbed the same violent shade.

"I've gone through all of this for her….and she doesn't even care." I spar through gritted teeth at my reflection. My body trembled and anger bubbled up within me. I'd loved her. I'd sacrificed everything for her…and she didn't care. I let out a pained cry, needing some sort of release from the emotional torment. Yuki….I pictured her, as she had been as a human, smiling warmly at me. No. The human Yuki was gone, had been for a long time. Replaced by a manipulative pureblood. I could never love her now….yet, what hurt me more than anything else….was that I did love her, even now. Even after ten years of solitude, of torment….my feelings for her couldn't be tainted, and it sickened me! After everything, I still couldn't let go of that girl…..no….of that woman. I allowed my muscles to relax, and panted as the anger began to wither. A sorry sight. I was a sorry sight. A grown man pining after a girl who had never felt anything for me….no, that wasn't entirely true. It had been clear she'd cared deeply for me….like a close friend or a brother….but she had never felt anything romantic for me. I had kissed her once….but she hadn't returned it, nor had she ever mentioned it again. What had I expected? I'd allowed myself to be captured so that Yuki could live peacefully without the threat of being kidnapped herself….but really, had I anticipated her to send Kaname Kuran and an army of aristocrats forth to break through this wretched prison and rescue me? Hell, had I expected _her_ to burst through my cell door one day proclaiming her love for me? For us to leave this place together, to marry, to have children? No….I shook my head. Perhaps in some wonderful fantasy, in some feverish dream….no. In reality I'd always known….that night would be the last time I ever saw Yuki Cross…no, Yuki Kuran.

I turned the faucet, slipping my fingers into the trickle of water, enjoying the feeling as it began to grow warm. After letting it run for a few moments, I retrieved the glass from the edge of the sink, holding it under the steady flow of water. I filled it a few millimetres below the brim, taking the blood tablet from the other side of the sink and plopping it into the lukewarm water. It dissolved, as it always did, and I was reminded how grim an existence mine was. As I downed the mixture all of my heightened emotions began to pale….I didn't feel angry anymore, or melancholy…just….empty. It wasn't a blissful feeling, not was it distressing. It was just….neutral. Perhaps worse than any other feeling I experienced….a lot of the time nowadays I simply felt 'neutral'. If I stayed this way for a week or more, I would feel anxiety growing within me, eating me from the inside out….I felt anxiety because…I would begin to worry that 'emptiness' would be the only emotion I would ever feel again. 'Emptiness' is worse than despair, because it's what beasts feel….Anxiety always gave way to despair….and despair would give way to acceptance, and a mild feeling of pleasure….because the fall to despair would force me to realise that I could still feel something….of course, acceptance would lead me straight back to 'emptiness'. It was a vicious circle. Still…..give me despair, hatred, fury….I would wallow in the depths of any of these, though they caused my heart to ache and my mind to whirl…..it meant I could still feel something, and that was better than nothing at all. Emptiness meant I had given up.

I left the glass on the sink this time, predicting the thirst would strike again…though now I was out of tablets; I could drown myself in water. With nothing else to do, I wandered back to the little bed, though took a moment to peer out of the barred window. I was suddenly concerned. The sky was not blue or gray as I had anticipated….it had become a blend of oranges, yellows and reds….the darkest part reminding me of blood. As a human I would've relished and enjoyed the setting of the Sun, and the vibrant shades would've felt tranquil….the vampire me was disgusted that I could be reminded of blood, something so closely associated with death….from looking at such a natural beauty. Still, this was not what distressed me. I had grown used to this realisation long ago. I turned back to stare at the metallic tray that sat as it had that morning….It occurred to me that I had slept through most of the day, but once again this was not the cause for concern….what bothered me was the fact that they had not come to retrieve the tray, or replace it with one containing lunch or dinner. I scratched my head thoughtfully. Something was definitely wrong. This place was one of regime and regiment….in the ten years I'd been here this had never happened before…and now I was a little worried….I moved towards the door of my cell, ready to bang on it in order to attract the attention of one of the guards, but I paused. The commotion earlier….had that been a part of it? Perhaps it hadn't been a new arrival that was causing the chaos, perhaps someone had escaped? I shrugged, striding back over to the bed and flopping down on it. If something was wrong we'd know soon enough. I lay back on the bed, suddenly feeling very drowsy. I shut my eyes, ready to recall some more memories, it gave me something to dwell on, at least until something happened here…..


	11. Chapter 11 Escape

**AN- Wow two chapters in one night, perhaps I should aim for a third ;). ****Anyway, yes this if set 2 weeks after the 'interview' chapter, in this chapter Zero is eighteen in case anyone is confused =). Sorry about the time jumping…but it's necessary. There is a bit of gore in this chapter, just a warning! Enjoy!**

Zero Kiryu POV

10 years earlier….2 weeks after the interview

My heart was racing, my body on fire. I clawed at my white shirt aimlessly, my nails digging deeply into my chest, causing welts in my skin. That sound that always reverberated through my skull when the thirst came hit me, loud and clear. The sound of someone choking, or maybe vomiting. I cried out, sliding my hands to my waist. I slipped a hand up my shirt, digging my nails firmly into my hard chest, and scraping down to my stomach. I could feel skin and blood beneath my nails. I wanted to vomit. I arched my back, crying out in hunger and pain. I removed my hand from underneath my shirt, finally managing to cause a tear in the fabric. I ripped the shirt apart, screaming as if it were my own flesh being torn in two. I wrenched the fabric from my body, repulsed by the feel of it clinging to my skin with the pools of sweat dripping from my tormented body. Flinging the remains of the short to the ground I continued to writhe upon the hard mattress.

"Yu...Y….Yu….ki!" I cried, throwing my head back violently, hearing a loud bang as it hit the wall. I groaned as it throbbed painfully, though not half as painfully as the rest of my body. I flipped over, lying on my stomach. The wounds I had made were already healing. I clutched the bed sheets tightly in my fists, until another bout of thirst overwhelmed me.

"YUKI!" I screamed, throwing my body back against the wall into a sitting position. I gasped, each intake of breath more painful than the last. My body thrashed violently. The thirst was overpowering, and I had no control over myself. I shut my eyes panting deeply. I wanted her. I wanted to devour her mercilessly. I wanted to wrap my arms around her slim waist and press my lips against her neck…I wanted to hear her cry out in fear and beg me to let her go….I wanted to bite into her flesh and ravage her body, to consume every drop of blood in her body, and still even then I wouldn't be satisfied. I wanted to feel her hitting me, to feel her petite body thrash, and fight me off, for her to scream at me, to tell me she loathed me, and for me to demolish her completely. I shuddered. Such a detestable and dark desire. I could feel my eyes glowing the crimson red color. I whispered her name again; a shiver of ecstasy ran up my spine, as if her name alone could tame the beast within me.

"Yuki…." I growled in a low and menacing voice as if she sat before me. I shook my head, coming to my senses. I choked, clutching my parched throat so tightly I almost strangled myself. I coughed, leaning forward into a fit of retching. I retched and retched until I made myself vomit. Not even proper vomit. Water. I threw my head back again, calling her name once more. This time it wasn't in lust, it was in fear, in despair, in a whole array of emotions…..

….It was a few weeks after I'd partaken in that 'interview'. I was becoming restless…though prisoners were allowed out for short periods of time for 'exercise' (much like a prison) I had grown weary of this, and longed for the freedom I was being deprived of. I'd always felt I was a vicious beast that deserved to be locked in a cage, and one that should be allowed to rot away…or go insane, whichever occurred first. Now that it had actually happened….the grim reality was I actually might end up rotting away in the wretched cell I was being forced to call 'home'. I'd known no changed would happen overnight….but it had been a fortnight now, and I was becoming more and more agitated. Each day that passed caused an abhorrent anxiety to grow within me….so after fourteen days of this I was just about ready to release all of this pent up rage.

I'd awoken feeling physically sick, as a tray of gruel and blood tablets had been placed into my cell. For two weeks now I'd been receiving two blood tablets a day, to last me the length of the day. It wasn't enough. During the day I would sit and count the minutes until we were allowed our allotted time of freedom in my head, and at night….at night unbearable hunger struck. Before I'd been imprisoned I'd hunted night after night to satisfy the thirst, I'd binged greedily on blood tablets….now I had nothing to appease me. Two blood tablets alone were not enough, and I feared I was falling to level E fast. At night I'd dream of Yuki…..her blood was what I craved, and repulsive thoughts would overwhelm my senses as I craved her blood…in the mornings I'd awaken feeling ashamed….I wondered how long it would be until such thoughts plagued my daylight hours as well. I'd slept abysmally the previous night, and it had certainly been a contributing factor to my foul mood.

I yanked the bowl of gruel from the tray. I knew full well that I wasn't receiving enough nourishment. Though I ate well during the day, I would vomit at night, ridding my body of any nutrients I'd consumed in the day. So though the thought made me feel ill, I grudgingly plunged the spoon into the murky mixture, yanking it out again with a sickening squelching sound before forcing it into my mouth. It had no particular taste. In fact it was pretty tasteless. I swallowed it, gagging as its sticky texture cling to my throat, sliding slowly down. Still, I finished it all. It filled a hole, as the expression goes. After that I consumed one of my blood tablets, pocketing the other to save for later. I slumped back down on my bed; shivering a little as I recalled the previous night's attack of thirst….it was really a repulsive experience to go through. I hung my head shamefully. If Yuki knew what had become of me….I clenched my teeth. I had to get out. This place was driving me to insanity. I wouldn't die like some animal in a cage, I wanted to fight for my sanity, not lose it in this dank little hell hole. I thought of my parents, of my twin….none of them had died for me to fall at this hurdle. I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists, feeling my anger swell. I stood up purposefully, striding towards the door of my cell. I raised a fist to the door, banging loudly against it.

"Hey!" I cried through the bars that lined the top of the door. One of the guards rolled his eyes, treading steadily along to my cell. He paused a length away so that if I put my arms through the bars to attack he would be safe. I was known to be a rowdy prisoner, and one that would make random escape attempts.

"What is it 0015369Z?" The guard asked, glancing down at his clipboard to inform him of my number. I growled angrily at the lack of communication I was given. I was treated like an animal, or like an unstable human being….I was neither, an unstable creature yes, but they had to remember, I was not human, not anymore.

"I demand to speak with the man who interviewed me two weeks ago." I declared in an authoritative tone. He snorted as if I were crazy, but after shooting him one of my death glares he sighed, and flicked through a few pages of his clipboard. His eyes scanned over the page, what he was searching for I didn't know, but I was becoming impatient. I tapped my foot in irritation; I was in no mood to be kept waiting.

"Michael Steelman….he's the one who conducted your interview?" The guard half told me, half asked glancing up at me for confirmation. I gave shot another glare at him. How the hell was I meant to know the guy's name? No one told me anything. I didn't recall anyone mentioning a name that day. He peered a few moments longer at the sheet of paper before returning to the first page. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Steelman's a busy guy. He runs on a schedule, and you're not the only prisoner he has to interview. If you need something urgently ask me." He replied coldly, even a little mockingly, giving me a dirty look as if I were a nuisance. I growled again, reluctant to tell this imbecile what I had to say. Still, perhaps he could shed some light on what was going to happen to me in the future.

"….I want to know if I'm getting out of here soon. You haven't done anymore tests on me since the interview…you haven't done anything with me since the interview. If you're finished with me, then have you decided what to do? Kill me, set me free, I don't care which but I want answers." I demanded in an icy tone to match his. He glowered at me as if I was vermin. He shook his head; his attitude reminded me of someone who was dealing with a difficult child.

"That's classified. Besides, it's up to Steelman and the guys down at the lab to decide. If you're a danger they'll keep you here….but if you really want to know I've gotta tell you…your chances of being released are slim. You're a creature that drinks blood; you harm humans, what makes you think you're ever gonna get out?" He sneered spitefully at me. He turned away, moving towards the nearby office. I didn't even know how to react. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. That interviewer-Steelman-had lied….then again, had he ever actually said I'd be released if I conducted a good interview? No, he'd said the future of my race depended on it.

"Damn it." I uttered under my breath. I clenched my fists tightly at my sides, swearing quietly to myself. Not that I cared if anyone heard. So this was it? I was probably going to be locked in this prison for the remainder of my days.

"Not likely." I breathed. I felt my nails digging into the palms of my hands, drawing blood. It wasn't an unwilling action. The whole interview had been inane….I'd told that man personal things….things I'd never even completely divulged to Yuki….and now. It had been in vain. My body shook with anger as I was reminded of those who I had held dear to me….my master had lost an eye trying to protect me…..my mother and father….they'd died trying to save me….I'd escaped and lived on, not a happy life but I'd survived….Yuki had given me her blood many times in an attempt to prolong my life and also sword to run from me if it gave me a reason to go on…..and Ichiru….he'd sacrificed himself so that I could become stronger. Was I really going to die like this after so many people had allowed themselves to be hurt in order to save me?

"NO!" I cried, and lifting my hands to the metal bars of the wooden door, I wrenched forcefully at the door, and after a few moments managed to tear it from its hinges. Flinging it to the ground I made a mad dash. I heard the guards crying out but didn't care. I had to escape. I sprinted down the monotonous corridors and halls. A man tailing me fired an anti-vampire gun at me, but with the adrenaline and fury pumping through my body more powerfully than even the pureblood blood I had consumed, I dodged these attacks almost effortlessly. An onslaught of guards up ahead still didn't deter me. I leapt over them, somehow managing to dodge the barrage of gun fire.

This power within me was like no other, it was powerful, it was dangerous, and it was fuelled by all of the negative emotions that had accumulated within my heart. Still I didn't care. Charing forward I tore ahead, a door labelled 'fire exit' was my target now. Punching one of the guards who confronted me, I leapt over his unconscious form, my very soul longing for freedom. By now sirens were going off, orange lights that lined the compound flashing menacingly down at me.

A swift kick to the fire exit allowed me access to the outdoors, and I didn't stop here. Though I was beginning to pant, and my lungs ached from the exertion of sprinting so far, so quickly, I kept going. Survival instinct had kicked in, and now I was speeding towards the tall wire fence that loomed overhead. It towered above me. A daunting prospect, but one I was willing to face. Guns were being fired at me from above the compound, machine guns. I wasn't too fearful of these powerful weapons, though they would hurt like hell, my vampiric body would make quick work of the wounds.

I took a deep breath as I neared the mountainous fence, noting the sharp barbed wire that lined the top. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, and with all the courage I had, I flung myself at the fence, beginning the ascent as quickly as my body would allow me. Bullets swooped past me, some missing me completely, others grazing my body, a few actually plunging deep into my flesh. I cried out in pain, but didn't allow myself to loosen my grip on the fence. A bullet imbedded itself into the back of my hand, and I yelped in pain as the hot metal seared my flesh. I kept climbing, but felt sickened as my skin attempted to heal over the bullet. I bit my lip and kept going. I had to stay strong. I could tend to my wounds later. What I planned to do I didn't know. Find Yuki….Something large was fired through my stomach, and I slowly looked down, seeing blood pooling from my stomach. My body trembled, and my head span, threatening to knock me unconscious. Losing grip, one of my hands fumbled and slipped, leaving me hanging by one hand. I willed myself to hang on…._Yuki_…..Another stab of pain overtook my body, and I cried out in pain and fear as I fell.

"HE'S HIT, CATCH HIM, CATCH HIM!" I heard a commanding guard cry out. It was almost humorous…though they injured me, they still didn't want me to die, or else where would they get their information from. I hit something soft, but still from the height I'd fallen the force was too much on my injured body, and though I fought against unconsciousness, I lost the fight and was begrudgingly dragged into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12 Pureblood powers Yuki's POV

**AN-I hope no one is too mad….everyone seems so eager to find out what happened to Zero after he was captured…but I needed to slot a Yuki chapter in somewhere….Sorry everyone! I promise a Zero follow-up chapter is in the works as we speak, and will be up shortly! **

**So back with Yuki, this is set a month after the last Yuki chapter, she's learning to use her pureblood powers so that she can go rescue Zero, but how well is she doing? Enjoy!**

Yuki Kuran's POV

Set a month after chapter 8

"Bring it on!" I cried assertively at Aido who stood at the other end of the vast grounds of the Kuran estate. I wasn't even certain he'd heard me from such a distance; in fact from where I was standing he didn't look to be a threat at all. He charged towards me, fury and passion swimming in his ice blue eyes. I did the same, my feet pounding against the ground at an alarming speed, almost so fast that I didn't even feel the ground. As he drew closer, he raised his hand, sending large shards of ice flying towards me. Trusting my body and senses, I leapt into the air, high above the shards. With this, I grasped the Artemis at my thigh, wrenching it from its holder and commanding it to extend to its full length. As the deadly blade flashed into position, I lunged down as he sent more ice my way. With a swing of my scythe I shattered the fragments into slush.

"Its over!" I declared, hovering in the air with a new power I had recently discovered. I dived towards him, aiming my scythe at his shoulder so as not to inflict a fatal blow if I succeeded in my attack. As I neared him, he flashed a smile at me, dodging my blade at lightening speed, causing me to miss completely. I pulled back in an attempt to slow my fall but failed. My blade connected with the stone Aido had been perched upon moments before and imbedded itself within the rock. As my heels connected with the ground, I yanked at the scythe's hand desperate to release it. It was stuck. I felt something tap the centre of my spine. I shivered. It was cold.

"And now, if you'd really done that in combat you'd be dead….well injured since pureblood don't die so easily." Aido announced cockily. I turned slowly to see a rather hefty looking ice shard hovering close to my back, the tip being the thing that had touched me. I pouted as he recalled his ice. I knew I wasn't good enough yet, but I wanted to be. I tugged at the scythe's handle once more but it refused to budge.

"Aido, this is useless! I want to learn to fight but…I'm frightened of actually hitting you with Artemis! It could kill you!" I reminded him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. I watched as he effortlessly went to retrieve the blade, but withdrew sharply as an electrical type current ran up the length of the rod, connecting with Aido's hand. He winced, rubbing his hand slowly.

"I won't let you hit me, and besides, if you lose Artemis at any point, you have to just forget it and fight with your own being." He declared. I hung my head, a little ashamed I hadn't realised that myself. Still….I hadn't completely mastered my pureblood powers yet, upon speaking with Kaname about learning to use them he'd been a little apprehensive…He knew with new powers I'd almost certainly attempt to break Zero out of wherever he was imprisoned…but in the end seemed to think it was a good idea, if I was attacked again and my 'body guards' fell, he'd decided it was a useful last resort for me. I'd learnt to harness fire, and hover….Kaname wanted me to be able to manipulate the Earth, informing me that splitting the ground in a way that would engulf the opponent would be very useful…still I was yet to even tap into such a power. Most of my powers seemed to reside in memory and the mind, I saw things when I drank Kaname's blood…and this was supposedly another underlying power. Despite all this I was still far too weak to take on the people who had abducted Zero, and I could tell Aido was becoming weary of training me.

"Okay, let's try it again." He commanded. I nodded enthusiastically, taking hold of the scythe and tugging once more. "WITHOUT, the scythe this time." He finished. I blinked at him a little uncertainly, but decided this was a good time to practice with my Artemis out of action. He strode back to his side of the grounds, and I did the same, feeling anxiety rising within me. I had to beat him, at least once to prove I was improving! I was already skilled at combat in general from my years on the disciplinary committee….however; it was like learning to walk again controlling these new and unruly powers. I'd already discovered that at times of great emotion my power was projected…but I couldn't rely on such an unpredictable occurrence.

Glaring at one another, we made another dash, only this time I leapt into the air before he had a chance to attack. Keeping my legs together, I pointed my heels towards the ground, and propelled myself towards him with the intentions of kicking him. A little taken aback he dodged a little more slowly than the last time, though still escaped my assault unscathed. I bent my knees as I hit the ground, crouching before leaping into the air again, just in time to avoid a sheet of ice that had formed on the ground below. I had to melt it before I came back down or else I'd slip. I gulped, hovering unsteadily, the concentration I was using on creating fire breaking the concentration I was using to hover. Bringing my hands together, I held my wrists together, spreading my hands and fingers out. I willed flames to spurt from my palms and melt the icy sheet below. I was falling fast now and was relieved when fire sparked, turning the ice to water below me. I landed safely, but didn't have time to be relieved as he came at me again. Small bullet sized shards of ice were whizzing towards my face, and I dropped to the ground in a ducking motion to avoid them. Shooting more I jumped, trying to concentrate while exerting myself.

"Pretend they're anti-vampire bullets." Aido declared as he effortlessly shot more shards in my direction. I grimaced with frustration. I glared at the ground beneath him, commanding the ground to quake underneath him. Nothing happened, and I had to dodge another flurry of 'bullets'.

"That was too close Yuki-sama, you have to focus." The blond reminded me. I nodded, aborting my plan to control the ground, and summoning the fire again. It spurted in a thin streak from my finger, snaking its way towards Aido. He sidestepped it, causing me to blush a little with embarrassment. Lifting my hand in the air, I brought it back down like a whip, diverting the course in an attempt to regain my dignity. An ice shard connected with my ankle and I cried out, stopping my fiery onslaught and clutching my ankle. _No, I have to fight back!_ I took a deep breath, focussing solely on the ground near him once more, only this time I wasn't commanding it to open. Aido yelped, leaping about a foot away from my attack as a fire emerged from the ground nearby. Obviously I had no intention of actually engulfing him in the flame, but it had done what I'd hoped. With this I tore towards him with the intention of knocking him to the ground with the force of my body. I gasped as he suddenly grabbed hold of my waist, flinging me to the ground. I winced at the impact of my back colliding with the ground. I summoned my fire, ready to fight back, only Aido had stopped, and was bowing his head, not at me, but at someone in the opposite direction. I halted my attack and sat up, moaning as my boned clicked a little, realigning themselves.

"Kaname-sama." Aido announced, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He looked from me to Kaname, then back at me….his eyes widened as he realised I was still on the ground, and he offered a hand to me. I clasped it gratefully pulling my weary body up from the floor, and brush my down my skirt. I looked up at Kaname who was sauntering towards us, a small and amused smile upon his handsome face.

"I can't get used to returning home at night and finding you both attacking one another. It isn't what I pictured when I asked Aido to tutor you…" Kaname told us, a wry smile on his face. Aido shifted uneasily from foot to foot, always a little anxious that Kaname would punish him for 'harming' me. Kaname stopped in front of me, licking his thumb and wiping some dirt from my face. I smiled a little self-consciously up at him. His warm smile melted my heart. His gaze was too intense, and I had to look away. He cleared his throat, raising a dark eyebrow at me. I cocked my head thoughtfully; when it suddenly occurred to me….I hadn't greeted him yet. My face colored a crimson color, and I stood on my toes so I could kiss his cheek.

"Welcome home." I chanted as I did whenever he returned. He stroked my head affectionately, examining the damage that had been done to me in 'battle' today. Seeing that no 'deadly' wounds had been inflicted upon me today, he looked around the grounds, grinning at the destruction we had caused. I wondered why he was so pleased that we were turning his grounds into a battlefield, but still, I preferred it to him being enraged about it. Something caught his eye, and he stepped away from me, moving towards whatever had caught his attention. I felt my cheeks grow warm as he tread towards my Artemis scythe. He flashed me a knowing smile, one that caused me to blush even more. I watched in admiration as he extracted it easily from the stone, holding it out for me to retrieve. I scurried towards him, nodding gratefully and taking the scythe from him.

"So, how is she doing Aido?" Kaname asked, averting his eyes from me and turning to address Aido. Aido's eyes widened and his face flushed a little. He scratched his blond head uneasily, crushing my own confidence in my abilities. Was it really so hard to find something positive to say about my fighting? I knew myself I wasn't very skilled in using my powers yet, but I had definitely improved over the past month or so.

"Well….she handles the scythe well…uh…apart from that little hiccup we had earlier….and she moves quickly but we already knew that wouldn't be a problem since she was on the disciplinary committee for so long….I was impressed with how she was wielding fire against me….but it still needs some work….she can't seem to keep focussed on using her powers…Kaname-sama." Aido reported. I felt a little disappointed….I wasn't learning fast enough….I had to improve! I just had to save Zero…but at this rate. I tilted my head back to look up at the sky. It was as if the night had come, throwing a black velvet blanket over the soft blue of the day, and the tiny stars imbedded into the darkness twinkled down at me, reminding me how vast the universe was. I felt hollow staring up at the vastness above me, it had reminded me how far away Zero could be….Zero….I was blushing again, I could feel my cheeks burning. My feelings for Zero were still confusing and painful to think about….but he was always on my mind. He was the reason for everything I was doing. Zero, I had to rescue him. He'd do the same for me….

"…Yes I can see why that would be a hindrance….Aido, go take a break. I will be fighting Yuki for the rest of the night…" I heard Kaname announce. I gulped, breaking from my thoughts and turning to face him. He stared neutrally at me, and I felt my stomach knot. How could I possibly fight against Kaname? He was….my fiancé…and not to mention he had years more experience in using his pureblood powers than I….

"Yuki. Aido and I have decided. You will practice using your powers on him, as they're less likely to cause a fatal blow to him than your Artemis scythe. It seems you're already quite skilled using Artemis as it is….so when you fight me you will use both Artemis _and_ your powers." He instructed. My throat felt dry, and I suddenly felt fear rising within me. Fight Kaname? I couldn't defeat Aido, let alone Kaname, an older more experienced pureblood. The shock and fear must've been apparent on my face, because he strode towards me, planting a loving kiss upon my lips. My heart skipped a beat.

"You want to learn don't you? Aido senses you've been holding back with him, so now you will fight me. Don't hold back….because if you're serious about saving him, I will not go easy on you either." I trembled, watching as he made his way to the opposing side of the grounds. Had I sensed an edge to his voice? When he'd mentioned 'saving him'….he'd been referring to Zero….I clasped my hands tightly around the Artemis blade's handle. It had almost sounded as if he was saying….if I wanted to save Zero…then he'd fight to stop me from doing so….I made my way slowly to my end of the 'battlefield'. Perhaps I had interpreted him wrong? That must be it….If Kaname didn't want me to save Zero…he wouldn't allow me to train like this….

My heart raced as I realised Kaname was dashing towards me. My palms were sweaty, and fear enveloped my sense of reason. I was terrified! The pureblood sent a torrent of flames swirling towards me. I yelped. My survival instinct kicked in, and I leapt away from the flurry of flames. I leapt over his head, really in an escape attempt rather than in an attack….Dropping to the ground, I gasped as he stood a few inches away from me. How had he moved that quickly? I cried out as he grabbed me by the throat, his eyes were cold and unyielding. I struggled; his hand wasn't pressing tightly enough to choke me, just to restrain me. Swiftly sending a kick to his stomach, his fingers released my throat, and he reeled back. It didn't take long for him to regain his composure, but I was already sprinting away from him.

"You mustn't run Yuki." He instructed, but I had a plan. I reduced Artemis to its compact state, shoving it back into its holster as I ran. He only thought I'd given up. I felt heat behind me, and leapt as more flames came at me. Flying into the air, I sent the same flame attack I had used on Aido in Kaname's direction. He smiled at me, easily dodging my attack. Okay, time to try something difficult. Still hovering, I used one hand to blast fire at him, while I tried something else with the other. It was risky. I was already having to focus on levitating myself and throwing flames…but I felt ready to try it. Discretely I aimed my hand at the ground, willing it to crack and break. My concentration was beginning to falter, and I was thrown of balance as he sent a blast of wind my way. I broke the fire attack off, not being able to handle it any longer. My eyes widened as the pebbles around him began to tremor, but barely. Still, I kept going, willing the ground to break. Only the next thing I knew he was gone. I blinked uncertainly, scanning the nearby area, only then I felt an arm around my waist and I gasped.

"Concentrate Yuki." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I struggled, then remembering Artemis. I called upon the rod, forcing it to extend, and sending a shock through him by jabbing him with the end of the handle. He cried out, and I hurtled towards the ground, landing safely in the same spot he had been in moments ago. I jumped as the ground beneath me trembled and split as I had intended…only I wasn't the one controlling it. The ground around me seemed to rise in jagged columns around me, imprisoning me. I was panicking, how would I escape? I charged at one of the 'walls', lifting my scythe into the air and hacking at the stone like texture. It was too hard….I sent a wall of flames cascading towards the hard stone, only managing to char it. I cursed under my breath, but was caught of guard as a huge blast came through one of the walls, throwing me to the ground, along with debris.

"Get up Yuki!" He cried. I groaned, rolling over onto my back, just in time to see a sword flying towards me. I screamed, quickly rolling out of the way back on to my stomach in time to see the blade of the sword connect with the ground. I leapt to my feet. Where had Kaname gotten a sword from? He lunged at me again, but I dodged once more. I charged at him with Artemis, less frightened of fatally wounding him than I would be with Aido. Kaname was more likely to survive and attack, though I knew not to aim for his head or heart….He had moved again, and I had lost sight of him in the dust and debris of the rock. I tripped and fell to the ground. I winced as my body collided with the ground. Artemis had slipped out of my grasp, and clattered to the ground with a sickening clunk. I crawled desperately towards my fallen weapon, but saw the sword inches away from my face. I gulped.

"That's enough for now Yuki." Kaname told me. I sighed. Of course I'd know he'd win but…still. He replaced his sword in a holster I hadn't even realised he had….before offering a dusty hand for me to take. Taking it, I was heaved to my feet where he embraced me. It was a little confusing. The man who had just attacked me was now hugging me tightly. I smiled to myself, looking up into his crimson eyes.

"You've improved…I was impressed, but we still have a long way to go." He declared, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I sighed dejectedly. How long would it take me to become good enough? It was so frustrating! I wasn't learning this for fun; I didn't have all the time in the world, there was a man imprisoned somewhere who needed my help! My body was tense, and Kaname could clearly sense my glumness. He stroked my hair away from my face, smiling reassuringly at me.

"Kaname…I'm not learning fast enough! I need to be able to take on all of those men who captured Zero! Please help me become stronger!" I begged, feeling tears surfacing. His expression was one of pain. Of course I felt guilty….he was my fiancé, and all I'd been doing since returning to the Kuran estate was training to save another man…another man who I may or may not have feelings for….I sobbed into his chest as he stroked my head soothingly.

"Yuki, you're doing well, don't push yourself too far….your willingness to learn is contributing to the speed with which you're learning…Hanabusa and I will do our best to help you." He declared, rubbing my back gently. I sniffed. I knew I was being childish. Crying like a spoilt kid because I wasn't being constantly praised…I didn't want false praise, I wanted to know that my efforts were paying off….Still it had been a month, but how long could Zero last in captivity? The last time I'd seen him he'd seemed okay….he hadn't shown any signs of falling to level E….but without the blood he needed I wasn't at all sure how long he could live….comfortably at least.

"Kaname…have the hunter society and the headmaster come up with a plan to save Zero?" I question, hoping, praying the answer would be positive. His expression darkened, and I felt my heart sink.

"Unfortunately Yuki it doesn't look good….the hunter society had a meeting with some of the people involved in Zero's capture…their objective was to negotiate his release, but currently they're not cooperating. It seems the reason Zero was captured….has something to do with the society….it seems someone within the society tipped off the government about Cross Academy, that is how they came to discover the existence of vampires within the Academy." He replied solemnly. I was awestruck. Someone Zero had been working with….had been the reason for his capture. I clung tightly to Kaname's coat, suddenly feeling the chill of the night air. Everything seemed so hopeless right now….

"Kaname, do you think Zero's okay?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes. He gave me a pained look, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"How cruel Yuki, to constantly bombard me with questions about another man….don't tell me you've fallen for him." He whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to run down the length of my spine. He kissed my neck hungrily; I wasn't sure if this was from blood lust or…My heart stopped. Could Kaname really know my feelings for Zero…when I myself was so uncertain?

"I-I'm so sorry…Kaname….I don't want to hurt you but….Zero…." I shook my head, wrapping my arms around Kaname's neck. "I know this is foolish….I have no right to even worry about him now but….it's my fault he was captured! I refuse to stand around and do nothing so I'm doing all-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I blushed, not certain how to react. He slung his arms around my waist, pulling our bodies closer. It seemed whenever I tried to have a serious conversation about Zero with him…he'd behave this way. He pulled away and stared seductively into my eyes, his gaze was intense, and told me so much about what he was feeling. I saw so many emotions in there…love, pain, anger, jealousy….but right now love was the most prominent.

"You're such a loving girl my sweet Yuki…don't ever change." He told me, his voice swimming with sincerity. I blushed as his lips brushed over mine, sending a static feeling through my body. I smiled at him, wiping the tears from my face, a feeling of restored confidence overflowing within my chest. He smiled a little sadly down at me, a look in his eyes that suggested he didn't want me to do this anymore….he didn't want me to fight and become battle-hardened…of course, the reason he asked me to keep my hair long, to wear pretty dresses and high-heels…was in some way to retain my innocence I supposed….and this was probably going to destroy what was left of that. I knew what I was doing would hurt not only Kaname but Zero too….he hated the fact I was a pureblood, and for me to actually start embracing my pureblood instinct and powers….of course, it would probably corrupt whatever human side I had left…and in the end…even if I rescued Zero he'd probably hate me even more….Still, I didn't care. I didn't care if he hated me forever; I just wanted him to be safe…to be free.

"Let's finish for the night Yuki, dawn will come soon." He informed me. I nodded slowly as he released me, walking back towards our home. I stayed put, staring up at the dark sky, still in awe of the twinkling stars scattered above me. A refreshing breeze teased my hair, blowing strands of it across my face. I smiled. No matter what…no matter how long it took I would free Zero. I couldn't help but wonder…if wherever he was right now…if he was staring up at the sky the same as me….the same sky, the same stars, reminding me that though the sky was vast….if we could both see the same beautiful night-time scene….perhaps the distance between us was not so vast after all.


	13. Chapter 13 Consequences of my actions

**AN- Here is the 'long' awaited continuation of chapter eleven. As I said in chapter twelve, I hope no one was too disappointed that I slotted a Yuki chapter in between the two, but it felt right. I needed it go somewhere, and we'll be drawing to a close soon! So, what has become of Zero after his escape attempt? ****Enjoy!**

**Oh, I apologise in advance if you have to wait a few days for the next chapter, I'm still balancing between working on this and my other VK fanfics, so I have to give them some love as well haha.**

Zero Kiryu POV

Continuation of Chapter 11

My body ached as I attempted to move my limbs….My head span, and it took a moment for me to recall what had taken place…how I had ended up unconscious in the first place. My eyes snapped open, and darted around the room. I was completely alone….in a room without windows. It was the same sickening shade of white as my cell….only this _wasn't_ my cell….it was completely empty, and devoid of anything that would give me a clue as to where I was….I spotted a door opposite me. It appeared to be made of a heavy metal….and it had no window or bars. It was solid and the same shade of white as the rest of the room, almost camouflaged into the wall. I was sitting with my back against the wall, sweat was cascading down my forehead, suggesting to me that I had experienced another nightmare scenario like the one I had been through the previous night….

I wondered where the guards were….hell, I wondered where I was…where had they taken me after my failed escape attempt? I felt a little light headed, and assumed they'd drugged me to restrain me. I decided to bang on the door and alert them that I was awake. I had no intention of allowing myself to rot in here. I attempted to rise to my feet, but failed, tumbling back to the floor. Then I realised…I was in a straightjacket. I growled, infuriated by this. I tried again. Unable to balance with my hands, I had to rely solely on my legs. I cried out, feeling a stabbing pain in my stomach. Of course…I'd been injured earlier, that was why I'd been captured in the first place. I fell to the floor, curling into a ball as the pain intensified. I could feel the deep wound in my back and stomach was beginning to heal. The skin around it was making quick work of it….had I been hit with an anti-vampire weapon or a very powerful gun? I writhed; frustrated by the lack of control I had over my body. Bastards, putting me in a straight jacket and throwing me in this room like some kind of animal.

I lay on my side, glaring at the door, willing someone to come in. I'd attack damn it. Even in such a restrained state I could still do some damage. I roared in a mixture of lust and pain as I was hit with a ferocious pang of blood-lust. The injury, though not fatal, had come at a worse price. The hunger had definitely increased, and my injury throbbed beneath the fabric of the straightjacket. My throat burned, and my starved and dehydrated body begged for some sort of release.

"YUKI!" I wailed in a mixture of starvation and longing. Her blood…it filled my mind, and nothing else could distract me from it….my heart rate had quickened, and my veins pulsated. I wanted to scratch at my neck, and the restraint of the straightjacket further enraged me.

"He's awake." I heard a muffled voice say through the door. I backed up against the wall, still fighting against the bloodlust that had consumed me. I banged my head against the wall in some attempt to calm myself, without my arms free to scratch this was all I could do…A familiar face appeared at the door, it was that of the interviewer. Michael Steelman. He didn't look angry as I had expected. No, he had a look of pity as he stared at me….I loathed that look. I glowered hatefully at him, attempting to convey my fury at the fact he'd lied to me in the first place….the fact that I'd been captured…..the fact I'd been wrapped in a straightjacket like some kind of lunatic and flung into a cell….and finally that pitying look on his arrogant face. My vision blurred as another attack of bloodlust engulfed me.

"Yuki….Yuki….YUKI!" I bellowed, with each cry banging my head against the wall behind me. It must've been a sorry sight, and it only enraged me further that he was there to witness it. I was humiliated and filled with fury. The lust subsided, and I fell on my side, gasping and spluttering as I did.

"Leave me alone with him. I'll calm him down….get me some of those tablets and some water as well…quickly!" Steelman demanded, and with that the guards nodded uncertainly, shutting the door and scurrying off to retrieve said items. The interviewer took a deep breath, moving closer towards me. He crouched beside me, holding his hands up in a submissive gesture. I glared back at him.

"I hear you asked for me earlier? Before you tried to escape…" He said neutrally. Still no sign of anger or frustration present in his tone of voice. He ignored my ferocious glare, seemingly unfazed by my hostile behaviour. One of the guards came back through the door, handing him a glass, a pitcher of water, and a small pillbox, presumably containing my tablets. Steelman nodded gratefully at him, raising a hand to dismiss him. The guard scurried from the room, resuming his place outside. Steelman gave me a quick glance, before filling the tall glass with water. It was chilled water I could tell, as the glass's surface steamed over with condensation. I watched the water trickle down the glass, using it as a way of calming myself. Next I observed in silence as he shook two of the tablets into his palm, before plopping them into the water. We watched silently as the pills dissolved together, creating a spiral of crimson before completely clouding the water.

"Here, sit up and I'll feed it to you." He instructed coolly. I struggled to push myself into a sitting position against the wall, my tattoo throbbing, informing me that it was probably glowing the eerie scarlet color characteristic of vampires. I gulped, my throat dry and scratchy, begging me to consume the mixture that mimicked blood. He brought the glass to my trembling lips, tilting it only slightly so as not to choke me. I gulped the mixture greedily, shutting my eyes as if in ecstasy. I downed the entire mixture, and began to feel a little more at ease.

"Now. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Steelman questioned, placing the empty glass down on the floor nearby. I panted from having consumed the blood tablets so hungrily. He watched me with an air of detachment, the pity no longer present in his expression. I couldn't tell whether I had imagined it had been there at all due to the paranoia that had struck me….or if he was just carefully concealing it. I coughed a little, preparing myself for what was to come. What would I say first? Should I simply accuse him of manipulating me into giving away the secrets of the vampires? Or would it be better to approach things more lightly….broach the subject of the tablets? About my growing thirst? Many beginnings of sentences flashed through my mind…none of which I used.

"I thought things would change after the interview….they haven't." I began coldly, a little surprised this had been the first thing to slip from my lips. He nodded slowly, giving me a knowing look as if he had anticipated this to come up in conversation. He sat in silence for a moment or so, perhaps debating what would be best to say to an unstable and potentially dangerous vampire such as myself.

"…You thought they'd let you go?" He said simply, echoing my thoughts precisely. I turned away, a little ashamed that I'd been so naïve to think that these people would let me escape their from their clutches so easily…after all I was the only vampire they'd caught so far…why would they let me go? He was staring at me, his eyes alone denying me my escape.

"Zero…we need you for testing purposes…we can't let you go, not yet at least…if that was all…" He told me. I felt crushed I really did. Without even realising it I'd allowed myself to get my hopes up, only to have them dashed after some lousy escape attempt…how could my self-esteem ever recover from this kind of blow? I'd been naïve and foolish, and now I would pay the price….Even if I had escaped…even if I had found Yuki…they would probably track me down and end up capturing the both of us…that was the reason I was here wasn't it? In place of Yuki….

"About the blood tablets…they aren't enough. Two a day aren't…they're not…" I grimaced, what a beastly thing to ask for. More blood. What I needed more than anything was fresh blood to appease the beast within me, but there was no chance of that unless they threw someone in my cell….and how unethical would that be? I had no hope of survival really. Even if they upped my dose of blood tablets, they wouldn't sustain my sanity forever. Steelman paused, staring at me for a moment, racking his brain for a solution.

"Yes…the guards informed me of your night terrors…you've been calling for that pureblood girl…Yuki?" He said, an icy edge to his tone. I flashed him one of my killer glares. How dare he speak her name. How dare any of them know it….I felt ashamed of myself. Yuki was my precious secret I had worked so hard to protect…and now this unbearable blood lust was driving me into telling them things I didn't wish for them to know….I had no desire for them to know her name…now they had that…they may be able to track her down more easily. If they connected that with Kuran….

"No need to look so threatening. Its clear blood tablets are not enough…alright. I'll get them to provide you with more tablets…and I'll also look into getting you some animal blood or something…I presume you can consume animal blood safely? There isn't the option of feeding you human blood…" He told me, the last part had been obvious enough without an explanation. I was a little surprised. I'd never entertained the idea of drinking the blood of animals….I'd never tried it, but didn't see why I couldn't consume it. Still, I felt hollow again, knowing it wouldn't completely quench my thirst…not forever. Not as long as my heart remained with _her_….

"Your expression tells me that even then you won't be satisfied….and the fact you keep crying out at night tells me it has something to do with that girl…." He said matter of factly. I smirked; amused at how this man seemed able to read my mind, and not only that, but how he was able to piece these things together. I nodded confirming his suspicion. I refused to confess why this was so, but still, he might as well know I'd always hunger even after consuming tablets and animal blood.

"If I'm honest, I have no idea if I can safely consume animal blood. It's unheard of. I suppose it's worth trying though…" I trailed off, losing myself in thought. Yuki. Why was it only her blood could satisfy that terrible urge…It sickened me. The girl who had tamed me as it were, once my friend my 'ally' as she had always said…now an enemy…always and forever connected to me by some unbreakable bond. Vampires could only satisfy their thirst with the blood of the one they loved…I clenched my teeth. It made me sick thinking that her blood would appease me….but only his blood would satisfy her…Kaname Kuran. How cruel fate was.

"Is it because she's your master now? The tattoo on your neck…you've been tamed…and she's the one that did it am I right?" He said aloud. I glared at him. He was wrong about that being the reason….no….the reason I craved her blood was _not _because she had tamed me…perhaps that had played a part…her gentle and caring nature had eventually gotten through to me, and in the end…I had fallen for her. For once in my life I'd let someone in, let my guard down and fallen in love….only to have it come back to haunt me in the most wretched unexpected of ways. What made it worse was…I could tell myself I hated her until I ran out of breath….but the craving for her blood would always contradict my words more loudly than any confession of love ever could.

"How do you know these things?" I spat, unsettled by the knowledge this man possessed of our kind…..information not divulged by me. He stared grimly at me. Of course….he'd told me one of the vampire hunters was working with them….how grim to think one of my own kind was the reason for my imprisonment…Another reason for me not to trust anyone. That day I decided…I wouldn't let anyone else in. It was clear I couldn't trust anyone….Ichiru, Yuki, not even the hunters. This man who had been pleasant to me…I wouldn't allow myself to call him someone I trusted…because he'd betrayed me too.

"We have allies…but I really am intrigued…how is your bloodlust linked to that girl?" He questioned. I laughed. Even when he wasn't interrogating me he couldn't switch off his 'interviewer' persona. Still, I wouldn't tell him. At least not until I was freed from this ridiculous straightjacket.

"Why am I in this ridiculous straightjacket? I'm not a level E just yet." I declared, speaking my thoughts aloud. He sighed heavily, looking me in the eye as if to say _if you betray me, you won't be alive much longer_, before beginning to undo the various belts that lined the jacket. After five minutes so I was able to free myself from the jacket, flinging it to the ground and staring hatefully at it. Why they had that thing at all was beyond me. They talked about being humane but this…

"You were crying out and scratching yourself…the guards put you in it to restrain you. You would've harmed yourself further…as for that escape attempt…why did you do it?" He finally asked, breaching the subject I'd expected to hear about in the beginning. I shook my head. Was it really so difficult to understand? My mind was calm, and my perpetual anger had subsided to a simmer. Perhaps it had been a vain attempt…but still. I didn't feel I should have to put up with being imprisoned like an animal.

"…I thought if I was never going to be let out of this hell hole, I would get myself out…I was human once, just like you, I have rights…" I informed him. He sighed a melancholy sigh. It seemed he knew all this, and now that I was calm and level headed again it probably seemed ridiculous that I had been restrained in a straightjacket moments before. I reached for the pill box that had been left, looking to Steelman for approval before opening the box and pouring a handful down my throat. He looked almost impressed by my appetite.

"You need that girl's blood to survive comfortably?" He asked coolly. I wasn't sure how to respond. If I said yes…they may consider capturing Yuki once more, not only as a valuable asset, but as a food source for me as well. I recalled what the guards had said about her….she'd be easier on the eyes than me…I clenched my fists. Not only would this be a traumatic experience for her…but what if they tried to force themselves upon her? I shook my head. An absurd thought maybe, but still…I wouldn't allow Yuki to be put through that…pureblood or not, she was still a naïve young girl who wouldn't know how to fight off those guards if they tried it on with her. Perverts.

"No. I can survive without it. I just….we were close." I mumbled under my breath, completely contradicting what I had told him earlier. He cocked an eyebrow clearly suspicious of my response. Why was he so fascinated with Yuki anyway? The fact she was a rare pureblood monster aside…why was he so interested in the relationship between us.

"…It seems to me, that for whatever reason your body will only calm down if you consume her blood….if that isn't the case then I dread to think why you yell her name out like that at night." He smirked suggestively at me, hinting that he thought my fixation on Yuki may be something sexual rather than vampiric. I glared hatefully at him, and he laughed in response. How unprofessional I thought to myself. No. My body longed for Yuki's blood…and though I did hold feelings for her I wouldn't allow my thoughts to become so…personal.

"That's really none of your business...but the reason is….vampires get satisfaction from consuming the blood of those they care about. Namely other vampires. I can live without it though I assure you." I informed him, choosing my words carefully so as not to lead him to the correct answer…not that I'd lied, I'd just been rather vague…He looked doubtful for a moment but nodded regardless, retrieving the pitcher and glass from the ground and making his way to the door.

"Well okay then…I'll see what I can do about these tablets and about the animal blood….now I'll have the guards escort you back to your cell, however I must warn you now; another escape attempt will land you back in solitary confinement for the day. This room is the room you will be thrown in, and you will lose your free time and time outdoors. Bear that in mind mister Kiryu." He informed me, making the last part inexorably clear to me. I felt my expression darken. So if I tried to win my own freedom…I'd be deprived of the little freedom I did have. What an atrocious way to treat a person, even if that person was a bloodthirsty vampire. As I was lead back to my cell, for the first time I began to realise how cruelly ex-human vampires were treated…the ones who chose to become such sadistic monsters deserved to get what they sought….but for those who had been changed against their will….well, it was punishment after punishment. Don't mistake me…I was still filled with self loathing…I despised the being I had become, as well as all the other vampires in existence, if they were all hunted it wouldn't be a great loss…but as I pictured Yuki in my place…a pang of pain and fury filled my heart, and I couldn't bear the idea that even such beasts could be treated so poorly. I held my head…it was a confusing emotion that conflicted with what I believed in….perhaps I'd sleep when I returned to my cell…perhaps I'd sleep better now I was receiving better sustenance…and perhaps I would be freed one day, but one thing was sure…even with solitary confinement as a punishment, I would keep fighting for escape, my restless soul would not submit to the chains confining it.


	14. Chapter 14 Solitary Confinement

**AN-Sorry for the long wait on this chapter…I've been focussing on my artwork. I've been doing 'concept designs' for my fanfics including this one since people want to know how the characters look ten years on and such. The pictures for this particular fanfic haven't been uploaded just yet, but they will be soon, so if anyone's interested I'll send them the link to those when they're finished =).**

**Anyway, about the chapter itself, I apologise for the length, but it's leading up to some longer more action packed chapters, so I'm sure you'll forgive me =). So things are getting interesting in present times as strange things take place in the compound…Just a heads up, the end is in sight…and it may not be pleasant =). Enjoy! I'll update sooner this time I promise, thanks for being patient!**

Zero Kiryu POV

Present Day

My eyes snapped open violently pulling me out of my distant memories. I was suddenly aware of arms wrapping around my torso. Before I could react I was flung into the air and over someone's shoulder. My eyes darted around the room. I wasn't in my memories anymore…I was back in reality…I noted the discarded tray still present on the floor as I was carried out of my cell. I struggled, infuriated that I had been caught off guard like this. I was aware of my attacker weakening as I thrashed my limbs, attempting to knee them in the stomach. Was this what had caused all of that commotion earlier? I felt a second pair of arms restraining my legs, but I continued to beat the person's back violently with my fists. I was slightly humiliated that I'd allowed myself to be captured so easily, there'd been a time when I'd been notoriously difficult to handle around here…what had changed. I glared at the mysterious person's back irritated by their lack of retaliation as I beat them with my fists.

"Stop struggling or we'll be forced to drug you 0015369Z." I halted my attack upon realising who was speaking. I lifted my head up, and realised Steelman was walking beside me, a cold expression adorned his face. I glowered at him. I hadn't seen him in a few years now…in fact I wasn't even aware he still worked here. Even hanging upside-down I could see he'd aged. He must've been in his late thirties when I'd arrived here…now he was in his late forties. Lines and creases had etched their way into his skin, particularly visible at the corners of his eyes. His hair was also beginning to thin ever so slightly, and it probably wouldn't have been noticeable if it weren't for the fact I hadn't seen him in a long while.

"Long time no see." I replied coldly, allowing myself to be carried now. Why did I care what they did to me? I'd pretty much lost all reason to live anyway. Before he could reply there was a loud bang, and now that I was outside of the insulated walls of my cell I was able to distinguish these loud booming sounds as…explosions. So that was the reason for the strange occurrences that had taken place today…but who was bombing this place? The compound was filled with prisoners of different kinds…some were in here for heinous crimes such as murder and rape, crimes of high calibre. The rest were strange beings that supposedly didn't exist…I was the only vampire here that I was aware of. Now that I thought about it I didn't really know what other creatures could be contained in this compound…I'd asked Steelman once, long ago about it…he'd replied a little vaguely…he'd told me about there being extremely dangerous humans in here, serial offenders that posed too much of a threat to society to be held in even a regular high security prison. He hadn't said much about what other creatures lurked in the cells of this place…I anticipated that many of the creatures written off as myths were locked away in here…aliens, werewolves, big foot? I had to grin a little at the last option. Still for all I knew one of them could've been my next-door neighbour for the past ten years…I wondered why it had never struck me before. Still, it seemed whoever was attacking this place was standing strong since the commotion seemed to have been going on all day.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, suddenly curious as to where they were transporting me. Now that I had realised what was taking place within the compound I presumed they were moving the prisoners to a safer place…not for our wellbeing…but to hide our existence from whoever was attacking. I considered this rather a vain attempt considering the fact that whoever was attacking was probably a comrade of someone that had been imprisoned by these people anyway….

"Solitary confinement." Steelman replied simply. I glowered at him once more. We were presumably under attack and they were throwing me in solitary confinement? Another loud boom erupted from somewhere in the large compound. It was closer than before, but still a fair distance away. The force of the explosion caused the ground to tremor beneath us; I could feel the vibration even though I was being carried. I heard the sound of the heavy metal door being opened…the only low-tech door left in this place. I winced as I was hurled to the floor with a thud. Despite the pain I rose to my feet, not willing to tolerate this kind of treatment. Had I committed some kind of offence then I was willing to face a punishment, but I hadn't done anything around here in a long time.

"Tell me what's going on!" I demanded, staring Steelman straight in the eye. Any respect I may have held for this man had evaporated the last time I'd seen him…because the last time I'd seen him he'd said something unforgivable…an unforgiveable lie. He shook his head, giving me one of his familiar pitying looks. I frowned seeing something not dissimilar to fear swimming in his dark eyes, though his expression masked this emotion carefully. However, the muscular guard that stood beside him, the one who had carried me here rather roughly could not disguise the anxiety he felt has another loud boom reverberated through the compound. I was a shocked taking a good look at the guard…he was wearing a heavily padded bullet proof jacket…as well as this he wore weighty looking arm and shin guards, not to mention the bulky face guard secured tightly around his skull. Another tremor. Even I was beginning to feel a little uneasy now…just what was happening?

"…we're being attacked…they're after one of the experiments contained in this compound…" Steelman informed me, his calm composure beginning to crack as a group of guards sprinted down the corridor outside, all appearing to be armed with heavy firearms, adorned in the same attire as the guard in front of me. "Secure him." Steelman ordered without even turning to face the guard. His expression was solemn; almost a little apologetic as the guard seized me once more, pushing me against the wall. Another attack? I kneed him hard in the stomach, irked by the thick material of his jacket shielding him from my advances. Steelman stepped forward, seeming to realise the guard was struggling to keep me still. I swore at them, thrashing as hard as I could, however it seemed my vampiric strength had depleted from lack of fresh blood, and years of being confined...I was pretty rusty when it came to fighting or so it seemed. I snarled as Steelman lifted one of my arms up, clasping metal cuff around my wrist, before moving on to secure my other arm as well.

"What the hell?" I growled. Now I was angry, no I was beyond angry, I was livid. The guard released me, and both men backed away. I lunged at them, but was restrained by the cuffs that were secured to the wall by a pair of thick chains. Still, I made another lunge, crying out in fury as the two men watched coldly as I struggled for freedom. "LET ME GO!" I roared, fury bubbling within me. I shot Steelman a fiery glare, a glare that told him he'd better run; because once I was free I'd get him for this. For betraying my trust for the second time. He winced a little as I flung myself at them once more, my hands curling into fists in an attempt to snap the solid metal that encased my wrists. I swore loudly as the cuffs cut into my wrists, stabbing painfully.

"I'm sorry Zero." Steelman replied with a shake of his head. It made me sick, his voice was full of sincerity, but it was false. If he was truly sorry for what he'd done he'd release me.

"I'VE DONE NOTHING TO WARRANT THIS RELEASE ME YOU BASTARD!" I shrieked so loudly that my throat ached painfully. I was working myself into a fiery rage, hatred was filling me up and I could no longer control how I behaved. I yanked at the restraints, listening to the metal straining as I tugged harder against it. I allowed myself to be forced back against the wall as the restraints tugged me back, but prepared myself to make a sprint for freedom, perhaps the momentum would be enough to break the chains. I took a deep breath, glaring at Steelman, making him my target, my prey, allowing my vampiric instincts to take over and rule me, embracing the growing. I kicked off from the wall, sprinting a few steps before being violently yanked back against the wall. I roared in anger as my back collided with the wall once more. I could hear my heartbeat throbbing in my ears, the thirst had joined the anger, probably as a result of the exertion I'd put my body through.

"…Do it, before he hurts himself." Steelman commanded the guard calmly. Now what? What more could they possibly do to me. I fought like a wild animal in a cage; I fought like I'd fought ten years ago. I could feel my tattoo burning against my skin, my veins throbbing with fury and hunger, a fatal mixture of emotions. The guard retrieved a gun from a holster on his back; it was a large gun and presumably an anti-vampire one. My eyes widened with shock. Were they going to kill me? I narrowed my eyes, no…I had nothing to live for anymore…but I wouldn't die like this. Even if my arms were no longer of use I still had my legs. I leaned back against the wall for support, sending a sharp kick at the approaching guard. He aimed the gun, and I attempted vainly to move out of its range. I couldn't help but flinch as his fingers pulled at the trigger, and a loud 'bang' echoed through the small room. I felt a sharp pain through my skull, causing my head to throb painfully. The bullet had not actually connected with my skull, but had connected with the wall close by. I watched the vampire hunter mark fade away beside my head. I turned to face the guard once more; puzzled as to why he'd missed…he couldn't possibly miss at such a close range. Caught off guard I was shocked to see the butt of the gun flying towards my head. A sharp pain shot through my eye and the left side of my skull at the impact. I felt my body go limp, and my eyes roll back into my head as I was knocked out.


	15. Chapter 15 Level E

**AN- So, we're jumping through time AGAIN! This chapter is set 2 years ago…or 8 years into Zero's time in the place…whichever is easier to follow. ****This chapter is very closely focussed on Zero's bloodlust, I think I remember someone saying they wanted to read more of that…but I think I've exhausted my creativity on the subject after this chapter, so I hope it's okay…I actually split this chapter, sorry for another cliff-hanger but I don't have the stamina to finish part 2 tonight…but I didn't want to not upload anything…so enjoy part 1! **

Zero Kiryu POV

2 years ago

I was floating in my memories again, only half aware of what had just taken place….actually, I wasn't even sure if it had just taken place or if I'd been unconscious for hours…Was I even awake now? I doubted it…fragments of memories floated before my eyes, taunting me, making me wonder if it was reality or a distant memory…I had the vague though that I had been betrayed by Steelman…yes…he'd allowed me to be locked away in solitary confinement while a fierce battle raged within the compound…in fact he'd been the one that had ordered the guard to chain me up…I was pretty sure I'd said it before, that I shouldn't lull myself into a false sense of security and actually believe I could trust him…there was no one I could trust…but it seemed I'd ended up becoming reliant on him despite myself…only to realise that once again I'd been a fool to do so…This wasn't the first time he'd betrayed me as such…

After the incident where I'd attempted to escape…The dose of blood tablets I was allowed throughout the day was increased to six, and ever two months or so I'd be fed animal blood in a bid to quell my ever rising thirst. It didn't relinquish my escape attempts completely…for years I'd kept trying in some vain attempt to regain my freedom, but all of my attempts ended in the same way…I was thrown into solitary confinement just as Steelman had promised…never a man to break his word on anything it seemed…at least not when it came to unpleasant matters.

Still, despite these failed attempts at freedom, the increased dose of blood tablets combined with the blood of animals had the desired result. The madness began to recede, and I craved Yuki's blood less and less….though I admit I was never completely satiated…a part of me always lusted for her blood a little…because as they said…vampires could only be completely satisfied by the blood of the one they loved. It made me sick...no matter how much I fought against the feelings I had for her, they never disappeared…the last conversation we'd had always swam through my head and threatened to drive me insane. I kept considering what she'd said…

…_perhaps we were meant to be….enemies….but….perhaps fate made things happen this way….for a reason. D__id you ever think of that Zero?_

Those words alone held such power over me…having years to mull it all over didn't help…still, no matter what my heart still ached painfully whenever I thought of her, no amount of time managed to heal that wound…Those words were my reason for remaining in the compound…but they were also the reason for my escape attempts…that girl was the reason for everything in my life. My reason for wanting to go on…my reason for wanting to die…I knew the whole time she'd probably let me go by now…resigned herself to the fact she'd never lay eyes on me again. She was probably married to Kaname Kuran with children…that thought made me feel depressed…not that I'd ever believed I actually had a chance with her. She'd always been in love with that man, as long as I'd known her and long before that…even if she wasn't, my days were numbered as I counted down to the day I'd become a level E…hah, even if that weren't a problem…Yuki was a pureblood. She'd live for eternity, my life was fleeting in comparison, and above all…she didn't feel the same anyway. Even after I'd kissed her she didn't seem to understand, and if she did, she didn't return my feelings.

All of these things created a mixture of feelings within me…and over the days and years that passed I went on an emotional journey so to speak. Yuki being responsible for most of my mood swings. I'd fall into depression regarding the thought of her being with Kaname, or just thinking I'd never see her again…I'd become angry for the same reasons, I'd hunger, then I'd become hopeful that I could one day escape and see her once more…this lead to determination which drove me to try and escape again…of course as time went by I lost the will to escape anymore, and allowed myself to be confined more easily….

Steelman had become someone I'd confided in…begrudgingly. I didn't tell him everything, not by a long shot…just what I felt I needed to, it was a way for me to release some of the tension that had built up in the time I was there. As with every other person I had come to lean on so to speak, I eventually learned that he was untrustworthy…I'd known it all along, but the truth had been thrust before me violently…as it had been with Yuki, with Ichiru…with everyone I'd ever allowed in…

I'd been there for eight years. The compound around me changed, the guards changed, everything has become high-tech, computers controlled the doors, our rations of food, computers gave us our identity. Yes, everything had changed except for me it seemed. My appearance had changed very little, and I still looked young, a lot younger than I was. However, my mind had aged; I'd mellowed and become even more reclusive than I had been in my 'youth'. Over the years they'd gradually cut back on my blood tablet dosage at my command. It seemed that no matter how many tablets I consumed I still longed for her blood…I decided that it wouldn't hurt cut back on them…I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't completely dependant on them. With or without them over the eight years that had passed by, I couldn't deny my hunger…even with the animal blood I was being provided with, it still wasn't enough…and after eight years the thirst was beginning to tear away at me once more…

At first I'd attempted to conceal the hunger that was ensuing…of course it began at night as it always did…I'd become overwhelmingly hungry, my throat would become parched and I'd call out her name. It didn't take too long for the guards to notice the sudden change though….actually it wasn't that sudden, it had been increasing for a long time…I'd felt it in my veins, every blood tablet I consumed reminded me how bland everything tasted because it wasn't _her_…it had probably started growing again about a year after they'd made attempts to quell the hunger. It was amazing I'd managed to keep it under control for seven or eight years. However, once they knew I was suffering again they attempted to up my dosage of tablets again…Of course I knew this wouldn't make a difference, so would refuse to take them. The eighth year was probably the worst one I'd experienced in that place…I could remember it vividly…they'd held me down and forced those wretched tablets into my mouth by the handful…I'd seen it. I'd seen those mad visions that level Es saw. I convinced myself that I was finally falling, and any hope of salvation was too far out of my reach now…I could remember it clearly, that traumatic year…

I'd been depressed for a while, I mean really depressed…her face seemed so far away…so distant I couldn't seem to conjure up her image clearly in my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Her human face seemed like some rapidly fading dream that I couldn't grasp on to anymore…a beautiful fantasy I'd created in some a vain attempt to maintain my sanity…even her vampiric appearance had become hazy, and it was as if I was doubting she even existed at all…the worst part was…I couldn't feel her anymore. Despite my anger and hatred towards her…there'd always been at least a small part of me that felt her presence so close I could almost smell her sweet aroma…but now…her presence was fading away, and I couldn't seem to cope with that…no matter how hard I tried I could no longer feel her with me, and for some reason this seemed to drive my hunger to new levels…Without her, my reason for living…I grew worse each day….The day Steelman had betrayed me so to speak the hunger reached its peak…I remembered…

I lay in bed as I always seemed to nowadays…my veins throbbing, my heart racing. It was still daylight, a clear indication that the thirst was getting out of control. I'd never suffered so badly during the day before…I threw my head back, arching my back and clawing the sheets below me. Sweat cascaded down my face, my shirt clung to my arms and body making me feel slightly nauseous. I bit my lip hard, the feeling bubbling away in the pit of my stomach. I flung my body against the wall, clawing at the cool white stone that kept me imprisoned. I scratched at the stone, ignoring the pain that accompanied this action.

"Yuki;…Y-Yuki…" I muttered, sending my heart into overdrive. It pounded audibly in my ears in a frenzied rhythm that was slowly driving me insane. I'd already consumed my day's blood tablets, the guard had been and gone with my breakfast tray and I knew the lunch tray would be delivered soon. The sane part of my mind knew I had to get myself under control before they arrived, if they saw me in such a state. My body was trembling uncontrollably as I hurled my body back down on to the twisted mass of sheets that lay on the bed. I heard that irritating noise that now accompanied the unlocking of the doors, the high pitched beeping that overwhelmed my senses. I threw my hands over my ears to shield them from the shrill sound. I ignored it, taking deep, raspy breaths in a bid to calm myself.

"0015369Z…don't forget you have an interview with-what the hell happened?" The guard demanded, placing the tray over the safety line, and noticing the state my cell was in. The pillows that usually sat at the head of my bed had been flung carelessly across the room, and the sheets were knotted and twisted together, something I'd done in a fit of hunger. I rolled over, not realising how close I was to the edge of the bed. I fell to the floor with a dull 'thud' crying out more in surprise than pain as my body hit the floor. My hand scraped against the floor as I held my arms out to shield myself from the impact. I stared at the graze as fresh blood began to ooze slowly from the scratch.

"0015369Z?" The guard asked a little apprehensively. They knew I'd been suffering…but they didn't realise the extent. My mouth actually watered a little at the sight of fresh blood. I raised my bleeding hand to my mouth, lapping at the blood as if it provided real sustenance. I moaned a little, it had been so long since I'd last tasted blood…real blood, even if it was my own. I leant against the wall, using it as a support and rising to my feet. I stared listlessly at the guard still eagerly lapping the small amount of blood that seeped from my hand. My eyes must've been glowing an eerie red, because the guard was clearly appalled at my behaviour. Not satisfied with the flow I bit down hard into my wrist, relishing the feeling of being able to use my fangs. I swallowed hungrily, but the ecstasy wore of quickly, and releasing my wrist I stared at the frozen guard, excited by the sight of the veins throbbing in his neck.

_No! This is disgusting…I'm not a killer…I won't allow myself to…_

The thought barely distracted me as the hunger rose once more. I felt my fingers twitching violently, elongating and transforming into more talon like things. The guard backed away, ready to make a dash for it but I was faster. I tore towards him, flying over the safety line and screeching in an unearthly way as it seared into my flesh. Still, I didn't stop, and he cried out for help as I wrestled him to the ground. I could almost picture Yuki now…wrestling her to the ground and tearing at her throat. The thought sent chills down my spine, and I lunged at the thrashing guard's throat, but was stopped abruptly before my lips could touch his skin. I was flung out of my cell by a pair of strong guard. I was panting as the transformation continued, threatening to take over at last. I was dragged along the ground to the familiar room…solitary confinement.

"YUKI!" I screamed as my throat burned. I flailed uselessly against the men as I was thrown violently into the room. I flew across the little room, and felt my back collide with the rough surface of the wall.

_Don't lose yourself big brother…_

Ichiru…it was Ichiru's voice in my mind…it was faint and distant, just like Yuki…He was pleading with me, and it was tearing me apart…

_You have to be strong, you have to escape…you still have reasons to go on…_

His voice so full of desperation I could feel tears, actual tears of frustration and fear threatening to fall. I hadn't cried in a long long time, I didn't know I was still capable of such a thing…I bit my lip, wincing as my protruding fangs punctured my lip. I didn't want to fall to level E…I knew I'd probably induced this…brought it upon myself by telling myself it was all that was left for me…but I loathed the thought of becoming a mindless killer…what I'd just done back there…

"WAIT!" I called out to the guard. My voice was shaky and alien to me…it wasn't my voice anymore, it sounded almost demonic, but desperation was also clearly present…what a pathetic being I was…

"P…p…pl….please….k-ki-ll….me-e…" I begged. They gave me a look of disgust before leaving me alone once more. My request for a premature death was clearly not going to be granted, no matter what I did…perhaps this was my punishment for all of the terrible things I'd done to Yuki…to fall to level E and be shot dead in this pit. Why couldn't I feel her anymore? I needed to feel that warm presence, envisage her sweet smile, her soft hands…I trembled at the thought of her touch, only driving myself further towards insanity…

"Yu…ki…." I mumbled, clutching my burning throat. My entire body felt as if it was on fire, I was burning up at an alarming rate, and was sweating profusely. I tore at my lips with my fangs, licking the blood from the sides of my mouth, partly disgusted, partly satisfied by this action. Her blood, I could taste faint traces of her blood I was sure of it…I took a deep breath, another overwhelming pang took hold of me, and I threw myself back against the wall again.

"Yuki…Yu…Yu…ki…YUKI! I…ne…eed….Yu….YUKI! YUKI!" I bellowed, not caring what the guards outside thought as I shouted her name at the top of my voice. The sound reverberated around the small room, so that her name was all I heard. I tore at my shirt with my teeth, sickened by the feel of it clinging to my body like some kind of second skin. I tore it off, digging my nails into my body, never ceasing to call her name now. I feel backwards on down on to the floor, arching my back and clawing vainly at the concrete floor. My veins pleaded for me to end the torture my body was going through, my fall to level E wasn't happening quickly. Despite part of me wanting to surrender to the animalistic side of me…there was a part of me that just refused to let go of whatever humanity was left within me. My bloody hands tore at my hair, pulling it out in clumps. My body didn't know how to react to the conflicting thoughts, and so I was left in a hysterical state. I panted heavily at the exertion. My body soaked in blood and sweat. My limbs twitched violently as I licked some blood from my hand. Her taste mixed in with my own, not just hers, Ichiru's Shizuka's Kaname's…but only her taste fuelled this feeling within my body. I was in ecstasy, leaning back against the wall as I greedily swallowed my own blood. It would never satisfy my, even if her blood was blended with mine, but it teased the beast inside of me that longed for her blood. So I kept devouring myself, moaning her name every time I came up for air. The human side of me…or Ichiru…I couldn't decipher between the two anymore…was disgusted, repulsed by the revolting thoughts that swam through my mind. I wanted to devour her, to hear her life ebbing away in my ears as I drank the blood my body yearned for, to destroy her but to keep her to myself for ever…if I devoured her Kaname Kuran couldn't have her…yes that's what I wanted, to catch her unawares, to kidnap her and devour her…to do it in front of him would be even more satisfying.

_Stop!__ This is revolting! Look at yourself!_

The little chink of humanity that was left inside me was urging me to regain my sanity…but I wanted to fall…because if I couldn't have her, then I'd have to devour myself...perhaps I would find peace in such a way. I heard a sound, the door being opened by I ignored it. What a sight I must've been…a pathetic being writhing in a corner, devouring blood from my own arm while calling out to a girl who I no longer had any connection to. I was a beast in human form, the most detestable being there was. I loathed myself, I was completely ashamed of what I had become…well the part of me that could still feel. The miniscule part of me that remained untouched by the terrible hunger…someone was guarding it dearly…Ichiru….I could feel his presence within me, it was weak but it was fighting valiantly against the monster that was attacking me. I felt a pang of a different emotion for my twin…but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Zero. You have to fight this. If you don't we'll be forced to kill you…and then we'll have to resort to the back up." He said calmly. I broke free from my wrist, gasping for air. I glowered at him through red tinted eyes. How could he speak to me so brashly when I was falling to level E right in front of him? Why didn't he look frightened, why didn't he run. I snarled at him, unable to conceal the beast that had replaced the 'old' Zero.

"Actually Zero…I have some news for you…I was going to tell you in our interview this evening…but it seems this cannot wait any longer. You may not be here by then." He continued, an icy edge to his tone. I hit my head against the wall; Ichiru was still fighting for me, beginning to force the madness to recede a little. How long could he hold out? Steelman's words barely caught my attention; couldn't he tell I was fighting a vicious battle within my own body?

"That pureblood girl, Yuki…the one you've been calling so feverishly for. We captured her earlier this morning." He told me. Now this caught my attention. The human Zero forced my body to react, and I actually looked up at him. He stared me in the eye. Yuki…they'd captured Yuki…How could they possibly have captured her? My confusion swiftly turned to fury, damn Kaname Kuran! He'd sworn to protect her but now…now they had her! I clawed at my throat, Yuki…Yuki I needed Yuki…

"I'm not finished…we encountered a problem…during the capture…she was hit by an anti-vampire gun….it hit her chest, and narrowly missed her heart….she's not doing well, we aren't sure how much longer she can hold on for…" Steelman said solemnly. Fear. I felt fear and nothing else, this fear forced the hunger to subside, and I was left fearing for Yuki's life…I couldn't answer, I just stared at him…what was going to happen to Yuki…my Yuki…I shook my head unable to believe him, but he nodded gravely at me before I could even form a question.

"We did it for duel purposes…We thought if we captured her then we'd have a food source for you…as well as a rare pureblood at our disposal." He admitted, causing me to glare hatefully up at him. Because of them Yuki was in danger…how could I ever forgive them for this? To wrong me was one thing but Yuki…the only reason I'd survived so long in this Godforsaken place…realisation struck…that was why I'd felt her presence leaving me…she was dying. My body trembled, no longer with bloodlust, but with sheer unadulterated hatred and anger. What had they done?

"I promise we'll keep you updated on her condition…but for now we need to get some blood into you." He declared. I shook my head, too angry to form a reply. He beckoned for a group of guards to enter. I didn't even move as they came towards me. Now I really had lost the will to live. However, the hunger was gone. Nothing remained but hatred. I wanted to retaliate, to get my revenge…but I couldn't bring myself to move a muscle. I was held down by two guards as a third poured animal blood down my throat. The hunger receded almost completely now, not even falling to level E scared me anymore. Losing Yuki…I couldn't bear the thought…I'd always believed if anyone killed her…it would be me…I'd hunt her down, and that seemed fair enough since she was a pureblood…but this. Now I could picture her flung on some operating table of theirs, blood gushing from her wound…what would her final thoughts be? Would they be of Kaname? Of her short life…of me? I doubted the last one highly….but still. It tore me apart even imagining such a sombre scenario. I was escorted back to my cell by four guards….but I didn't fight them. I allowed myself to be flung back into the dank cell I called 'home'. Nothing mattered now…


	16. Chapter 16 The Ultimate Betrayal

**AN-So here we are again! I probably could've tagged this on to the end of the previous chapter but I didn't have the stamina to finish it last night…so here's the 'conclusion' to the previous chapter. ****So what will happen to Yuki now that she'd been captured? Is she going to survive? How will Zero cope with all of this? What's going on back in the present times while Zero's out cold? It will all be revealed soon XD. Enjoy! **

Zero Kiryu POV

Still 2 years ago…

Hours passed by…I was left in suspense. I paced up and down the tiny cell like some kind of wild animal waiting for its meal…only I wasn't waiting for my 'meal'. I was waiting for news…any news…good news, bad news…any news was better than being kept in this limbo. Even the thirst had subsided, my head was clear and somehow that was worse than becoming a monster…because I had time to dwell on the short time I'd shared with Yuki. I'd been blessed with four years with her…four years I hadn't been able to relish in because I was fighting against the vampiric instincts that were threatening to take over all the time…by the time I'd realised what my feelings for her meant…it had been far too late. I'd attempted to tell her before she'd been reawakened (not that I knew she was going to be 'reawakened') but it seemed my attempts had been in vain….

I remembered that night, it must've been nine years ago by now…but the memory was still there as if it had taken place yesterday…I'd been helping her study for the exams…I'd been pretty distracted because I kept thinking that I would go confront 'Maria Kurenai' who was actually Shizuka Hio…I'd pretty much planned to kill her and finish myself off afterwards so I guess you could say I was feeling somewhat sentimental…I hadn't been able to tear my gaze from Yuki's delicate features the entire evening…I remember I'd kept thinking…_because of this girl I've been able to stay strong and suppress the vampiric side of me…because of this girl I had a reason to live when I thought I might as well die…because of this girl I was able to feel something __**pleasant **__again…_When she'd stood up I'd been unable to contain it anymore…and I'd held her close to me and told her _'I think I was able to carry on…because you were by my side…' _It had been a partial goodbye…but also the closest I was able to come to a love confession at the time…

There'd been the time I'd awoken from a terrible nightmare…I thought I'd killed her, so to see her familiar face swim into view when I awoke…I'd tried to kiss her…because her kind smile and warm hands…were the things I'd wanted to wake up to for the rest of my life…even then I hadn't actually allowed my lips to touch hers, because I knew she had feelings for another man…I knew she didn't feel for me….but later on I still asked her _'what am I to you?' _Hah, I'd asked as if I thought she'd suddenly confess some hidden feelings for me…perhaps a naïve part of me believed she did…why else would she fight so valiantly to protect me, to prevent me from falling to level E…

By the time I was able to confess…that night she'd become a vampire. I'd kissed her for the first and only time…but I still wasn't sure if she acknowledged my feelings…or if she felt anything in return. I'd been full of anger and hatred…but pain was a dominating emotion. More than anything I loathed myself for falling in love with a pureblood vampire, loathed her for being that vampire…even though she hadn't know…What a fool I'd been all these years…I still tried to deny any romantic attachment to her, but it seemed I couldn't let go…I didn't know why that was. Perhaps she was, as they say, 'the one'…I wasn't sure if I believed in that kind of thing, but I wouldn't rule it out. Maybe it was because I simply needed something pleasant to cling on to as I descended into madness and succumbed to the darkness within my own soul. I'd probably never know why I felt the way I did…what hurt was knowing her life was slipping away…and I'd wasted my chances…I'd had four years with the human Yuki, the girl I'd fallen for, and I'd done very little to show her how much she meant to me…

I'd re-made my bed in an attempt to distract myself from the impending fear and worry that gnawed away at my stomach even more ravenously than the thirst. I perched at the end of the bed in a sitting position, my eyes on the cool gray concrete floor. The bleak color made my mood worsen. I held my head in my hands, more distraught than I'd been in a long time. Yuki…Yuki…my Yuki…I wanted to hold her one last time, embrace her lovingly like I should've all those years ago…I wanted to say those words that had never escaped my lips, but had been on the tip of my tongue everyday for almost four years…perhaps a lot longer than that…_I love you_. I'd never been able to say those words…there'd never been a right time, or a right way…

I flinched at the mechanical bleeping. They were unlocking my cell. I was almost too afraid to look up as Steelman entered my cell…I knew it was Steelman from his scent…My body tensed, why did I have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach? I heard his footsteps growing closer as he walked towards me. I could feel him looming over me but I still didn't allow myself to face him…I was terrified that the news would be visible in his expression before the words escaped his lips.

"Zero…are you feeling calmer now?" He questioned, his tone was soft and calm. I bit my already bruised lip. He was being too kind…his tone was not that of someone speaking to a prisoner…but that of someone speaking to a mourner….I took a deep breath, lifting my head from my hands but not looking him in the eye.

"…If you mean the bloodlust…yes I'm a lot calmer…it's not bothering me anymore. But I'm not calm no. How can I possibly be calm when she'd dying…or have you come to tell me…she's already…"I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. I buried my head in my hands, actually starting to sob. No tears fell from my eyes, as if my body had forgotten how to cry…my body shook and choked sobs erupted from my body despite the lack of tears. I grimaced, almost ashamed of the way I was behaving…She was too precious for me to lose…I didn't know how to cope with the thought. Steelman sat down beside me, a very unprofessional thing to do, but he did it none the less, wrapping and arm around my shoulder consolingly. I attempted to shove him off but he wouldn't budge. I didn't want or need his pity, he was the reason for her death and I wouldn't allow myself to be comforted by this…this murderer!

"Leave me to grieve! I don't want to see your face, you make me sick!" I spat hatefully glaring into his face. He looked a little taken aback, and removed his arm from my shoulders. However, he didn't rise even as I stared fiercely into his dark eyes. Unreadable. I rose instead, walking towards the tiny window of my cell and staring outside at the sky. I watched the Sun beginning to set, dying the sky an ominous crimson color. How fitting. I heard Steelman sigh deeply behind me. I hadn't actually allowed him to tell me whatever it was he'd come to say…I didn't want to know though. I could tell it was bad news from the way he was behaving.

"Zero….she's not dead." He stated. A flicker of hope fluttered through my body. I turned slowly to face at him, the glare still adorning my face as if to say 'if you're lying…I'll kill you'. He met my gaze with that infuriatingly calm expression that always seemed to grace his face whenever he had news for me. I stood frozen, unable to think or speak until he continued…his tone had made way for a 'but'…and in my experience that was never a good thing…He averted his eyes from me, and I wondered if my gaze had been too intense…He also stood, walking towards the wash basin and mirror in the corner. He ran a finger over a small crack that had appeared over time, as if examining it to find the cause…

"I must apologise…it was wrong of me to do but I knew it would pull you out of that blood depraved stupor you'd fallen into…" He began, teetering a little uneasily as he stared into the mirror. I frowned. What was he babbling about? I stepped close but stopped. He cast his eyes away from his reflection as if he were disgusted by the reflection….I gulped. What was it? Why was he holding back? I watched him with suspicion…what was it he was sorry for? He sighed heavily once more before turning to face me.

"I lied to you. We never captured that woman. We don't even know her whereabouts…I took a risk like that because I thought you'd either sink or swim…and it worked. You managed to pull yourself out of that condition again. It really does show how resilient vampires are…" He continued thoughtfully. I felt sick. I glowered at him intensely. How could he play with my emotions like that? If anyone knew how dear Yuki was to me it was him, and he'd lied to me…lied about her death, or near death none the less. I trembled with anger. The ultimate betrayal, almost worse than if he had actually captured her. Now he was considering it as some kind of experiment…vampires resilient? I could've laughed. Resilient was not the word I would choose. They were like cockroaches…difficult to get rid of and disgusting beings that should not be pitied….however, as much as I felt this way about vampires….right now I was viewing Steelman in a similar light.

"I am sorry…but it was necessary, we can't have you dying on us. Besides…it would be beneficial if we had caught her, after all, vampires can only be satisfied by the blood of the one they love…is that not correct mister Kiryu?" He asked casually. I growled, not sure if he was intentionally toying with me, or if he was just too ensnared in his own thoughts to realise how angry I was. I couldn't move, I feared if I did I'd attack him mercilessly…the terrifying thing being it _wasn't _the vampiric side of me that wanted to kill him. I gritted my teeth staring hatefully at him. How _dare_ he toy with me like that, how DARE he bring me to the depths of despair in some selfish bid to keep his 'experiment' alive, to see how far I could go without falling completely to level E.

"Get….OUT. Get out!" I demanded, physically trembling with fury. He seemed to realise how agitated I was all of a sudden, and though he opened his mouth to reply I stopped him. Whatever he had to say I didn't give a crap. He'd betrayed my trust, and I certainly wouldn't allow him to do it again, no matter what half-assed apology he came up with it would never atone for what he'd said to me.

"I NEVER want to see your face in here again…and if you think I'm giving you another 'interview' you have another thing coming…now LEAVE!" I roared. He looked taken aback. Perhaps he thought I was overacting but I didn't give a damn anymore…I'd put my trust in him, and he'd made a fool of me by using my weakness to get to me…He sighed and walked towards the door. He turned back to stare at me uncertainly, but I was about ready to throw a fist at him if he uttered another word. Seeming to sense the hostility radiating from me, he gave me one last solemn look before leaving the cell. I watched as the safety lined flickered back into view and I was imprisoned once more…It had been a truly dreadful day, one of the worst…if not the worst one I'd had in that place. I'd been to hell and been dragged back into limbo again by a cruel and spiteful lie that had sent me spiralling into despair…by someone I had trusted none the less. I think that was the day I really started to fall into myself as it were….with no one else left to confide in…that's truly when I became the 'still doll' I now call myself…it helped me cope. I could get through the days and nights with little turmoil, at least not from bloodlust…I think I became strengthened that day, hardened to becoming a level E, because in the two years after that I never experienced attack so severe again….

I could hear a distant sound…rumbling…I was awakening again…being dragged back to reality…I was still chained up…well probably…it was all so dreary and dark…perhaps…I'll rest…just a little longer….


	17. Chapter 17 The Proposal Yuki's POV

**AN- Sorry for the long wait again, once again I've been feeling a little uninspired. Don't worry, it's not the story it's just me XD. Anyway, another Yuki chapter, and I know some people will be unhappy because it's quite long, but I really wanted to delve a little further into Yuki's psyche, as well as this I've touched on my the connection between Yuki and Zero is weakening, not in great detail but still haha. ****I'm not sure what else to say now, I'll probably do another AN at the end full of annoying questions what won't be answered until the next chapter…thank you for being patient with me and, well enjoy!**

Yuki Kuran POV

2 years ago…

I sat perched upon the roof of the Kuran mansion. It was late at night, and being high in the mountains a chill inevitably irritated the pale skin of my exposed cheeks, causing them to take on a soft pink color. I raised my hands to my face, rubbing them against my cheeks in an attempt to create some sort of warmth. I wasn't surprised that my fingers and palms were just as cold as my face; I'd neglected to wear gloves and had been sitting up here for a good quarter of an hour. I averted my gaze from the majestic sky above, and inspected the grounds of the Kuran estate…Kuran. That was the name I'd been born with….I'd forgotten it for ten years after my mother had sealed my powers so I could live as a human…and now I'd been awakened as a Kuran for a good eight or nine years…I smiled a little as I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth. Despite my years of tutoring I still didn't feel much like a Kuran…I hadn't really warmed to the role as a rare pureblood, and was still very naïve when it came to the world of vampires. It was my fault though. Aido, Kaname, Ruka…they'd all done their best trying to teach me. I was a lot more knowledgeable than I had been…I was more ladylike thanks to Ruka's etiquette lessons…I was stronger after training.

My eyes ran over the battle-scarred grounds that Kaname had neglected to have repaired of late. The damage we'd dealt over the past few months had been pretty devastating, the grounds were unrecognizable…I supposed Kaname had given up having them repaired since he knew we'd just tear them up again. I looked upon the destruction with a great deal of despair. Partly because I'd had a hand in destroying the grounds of my family home, but mainly because of what it meant. I still wasn't strong enough…

The reason I had not settled into my role as a pureblood was not because I had bad tutors, it was because I really had no will to learn those trivial things…I'd promised myself eight years ago that I would recue Zero Kiryu…a man I'd held dear to me. I'd sworn I would do nothing but train until he was safe once more…the problem was eight years had passed…and I was still too weak to rescue him. My powers had grown immensely over the past eight years. I was still training about give nights a week. Still, things seemed pretty bleak. Over the past few years I'd pleaded with Kaname to let me go rescue him. I knew Kaname knew where Zero was contained….he'd told me I wasn't ready but how did he know?

"Zero…" I said softly staring up at the crescent Moon. My confidence would wax and wane like the ever changing Moon. I'd sometimes wonder if I would ever be strong enough to rescue him…eight years was a long time to be locked away on your own…I wondered if Zero was still sane…if he could still feel me as I felt him. I promised myself I'd never let him go, at least not until I'd rescued him. Some evenings I'd awake and say to myself _tonight I'll go, tonight I'll save him…_Those words never came to anything as Kaname and Aido would restrain me, promising me I'd be ready soon but…after eight years of those words…they'd lost all meaning. I shivered as a cool breeze played with my mahogany hair, the long strands whipping my face.

"Zero…Zero can you hear me? I…I love…" I bit my tongue, unable to say those words out loud. I couldn't, not yet, not until he was standing before me. The feelings that had accumulated over the passing years were driving me insane. I longed for Zero which in turn pushed me to train harder…at the same time I knew this took its toll on Kaname. I ran a hand through my tangled hair. Nothing was ever simple. Sometimes when I'd be fighting Kaname and Aido together I'd catch Kaname giving me a pained look, and it tore me apart. Perhaps he wondered if it were the other way…if Kaname had been captured would I have worked so hard to save him? I sighed deeply, rubbing my throat soothingly. Whenever I thought of Zero…I'd hunger. I felt so guilty…I wanted to remain loyal to Kaname as a lover…but it was all to clear to me that I had romantic feelings for Zero as well…or else why would I hunger so desperately for his blood? I coughed as my body begged for sustenance.

"Soon…" I muttered to myself. I wasn't sure if I meant Kaname would be home soon…or I'd rescue Zero soon…or both? I took a deep calming breath, descending from the roof and dropping to the ground with a thud. I took to my feet, brushing my pink coat off. I checked my watch. It was 12:30…Kaname had promised to return at 1am. I sighed dreamily, deciding I'd better go prepare for his return. I strode back into the mansion, hanging my coat back up before making my way up the marble staircase. Kaname has asked me to dress nicely tonight…he'd said something about a surprise. I shook my head as I made my way down the vast and elaborate halls. I wasn't really in the mood for a surprise. I was exhausted, physically, emotionally….Every night I'd grapple with the ensuing guilt…on one hand I'd yet to save Zero when it was my fault he'd been trapped in the first place….and on the other, by working so frantically to save him I was hurting Kaname. I collapsed down on my double bed, allowing my body to sink into the soft mattress. I shut my eyes, knowing I'd be dragged into sleep if I lay here too long. I rolled on to my back, enjoying the soothing feel the comfortable mattress had on my weary body.

Leaping from my bed I strode purposefully towards my walk-in wardrobe, flinging the doors open and making my way inside. I wondered what Kaname had in store…I pouted, wishing he'd given me a little more information…I made my way towards the corner where I kept the elegant and elaborate dresses he had bought me, usually reserved for soirees only. After glancing over a few and rejecting them I came across a red one I hadn't worn much. I retrieved it from the rack, holding it over my slim form and examining it in the floor-length mirror. A small smile played on my lips. It reminded me somewhat of little red riding hood. I liked it…it was somewhat childish and innocent, something Kaname was adamant I was too…I disagreed. The long years of fighting and learning to wield my pureblood powers had destroyed whatever innocence had remained. My hatred towards the people that had stolen Zero away had devoured the sweet innocent Yuki that had once dwelled within me.

I smiled to myself. Yes, this dress was perfect. I exited the room, now making my way into the bathroom so I could shower before dressing. I shivered as I undressed, my skin still cool from the chilly air outside. Stepping into the shower I was reminded of all those years ago when Zero and I had first done something sinful with one another…I blushed a little at the memory. I'd pushed him in, coaxing him into drinking my blood. It was almost comforting as the warm water beat down upon my cool skin…water washes away all sins…I ran my fingers over my neck as I had that night as if I were washing the sin away again…I suddenly felt tearful…I wondered if Zero's fangs would ever brush my skin again. I'd been frightened at the time…but I knew I'd give anything to be in his arms once more.

I spent very little time in the shower, realising I didn't have much time before Kaname returned home, yet when I stepped out the bathroom was filled with steam. Wrapping a cream colored towel around my bare form I walked towards the clouded mirror, unable to see even a hint of my reflection in the glass. I ran a hand over the cold surface, watching the condensation slip down the glass…the droplets made my now visible image seem as if it were melting away. I shook my head, remembering how little time I had.

I left the bathroom, retrieving the dress from my bed and pulling it over my body. Yes, this dress really was perfect. The skirt fell to the floor, covering my legs completely and was layered with over skirts…it was somewhat of a summer dress but what did it matter? No matter what the season was, it was always cold here. I tied the bow behind my neck fastening the dress, satisfied that the neckline wasn't too low. I gazed into my own eyes reflected in the long mirror, somewhat perplexed by the girl staring back at me. I was a woman now, twenty five years old…however, the person staring back at me was so childlike…I understand why Kaname considered me innocent. I looked around the age of twenty, my large red eyes naïve and questioning. I ran a hand over my skin. No lines or wrinkles had appeared despite the labour I put my body through when training. Standing at around five-foot I looked the picture of innocence in my red riding hood-esque dress. I looked frail and I could suddenly understand why Kaname was so reluctant to let me leave…The girl staring back at me was so naïve and innocent looking it almost frightened me…as if everything I'd done had been in vain…no injuries I'd been dealt marred my skin as the blood that ran through my veins would heal it within moments. Zero would loathe me if he saw me now…

I sat in melancholy silence draping jewellery over my wrists and fingers. I listened listlessly as the little music box I'd received from Kaname as an eighteenth birthday gift chimed the familiar tune 'still doll'. Is that what Kaname wanted me to be? A still doll that didn't cause turmoil…a girl with long hair wearing pretty dresses, forever young and innocent who would become a lady and learn the ways of the pureblood Kurans? I sighed shakily. I wondered…if I'd disappointed him. I'd been a nuisance to him really…I was not a committed student when to etiquette and manners…or history…I wasn't fit for the title 'pureblood princess'…I didn't think I would ever be fit for it. It just wasn't me…a sudden thought struck me. What is that's what Kaname wanted to talk about? What if he wanted us to separate? There were so many girls out there who could satisfy his needs...I felt a sinking feeling in the put of my stomach. I wouldn't blame Kaname for thinking I didn't care about him…I'd done nothing to show him I loved him…

_Slam_

I flinched as the door was opened and then closed again…Kaname was home. I shut the little music box, placing it back on the dressing table and trudging down the stairs in the red heels I'd chosen to match the dress. A weary looking Kaname's face lit up as I descended the staircase. I smiled weakly back at him. I probably didn't deserve the beautiful smile that crossed his lips as he saw me. His gaze travelled over my body as I reached the bottom of the stairs, causing me to blush slightly. Even after all these years I still wasn't used to being his lover…He advanced towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and waiting for me to plant a kiss on his cheek. Blushing I stood on my toes, allowing my lips to brush over his smooth skin.

"You look beautiful Yuki, thank you for humouring me…come, follow me into the dining room." He said softly, taking my hand in his and leading me towards the dining room. I wondered if he could tell how melancholy I was feeling…if he could he didn't lead me to believe so. The slender heels of my shoes clacked loudly against the smooth surface of the granite floor, the sound reverberating off the ornate walls…for some reason I was reminded of my mother. I wasn't certain whether it was a memory or a self concocted thought, but I could recall her striding confidently down the same halls as me…I think I'd admired her for being able to balance in such tall shoes. However…the sound didn't suite me at all…not like my mother. She'd been a beautiful and elegant woman, born to wear such lavish things…not me. Even after all this time I still preferred shoes I could run in…in fact, I longed to be training outside right now…what could possibly so important that Kaname had to cancel our training for the night? I opened my mouth to ask him, however swiftly closed it again as we stepped foot into the large dining room.

"I had Seiren prepare all this for us…I would have liked to do it myself, but as you know I've been swamped…Still, I see she's done a magnificent job." Kaname told me, but I barely heard a word he spoke. Our usually large and seemingly empty dining room had been transformed into something beautiful. The vast table had donned a silky red table cloth, upon which were rows of lit candelabras, the only things illuminating the room, giving it a warm comfortable feeling not usually present in the this particular room. I shivered a little as Kaname took my hand, leading me down to the end of the large dining table. I blushed a little as he pulled the chair out for me. My heart was racing as I perched upon the polished wooden chair. Why had Kaname gone to all this trouble to make the place so…romantic? Even once Kaname had seated himself I couldn't look him in the eye, staring sheepishly down at the empty plate before me. I could feel his crimson eyes surveying me…I folded my hands on my lap, clutching them tightly together.

"Are you hungry Yuki?" Kaname questioned in a low serene tone of voice. I glanced up at him, wary of his intense gaze….even after so long I still couldn't help but become bashful whenever he treated me romantically. I suppose that was another one of my roles I couldn't seem to grow into…his glances made my heart pound, and his touch made my body tremble and sweat. It was embarrassing really…I was a twenty five year old woman, in the body of a teenager maybe, but my mind should have matured enough to allow me to react accordingly to his advances…I wasn't sure if it was because I idolised this man and couldn't come to terms with the fact he actually wanted me…or if it was because every time Kaname's lips touched mine I was reminded of Zero…I couldn't further my relationship with Kaname because I almost felt as if…I was cheating on Zero! Such an absurd notion…I'd never even been Zero's girlfriend but still…

"Yuki?" Kaname repeated gently. I looked up, meeting his gaze directly but almost wishing I hadn't. I felt my entire body heat up from the severity of his dreamy stare. Right now I didn't feel like eating at all…my stomach was in knots, I felt a little queasy with nerves…I shook my head, unable to form the words I wished to speak in a reply. He chuckled softly to himself, reaching across the table and beckoning me to give him my hand. I gulped, lifting my hand and allowing him to take it. He kissed my hand gently, making me swoon a little. Why did this feel so strange? Why did I feel so guilty?

"You're trembling…perhaps I should explain why I arranged all this." He said inspecting my quivering hand. I shiver ran up my spine as he brought my arm to his lips, running his tongue down my wrist. Did he want my blood? Was that why he was behaving this way? His breath against my skin was causing my body to tremble more.

"Kana-me" I muttered, inwardly scolding for myself for allowing my nerves to show through. He chuckled again, kissing my hand lovingly. I looked away, unable to bear the passion with which he was surveying me.

"Yuki…I've wanted to speak to you alone, just the two of us for a while now…I've been busy and you've been training so it seems we aren't able to spend as much time together as I'd like…but I wanted to do this properly." He told me. I tilted my head slightly; wary of what was to come. He smiled warmly at me…that same lonely smile that tore at my heart. If I was with him now…why did he still give me that sad and lonely smile? Perhaps that's what he wanted to tell me…I bit my tongue, forcing the tears back and refusing to let them fall. He rose from his chair, still clutching my hand tightly. I leaned back against my chair, a little taken aback by the sudden action.

"Come Yuki, I don't want to do it here." He spoke softly, gently coaxing me into standing with him. I gave him a puzzled look, rising slowly and following as he led me back out of the dining room. My heart suddenly raced. Just what did he have in mind? My thoughts were frenzied as he led me up the marble staircase into his room. My face flushed and my breathing halted. Was this really what he wanted? I gulped, my throat dry and sore as he tugged me towards the bed…no this wasn't what I wanted! My mind was screaming at me. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for him to pull me down on to the bed, but I was surprised as I was lead past the double bed, out on to the balcony. My heart rate slowed and I began to breathe again. I blushed, a little ashamed that I had expected Kaname to be so bold.

"Yuki…I love you so very much. You're such a kind and loving girl, you remind me of that every day as you train so hard to save that man…" He began, though his tone was a little faltering as he mentioned Zero…My heart leapt at the thought of Zero…I shook my head. No, I was with Kaname right now, I had to remember that…His crimson eyes bore into me, his gaze travelling the length of my body before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my form closer to his. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. I felt so guilty. The man that held me now clearly loved me unconditionally…yet I continued to betray that by holding feelings for Zero…no matter what Kaname did, a small part of me always wondered what it would feel like if Zero were the one doing it.

"Even now I know your heart still beats for him…and I can live with that because I know how much he means to you…I can't say it doesn't hurt a little, because it does, but that's what makes you the way you are Yuki…that you're capable of so much love….so now I will do something reckless and foolish, despite the fact I know you still hold feelings for that man…" Kaname said earnestly, releasing me from his grip and locking his crimson eyes on to my own. Still clutching my hand he brought it to his lips once ore, brushing them over my fingers in some what of a kiss. The action caused my face to color for the hundredth time that night. However, I was even more startled when he fell to one knee before me, and even more astonished still as he withdrew a small ring box from his jacket pocket. I froze. Not even the chill of the night air touched me.

"Yuki…I want you to marry me." He said gently, popping the tiny box open and revealing a golden ring with a shimmering diamond encased in the centre. I frowned in confusion. Weren't we already engaged? Wasn't that why I'd been awakened once more, to be Kaname's fiancée? Even if we weren't how could I possibly answer honestly while my mind swam with thoughts of Zero? He looked a little hurt at my reaction before smiling knowingly. He saw right through me and knew that my mind was with the silver haired man I had unknowingly fallen in love with.

"…I know we're already engaged…but I wanted to make it official." He told me, not touching on the matter of Zero. I stood frozen still, unable to reply or think. Not waiting for a response he slipped the ring on my finger regardless. I panicked a little, wondering what was worse, having the decision already made for me or not even having the chance to consider Zero….He arose once more, wrapping his arms around me. I hadn't answered but….did this mean we were really engaged now? Did it mean I was no longer allowed to dwell on Zero? Tears stung my eyes, and I couldn't face Kaname properly, so instead gazed up at the multitude of stars that speckled the sky.

"I want to do something selfish…and ask you to forget about him because at the moment the odds of rescuing him are slim…but I know all the words in the world cannot make you let him go….so instead I'll say this; wear that ring and be my fiancée…at least until we've rescued him. Then you can make your mind up and give me your final answer…" He whispered a little hoarsely in my ear. I grimaced. How cruel of me to make him feel this way. Why was it…everyone had been telling me to give up on Zero lately? My faith faltered with every passing moment….and I was beginning to lose hope that I could ever save him. Would it really be better to just…forget about him and live quietly as Kaname's fiancée…as his wife? I clung to his shirt, trembling with emotion. Everyday I felt less certain of my chances…and I feared that this uncertainty…was causing my connection with Zero to fade…The feelings I kept locked away in my heart…those didn't falter or weaken with time…but my faith in my ability to save his life was making it harder for me to hang on to the hope he was still mine…I wondered if he felt it too.

"I'm…s-so sorry!" I blurted out, ashamed as tears began to flood my eyes, cascading down my cheeks and dripping on to his shirt. I stroked my hair soothingly, kissing the top of my head comfortingly. He guided me back into his room, sitting me down on the edge of the bed and cradling me as I cried. He probably knew what I was thinking…and that made me sob harder. Why could I only hurt the two men who had been so kind to me? He rocked me slowly in his arms, making soothing sounds that one might make to calm a wailing child. When my tears finally subsided to sniffs he spoke again.

"May I ask one more thing of you tonight Yuki?" He asked gently, twirling long strands of my hair around his fingers, causing the ends to curl when he released them. I nodded wearily against his chest. He wrapped his arms more tightly around my body, lifting me on to his lap. I shut my eyes, feeling safe next to this man, his heartbeat like a comforting lullaby to my senses. His fingers danced down my body to my hips, running the tips over the curve of my waist causing me to shiver.

"Kana-?" I was cut short as he pressed a finger to my lips. I raised an eyebrow, my teary eyes staring up into his own dark ones.

"I'm going to be cruel and beg you to be mine tonight…and not to think of Kiryu until we wake tomorrow…" He whispered in my ear, causing my body to tense. What was he asking of me? His eyes were unyielding, and my heart stopped as he lowered me down on to his bed, lying down beside me. I closed my eyes, unable to face his passionate expression any longer. He knew me well…and knew that whatever he did my thoughts would wander to Zero…My cheeks colored as he slipped a hand up the skirt of my dress, caressing my thigh with hi fingers. I trembled, what he wanted was not something I thought I could give him yet, not even after eight years…not while I kept imagining Zero's hands in place of his.

"Kaname…I-I don't k-know if I-"He silenced me, pressing his lips against mine and wrapping his arms around my waist. I flung my arms around his neck, sobbing once more even as he kissed me passionately. Zero…Zero…how could I forget him? How could I possibly let go?

"Please, be mine and mine alone, I cannot bear the thought of you getting hurt trying to rescue him….those men…they're…they're too much for you, I just don't thin you'll be able to- "His lips crushed against my neck, not even finishing the sentence. My quivered as his mouth made its way down my neck. I shut my eyes, biting my tongue and silencing any further protests. I sighed a deep shaky sigh as Kaname's hands roamed my body. He'd never openly asked me to stop searching before…and I couldn't help but consider his plea as a further knock to my confidence. I stroked Kaname's dark mop of hair, contemplating the past eight years….Everyone was telling me to stop trying…to forget…I felt warm tears escaping from the corners of my eyes, slipping down the sides of my face and into my messy hair splayed out on the bed beneath me.

Goodbye Zero….

Perhaps…there really was nothing I could do for him. I gripped Kaname's hair tightly, a stabbing pain emerging within me. Perhaps I'd know all along that my hope to rescue Zero was in vain…even Kaname was no match for those people…how could I ever believe I would be strong enough to take them on, especially at their own headquarters. The sinking feeling in my stomach wasn't eased by Kaname's kisses, in fact I felt somewhat numb now, even as his hands explored me. I was tired and stressed….tonight I would repay Kaname for all the years of pain I'd given him and do my best to forget about Zero….but how easy that would be I didn't know….Tomorrow I'd decide where the future would take me….

**AN- So! It's Yuki's fault their connection has weakened! Or is it? Oh no, has Kaname really convinced her not to rescue Zero? Was that his evil plan all along? ****Will Zero still escape without Yuki's help? I hope we know soon (meaning I hope I find my creativity so I can write the next chapter well..) Please bear with me! Thanks for being patient!**


	18. Chapter 18 Falling to Pieces

**AN-****Bleh. Short chapter is short….and weird chapter is weird =/. It was originally a lot longer and gave a lot more away, but I wasn't satisfied with it, so now it's shorter and less exciting…but that means the next chapter will be even MORE action packed =P. I don't know, it just seems a bit strangely written to me…still, enjoy anyway! We're back in present day with Zero locked in solitary confinement with the compound being attacked…so what's going to happen? **

Zero Kiryu POV

Present Day

The soft rumbling of the compound was almost soothing to my sore and weary body. I moaned in pain, irked by the array of different pains running through my various joints. My skull still throbbed sharply where the guard had struck me with his gun, not to mention the close impact with the anti-vampire gun. Still, these weren't the only irritations. My arms ached from being strung up too high. The chains were bolted fairly high on the wall, making sitting or lying on the ground virtually impossible, a pretty poor design in my opinion. Even now upon waking up I was not sat properly on the ground, in fact I hovered a little above it, my arms suspended in the air. I used my legs, pushing against the floor and pulling myself into a standing position, allowing my arms some relief from supporting my bodyweight.

So what had happened? How long had I been out of it? I surveyed the familiar room. There seemed to be no change to this room, but why should there be? Steelman had said the intruders were after some experiment. I wondered if that meant one of the prisoners or some concoction in a Petri dish or something. If it were the latter then I could understand why the prisoners were not being moved, after all, if the trespassers were after some concoction then they wouldn't bother looking in the prisoners cells….but even that didn't add up….I shook my head, momentarily forgetting the throbbing pain in my skull that threatened to push me back into unconsciousness once more. Why was I in this room? I still didn't understand that.

More rumbling erupted from somewhere in the compound, and I clung tightly to the chains that held me in place just to stay upright on my feet. The tremor had been so forceful it could've thrown me off my feet. What the hell was going on out there? I walked forward, attempting to somehow peer out of some crack in the door in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what was happening outside. I could still hear commotion from all areas of the compound, definitely closer than it had been before I'd fallen unconscious. I frowned, irritated as I was halted by the chains. I sighed, making my way back to the wall, examining the chains more closely. It was improbable that I could break them, they were thick and unyielding. Perhaps if I could loosen the bolts somehow?

I was thrown to the floor by another eruption. I couldn't figure out what the attackers were fighting with, these tremors didn't feel like the result of a bomb, but more like an earthquake. Heaving myself to my feet I figured I could probably use these tremors to my advantage. Perhaps they had already begun to loosen the bolts, so if I were to apply a little more force to the wall I could free them from the brick wall. I took a deep breath, leaning back against the wall and forcing one of my legs back into the brick behind me. No change, but what could I expect after one hit? I repeated the action, bringing my foot down harder against the brick, wincing a little at the impact. After trying this a few more times I decided to try something different. I probably wasn't hitting the wall high enough for it to make any difference to the bricks containing the bolts. I'd have to use my body. I gritted my teeth, not particularly liking the thought of forcing my body against the wall with such force, but still….I ran forward, knowing full well the restraints would pull me back, and allowing myself to be yanked back, used all of the momentum I had built up to strike the wall. I cried out as my back took the brunt of the impact.

"MORE GUARDS, GET MORE GUARDS DOWN HERE!" I heard someone roar from outside, momentarily halting my assault against the wall. Another tremor, far more powerful than the last made the entire room begin to quake, and my heart stopped as dust from the ceiling above me began to shower down. The situation I was in suddenly became far more serious. If I didn't free myself it was possible that I could be crushed by the falling debris, not something I wanted to experience. It seemed the guards were having a lot of trouble holding back whatever it was that was attacking, worrying considering the amount of firepower they had….Damn it, how would I free myself now? At the rate the tremors were coming it was more likely I'd hasten the rate at which the room was crumbling rather than free myself.

I tugged hopelessly at the chains, not really expecting to gain much ground this way. Another rumble threw my body forward, thought not enough to free me. I gulped as small bits of rubble began to drop from the ceiling, confirming my fears. Whatever was causing these tremors was coming closer, the sound of guns firing and the roar of voices outside the cell confirmed this for me. Adrenaline fuelled my desperate bid for freedom as I yanked frantically at the chains, silently begging them to snap and break. I struggled to retain my standing position as the sound of a small explosion not too far from my cell caused the cell to quake around me. I watched as yet more dust and brick rained down upon me from above. I fought angrily against my restraints, I didn't want to die this way, not in this place! Not trapped like some Godforsaken creature in a cage!

Screams and cries from outside my prison informed me that whatever was attacking had claimed the guards nearest to the cell door, and it seemed inevitable that I would be next…I stood tall, even if I was being kept chained up like an animal, I wouldn't go down without a fight. My eyes widened as the cell door was blown from its mechanical hinges, hurtling toward me from the force, though miraculously not actually hitting me. I struggled to catch a glimpse of whatever had caused such a thing to occur, but was distracted as the wall that had held the door in place was blown to smithereens before my eyes. I reacted quickly, turning my face away from the scene as I felt debris come cascading towards me. I coughed, choking, spluttering as dust and brick swirled around me, enveloping me, camouflaging my attackers. A thick sheath of dust clouded my vision, and I shut my eyes tightly against it. I could hear sirens all around whatever was left of the compound, shouting, gun shots, barking from guard dogs, even crying from ever corner of the prison. A large force seemed to erupt from behind me, and the sound of snapping metal filled my ears. What was going on? I groped blindly around me in a haze of confusion. I fell to the ground, crying out angrily as I fell on bits of rubble that dug painfully into my hands that I had held out to shield my fall.

Scrambling to my feet, I prepared to face my attacker. A fierce glare adorned my face, my arms hung by my sides, my hands curled into fists. Whatever had blasted through that wall was strong, and I probably stood little chance against it, but still. I wouldn't run away. If I had no reason left to live anyway…why not die this way? Facing the problem rather than die as a coward running away from it? Through the large hole where the wall had once stood, I could see another onslaught of guards, armed heavily with guns aimed in the air at whatever was causing the destruction. I could see Steelman behind them, he was pushing his way through the gaggle of men, making his way towards me. He was calling my name, but his voice was lost in the sound of gunfire. I glared hatefully at him, not making any effort to move towards him, even if the room was structurally unsound, and even if my attacker was mere metres away from me.

"ZERO! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!" He bellowed, forcing his way past the guards, and finally making it to the entrance of the cell. I stared icily at him, Why should I? I shook my head numbly, not caring if I was killed by the intruder, anything would be better than running away at his command. He stared pleadingly at me, and I could see from his torn attire, dirt and blood covered face that he too had come face to face with death but had somehow made it out alive. I watched in awe as a wave of guards were knocked to the ground by what appeared to be a huge gust of wind.

"Damn it…FIRE! GIVE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Steelman ordered the remaining gaggle of guards, who stared uncertainly at the oncoming threat. I glanced down at my hands still wrapped in metal cuffs though now free from the wall…how had the being freed me from such a distance away? Why had it freed me? "DO IT!" Steelman demanded hysterically, and with the second command the guards aimed their guns, bombarding the creature with bullets. An unearthly shriek replaced the sound of gunfire….it was like scream but much more distorted…it sounded pained, but not as if it had been physically wounded…it sounded like it was being tortured from the inside. I shivered. What the hell was that thing? I stepped towards the opening of the cell, not due to Steelman's coaxing words, but in an attempt to see what had made such a bone chilling sound. It sounded almost like….a level E.

I leapt back as a barrage of flames tore through the men, knocking them to ground and charring the ones who had been standing directly in front of the being. I froze, unable to move as I watched the flames disappear, and instead another wall nearby went up in a tremendous explosion of brick and rubble. I was knocked to the ground by a large piece of stone, cursing angrily under my breath as I landed on top of yet more debris.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" I demanded in a croaky voice, choking on the thick dust once more. I peered desperately through the clearing dust, managing to make out the form of what appeared to be a human being, though it floated in the air. I watched in awe as it swept a hand through the dust, a gust of wind seeming to emerge from its palm, parting the dust cloud and giving me a clear view of the being that hovered above me. I was ready to take it on no matter what the outcome…fear gripped me fiercely. Had I met my match? My eyes widened at the…the creature that hovered before me….It was not what I had expected….


	19. Chapter 19 Saving me

**AN****- I'm very sorry for the long wait, and I'm afraid there may be another in store before the next chapter. I'm working on the story; it's just real life has gotten rather busy of late. I promise I'll do my best to update quickly, but I apologise for any delay. I want to make it clear that HAVEN'T given up, I promise you the next chapter is coming even if it takes a while! Anyway, will Zero get out? Or is he going to be attacked by this mysterious figure? Enjoy!**

Zero Kiryu POV

Present Day

"Zero!" It cried out, and my stomach knotted tightly. It spoke my name in an almost familiar tone. I has to blink a few times to reassure myself that I had not entered a flashback state once more…if it weren't for the ensuing chaos around me I would've probably believed I was remembering this…or maybe even imagining.

I was awestruck but almost terrified at the same time.

The girl…no, the young woman that floated before me only mere feet away was picturesque. The familiar delicate features of her face hadn't changed a bit. Her skin was pale and virtually unmarred considering the extensive attacks that had been launched against her. Her long mahogany hair hovered around her from the sheer power she was emitting. I couldn't tell if it had grown more or if it was the same due to the rapid movement of the tangled strands. I extended a trembling hand towards her, even though she wasn't close enough to reach out and touch. I made the gesture as if to make sure she was real…for I feared even a slight movement would cause this beautiful mirage to evaporate before my desperate and lonely eyes. Her usually bright and flamboyant eyes full of joy and laughter were darker, conveying her fury, they glowed the same eerie shade of crimson as mine…Her expression softened as our eyes locked on one another, gazing mutually at one another.

"Zero..." She repeated softly. Her mass of tangled hair beginning to calm down ceased to whip violently around her head, but settled, falling slightly past her petite waist. Her eyes gradually lost their bloody lustre, softening considerably with this as she gracefully dropped to the ground. Even with tangled and knotted hair, and a dust covered face she looked beautiful to me. The fearsome creature that had faced me mere moments ago…the egotistical pureblood that had caused my heart to cease beating in my chest…for fear that she had become everything I had once hated…and still hated now….that creature had disappeared…and I was astonished at the small and fragile looking creature that stared me squarely in the eye, her own gentle eyes filling with unexpected tears.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was unable to make the words form in my mouth. It was as if…a block of ice had grown within my chest during her absence…and now as she stood before me she had the affect of pure Sunlight, melting the hostility, the pain, the hatred, the anger I had been feeling for ten years, maybe more.

"Yuki?" I asked, because it almost was a question. The woman that stood before me…was surely Yuki, my Yuki for whom I'd been pining for ten years…her large brown eyes that met my gaze directly…told me it was her. However…after ten years of wondering if she even remembered me…if she was still alive…I couldn't bring myself to believe it was her. I was certain that if I shut my eyes, if I broke our mutual gaze for even a moment…she'd disappear. All of this would disappear and I'd be back in my dank little cell, craving her blood like some disgusting creature. She smiled weakly, a silent tear rolling down her dirt covered cheek as she nodded at me, confirming my ridiculous question. Ever so slowly I rose to my feet, never breaking my gaze to look away from her, still believing this would cause her to fade away…

She took a step toward me, faltering slightly as if she wasn't sure how to react to me. I wasn't particularly sure what to say or do either. Instead I silently examined every inch of her from head to toe. My heart was pounding at an insane rate, and my stomach knotted like I was some silly love truck teenager again. She hadn't grown any taller; however her face and figure had definitely matured a few years, though not as many years as her eternal mind. Her face colored a little noticing my lustful gaze. I almost grinned at her modesty in such a situation. I could feel the blood lust lingering somewhere inside of me, however I resisted these ghastly urged, forcing them to retreat back inside of me. I opened my mouth, ready to say something else when another barrage of guards came towards us.

"Zero!" She cried out, pulling something from her jacket pocket at lightening speed and flinging it at me. I caught it, examining it hastily as she withdrew her scythe from the familiar holster at her thigh. I couldn't help but grin as I clutched the bloody rose gun she had flung at me. Wrapping my fingers around its familiar shape I aimed it, knowing it would do no damage to guards, but still. It felt good to have some kind of weapon in my possession.

"FOLLOW ME ZERO!" She ordered, suddenly taking charge and becoming that strong and fearsome girl that had originally appeared before me. She ran towards the men, swinging her scythe menacingly. I watched uncertainly as she tore through them with ease. I was a little sickened by her ability to kill so easily….I was reminded that she was a pureblood, and that sent a wave of revulsion through my being. I shook my head. No. She was rescuing me, something she didn't have to do, but she'd done it anyway….hadn't I learned anything from my years in captivity? That no matter how much I tried to deny her…to tell myself she was evil and that I wanted nothing more to do with her…I loved her. Even now as she wielded her pureblood powers effortlessly. I wanted to escape now, I wanted to escape with her and to remember everything I'd forgotten in her absence…how to feel, how to love, how to be happy. I didn't know if I stood a chance at winning her over…but this had proved to me miracles could happen…and so I was willing to take a chance on the powerful feeling that was beginning to grow inside me. It was enveloping me….such a positive feeling…one I hadn't felt in such a long time. My weary body felt renewed all of a sudden, and I knew this was what I had to do.

"You coming?" She called out to me having taken care of the nearest wave of guards. I watched with a small smile on my face as she turned to face me, a little astonished by her beauty. She still looked beautiful to me….she cocked her head at me, wondering why I was staring probably, her mahogany hair tumbling over her shoulder. I nodded, sprinting forward to stand beside her. I took a deep breath, my expression growing serious. We weren't free yet. I could see yet another gaggle of guards coming towards us. We'd celebrate later, giving her a quick glance I let her know I was ready, and together we charged towards the guards. I was ready to live, but I was also ready to die. I'd embrace whichever came first, knowing that at least I had a reason to fight now. The woman beside me my ally once more.

She sprinted forward, pumping her slim legs ferociously and moving past me, before leaping into the air and using her scythe to send a wave of flames hurtling towards the men. It sent the first few rows reeling back at the force of her power, however, this didn't deter the rows further back from advancing towards us at an even more alarming rate. She seemed to realise this, and plunged towards the ground once more. At first I thought she'd fallen, and was getting ready to catch her when I realised she was doing this purposely. She aimed the end of the scythe's handle towards the ground, gathering momentum and plunging the base of the handle into the ground, causing an earthquake like effect that caused the ground to quake and part in a jagged line towards the guards who hastily began to retreat. Even I had to leap back to avoid being knocked down by the force. A crater like shape had been created in a circle around her as she arose, inspecting the damage she had caused. I was astonished realising she'd taken out the entire wave of guards. I shot her a slightly impressed look before we advanced further.

I was not only awestruck by her power, but by the devastation she had caused as we darted through the remains of the crumbling compound. The corridors were unrecognisable as we wound our way through them, and not even I was certain where we were heading. I noticed most if not all of the cells doors were open, the cells appearing to be eerily vacant. In fact, it seemed we had come across an area where there seemed to be no life left. The prisoners, staff and guards seemed to have retreated from this particular area, and the creepy screech of the emergency droned on like a ghostly call through the virtual silence, only the sound of Yuki's heeled boots creating and kind of sound on the concrete floor.

"Are you…alone?" I questioned. Suddenly realising I hadn't noticed any other vampires around here. She nodded quickly as she ran, not turning to face me as she began to grow weary and short of breath. I found this hard to believe, pureblood or not…could she really have taken on all of those guards alone? More importantly, why would Kaname Kuran have allowed her to embark on such a dangerous mission alone? Unless he didn't realise she'd come for me? She stopped abruptly before I could question her further. She stared transfixed on one of the only rooms that appeared to be untouched, seemingly drawn towards it.

"What is it Yuki?" I questioned as she tread warily towards it.

"My main purpose for coming here was to rescue you…but I was instructed to destroy this place as well so that their data on vampires couldn't reach the public." She said monotonously, slowly reaching for the door handle and turning it slowly. I frowned a little. Not only at Yuki's comment but at the fact the door had been unlocked. It would seem plausible that whoever had been working in that particular research room would have fled….however, the door had been shut, and as the system worked the doors would lock automatically…leading me to believe something was wrong…I held an arm out uneasily, reaching out for Yuki who was a few paces ahead of me.

"Yuki don't, something doesn't feel…" I trailed off as she didn't seem to hear me.

"I have to. I sense...something vampiric from that room…not a vampire…so maybe vampire DNA? Your DNA…" She said slowly. Her words unsettled me, and I moved forward to dissuade her again. However, she held a hand up to stop me, opening the door and moving inside out of sight. I moved forward, ready to follow her in when I heard a small cry emit from her. Fear suddenly overwhelmed me, along with an undeniable sense of guilt. What was waiting for me in there? Filled with anger towards whatever had harmed Yuki, I charged forward, kicking the door in enraged, terrified of what was lurking beyond the door.

"YUKI!" I cried, aiming the gun around the room, ready to send a lethal blast at whatever had dared to lay a finger on my Yuki. Be it prisoner, guard or…my eyes widened and then narrowed as my gaze settled on my target. How he had managed to get his hands on Yuki I had no idea, but there he was. One arm was wrapped around her torso and arms restraining her against his body, the other clasped an anti-vampire gun that was aimed directly at her skull. Yuki looked undeniably frightened, obviously not knowing what to expect from the man restraining her. His familiar face was twisted into a furious glower. How could he of all people do this to her?

"Steelman." I spoke coldly, clutching my gun tightly and aiming it at him. I knew this was vain. Steelman was not a vampire, the blast would do nothing to him, however, I wasn't about to stand around and allow him to murder Yuki before my very eyes. A further betrayal from a hopeless and desperate man. What sickened me the most was he knew how much I cared for her…and surely he knew it was her of all people…so how could he aim a gun at her so fearlessly? He looked even more bedraggled than he had earlier, his clothes even more dirty and torn than before, as well as wearing a few new cuts and bruises as well. I was sure he'd been finished off by Yuki's attack earlier…so how was he still standing now?

"Zero….I truly wanted to have a hand in bridging the gap between vampires and humans…talking to you made me realise you weren't all beasts…but this little girl has destroyed over twenty years worth of research…not just on your kind I might add." He declared. He sounded genuinely distraught, his voice trembling with emotion. I felt a small pang of guilt that this man had probably lost the job he'd spent years training for…however. This was also the same man who had betrayed me more than once now, not to mention the fact he had the woman I loved hostage. Yuki's frantic eyes darted from Steelman to me. She looked tearful; I wasn't sure if it was because she felt guilty at his words, or if she really believed he would pull the trigger.

"…I can sympathize, but not enough to forgive you for threatening Yuki." I replied glowering across at him. I made a dash towards him, lunging at Yuki in an attempt to knock her out of close range if he did suddenly pull the trigger. He was caught off guard, but clung tightly to Yuki as if she were some sort of life support. I wrestled with him, focussing solely on the gun in his hand for the moment, if I managed to wrestle that away from him Yuki would be in a much safer position.

"LET GO OF YUKI!" I snarled in his face, but was alarmed as he suddenly aimed the gun at me. I managed to move out of a lethal range as he pulled the trigger; however, the reverberation hit me, knocking to me the floor and stunning me for a few moments. In this time he'd managed to regain some of his composure. Yuki struggled, managing to free her arms enough to use her powers, however before she could expand the tiny flame that had flickered into life in her palms; he had fired a shot in her direction before I had a chance to do anything. I heard her emit a gut wrenching scream, and my blood ran cold.


	20. Chapter 20 I'll try to go on

**AN-****So, this chapter didn't take as long as I anticipated! So, this chapter is a LOT longer than my usual ones, which would suggest it's the last one…however it's not =). I was going to split this into two or three chapters, however, I couldn't find the right places to split it, so left it as it is, I hope nobody minds…Now, I know this really should be the last chapter, however, I thought I'd add a few more, I'll tell you my ideas for the remaining chapters at the end so as not to spoil the story =). Yay! This isn't the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it =).**

Zero Kiryu POV

The scent of fresh blood filled my nostrils. It was nauseating and sickeningly arousing at the same time. I clenched my jaw in an attempt to quell the rising blood lust. I watched it drip to the floor, and was physically repulsed as Steelman dropped Yuki's lifeless corpse on to the ground like a ragdoll. I couldn't move or speak, I was frozen to the spot, unable to absorb what had just taken place…Steelman…had killed Yuki? I stared at her unmoving body that lay in a heap. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen…We were meant to escape together…I'd half expected Kaname Kuran to emerge from the shadows and snap Steelman's neck before he could pull the trigger…for some heroic act that would save us both. However, that moment never came. Soon Yuki's limp body would begin to fade away and shatter into shards of crystal like material…I remembered Shizuka Hio's death had been a similar display. I presumed Yuki would die the same way.

"You…you _killed_ her." I stated coldly, turning to look at Steelman. He seemed somewhat stunned at the act as well; perhaps unable to believe he could kill a young woman. I arose to my feet. I was just about ready to put a bullet through him as well. Had I a real gun in my possession I wouldn't have hesitated. However, I would rely on my hands to tear him apart.

"I had to…she destroyed everything…our lives work…my career…and now an array of supposedly mythical creatures are roaming free thanks to her. She had no idea what she was doing; she was a little girl with a grudge against us who threw a temper tantrum." He replied icily, though clearly trying to justify his behaviour, not only to me but to himself as well. I shook my head, glowering at him not feeling an ounce of sympathy any more.

"Have you ever murdered a vampire with one of those before?" I questioned in a low and menacing tone. He shook his head slowly in response. "Then you won't know that she's going to shatter into pieces…I won't even have a piece of her left to bury. There will be _nothing _left." I spat, disgusted by his lack of knowledge considering. Remorse flashed across his face, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, however, no sound came out. I advanced towards him, however, before I could lay a hate filled finger upon him the ground was trembling, and before I knew it the he was being thrown back against the wall by a large gust of wind. My eyes darted around the room searching for Steelman's attacker. I expected Kaname Kuran or perhaps a member of the Night Class. However, I finally heard a small groan come from the ground where Yuki lay. My heart skipped a beat as I watched her struggle to her knees, her hands still aimed at Steelman, preparing to launch another attack. A wave of relief washed over me, and I ran to her aid, helping her to her feet.

"Y-Yuki…how?" I asked astonished. She smiled weakly at me, averting her eyes to her blood stained shoulder where I realised she'd been hit. It was incredibly uncharacteristic of me…however at that moment every ounce of my being wanted to fling my arms around her and hold her close. I resisted the urge as the aroma of her blood wafted into my nostrils. She sent another gust of wind at him, forcing him back into the wall once more and knocking him unconscious. I stepped in front of her, ready to finish him off but she tugged at my sleeve.

"What? This man has betrayed me one too many times. This was the last straw." I informed her, turning to face her. She wore a serious expression, and tugged me towards the exit. I resisted, not wanting to allow Steelman to live for fear of another surprise attack.

"Please, let's just get out of here now." She said sincerely, raising a hand and blasting at the computers and vials of liquid with a trail of flames. I assisted her, ripping up any papers that looked like data and breaking whatever appeared to be traces of DNA, mine or otherwise. It didn't take us very long, however I knew Yuki was eager to leave the room. She kept glancing in Steelman's direction to see if he was stirring yet. Satisfied that there was nothing left that was worth destroying I walked towards Yuki once more, inspecting her injured shoulder.

"Do you need…blood?" I questioned, pulling the collar of my shirt down to expose my neck. She hesitated, clearly considering it as she moved towards my neck. However, her fear of Steelman waking up and taking another shot at us seemed to terrify her, and she declined, fixing my collar and smiling gently at me. I wished she'd take it; the smell of her blood was becoming a temptation to a vampire who had been starved of fresh blood for a long time.

"Later…but I really want to get out of here now…so…." She slipped her hand into mine, leading me towards the door once more. I took one final look at Steelman before leaving the room for good. Perhaps it was better not to kill him. I loathed him for the wrongs he had committed, however I supposed out of everyone I'd met at the compound…he'd been the nicest to me. For a time I'd been able to confide in him, and he'd saved me from becoming a level E….this would be my way of repaying him for those things. I'd allow him to live, or at least he would not die by my hand.

We walked through the compound now, Yuki didn't want to squander her energy or worsen her wound, so we walked at a steady and constant pace. I remained alert well aware that her senses could be impaired by the gunshot in her shoulder since she was probably attempting to focus mainly on ignoring the pain. This proved difficult for me however….the girl I hadn't seen in ten years strode a few steps ahead of me, her mahogany hair tumbling far down her back. Her scent was intoxicating as well, not just her blood, her very essence drew me in, making me feel dizzy, almost high.

"…Did you really come here alone?" I questioned for a second time in a bid to penetrate through the eerie silence that had fallen over the compound. The sirens still blared however, and I watched as she kept tossing her hair in front of her ears to block out some of the noise. She said nothing to begin with, leading me to believe Kaname Kuran was somehow involved and she didn't want me to know. I stopped, suddenly wondering if he was behind the escape…and if so was I willing to be rescued by that man simply so I could watch him walk away with Yuk at the end of it. She continued to walk, unaware that I was no longer following until she finally turned around to respond.

"No…Aido and Kain were meant to come too, but I sent them off to the other side of the compound to take out some of the guards and the testing facilities…then I told them I'd meet them back home, and that…Zero what's wrong?" She stopped, noticing my change in attitude. So Kaname Kuran was behind it all…otherwise Yuki surely wouldn't have asked Aido and Kain to assist her….So what was to happen now? Once we were out of this place would she simply wander back to her mansion with her bodyguards? Clearing me from her conscience at last, making me a distant unimportant memory in her ceaseless life? I trembled a little. Why did I love this woman so much? I clutched the blood-rose tightly, insane thoughts swam through my mind…shooting her and then taking my own life as well…

"Zero? You aren't injured are you?" She questioned, her voice thick with concern, concern I didn't deserve. She stepped towards me, the sound of her heels echoing along the chipped and broken concrete of the ground. She held her hands up to my face, still a good foot or so shorter than me even in high-heeled boots. What a thing to wear to this place anyway. She tilted my face up to look her in the eye. Her eyes were as innocent and honest as they'd been ten years ago…and I was reminded of another time she'd gazed at me in such a way, eyes and face distorted into a mask of fear for me. I gazed coolly at her, tempted to yank her face towards mine and steal a kiss from her lips as I had attempted to do all that time ago. I tilted my face down ever so slightly, not registering I had moved until after I'd reacted to my thoughts. Her soft fingertips still rested on my cheeks as she stared up into my face, her eyes no longer appearing to be anxious, but rather questioning. I moved in closer so our faces were inches apart, her face tinted a warm pink color. However, I watched as her eyelids began to droop as I moved in, perhaps less flustered by my advances this time. I had every intention of kissing her. However, at the last moment I paused, instead snatching one of her hands from my face and yanking her hand in front of my eyes.

"Z-Zero?" She questioned, clearly flustered by what had almost taken place. I stared down at her petite hand, examining her slim fingers carefully. My heart stopped as my eyes passed over a delicate golden ring that sat comfortably on her finger, the glistening diamond inset into it almost taunting me. Of course. Kaname would never have allowed her to come after me without some sort of token on her person to remind me that she was 'his'. Part of me wanted to kiss her all the same and defile the meaning of that ring. However, it also reminded me of everything I could never afford to give her. The ring alone appeared to be more expensive than any gift I could ever give her. I released her hand rather roughly, shaking my head and continuing to walk. What would be the point in getting my hopes up? Starting an affair with the pureblood's _wife_. As if she'd entertain such a thought anyway.

"Zero...what are you…?" She asked, her voice quiet and uneasy. I ran a hand through my messy hair, just wanting to get out of here now. I felt foolish for having thought I had any chance with the pureblood…what bothered me the most was that she was still the same Yuki I had fallen for all those years ago…things would've been easier…if she'd really become that merciless pureblood I was certain she would be by this time. Still, the part of me that loved her couldn't help but feel relieved she'd retained her sweet and caring personality. It was a double edged sword really.

"Come on…let's leave." I replied, turning back to see her standing with her arms wrapped around her form as if she were cold. I sighed, how could she have caused all of this destruction? The vulnerable girl that faced me was certainly not a killer at first glance. I beckoned for her to keep moving, and she quickly caught up with me, staying close at my side though I wished she wouldn't. I was sure I saw light up ahead that would suggest an exit was close at hand. I wasn't sure how to feel about leaving…I knew I should be filled with relief and gratitude for Yuki…however I knew the second we were out of the compound she would disappear from my life once more. Perhaps forever this time. My strides became smaller and less confident, and a small part of me wanted to remain here with her forever, a foolish and incredibly human thought for a creature such as myself. Finally when we weren't far off from the exit Yuki extended a hand, wrapping it around my forearm and stopping me from going any further. I swivelled around to face her, surprised and irritated by the hold up.

"Why are you stopping me? I've been stuck in here for ten years; I want to face my freedom." I demanded in a tone a lot harsher than I'd intended. She faced me with hurt eyes that drew me in, making me want to console and comfort her even though I didn't know why she was looking at me in such a way.

"What's wrong Zero? What happened back there I thought you were going to….and then…you saw my ring and you've barely spoken a word since." She finished, her voice trembled and she unintentionally raised her tone of voice as she struggled to finish the sentence. I turned away to hide the blush that colored my cheeks, staring longingly at the exit. Once we were out there I could speak more freely…while we were still in this place I felt agitated and on edge. I ignored her question attempting to make another bid for freedom but she held my arm tightly in both of her hands.

"It's nothing. I just remembered my place that's all." I replied coldly, causing her to wrap her hands more tightly around my arm. I blushed a little as she moved closer, slipping her arms around mine and hugging it tightly. Inside longed to embrace her tightly in return, however right now I felt sick. How could she tease me like this? Dangling herself in front of me when she knew I couldn't lay a finger on her. Her body trembled and she stared up at me with teary eyes.

"There's so much I want to say to you…but I'm scared you'll reject me…even now, after all this time I can see it in your eyes, you hate me for being a pureblood…" She said accusingly, choking a little on her words. I sighed deeply, wrapping my arms around her at last and burying my face in the warm mass of her hair. She trembled, holding back tears that had perhaps been filling up inside her for ten years…what had happened to her in my absence? I was about to tell her we'd discuss it once we escaped, however, a loud erupted from all around us, and I suddenly realised the siren had stopped blaring a while back…Still clutching Yuki I looked up, realising we were being surrounded by a swarm of guards. Had I been off guard that long? She also looked up, alarmed by the number of guards that had surrounded us in the few moments we'd been distracted. It was reminiscent of ten years ago…

"This is it Zero…" She whispered, releasing me and swivelling around to face the gaggle of guards, all of whom appeared to be injured and tattered, but still in better condition than the two of us. We stood back to back as we had ten years ago, and I silently prayed for a miracle. I didn't much like the thought of dying this way, and I knew this time they wouldn't hesitate to kill us. Both sides were waiting for someone to make the first move, and whoever did would be declaring war. It would be smart of Yuki and I to stay still. I'd witnessed Yuki harnessing some pretty amazing powers today…however, did she have the physical and mental strength to pull out all the stops and dispatch this final wave of guards?

"Zero…I don't know if I have the power to get us out of this…and if we don't make it I just want you to know…" Yuki whispered. However I cut her off, not wanting to hear a goodbye from her. I'd heard enough goodbyes from this woman to last me a lifetime…

"We'll do our best to fight our way out…and if we don't make it…I'll see you in the next life…" I could almost picture my grave lying ahead of me…the odds were stacked against us, and we were probably out of miracles… heard her gulp behind me, squeezing my hand tightly before initiating war. She raised a hand, creating a wall of fire around us, rising a few inches off the floor. It wasn't much of a force-field, but it seemed this was all she could muster for the time being, however, as the guards began to fire a familiar voice cut through the metallic clicking of the gun.

"Yuki-sama! Kiryu?" I turned halfway to see Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain sprinting down the corridor we'd just come from. I grinned, amused by the surprise in Aido's voice. Had he expected me to be dead by this time? Some of the guards began shooting at the two men, however Kain was swift and they were engulfed in flames within moments, while Aido encased them in ice.

"Zero…back me up and stay close, I'm going to try and take them all out, but it's going to take a lot of power." She told me, retrieving her scythe and raising it in the air. I nodded, taking it upon myself to protect her as she concentrated on whatever it was she was going to do. While Kain and Aido took out the outside guards, I focussed on the ones closes to Yuki and I, having to use my body as a weapon, kicking and punching them to the ground with all the strength I could muster. I was in awe as she began to hover in the air once more, summoning what appeared to be a ball of light in her hands, though I'm not certain what it was. Her hair began to whip wildly around her, and she shut her eyes, further concentrating on the task ahead. I watched as Aido and Kain retreated, apparently knowing what it was Yuki was about to unleash, and deciding it was better to keep a distance from it. _Thanks for the help_… I thought to myself as I protected the pureblood from the immediate threat of being shot down; however, it appeared that the column of light that had enveloped her was acting as a sort of weak shield.

I was suddenly blinded as it engulfed me, and I couldn't see anything outside of it. She hovered high above me, still nurturing whatever it was that swirled madly in her hands. I used my arms to shield myself as the column grew bigger. Until the light became so bright that I had to shut my eyes against it completely. It was incredibly warm….and I realised whatever it was she was growing in her hands was going to cause an explosion of sorts, and was probably the source of all the commotion earlier today. I felt almost drowsy inside the tower of light she had built around us. I could hear a buzzing, so perhaps it was electricity? I couldn't be sure, especially since it was still too bright to open my eyes. I wondered if her attack would kill me as well…f I should've retreated with Aido and Kain…if she even realised I was still here, or if she was unaware of anything around her the same as I was now.

My eyes snapped open as I felt the warmth suddenly evaporate, and I watched as the wall of light that had built around us exploded, sending beams of light shooting out in all directions. I couldn't tell what damage it was doing to the guards or to the building, as it seemed I was within a safe range of the attack. The world around me became blindingly bright once more, and the next time I opened my eyes I could see again. The building around us had been reduced to rubble, the guards gone, blasted in a multitude of directions, and as I stared up at the sky small orbs of light remained, raining down upon the compound. It was almost beautiful…and I thought it a fitting power for Yuki to hold. Where was Yuki? I turned around, watching her ascend from above me, dropping a little uneasily to the ground. I grinned to myself as she staggered a little ungracefully, reminding me that it was indeed the same Yuki I had known for years.

"You okay?" I questioned, taking hold of her shoulders to steady her. She nodded, shutting her eyes tightly and tensing her body to regain her balance. I watched the orbs around us, realising they were small flames, not harmless balls of light as I had expected. Debris rained down with it, and I decided now was definitely a good time to retreat from this place…whatever was left of it. Lifting Yuki off her feet, moved swiftly through the destruction, searching through the dust and rubble for Aido and Kain. Yuki wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging tightly to me. I ran, desperate to be away from the smell of death, and just desperate to be away from that hell hole of a prison. I sprinted up a hill that I'd never realised was so close to the compound, climbing about halfway before placing Yuki down on the grass and collapsing down myself. The power she had unleashed had been great, but the dust from the destruction had found its way into my nose and mouth, so that I knelt down on my hands and knees spluttering.

"Kiryu!" Aido called out from the top of the hill, running down with his cousin to greet us. I wiped vainly at my face with my sleeve in a bid to clear my nose, mouth and eyes of the soot and ash. Aido knelt beside Yuki, who beckoned him to check on me before sitting up slowly. Kain took Aido's place beside the pale pureblood, supporting her back as she sat up. I could smell Yuki's blood on me from where I'd been carrying her, worsening my coughing fit as my throat began to beg me for her blood.

"Hey, could you help us to the top of the hill?" Yuki asked, her voice sounding weary. Kain and Aido both nodded, Kain taking hold of Yuki, while Aido supported me as we walked up the steep incline. My lungs burned from the amount of exertion I'd been through today, and my legs ached painfully. I was amazed the bloodlust was only kicking in fully now. Once at the top my legs gave way, and I sat quietly on the cool grass, panting with exhaustion as I stared down at the ruins of the compound…There wasn't really much of it left. A few walls remained standing, however the majority of the place had become ruins. I stared feeling strangely empty. I didn't feel sad that I couldn't make out which part of the compound had been my cell. I just felt…drained. The smell of burning reached my nostrils making me feel mildly queasy, but not enough to coax me into moving.

"Thank you Hanabusa, Akatsuki, I really appreciate your help….could you go back to the mansion and ask Seiren to fill up the bathtub please? After that go relax…I owe you both." Yuki instructed them, smiling warmly at the pair. Both of the men looked pretty war torn, the same as us. Hadn't realised how many guards had been assembled in the compound…in fact it was amazing the three of them had been able to take them all down. I stared up at the dark sky, relishing being outside in the open. Enjoying the feeling of the breeze caressing my face a hair. Simple things like this I'd taken for granted…I'd never make such a mistake again.

"Yuki-sama…we can't leave you alone." Aido replied, reluctant to leave the pureblood unattended. She chuckled wearily in response, placing a gentle hand on the aristocrat's cheek.

"I'm not alone am I? Zero's here…besides I'll be home soon I promise…please, trust me, just this once? Kaname doesn't have to know…please?" She begged, fluttering her eyelashes as innocently as she could at the pair. Kain sighed deeply, starting to walk away. However, Aido wasn't going to be convinced so easily. I rolled my eyes. Even years on Kuran wouldn't allow her to have a moment to herself.

"You're too old to use those puppy-dog eyes on us…besides, how do I know he's not going to try anything with you?" Aido snapped. I turned to glare at him, too weary to start an argument, and much too old to be having such a childish discussion with him. He sighed, clearly too tired to debate the matter anymore, giving Yuki one final glance and turning to follow his cousin back to the Kuran mansion. With the aristocrats finally out of the way, Yuki collapsed down beside me, leaning against my shoulder fatigued.

For a long while we said nothing. I had nothing left to say for the time being. I took deep breaths, enjoying the smell, the taste, the feel of the air. The smell of burning lingered, tainting it's purity a little, however I didn't care. In fact, it almost made it all the more sweeter, reminding me that I'd never have to face that dank little cell anymore, or live on a ration of blood-tablets…I didn't know what I'd do yet. With nowhere to go I could start afresh. The world was mine, and I felt a lot freer than I had in a long time, not only in the sense that I was no longer imprisoned, but also freer than I had…almost like I had before I'd become a vampire. I was ignorant to the woman beside me either. The fact she was simply sitting with me, observing the night sky, and everything around us was also more than I could've hoped before. Everything felt tranquil despite the destroyed compound not faraway.

"Zero…I've really missed you." Yuki's trembling voice cut through the silence long after Aido and Kain had left. I looked down at her, however she averted her eyes, staring down and fiddling with a blade of grass. She shifted uneasily under my gaze, and I wondered what was wrong with her…I was also a little surprised by her openness. I didn't answer, not sure how I should react to this statement.

"I know you probably think I just saved you to clear my conscience, because we both know what happened was my fault but…it's more than that….I mean…what happened back then…we were enemies but now…" She trembled slightly, glancing at me but not facing me straight on. She shook her head, unable to continue, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"What do you plan to do now? I mean…where will you go…" She asked slowly, turning to face me now. I noticed how bloodshot her eyes were, and how red her cheeks had become. She was holding back tears, but why I didn't know. Should I try to coax the truth out of her? Or simply ignore the signs that she wanted to cry and answer her question? I lifted a hand to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and watching her face color with a blush characteristic of the Yuki I knew.

"…I don't know…I suppose I should get back to the hunter society…only I guess I can't since whoever alerted the government to the existence of vampires was a hunter….so don't know where I stand with the society." I replied thoughtfully, staring up at the array of stars scattered across the sky. She placed her hand on mine, a gesture that sent a chill up my spine. I could feel the ring pressing down on my hand more heavily than her dainty fingers. That ring reminded me I shouldn't be sitting here with her…wanting her.

"…The man who did it…they found out who it was….it was one of the hunters…that wasn't pleased that you were next in line to be hunter society president…I don't know his name, but…the society took care of him." She informed me. I raised an eyebrow. It could have been any of them then. I doubted any of them had wanted a vampire for a president, and I couldn't blame them for that…however had they really hated me so much that they had to do something like that? Yuki's fingers caressed my hand, moving up my arm to my muscles, sending a shiver through my body.

"I suppose it was inevitable…do you want my blood?" I questioned as her fingers moved to my collar, exposing my neck. She shook her head, though I doubted this was true. I sighed, holding my wrist to my mouth and tearing through it with my fangs. I extended my bleeding wrist towards her and she cocked her head at me. Her eyes stared guiltily up at me, and they began to glow eerily. I nodded for her to just do it, and she accepted, gently taking hold of my arm, running her tongue along the gash I had made, causing a strange sensation of pain and pleasure. She shivered, recoiling, though her eyes continued to burn that disgusting shade of red. I wondered if my blood was so disgusting she couldn't stomach it…I knew it wasn't going to satisfy her like Kaname Kuran's however, she was wounded and surely any blood would be better than none at all.

"Z-Zero I….I'm starving…." She muttered, dropping my arm to the ground and instead pushing my collar out of the way once more. Her hands trembled as she wrapped her arms around my neck, licking it almost teasingly before sinking her fangs in. I knew I should be repulsed…this was the Yuki that sickened me, and reminded me that she was one of those beasts in human form…however, after ten years alone I couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of having her hands on me. She drank ravenously, more ravenously than I'd expected…her wound had been nasty, but not fatal…so why was she so hungry for my blood? She gulped it down, running her fingers through my hair as she did, conjuring up a conflicting mixture of disgust and lust within me. My hands found their way around her waist, supporting her as she drank. She finished at last, panting heavily sending chills down my spine. The closeness between us making me long for her more.

"You know…ever since you kissed me that time…eleven years ago…I began to crave your blood…and it's been agony only ever being half satisfied…but now…" She stared up at me, her face flushed red as I tried to make sense of what she was telling me. My head span a little from the amount of blood she'd taken, and I was pretty sure I was misunderstanding her…because it sounded as if she was telling me she had feelings for me…in the way only a vampire would…in a way that a shy vampire would. She cupped my face in her hands, staring into my eyes and searching as she had earlier. I couldn't help but frown in confusion as she moved in to kiss me…only she wouldn't kiss me because she was married to Kaname Kuran…that would be wrong.

"Stop. You're married to Kaname Kuran…why else do you think I didn't kiss you earlier? Now…I suggest you go home…." I told her; despite the fact this sentence tore my soul apart. I wanted to kiss her, I didn't really care what Kaname was to her, it would be even better to kiss her knowing it would enrage him. She frowned at me, tilting her head to one side.

"I'm not married to Kaname…I'm…I'm engaged and….I mean….I haven't seen him in a while….he's been gone and I've…" I ignored the feeling of relief that arose when she explained she wasn't married…however I couldn't ignore the fact she had committed herself to him…it was just as it had been ten years ago…he'd been away for a while leaving her alone and desperate for attention.

"You know my feelings for you Yuki…but I refuse to be your back up choice." I told her coldly, rising to my feet despite myself and turning away from her…was I really going to turn my back on her again? Ten years on this was still so difficult…I'd learnt that despite everything I would always have feelings for Yuki…but could I really take a chance on her like she'd asked me to all that time ago?

"I love you!" She suddenly declared, causing me to stop and turn to face her. She faced me now, her eyes boring into me, begging me not to leave. Her whole body trembled and I wanted nothing more than to believe those words that I'd longed to hear….still…what should I do? I suppose I'd been waiting to hear those words for a long time…and now she'd uttered them I couldn't believe it was true.

"I-I walked away from you once…and at the time….I thought that it was better for both of us because…we were supposed to be enemies…but if I had my time again I wouldn't because everyday since that day I've regretted it and…it's confused me…and by the time I figured out what it was I felt for you it was too late but…I want to help you start life again! I want to help you remember how to love, and feel and enjoy life!" She cried out, tears spilling out from her brown eyes as she sat alone on the grass. She looked pathetic for a pureblood, however those were the words I needed to hear it seemed, because I turned back, and before either of us had realised what had happen I was crouching beside her, pressing my lips firmly to hers and wrapping my arms around her. Ten years ago I would've walked away. And I would've regretted it. I would've thought it was better for the both of us…because we were meant to be enemies…but it seemed that I was to have my time again…and I didn't know what this meant…if I'd made the right decision, or if I would even stick with it….but for the moment I would believe her words and take a leap of faith, something I seldom did anymore…if it meant this woman would be in my arms, at least for tonight…then I'd take my chances for I had nothing to lose this time around….probably had nothing to lose last time either.

"I'll take you back to my home…we'll work something out…come on…" She told me through my fervent kisses. I pushed her down on the grass, wanting to stay up on the hill with her and plant kisses on her…however, I supposed there would be time for that later, as I felt the thirst arise in me again.

"I'm starving Yuki…" I whispered in her ear. She shoved me playfully off her body, unsteadily rising to her feet and beckoning for me to follow her. I sighed, impatient at having to wait for my meal, however, also a little relieved to be getting away from the shell of the compound. I followed her eagerly, a little tense at the prospect of entering the Kuran mansion for the first time…I wondered what challenges would await me there….

**AN-**** So, as I said before I suppose in theory this would've been my last chapter, however, I'd like to know what Zero does after escaping so…I'll be uploading a few more chapters….I hope everyone is happy at this prospect and not irritated that there will be more haha. Thank you for continuing to read this everyone! I hope you look forward to future chapters!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Kuran Mansion

**AN-Ah! I'm so so sorry for the late update. Life is getting increasingly busy, and I simply don't have time to update frequently at the moment. ****PLEASE don't lose faith in me or the story, I WILL continue to update, that's for sure! I'll try my best not to keep you waiting for more than a fortnight at the very most, and will certainly not keep you waiting for a month or more. It's irritating since there doesn't seem to be any way of posting my activity on . I mean on Deviantart I update my journal, and I wish I had some way of doing that on here so you know I'm not dead, and so you know when I AM working on a story and WHAT I'm working on. Is there anything like that on here? . Well, as it appears there isn't, PLEASE check my Deviantart account if you're in doubt, the link to my account is on my profile, if you have any questions on future chapters or anything please feel free to message me on here or on DA. **

**Anyway, sorry for that rant, I'm just frustrated that I can't keep you posted with what I'm doing! I hope this next chapter isn't too dull. I know not much happens, its sort of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be more interesting exploring the relationship between Yuki and Zero (don't worry there will be nothing graphic or anything!). As well as that we'll soon see what Kaname has to say about Zero's return! I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up…it might be a while, but please don't lose hope! As I said previously, if in doubt, either message me on here or check my DA journal where I will be updating my progress! Also, pictures of the character designs for this story will be up shortly! I hope this chapter is somewhat enjoyable, thank you for your patience! **

Zero Kiryu POV

Every step of the lengthy walk back to the Kuran mansion I felt a pang of tension arising within me. Every step seemed to chip steadily at my confidence, and the only thing that kept me from turning around and running back towards the busy town that had been my home ten years ago was my faith in Yuki. As always she was my rock. She was the light that shone through the murky clouds that lingered perpetually in my mind. Her warm hand that sat snugly in my own, the vision of her standing mere inches away from me as we walked…these things alone gave me the strength to keep going.

I was pretty frantic. A myriad of conflicting thoughts and emotions raced through my mind. The fact that this woman was taking me in…was here at all was enough to cause turmoil. My feelings for her were so overwhelming that I was amazed I was able to keep my cool in any way…I wanted this woman. To kidnap her and take her away to some distant place where the two of us could be alone together, some place where I could make her mine. Of course such a thought was an absurd one, and not one I entertained with any amount of seriousness.

The fact I was free…it was the first time in ten years that I'd been outside properly. The beauty of the night sky…something I'd never really noticed before…seemed to leave me awestruck. The way the stars seemed to glow more brightly than ever, as if they knew I was witnessing them for the first time with the eyes of a free man. The scent of fresh air, and nature itself that caressed my senses made me feel strangely serene….and as we neared the hills and mountains the air became even clearer, not to mention colder, causing the hairs on my arms and body to rise defensively against the sudden drop in temperature.

However, among the pleasant and stimulating emotions traces of fear an uncertainty lingered. Yuki had clearly said that Kaname Kuran was not staying at their home currently…but he'd always had a nasty habit of showing up at the worst times. What if he was there? Would he demand I leave? What would Yuki say? Perhaps the thing that worried the most…what if she was right and he _wasn't_ there? What would take place between Yuki and I there? The thought of being left alone with her sent a childish and uncharacteristic blush to my cheeks. It was no lie…I wanted her. It was a frightening yet exhilarating thought…she'd made it clear she had feelings for me so…what did that mean? Such thoughts sent my mind into overdrive, and I could feel my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

We'd been walking for a long while and neither of us had uttered more than a few words. I hoped that she was saying so little for the same reason as me- we were enjoying one another's company. No amount of words could express how I felt about seeing her again…it was as if I was back in my comatose state in the compound…and I was dreaming that she had saved me…and no amount of blinking or pinching myself could convince me that what was taking place was real. She released my hand, giving me a quick reassuring smile before wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her arms swiftly in a bid to keep warm.

"I'm sorry it's so cold…I-I didn't think to bring you a coat or something…you must be freezing…" She said apologetically, her voice trembling slightly from the chattering of her teeth. I shook my head, chuckling to myself. Same silly Yuki…she noted that she'd neglected to bring me anything, something that would have been easily overlooked given the circumstances…however, as she stood now in a skimpy jacket shivering to herself it made it quite clear to me that she had neglected to retrieve a coat for herself either…Though she wore a skin-tight body suit, one that reminded me of a racer outfit, her reaction to the drop in temperature made it apparent that that alone was not enough to sustain any sort of warmth, and her three-quarter length jacket made little difference either I suspected.

"You're so foolish Yuki, as always." I muttered softly, swiftly wrapping my arms around her from behind, causing her to cease walking as I embraced her from behind. I slung my arms around her shoulders, warily keeping them from travelling down to her slim waist knowing it would provoke me further. I shivered slightly. The thin fabric of my shirt was not enough to keep the cold from penetrating through and irritating my skin. I released Yuki from my grip, tugging my sleeves as far over my hands as the fabric would allow without stretching or tearing.

"Sorry….we're almost there though. The Kuran mansion is only a little further I promise." She replied a little more enthusiastically than she had a few moments before. I wrapped an arm around her as we began to stride forward once more. I pulled her as close as was comfortable to do while walking, longing to shield and protect her from the harsh cold of the mountains. Her cheeks colored a soft pink shade, highlighting the red that had already been present there from the cold. I couldn't help but grin at her nose that had also taken on a blotchy red color in response to the cold. Hadn't she considered keeping herself warm? Or had she been so passionate in her bid to free me that such thoughts had seemed inane at the time? She slowed her pace as we came to a decline. I followed her as she pushed warily through a gaggle of branches from fir trees that seemed to be abundant in this area.

"It would be easier taking the front entrance…but I'm worried that there may be people there waiting for us after I destroyed that place…its safer to take one of the hidden entryways, though its more difficult to get to…that's why its been such a long walk…" She explained, carefully making her way down a large hill. I followed as warily as she had lead, partially due to the difficulty walking down the decline, and partly because I was becoming more and more agitated at the thought of entering the Kuran mansion…The knot that had been steadily forming in my stomach seemed to have grown to its maximum state, to a point that I felt about ready to vomit with nerves.

"Just through here…." She declared, forcing some bushes aside to reveal a door that would not be apparently visible unless one knew where to look for it. I cocked an eyebrow as she slipped a hand down her top, retrieving a small necklace upon which was a rusted old key. She lifted the chain from around her neck, pulling it over her head and struggling a little not to pull out strands of hair along with it. I watched silently as she slotted the key into a heavy looking lock, turning it and smiling slightly at the comforting sound of a metallic 'click'. She lifted the metal handle, taking its circular shape in her hand and twisting it. When the rotted old door didn't budge she frowned in irritation, twisting it a little more furiously while pushing against it. I watched in amusement at this little display as if I weren't present at all, chuckling softly as she let out a few exasperated grunts of frustration at the old door's unwillingness to open. Finally, after slamming her torso against the stubborn entrance a good few times, the hinges seemed to finally respond, and an audible creaking groan of rusted metal echoed through the vacant woods and mountains, granting us access to the grounds of the Kuran estate.

"Sorry about that…this door is stupidly old…I guess it hasn't been oiled in a while huh?" She said with a strained laugh, her flustered composure only adding to the comicality of the moment. She beckoned for me to enter before her, and slowly I plucked up the courage to step forward and enter the grounds. She followed closely behind me, slamming the weathered door shut tightly and fiddling with the lock once more. As she did so I gazed nonchalantly around at the vast grounds that I'd never expect to lay eyes on. The inside wall of the grounds was considerably more well kempt than the outside that had been heavily disguised by walls of overgrown ivy and plants. I stared a little hatefully at the large mansion that stood not too far away. Yuki's family home…but also home to Kaname Kuran and a long lineage of pureblood vampires. I wondered how many generations of Kurans had helped to build and preserve this place. It was undeniably beautiful even from the outside, the grounds were neat and clean in appearance, complimenting the beauty of the mansion itself.

"Come on, let's go this way." She instructed, still holding the key tightly in one hand and intertwining her free hand around my own. I nodded, taking in the details of the plants and flowers that grew neatly around the path that I was being lead down. It didn't take her to drag me down a path that lead to a back entrance. She paused, peering in through a nearby window before actually taking hold of the door-handle and granting us access. She stepped inside, unfastening the Artemis holster from her thigh and placing it on the counter top-it appeared that the door had lead us into a kitchen. She kept the Artemis in her hand, apparently wary that an enemy may somehow have discovered our whereabouts and was lurking within her home. Reacting to Yuki's behaviour I also wrapped my hand around the Blood Rose which was located in the pocket of my pants.

"Hello?" Yuki called out, shutting the door behind me as I finally strode into the mansion. Mere moments after she had called out, Seiren appeared before us, bowing low at Yuki's presence. I recognised the soft silvery hair of the former Night Class student, though noticed it had been allowed to grow a few inches longer since the last time I'd seen her. Yuki's shoulders visibly relaxed, and she set Artemis down beside the holster, beckoning Seiren to rise to her feet. Following Yuki's command, she stood staring at her mistress awaiting further orders.

"Have Hanabusa and Akatsuki arrived back yet?" Yuki asked quickly, her tone suddenly filled with concern for the two aristocrat cousins. The silver haired girl nodded swiftly in response.

"Yes. Shall I announce your arrival?" Seiren replied in her familiar monotonous drawl.

"Yes….tell them I thank them for their assistance today and that I will discuss today's events with them in length tomorrow…so they're free to go now…oh, and would you please not mention Zero's presence to them? I…it would just be easier if I explained it to them tomorrow as well…I'm really tired and don't think any good would come from arguing about it tonight." Yuki replied, her fatigue clearly present in her tone of voice. Though she tried to sound perky, she couldn't disguise the weariness that kept creeping in. Seiren seemed to hesitate, looking coolly towards me then back at Yuki before nodding slowly.

"Anything else Yuki-sama?" She questioned slowly, my presence seeming to irk her somewhat, or perhaps just throw her off focus.

"Oh yes! One more thing, um…after that could you draw a bath please? After that you can go as well, I don't think I'll need anything else tonight, thanks Seiren." Yuki replied with a smile, dropping her formal tone somewhat and adopting a more friendly approach. Seiren nodded once more before retreating, leaving Yuki and I alone in the kitchen. Yuki stretched, slipping her jacket off and flinging it lazily over a chair before spinning around to face me.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked with a grin. I smiled playfully at her, the thought of her cooking something making me feel a little ill….Yuki had never been a good chef, though perhaps time had changed that?

"…Not if you're making it." I replied with a smirk. She slapped me playfully on the arm, and I mocked pain in response, pretending to be offended. I couldn't help but smile as I was reminded of the old days when Yuki had still been human and we'd lived with the Headmaster. This kind of banter had taken place everyday, and at the time I had taken it completely for granted….but now….I was seeing it in a whole new light, through the eyes of a changed man.

"Well I didn't think you'd feel up to cooking since we've been through a lot today!" She declared. I rolled my eyes, amused by the fact she had forgotten to bring a decent coat for herself, the simplest of things, but was worried about me being too exhausted or stressed to cook a meal. She stepped into what appeared to be a kind of store cupboard, retrieving a few handfuls of various vegetables from the shelves before examining a spice shelf.

"I enjoy cooking Yuki…besides since when do you cook?" I questioned as she continued to bustle around the kitchen grabbing different ingredients for some unknown meal. She glared at me, puffing out her cheeks in mock irritation at my 'insult'.

"I cook all the time! I mean, someone has to! A lot has changed about me in ten years Zero…" She replied, her tone softening nearer the end of the sentence as if there was some alternate meaning behind those words. I allowed my eyes to run the length of her body, examining every inch of her, taking in what was the same and what had changed.

"Ye…I noticed." I replied quietly as she started chopping a leek on the wooden chopping board. She glanced at me, giving me a look I hadn't seen before, one I didn't quite understand, though it caused my heart to constrict in my chest. I strode towards her, taking the leek and the knife from her and resuming where she had left off.

"You were doing it wrong." I announced, swiftly chopping the leek into neater slices than she had been before picking up a tomato and starting to chop that. She stood in silence for a while, simply watching me slice the vegetables she had collected from the store cupboard, a curious look upon her face. She seemed to be examining me the same way I had examined her, perhaps content to just watch me at work.

"Your bath is ready Yuki-sama." Seiren declared, causing both Yuki and I to jump at the sudden break in silence. Yuki nodded and smiled in response, giving Seiren permission to leave. I watched silently as the silver haired woman disappeared from sight. I was surprised as I felt Yuki tugging at my sleeve, and dropping the knife and the onion I had been chopping back down on the board, followed her as she lead me up a grand marble staircase towards a room. She opened the large wooden door, leading me in to what appeared to be her bedroom and signalling for me to sit on her bed. Slowly I did as I was instructed, perching uneasily on the foot of her bed. My heart began to pound again as Yuki left the room once more, leaving me alone on her large double bed. I blushed, a little ashamed of the thoughts that were running through my head right now. Why had Yuki brought me to her bedroom? Why did I assume it had something to do with what she'd confessed earlier…_I love you_. Surely Yuki hadn't brought me here for such reasons….she was engaged to Kaname Kuran…and just wasn't that sort of girl. Moments later she reappeared, a large black shirt and a pair of dark pants hung from her arm. I cocked an eyebrow, suddenly even more unsure of why she had brought me to her bedroom.

"Follow me." She ordered, moving towards another door that lead into a joining room. I arose wearily, following her through the door into a steam filled bathroom. The warmth hit me straight away in contrast to the cool air outside, and I welcomed the rise in temperature. She hung the clothes over a metal railing and glancing towards the bathtub that I realised was full.

"The bath is for you. I thought you might welcome some time to relax to yourself. Sorry, I only have Kaname's clothes to lend you but I'll make some more suitable arrangements for tomorrow." I was clearly surprised by this act, not having realised the bath was meant for me, and even more surprised that she planned to keep me around longer than the night. I shook my head smiling at the young woman, appreciative of her hospitality towards me, especially considering she didn't need to be so kind to me. I embraced her tightly, not hesitating this time. I wanted to hold her tightly and utter my thanks, not simply for the bath and the clothing…but for everything. For being there before she'd even known I was a vampire. For caring for me afterwards by providing me with blood, for being my confidante when I trusted no one else….for being the light at the end of the tunnel during those long and lonesome nights in that forsaken compound….for rescuing me, even though it had taken years from her life to do so….for taking me in even though she wasn't obliged to. I let my lips glide softly over her mouth, wavering before I pulled away. I wanted to savour her, and not rush into anything. Reluctantly releasing her I tugged my shirt off over my head, causing her already flushed face to color ever more before she spun around retreating from the bathroom.

"Yuki." I called out just before she reached the door. Sheepishly she turned to face me, a strange expression on her face. An expression that almost beckoned me to call her back and devour her right here and now. However, ignoring this instinct I continued. "Thank you." I told her, unable to form any other words to express my gratitude. The bright smile that spread across her face was enough to tell me she understood what I was trying to convey though.

"Thank _you_, Zero." She replied softly, giving me another small smile before retreating and shutting the door behind her. Her reply left me perplexed. What could she possibly be thanking me for? I was left to contemplate the meaning of her words as I undressed and sank into the first decent bath I had had in a long time, and I couldn't ignore the almost emancipating feeling that overwhelmed me as the hot water warmed my cool flesh. Almost as if the warmth in my life was returning the same as my body. I sank down beneath the surface of the water, immersing myself in the comforting liquid. I hoped Yuki wouldn't mind…but I didn't plan on leaving the bathroom for a good while, enjoying simply being able to relax for the first time in ten years.

**AN- Sorry once again for the slow chapter! Oh, and sorry for abusing my authors notes at the top there…haha, I have to make these things shorter! **


	22. Chapter22 Conflicting Emotions Yuki'sPOV

**AN-Sorry the last chapter was so dull, I know things have begun to slow down again, and it is rather boring after so many action filled chapters. However, conflict will arise soon and with it new problems for Zero! Sorry this may be the last update for a short while again as life has become very hectic at the moment, but updates will happen as quickly as is physically possible! Enjoy the Yuki chapter! It's a bit disjointed in places, but I wanted to get her state of mind across. Enjoy!**

Yuki Kuran POV

My heart pounded deafeningly in my ears. My body trembled and my hands felt clammy as I raised a hand to wipe the sweat from my brow. I leant softly against the bathroom door, not wanting Zero to realise I was still loitering alone in the darkness of my bedroom. When was the last time I'd felt so…overwhelmed? For so long I'd worked and fought endlessly to free him, and now the deed was done…it was as if I couldn't believe it. Even more strangely I couldn't believe how I'd reacted to him…My heart fluttered guiltily in my chest. Feelings of passion and lust I couldn't ignore upon that grassy mound where we'd kissed. I placed a hand over my chest in a bid to calm my anxious heart. I licked my lips as if to recapture the way his blood had tasted as it had flowed into my mouth. For the first time in a long time…I felt satisfied. The beast inside me that craved blood was silent for the first time in ten long years.

Retreating from my place near the door I quietly retrieved some clean clothes and headed towards Kaname's abandoned room where I could make use of his bathroom while Zero used mine. His bedroom was mere strides away from my own; however I'd avoided entering it the past few months in his absence. My hand wavered at the door handle, not particularly wishing to enter his room, knowing his things were still exactly as they had been before he'd left. A sharp pain struck my chest and supressed a sharp sob from rising and escaping from my quivering body. I felt a myriad of emotions, none of them all too pleasant.

Finally plucking up the courage to step over the border I stepped into the cold and silent room, surveying the darkness warily as if I was expecting him to emerge from the shadows, and expression of sheer hatred upon his usual mask of calmness. I shut the door behind me, breathing in the nostalgic scent that was entirely Kaname. Kaname who had been my past, present, and was supposed to be my future. The scent that had always left me with a dull aching in my chest for one reason or another…I stared listlessly down at the immaculately made bed, almost resenting him for leaving again and not returning.

For years now he'd been doing this…leaving for days on end on business trips. I'd never really minded. I admired him for having the stamina to embark on so many of these voyages…however days turned into weeks, and weeks casually slipped into months. Contact between us was brief, and my conviction was wavering. I felt unworthy to be his 'equal' I always had, and even ten year on I still felt inadequate to be the pureblood princess of Kuran.

The innocent Yuki who had believed every word Kaname had ever said, who had blindly bowed to his every beck and call was beginning to diminish slowly. I loved him still, there was no ignoring my feelings, however I was restless, impatient. I loathed the days I'd watched him pack suitcases for yet another trip…the trips that seemed to stretch out endlessly.

While he was gone I was left alone as the Lady of the house, the second in command. Though my lessons has pretty much come to a halt and ceased as I was supposedly 'ready' to be in the position of power that had been thrust upon me I still felt inadequate. I knew the aristocrats didn't look upon me as a leader, and I didn't expect them too…they saw right through my façade and saw my fear. I was filled with fear. Fear of the past, fear of the future, fear of things that may never take place.

I allowed a small smile to form on my lips as I noted a picture of Kaname and I as children that sat perched on his desk. I sighed, entering the bathroom and beginning to peel the bodysuit away from my form. It hadn't provided the warmth that I'd expected, but it had been malleable and extremely easy to move in. Of course this had been to my advantage. I shivered wondering what I was going to do with myself now. I'd reached a crossroads in life and wasn't sure which way to turn.

I swiftly turned on the shower, warily holding a hand beneath the water to test the temperature before immersing myself in it. I flinched as the droplets hit my palm like tiny bullets of ice, recoiling and wrapping my arms protectively around my bare form. Noting the steam that began to rise from the fountain, I eagerly stepped in, my muscles relaxing as I was immersed in a cascade of warm water.

I splashed some water over my dusty face, surveying my body for wounds from our battle. I wasn't much surprised to discover the majority of wounds had already healed, not only from my pureblood powers, but with the help of Zero's blood as well. As I ran my fingers through my wet hair, something caught my eye. Holding my hand before my face I looked upon the familiar gleam of the diamond ring Kaname had given to me all that time ago. The sight of his ring made me wonder how long it had been since Kaname had last used this shower. I sighed, a heavy feeling welling up inside me.

I really wasn't sure what I should do. I was engaged to Kaname, and I had been since birth…I loved him dearly, but the pain that accompanied this love seemed to grow with every passing day, and I knew it was selfish but…I was beginning to question myself. The feelings that had been developing for Zero hadn't yet reached their peak…and they were already overwhelming me, causing me to rethink my situation. Part of me knew I shouldn't have brought Zero home with me…but part of me always knew I would. I blushed...I felt strongly, passionately for Zero, a fiery love that caused me to behave irrationally…His presence gave me strength and courage…it was a feeling I didn't want to leave me, yet I knew it was wrong to feel anything for him.

"Zero…" I muttered to myself. For ten years I'd known I was in love with Zero. However I'd also loved Kaname during this time…I was so shy around Kaname, believing I had to behave properly for him if I was to be a good fiancée, and eventually a good wife one day…but with Zero I could be myself…I shook my head. For a long time I'd been thinking my relationships with both of them over. I loved them both, however there was no way I could be with both…so what should I do? What would be right? Was it because of my relationship with Zero that I'd been able to hold on to some kind of hope? Or was it my love for Kaname that truly was my destiny? Every realistic and reasonable fibre of my being told me that Kaname was my fiancé and that to leave him now would be the biggest mistake of my life. I'd been his since birth, and I did love him…plus the vampire and hunter societies would be in an uproar if I were to be with Zero…it just wasn't right.

However, I couldn't ignore the fact Kaname and I had been…under a lot of pressure recently. When was the last time we'd done something romantic together? He was never there, and I was left alone feeling sick and lonely, terrified that he wouldn't return, that he'd find someone else…All of these emotions had caused me to lash out at him last time he'd been home…and we'd argued mere hours before he left…leaving an unresolved conflict between us. One that broke my heart to dwell upon.

What about my feelings for Zero? The irrational side of me that told me to run away with him and start afresh…I didn't want Zero out of my life, something I would surely be forced to face if I didn't hold on tightly to him. Would I even be strong enough to commit such a taboo? Or perhaps the more pressing question was, was I strong enough to avoid committing some of taboo being alone with him…I suddenly remembered that he needed blood…would the closeness between us be too much to ignore now that we were alone? I knew he felt it too, the attraction that tied us together, that had been present the entire time we'd been reunited.

Reluctantly, I stepped out of the shower, knowing full well I still had to cook for him…still there was so much we had to talk about as well! Where would he go from now? I wondered if he'd be able to face the hunter society again or if he'd wash his hands of them. Being a hunter was in his blood, and I'd always expected him to resume his post there…he would almost certainly gain status as the new president if he returned…if we were together though….he may lose such an opportunity….As well as this I didn't know what he'd been through at that terrible place…it may have completely altered the way he viewed life…I didn't know.

I dressed swiftly, tying the halter neck in a bow beneath my hairline, hoping Zero would still have sufficient access to my neck, even with the strings in place. My eyes passed rapidly over my form as I made sure I looked presentable. I knew it shouldn't matter….however, I couldn't help but want to look nice for him…I didn't know what would happen in the future…but that had never stopped me before. I just had to be careful not to do something rash in the heat of the moment. I wouldn't regret confessing my feelings, however I had to act appropriately until I decided exactly what to do next…I was still a pureblood, and I had to act accordingly…how easy that would be I didn't know…

Leaving the warmth of the bathroom I paused at Kaname's bedside table. The emptiness of the elaborately decorated room reminded me of the loneliness I'd been subjected to…and in a moment of anger and pain I removed the engagement ring from my finger, placing it hastily down on to the oak surface. I stared at the tiny item of jewellery as if it were alien all of a sudden…as before such a brash act it had been an extension of me and now…I fled from the room, unable to supress my tears any longer, abandoning the ring completely. What this action meant I wasn't entirely sure yet…if I would leave the item there for Kaname to discover when he returned I didn't know, or if tomorrow morning I would bashfully turn back to retrieve it were all possibilities. However, if the absence of the ring made Zero's heart ache less…then it wasn't a sin to remove it just for a short while. With that, I continued down to the kitchen…the future suddenly seeming more clouded than it had been before….


	23. Chapter 23 A Meal

**AN- Anyone still with me here? Ha ha, this story is getting incredibly long (well by my writing standards at least….) I'm doing my best to update swiftly so that things can get a little more interesting! This chapter is still a little…bleh, but I promise you the next chapter will be at least a little more interesting! I'm working on changing my writing style a little, so if the next chapter is a little different to my usual style please don't be put off! Anyway, I don't have much more to say on this chapter just…enjoy!**

Zero Kiryu POV

When I finally managed to drag myself away from the comforting warmth of the bath, the myriad of emotions that had been welling up within me had not yet evaporated completely. Some of them had begun to pale in comparison to some of the more urgent thoughts I needed to dwell upon however. I dried myself slowly, grinning at long forgotten memories of Yuki scolding me for not drying myself quickly enough and doing it for me. I blew a couple of wet strands away from my eyes, irked by the reminder that I needed to consider cutting my hair again soon. I shot a glance at the mirror, a little surprised by the cloudy sheen that had settled upon the cool glass. Condensation. Had I really allowed myself to stay in here for so long? I ran a hand along the cold surface, the cool temperature almost stinging my skin in contrast to the warmth of the bath water. I watched absently as my hand wiped the condensation from the mirror's surface, leaving misty trails of water to trickle down, clearing the mirror enough for me to examine my reflection.

My eyes wandered towards the clothes Yuki had hung so carefully over the metal railing. My expression became solemn as I stared at Kaname Kuran's attire…Yuki would be offended if I returned to the kitchen in my torn and ripped clothing….however, my pride urged me not to place those clothes upon my body. The thought of feeling the fabric upon my body repulsed me a little. It was childish, it wasn't as if I was actually even _touching_ Kuran, however some jealous and hateful part of me told me Yuki wanted me to wear Kuran's clothes….so that I could be a replacement in his absence. So that she could cling to me and pretend for a short while that I was her missing fiancé. I frowned. Would Yuki do such a thing? I sighed, how could I let the hateful side of me come between us again? Though if I was right…I'd be the fool for trusting her….for being a hunter that trusted a pureblood vampire. It was a fool's move, and were my parents still alive they would surely frown upon my behaviour….still…

I yanked the pants from the railing with a roll of my eyes, before begrudgingly pulling them over my legs. I shuddered despite myself, feeling the familiar prickling of the hairs rising on my body as the fabric touched my skin. The childish sense of revulsion I couldn't deny but loathed none the less. They were little long on my legs, something that further irritated me, and as I snatched the shirt I let out a low growl as I discovered the dark sleeves also hung a little further down my arms than I would've liked. It was childish on my part, and perhaps something only another man in my situation would fully understand….that my 'competition' as it were had a few extra inches of height over me was something I didn't like to admit…though now I stood in his clothes it was something I begrudgingly had to admit. Fixing the collar to my liking I neglected to fasten a few of the buttons, leaving a little of my chest uncovered. I'd never felt comfortable with the buttons done up completely, and had met protest from Yuki during our school days when I ignored her pleas for me to wear the uniform 'properly'.

With a heavy sigh I opened the bathroom door, shivering a little as the cool air enveloped me, reminding me how cold it was outside. Wandering back into Yuki's room I paused, allowing my eyes to pass briefly over the grounds that stood silently outside of the Kuran mansion. The sky was dark, and soft clouds scattered the sky, shielding the light from the stars from filtering through the vast windows. The Moon glowed softly, eerily, and I couldn't help but believe that the atmosphere suited the home of pureblood vampires. I rested a hand gently on the glass of the window, noting that it was a lot icier than even the mirror in the bathroom. The monochromic sky suggested that snow would fall soon, and I could hardly believe that earlier that same day Yuki and I had sat comfortably upon that grassy slope outside of the compound. I shivered a little, my heart constricting at the thought of that Godforsaken place. I didn't want to think about it anymore, and turned away from the window to face Yuki's bedroom.

I surveyed the room, noticing it didn't look very lived in…It didn't look like the kind of room Yuki would stay in. When we'd lived together her room had always had little feminine touches that had made the room Yuki's. Even in the few brief times during the holidays when I'd visited her room in the girl's dorm when we'd still attended Cross Academy, she'd had little items placed on shelves and her own collection of books….I smirked remembering the shelves that had been packed with books on making sweets, and even a few on fashion, something that had made me chuckle even more. However, there was no sign of Yuki's presence in this room that I presumed she had lived in for the best part of ten or eleven years…apart from the walk-in wardrobe whose doors were left carelessly open, allowing me to catch a glimpse of random outfits flung carelessly upon surfaces….casting my vision towards a chest of drawers my attention lingered on a rose encased in resin that Kuran had delivered to her many years ago….my expression darkened at the thought that perhaps Yuki's room was so devoid of her own personality because…it was not this room she stayed in….but his….then again if that was the case then why did the bed look slept in? One of the only features that told me Yuki did in fact dwell in this room. Nothing else reminded me of Yuki. There was no clutter or ornaments, not even an item of jewellery lay abandoned on her bedside table.

It made me melancholy to think Yuki's personality had been taken away from her in such a way…what had she been doing alone in my absence? I'd fully expected her to be married, possibly with young children by now…however, none of that seemed to have happened….it was almost as if…time had halted, and little had changed since I'd been locked away…ten years on she seemed to be no further in her life than I was. A pang of guilt hit me. Perhaps it was my fault Yuki hadn't progressed in her life…perhaps she had spent so long training to rescue me that she had neglected to take care of herself…to nurture her relationship with Kaname Kuran. A sickening mixture of guilt and satisfaction. I couldn't ignore the sensation of pleasure that accompanied the thought that I may be responsible for causing Kaname Kuran displeasure. After all this time I still loathed him. He was one of the most wretched purebloods I'd ever come across, and he was partly responsible for some of the misfortune I had encountered in my youth. I inhaled deeply, attempting to purge myself of such acidic and spiteful thoughts.

With a heavy sigh I stepped out of Yuki's bedroom, shutting the door softly behind me as not to alert her that I was finished. A playful part of me I wasn't aware still existed wanted to creep up behind her and take her by surprise. I tread carefully down the marble staircase, not particularly taking in many of the details that littered the Kuran mansion, instead preoccupied with thoughts of the future. My friendship with Yuki was not the only thing I had to rebuild…I'd never completed my education as my master and Headmaster Cross had so longed for me to do. What about my position among the hunters? Was I still welcome as a member after what had taken place? Was I considered an outlaw to them, one that no longer belonged among the elite group of hunters, and one that perhaps would now face the other end of the hunter weapons. Yuki had mentioned that the hunter whom had contributed to my capture had been 'dealt with' what did that mean? It wasn't a sin to kill a vampire…so would contributing to my capture be considered any kind of crime? Or would he be heralded as a hero that managed to bring down the rare beast, both hunter and vampire, stuck between both worlds in some sort of twisted limbo. I didn't know yet, though I couldn't ignore the knotting of my stomach at the thought of finding out.

My anxiousness was momentarily interrupted by the enticing scent of food…I couldn't quite distinguish what it was precisely, but I didn't care. It was the most delicious scent I'd detected in a while, and was a welcome change from the gruel that had been flung on my plate for years now. I strode silently into the kitchen, drawn like a moth to a flame, pulled by the scent that danced towards my nostrils. I paused at the door, leaning against its wooden frame, stopping to admire Yuki's 'skilful' approach to cooking. I couldn't quell the grin that spread across my lips at the state of the kitchen. Utensils lay scattered across the worktops, along with discarded vegetable peelings and cuttings. It appeared as if she spilt something on one of the counters, presumably water, as I watched a few drops fall silently to the ground off the edge of the countertop. In the centre of all this chaos was Yuki, leaning warily over a large pot, from which steam was rising, and from which the scent was coming from. I padded silently up behind her, not at all surprised when she didn't swivel round, sensing my presence…she was clearly too caught up in her 'cooking'. I glanced over her shoulder into the pot, the contents bubbling away. Without even knowing what she was making I already knew she had the heat on way too high. Reaching through the gap between her waist and her arm I turned the dial down to a lower setting, causing Yuki to jump and finally turn to face me. When she did she stood mere inches away from me, causing the blood to rise in her cheeks. Her messy bangs informed me that she was somewhat flustered from her cooking 'ordeal', and this was my cue to take over. However, the closeness between us kept me frozen to the spot, my cheeks burning ever so slightly as I took a step backwards.

"You're doing it all wrong." I informed her bluntly, inwardly scolding myself as my voice cracked with nerves. Her surprise instantly turned to mock fury with this, as she pouted, puffing her cheeks out and glowering up at me. Ten years on and the pureblood was still as childish as the day I'd met her. With a purposely blank expression upon my face I gently shoved her out of the way, snatching the ladle from her hand and examining the mixture that was now simmering in the pot. I could now distinguish the concoction as a rather thick vegetable soup. Tentatively, I lowered the ladle into the mixture, levelling out the liquid that filled the curve of the utensil before lifting it out once more. I blew softly upon the soup, inwardly chuckling at the unevenly cut vegetable chunks that were present in the mixture before raising it to my lips and daring to taste it. I savoured the flavours that seemed to dance on my tongue after ten years of eating mainly gruel. It was tasty, but only due to the fact I'd had nothing more appetizing to eat for a long time. I was mildly surprised that she'd managed to prepare something edible, let alone something fairly enjoyable! The Yuki I'd known had been a terrible cook despite her best efforts…it seemed she had improved at least a little since the last time I'd been forced to eat her meals.

"So? How is it?" She questioned in a demanding tone, abruptly breaking the silence I had barely noticed. I pulled a face mocking disgust, receiving a slap on the chest in return, not to mention an even larger pout as well. I glowered playfully down at her, my lilac eyes meeting her brown ones. I rolled my eyes after holding the gaze for a short while, ruffling her hair as I would've done many years ago before turning back to the broth and examining the spice shelf that was positioned above it.

"It's not bad actually….I'm amazed….." I replied softly with my back to her, not wanting her to detect any hint of a blush that threatened to color my face. I heard her make squeak of pleasure at this, and smirking to myself continued the sentence, "It still needs some work though." I finished coolly, grasping one of the small glass bottles in my hand and removing the lid. A small 'hmph' was uttered from behind me, and I could picture her folding her arms and turning to face the other way. Throwing some thyme into the concoction I was surprised to feel a small tapping on my shoulder. I turned to face her, and though a stubborn expression adorned her face a small blush sat upon her cheeks as well.

"Well since I'm such a useless cook….can I do anything else to help?" She asked, still with mock anger. I grinned to myself, once again dipping the ladle into the soup and giving it another try. I thought to myself as I analysed the flavours upon my tongue, deciding what it was the soup needed to improve it.

"Bring me some chives if you've got any….and some black pepper…I don't see any on this shelf." I informed her. She nodded with a smile, darting back towards the store cupboard to retrieve said items. She returned a few moments later with said items in hand, though gave me a wary look as I began to add black pepper to her concoction.

"What's that look for Yuki?" I questioned, unable to ignore the uneasy expression on the young woman's face. She looked a little startled before glancing towards a large recipe book that sat perched upon the countertop nearby.

"…I was following a recipe…." She replied softly, and perhaps with a touch of embarrassment…Was she embarrassed that she had to follow a recipe to make a meal?

"Ignore the recipe; I know what I'm doing." I replied, reaching over and shutting the book without throwing a glance at its contents. She looked a little surprised to begin with, however her expression softened as I worked, and it wasn't long before she perched herself on the counter beside me, examining what I was doing to the soup, an absent expression on her face with a small smile playing on her soft lips. Every now and then I sent her in search of more ingredients, but for the most part the evening was spent in this way, both of us content to work in silence. That was what I enjoyed about Yuki's company, the silences between us were never awkward, only calm and peaceful unless one of us was withholding something the other could sense…tonight however the atmosphere was serene, and despite the mild protests Yuki made about me working I was content keeping myself busy and ignoring the nightmarish memories of the compound I had been imprisoned in for ten years.

Once the meal was prepared and the table set we sat down to eat. I was amazed at the sheer size of the dining room, and it was almost comical as we set merely two places of the dining table fit perhaps eighteen or twenty, I didn't count exactly. The room was obscenely large in my opinion, especially considering only two residents resided here. I imagined it had once been used more for meetings when the vampires had been ruled by a monarchy. Yuki smiled proudly at our little 'dining table' for two, consisting of one of the end chairs and one beside it. Yuki had made quite the effort to please, even lighting a candle for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. To be honest I cared little for these touches, I appreciated her efforts, however after ten years of gruel my mind was fixated on the meal itself, and we ate in virtual silence. I devoured the soup and the bread we had sliced as a side-dish, however even then I wasn't satisfied. The hunger that remained was not a human one however, and I found might in another battle against my thirst, having Yuki so close was an enticement of the greatest kind. However, as conversation started up once more, we began to pry into one another's lives.

We sat for long tireless hours as I told her about everything I had undergone during my time in the nightmarish compound. Actually hearing the events being uttered out loud was…incredibly strange. It seemed to have more of an impact on me than the events themselves…perhaps I'd been able to cope with the events at the time only by dismissing them as the norm at the time…I wasn't entirely sure, but I was actually shocked and disgusted by the barbarity of what had taken place during my time in imprisonment. The tears that shimmered in Yuki's dark eyes told me she had similar feelings on the treatment I'd received. However behind the tears that clouded her eyes she was hiding something else, something else that seemed to be prompting the onslaught of tears that trickled in thin streaks down her flushed cheeks. Something that made me want to reach out and touch her skin, to softly wipe the steady stream of tears away. However I resisted such an urge and instead turned the conversation over to her…something told me it was better not to pry to deeply into whatever it was she was holding back, at least for now.

"So…what about you? Enjoying the life of a pureblood 'celebrity'?" I asked a little more maliciously than I'd intended to, immediately regretting the acidity with which I'd delivered the sentence. Her expression of empathy became a solemn look, which she quickly attempted to mask with a small smile. It seemed as if she was unhappy, though how could I judge without know any details? Her life was a mystery to me, and I could only judge from her reactions to my words what sort of life she'd lead for so long.

"Oh…nothing much has happened with me…I…I've been learning about the history of vampires…and vampire hunters….as well as learning how to fight so I could come rescue you Zero, that's it really…" She replied in fractured sentences, her voice trembling a little with some undistinguishable emotion. I cocked an eyebrow not convinced this was all she had to say on the matter. I'd sat for the better part of two hours explaining what had happened to me…was it really possible so little had happened to her in ten years? Clearly something had happened…the ring she wore upon her finger….only then I noticed the ring _wasn't_ on her finger. Frowning I examined her hands more carefully, or that is as carefully as I could without her noticing me staring. It seemed as if it had disappeared…suggesting she had removed it herself…had my jealousy made her feel uncomfortable enough to remove it? Or was the reason she was so melancholy the same reason the ring no longer sat snugly on her slender finger?

"That can't be true…what about Kaname Kuran's proposal? Surely that was exciting." I replied, doing my best to keep my tone sincere and rid it of any resentment that may creep in. Her expression changed once more to a look of pure distress, her hand darting toward the finger upon which the absent ring was meant to reside. Her expression didn't falter as her fingertips ran over the bare skin of her finger, telling me it was unlikely she had merely misplaced the ring while cooking or changing her clothes. No, it would seem the absent ring was deliberate, and her pained expression hinted there was more to it still.

"Why would you want to hear about that?" She murmured, her tone low but not hostile in any way. I shrugged, not entirely sure how to answer the question. DID I want to know how he'd 'claimed' her for himself? Without any conscious thought my body tensed at the mere thought of it. I hated to think of her being his 'property'…Yuki had never been one for such a label either, or so I thought…It had been abundantly clear to me as long as I'd know the small tomboyish girl with quick wit but a kind nature that her heart belonged to Kaname…she hadn't admitted it for the longest time, however anyone could see she adored him….still, I never imagined the free-spirited Yuki to allow herself to be bound and held in such a prison like place, lavish as it was…Perhaps that was the reason for the absent engagement ring.

"It was on the balcony after a candlelit dinner…" She replied, her voice so soft and low I had to listen carefully to catch the words she spoke. She stared blankly into space, her expression becoming one of mild distress and sadness as she supposedly remembering the night he had proposed. My mind whirred with unasked and unanswered questions. How long ago had it been since he'd proposed to her? When did they intend to marry…DID they intend to marry, it seemed odd that Yuki no longer wore his engagement ring if so…Where was Kuran and why had he left her all alone in their home with only Kain and Aido to watch over her? I opened my mouth ever so slightly, the questions lingered on the tip of my tongue. However, seeing the dejected expression plastered across Yuki's face the words died on my tongue and I couldn't bring myself to speak. Still…her behaviour only escalated my curiosity. I lift my hand beneath the table, ready to place it gently upon hers, to let her know that I'm here for her if she needs me….It felt heavy, and I couldn't bring myself to carry out the intended action. It seemed as if despite all the long and tedious years I'd spent alone…I still couldn't quite bring myself to show the affection I longed to give her.

"…You don't have to tell me…" I muttered, my tone colder and more remote than I'd intended it to be. My whole being was tense, and I felt an unmatched hatred towards Kaname Kuran. Surely he was the one who had caused her so much pain. She lifted her head slowly, locking her crimson eyes on mine. Her gaze was intense but not inimical. In fact it was the opposite…her eyes were open and honest, luring me in with the innocence that was still clearly present within them. Her eyes told me she had more to tell me, but perhaps she didn't know where to begin. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I'd never been good with words or with women…so comforting women had never come easy to me. "….You don't have to tell me….but…if you want to I'll listen." I finally replied, able to convey my concern a little more clearly this time.

"Zero…." She breathed, sending a shot of desire shooting through my body. My hands curled into fists beneath the table, attempting to re-establish myself. She sniffed, batting a wisp of hair away from her face before continuing.

"I-I want to tell you everything…just like you told me….." She murmured, her gaze still locked on my own eyes. I stayed silent, hoping this would coax her into speaking further. She fiddled with the same strand of hair she had tucked behind her ear mere seconds ago, perhaps contemplating how she should continue. What was she so reluctant to tell me? I couldn't help but feel a pang of anxiety at her reluctance to confess to me what was on her mind. Did she think I'd be angry? Perhaps she wanted me to leave the house…perhaps she'd had a change of heart? Though if that were so she surely wouldn't have removed her engagement ring…perhaps it wasn't anything to do with me…Maybe she was pregnant with Kaname Kuran's child? How would I feel about that? I gulped despite myself…

Yuki exhaled, running a hand through her tangled hair that appeared more brown than red in this light. The bags that had formed beneath her eyes, as well as her fatigued expression suggested to me that perhaps whatever she had to tell me would be better left until tomorrow. Her words would be more carefully formed and considered after getting some rest. Noticing her fatigue made my body feel heavy all of a sudden. I could feel the urge to yawn rising within me, however I tried to ignore it not wanting to come across rude to her. I could feel it growing and within seconds I uttered a low yawn despite myself, grimacing inwardly at the loudness of it. She smiled wearily at me, unable to refrain from yawning in return. It would seem that yawning was contagious.

"You're tired Yuki….get some sleep….the words will form more easily tomorrow." I told her gently, not wanting her to believe that I didn't care what she had to say. She sighed heavily, staring down at her lap before nodding dejectedly.

"I guess you're right….I-I'm sorry for being this way Zero." She told me, her voice trembling a little as if she were on the brink of tears. I arose slowly, ruffling her hair, feeling the strands tangle around my fingertips as if her hair were engulfing my hand. She tilted her head back, her eyes wide and curious as I gave her a playful grin. I hated the thought of Yuki going to sleep with her mind full of fear and worry. I leaned down so that my face was close to hers, a pink blush tinting her pale cheeks as I did so. Brushing her hair away from her ear I whispered;

"So are we sleeping in your bed?" I whispered seductively into her ear, playfully teasing the Kuran princess who reacted exactly as I'd expected. She was clearly abashed as I pulled away giving her a quick wink. She stuttered a few times unable to form a response before clumsily rising to her feet. I chuckled at her flustered state, rolling my eyes and raising an eyebrow at the pureblood.

"I'm kidding." I finally confessed watching as her cheeks were stained a red color, this time not with embarrassment but with fury as she slapped my chest hard, causing me to cough uneasily. Mocking anger she turned on her heel, stomping swiftly towards the door, stopping to turn back and give me a playful grin.

"What kind of girl do you think I am Zero? You have your OWN room of course!" She replied, beckoning for me to follow her. I rubbed my stinging chest as I strode slowly behind her. Her slaps hadn't become any softer, nor had her temper. The vast halls were filled with the sound of Yuki's heels clicking loudly against the smooth marble of the floor. I guiltily admired the way the high-heeled shoes made her slender legs appear longer, even beneath the skirt of her dress that feel just above her knees. I'd be lying if I said I found her unattractive. The feminine look suited her, and the dress she wore framed her slender figure perfectly. However, I couldn't dismiss the fact that the Yuki I had known had never been one for heels or fancy dresses. True, she'd held an interest in fashion, and her bookshelves had been packed with books and magazines consisting of such things….however the human Yuki had preferred short skirts that were easy to move around in, not to mention flat shoes that she could run in. The elegant dress and tall heels reflected the change that had taken place when she had regained her memories as a Kuran. The pureblood daughter of Kuran would probably be frowned upon if she ventured outside in a hooded jacket and sneakers. The thought made me feel melancholy….because the loss of the human Yuki had been like the bereavement of a dead friend.

"This is your room…I hope it's okay…no one's stayed in there since I've lived here, so I'm not sure when it was last used….I made sure it was made presentable for you though." Yuki spoke a little hurriedly. I was surprised. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even realised we'd arrived at my designated room. I rolled my eyes once more at her comments. After sleeping in a cramped little cell for ten years did she really think I cared if a pillow was out of place, or a shelf was left undusted? Anything would seem like paradise compared to that…place.

"Yuki its fine….so stop worrying. You don't have to worry so much about me." I told her gently, feeling a slight shot of pain as I repeated those words I'd spoken years ago…you don't have to worry….I extinguished the though, unable to dwell on it at the moment. She teetered a little hesitantly as if she wanted to say something.

"Do you…need blood?" Yuki asked quietly, brushing her mop of hair away from her neck, exposing the pale flesh to me. My throat became parched at the sight of her veins throbbing in her neck. For some reason I shook my head, denying myself the liquid my body had been craving for over ten years. The woman that stood before me was weary and drained both emotionally and physically. I would wait one more night and feed from her tomorrow when we were both refreshed. She looked a little shocked, apprehensively replacing her hair in front of her at my response.

"Tomorrow…I'm too tired now…." I told her, suddenly feeling the full force of the day's events hitting me with the force of a bus. My shoulders seemed to sag, and my entire body ached. I'd welcome sleep tonight, not just because I was free, but because I was exhausted. Yuki smiled warmly at me, standing on her toes and kissing me on the cheek. The moment was brief but I savoured the feel of her soft lips on my cheek.

"Sleep well okay?" She replied, perhaps more of an order than a request. I nodded, watching wearily as she withdrew and disappeared down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing from my sight completely. A strange mischievous feeling came over me at the prospect of being alone. Any other vampire hunter would surely take such an opportunity to snoop around the vast mansion to discover any secret plans against the society or against humans in general that may have been left unguarded…If Kaname Kuran had no idea I was here, would he have hidden any such plans? I took a step down the hall in the opposite direction from Yuki, however paused, deciding that such an idea was crazy, and that lack of sleep was taking its toll on my mind. I was too weary to creep around the mansion, plus it was so large how would I find my way back to the room? Besides….was I even a hunter anymore? I groaned wearily at the buzz of thoughts that kept my mind wide awake, and my emotions on overdrive. Tomorrow. There would be time for such thoughts tomorrow….

Making my way into the room, I shut the door tightly behind me, hoping that I would find sleep easily now, after ten years of restlessness, and silently praying that wherever Kaname Kuran was, that he wouldn't return, at least not tonight.


	24. Chapter 24 The Agony of Lust

**AN-Wow a fast update? I know this is crazy right? Anyway! I'm going to be incredibly busy this week so consider this a 'sorry if it's a longer wait this time' update! This chapter is a little different and also a little more explicit. There is gore, violence and sexual themes in this chapter (its making up for the last few boring ones….) so read at your own risk! Enjoy!**

Zero Kiryu POV

My heart is racing madly within my chest as if it desperately endeavouring to escape from the prison-like confinement that is my ribcage. I let out a blood-curdling shriek, nauseatingly similar to that of a wounded animal. Another gurgle of pain erupts from my heated body as my heart collides with my ribcage. Breathing is a chore. Staying sane is damn near impossible. I claw at my neck, drawing blood unwillingly. My throat is constricting. No air is entering my body. No oxygen is being carried to my deprived lungs that feel as if they are about to burst from my chest in a violent display. I'm choking on my own breath, unable to inhale at all, exhaling whatever little oxygen is left in my dying body. My mind is shutting off. My body grows weak. I lose control of my muscles and go limp like some sort of twisted puppet. Darkness.

I sit up, sweat bathes my skin as I sit up in bed. A nightmare? I lean back against the wall, relieved to be awake-to be alive. I stare up at the ceiling, the familiar pattern almost comforting after such a lurid dream. I shiver at the memory, listening to the frenzied beating of my heart as it begins to slow, returning to the familiar rhythm with which I'm familiar. I stare around the room, a feeling of unease settling upon me as I take in my surroundings. The basin with the leaky faucet drips eerily as I attempt to pinpoint what it is that isn't right about the situation. Each drop seems to reverberate around the room, growing in intensity with every passing moment. The silence is unnerving. I'm not one for ridiculous horror stories of ghosts and evil spirits that lurk in the dark corners of rooms, however I cannot shake the impending feeling of dread that creeps up on me as I sit bolt-upright on the hard mattress. I cling to the sheets, childishly believing this will give me strength.

Then it hits me. The sudden dread filled realisation that forces my heart to sink, and my stomach to churn. I'm still in this damned cell. My skin almost crawls as I realise I'm still in this prison….My hands curl tightly into fists, and I clench my teeth tightly. This was the real nightmare. Not dreaming of dying in some wretched fashion, but waking up another night in this place, realising visions of freedom and of Yuki had all be some elaborate lie concocted by my own cruel imagination. Perhaps subconsciously I wanted a reason to go insane. The real torture I was forced to endure was all devised by some manipulative and vindictive part of my own imagination.

My mind was whirring with outrageous and perilous plans to escape…or perhaps more fittingly to end my own life. The monotonous drip of the faucet is like a perpetual beating to my already throbbing skull. I emit an unearthly sound of that between a sob and a shriek, not dissimilar to the horrific noise I had made in my nightmare. I roar with sheer frustration, rising from the bed and tearing the sheet from the mattress, not caring as a loud ripping sound cuts through the silence like a blade. I'm livid. Like an enraged wild animal imprisoned in a cage far too small for it, I persist to heave the mattress from the weak frame of the bed. I fling it across the room so that it hurtles towards the floor, landing with a dull 'thud'. I watch enraged as the dust rises from it wisps before settling once more.

I'm like a child throwing a temper tantrum…no more like a beast in human form going insane from ten years of inane imprisonment. As if Yuki gave a shit about me now! As if she would rescue me! I want to destroy her the way I've been destroyed. I want to tear at her throat with my starved and depraved fangs and take from her the only thing she's good for, her blood. I want to make her suffer as I've suffered for her for so long. That pureblood, beast in human form, I want to debase her, defile her, corrupt the pureblood princess that has devastated my life, brought me to the edge of insanity and back again and again. I'm sobbing but no tears fall from my eyes. Only painful sobs that grow into even more distressing shrieks as I stumble towards the wash basin. I glower hatefully at my demented reflection in the grubby mirror. My features are twisted into a hideous mask of pain and hatred. My eyes are wild and unyielding as I utter another roar, bringing my fist down upon the glass. It shatters into myriad of glittering pieces before my eyes, representing to me my unshed tears. The shards slice into the tender flesh of my hands as I continue to claw at the larger shards that still cling to the wall for dear life. I grimace in agony as the fragments lodge themselves in my skin, tearing at the tissue of my hands. The pain shows me I can still feel. It's almost comforting in its own twisted way to a man with no reason to trudge on any further in life.

Not caring about the affliction it will cause my poor bloody hands, I smash the porcelain sink into a thousand fragments, collapsing in a heap beside its shattered remains. I thump my head against the jagged uneven porcelain that remains intact upon the wall. My face contorts with the excruciating pain that shoots through my skull, pulsating, unbearable. My blows are becoming less forceful as my resolve is weakened by pain. I feel nauseous as warm blood trickles through my hair, making a path down my neck and beneath my shirt as it crawls down my back. I probably could have brought a quicker less agonising death upon myself…however that cruel part of my mind still wants me to suffer. Even now, after so many years I apparently still have room for more self-loathing inflictions of pain upon myself. A quick suicide would have been unfitting.

It seems as if I'm still fully conscious though in insufferable pain. I can't understand why I'm not becoming weaker and fading away. My body tenses as the sound of shuffling enters my ears. It is audible and is coming from outside of my cell. The hairs on my body rise, and my senses tell me whatever is outside my door is a threat, something unpleasant and to be avoided….my senses also inform me that whatever it is will almost certainly come through my door. My head lolls back. I want to be free of my afflictions, I don't think I can bear a visit from some unpleasant entity. A thought occurs to me. Perhaps I AM dead, and whatever is outside the door is the creature that has been sent to drag me towards whatever terrible afterlife awaited me. I moaned in anguish. If I was right then was I to be plagued with misfortune even in my afterlife?

The heavy cell door slides open slowly. Whatever is pushing it is having trouble. I lift my head, listening acutely for any signals that may apprise me. The scent of death and decay fills my nostrils. I'm disgusted to discover such a scent is not coming from my own battered body. The scent is carried even more strongly to my nose as the door is somehow flung open. The being that stands slumped at the door is ghastly and frighteningly familiar. Charred flesh hangs in strips from its face and carcase. I feel ever more nauseous at both the sight and stench of the creature. Its eyes still unnervingly intact bore into me with a look of sheer hatred. The whites of its eyes are disturbingly bright against the smoky crimson of its flesh. Its attire hangs torn ripped and blood stained on its skeletal frame. A shirt that appears in places to look as if it had once been a shade of white is now saturated in dark patches of blood. Hair still clings to its skull in places, though it no longer has a complete head of hair…somehow I realise that what had taken place had not been some wonderful dream….but some horrific nightmare. The only room that had remained intact seemed to be mine. My eyes peer past the twisted creature seeing destruction behind it. Steelman limps towards me, a nightmarish creature out of some horror movie.

I freeze, unable to make a dash for freedom as my limbs seize up. The man who had once been my confidante and counsellor was now a monster that could not be thought up by the most outlandish of script writers. Still flesh and bone, he had somehow survived…..how I can't understand, but my mind is going into flight or fight….I'm unable to bring myself to move and remain as an unmoving heap upon the floor as the creature lurches towards me, raising a skeletal arm to point a finger at me. It seems he's unable to speak, however I know without any words being uttered that he is accusing-no, _blaming_ me for his condition. The guilt I feel now is unbearable. Was I any less the monster for leaving the only man who had ever shown me a speck of kindness in this hellish place alone to perish? He looms over me like some kind of grim reaper condemning me to a nightmarish hell. Like a zombie he collapses upon my frozen body, tearing at the flesh of my arm with human teeth not designed for such a task. I scream as his blunt teeth dig into my skin, bruising and cutting it before being able to make any kind of progress. He withdraws, staring me down with his haggard expression.

"Vampire….beast in….human…form." He utters. I feel sick at the sound of his raspy wheezing tone. The words, though perhaps not all that horrific on their own only escalate my fear as he begins ripping at my flesh once more. I'm crying out for help, screaming, shrieking, pleading as I feel my life ebb away. No one answers me. I'm alone with this monster in the charred remains of the ghostly compound. Somehow Steelman is shaking me violently by my shoulders, screaming in my face words I can't distinguish. Probably cursing me, calling me every insult under the sun. I was the real monster, not him….

My head collides with something soft unlike the jagged edges of the splintered remains of the sink, and the shaking suddenly becomes less violent. Still, I continue to scream helplessly, allowing my body to be shaken like a pathetic rag doll.

"Zero!" Steelman's voice suddenly has a feminine lilt to it, grief apparent in the tone of voice. My head lolls back again. My hands no longer feel sticky with dried blood, and the familiar prickling of glass shards has evaporated. My arms which had apparently been raised in defence flop down upon an array of soft pillows. My eyes flutter open to the welcoming sight of Yuki leaning over me. She wears an expression of grief, her delicate features contorted into a mask of horror. My chest rises and falls heavily. My body is drenched in a sheath of perspiration. The racing of my heart begins to decelerate as I feel Yuki dabbing at my head with a cool cloth. I take a deep cleansing breath, struggling to shed the image of Steelman's corpse from my memory. I'm back in the Kuran mansion….there is a serene silence, not eerie like the atmosphere in my nightmare. The shirt Yuki leant me is saturated with my sweat, and clings like a second skin to my body. I feel sick, scrabbling to undo the buttons and free myself from its grip. Yuki places the cloth down on the bedside table, gently taking my hands in her own and kissing them softly before placing them down on the bed beside me. Slowly she fiddles with the little buttons, managing to unhook them more easily than I had. I watch silently at the woman who appears like an angel to me at this moment as she releases me from the shirt, helping me to pull it away from my arms until I'm free.

"That sounded like a terrible nightmare you were having…it's okay now, I'll take care of you…it's okay…" She repeats in a gentle cadence, soothing me as she runs the cool material of the cloth over my clammy chest. The nightmare is over, fading away into the distance as I become more aware of my surroundings. However, something inside of me remains unfulfilled. My throat constricts, leaving my mouth dry and parched. As she works innocently to calm me, I survey her with the ravenous eyes of a predator. My veins throb painfully, and my heart begins to accelerate once more. She looks delicious as she works. Her hair tumbles down over one of her shoulders, leaving the other side of her neck completely exposed to me. Through the porcelain sheath of her skin I can see her veins pulsating, and my mouth almost waters at the thought of the liquid running through them. The beast is overwhelming me, and I cling tightly to the bed sheets beneath me. She is above me, completely unaware of my dark and sinister desires. I feel myself panting heavily as my body pleads with me for the precious blood that will ease the hunger that had been arising within me for ten years. She stares down at me, perhaps feeling unnerved by my unyielding gaze. She says something but I don't hear it. My eyes are fixated on her neck, and my veins cry out for nourishment.

Before either of us know what's happen we've switched place. In a swift movement I hoist her from my body, pinning her down on to the mattress beneath me. Her dark eyes are wide with shock, and though she attempts to mask it I can sense her sudden fear at being in such a compromising position. My tattoo is throbbing, demanding me to take what I need from her. There is no room for argument as I watch the blood flood her cheeks as I push her hair away from her neck. I can hear her heartbeat loudly in my ears; it's frenzied as I lower my face down to her neck. Her sweet scent is intoxicating as I inhale her neck. She makes no attempt to stop me, and I silently pray she'll allow me to continue. I run my tongue along the smooth flesh of her neck, causing her body to shiver in response. I pause. Hearing no protest I continue, sinking my fangs slowly into her neck, causing a small squeak to erupt from her lips before going silent again. Her body tenses beneath me as I hold her arms down, though not enough so that she cannot move. My mouth waters as droplets of blood arise from the pin-pricks I've made with my fangs. I lap hungrily at the liquid before allowing myself to tear her already healing flesh further with my fangs. She groans softly in pain but still makes no move to deter me from continuing.

I'm in ecstasy as her blood fills my mouth, and I force myself to savour it before swallowing it. It's difficult as my ravenous body urges me to devour her and satiate my hunger…however it has been too long since the last time I tasted her, and I want to allow her sweet flavour to overwhelm me instead of greedily demolishing her. I feel her hands on my head. One teases my hair, gently stroking it. The other massages the nape of my neck only furthering my pleasure. My muscles begin to loosen as the tension is quelled by her blood. My mind begins to clear and my heart rate recedes. Her pureblood blood was forcing back the images of madness just as Kaname Kuran's had many years ago. I inwardly scolded myself for thinking of him at a time like this.

"Z-Zero…" Yuki breathes, sending a shiver down my spine. I withdraw from her, wiping the blood away from her neck with my thumb. She stares up at me with a small smile upon her face. The fear that was present earlier has diminished completely now, though her face is still flushed.

"Yuki….I'm sorry." I mutter, suddenly ashamed of my barbaric behaviour. I look away, unable to face her soft gaze any longer. I feel her shifting beneath me. She lifts herself up so that we're face to face. Still I'm unable to face her. I feel her soft fingertips gracing my lips as she wipes her blood from the corners of my mouth. She takes hold of my chin, turning my head to face her squarely. I blush, our faces are inches apart and her warm breath on my face creates a whole new enticement for me. With the demanding vampiric urges satisfied I realise a whole new set of desires had been dwelling inside of me all along.

"You don't have to apologise…you told me you haven't had fresh blood in a long time…." Her voice was like a sweet mantra to my senses. I stared longingly at her lips. We'd kissed briefly upon that hill….however it was like opening a whole new can of worms to even consider trying to seduce her now…we were alone in the vast mansion with no one to interrupt us…or perhaps more fittingly no one she could call for help if I lost control. Still the silence almost invites me to break it by giving her a kiss…so I do. I lean in towards her, brushing my lips softly against hers. She's sitting upright with nothing to support her, and her shock makes her fall back a little as I advance. I wrap an arm around her waist, lifting the both of us up to lean against the headboard of the bed. She utters a small sound as I move in for another kiss. I pause, hesitating.

"Zero…." She whispers, and now her lips are gracing mine as she initiates a second kiss. I push her up against the headboard, opening my mouth and deepening the kiss between us. She wraps her arms around my bare back, her touch urging me forward. My heart was racing as the ecstasy built up. Her hands on my back felt so delicate I was afraid she may fall apart if I wasn't gentle with her. I wondered if she was frightened of my enthusiasm as I parted her lips with my tongue, finding my way into her mouth. Her grip on my back tightened with this new invasion and I attempted to slow my fervent kisses so as not to deter her. Still this was no easy feat. I'd never had a relationship with a woman…there had never been time, or there were more important things that overshadowed such thoughts. However, now that I was free, both from the prison and from and from my bloodlust my body was focused solely on Yuki. My body was telling me what to do and ignoring it was incredibly difficult.

"Yuki." I breathed against her lips, opening my eyes to stare into her chocolate colored ones. In the darkness of the room barely any of the crimson tint shone through, making her eyes seem seductive and mysterious. I teased her, biting her lower lip softly, causing her to dig her nails into my back. What am I doing? She's engaged to be married…however the enticement is too great….her fiancé was away and I was completely alone with her, free to commit any wicked act against the Kurans. I was feeling playful, mischievous. My tongue penetrated her mouth again, hungry for more of her. With the bloodlust gone I wanted to taste her, I wanted more of her. My hands were roaming her body, causing her to shiver at my touch. I smiled inwardly realising I had such a power over her. My hand danced up her leg, my fingers gently lifting the thin fabric of her nightgown to allow me access to her thigh. She shivered as I ran a hand along the silky flesh of her inner thigh. Her skin felt hot against my fingertips, and I could feel the heat radiating from her face as I endeavoured to go further. My other hand found its way beneath the nightgown, climbing her body until my fingers reached her hips. My fingers caressed the warmth of her waist, groping her hip as I explored her. She muttered something softly but I silenced her with my fervent lips. I didn't want to hear protest from her, only words of love.

"Surely you expected this…" I murmured in a brief moment of parting. I nipped her ear as I whispered to her, causing her to moan softly in response. I pulled her down beneath me as I had when I'd wanted to take her blood, only this time I was striving to achieve another goal. I pushed the skirt of her nightgown up over her hips, exposing her lower half to me. I lowered myself down, kissing her stomach lovingly. Perhaps one day my child would be growing in there? Maybe a delusional thought, however I was enamoured with her. At this moment in time I wanted to believe she could be mine. We could marry and I could finally be given a second chance at a normal life….

"Z-Zero no more…" She muttered, her voice hoarse but thick with need. She tugged at the nightgown, pulling it back down and covering herself. The rapid rise and fall of her chest told me she was having the same desires as I….her expression was one of lust that I didn't want to ignore. I hoisted myself further towards her so that my face loomed over hers. Couldn't she see the desire in my eyes? Her flesh was covered in sweat from the intimacy between us, and she had to take a moment to compose herself.

"I'm sorry…I want to but…but I can't… not now…not tonight at least….I need to work some things out before I-I can….give myself to you." She finished, her voice still low and lustful. I planted another kiss on her mouth, guiltily hoping I could evoke her passion again. It was wrong I knew, however the knot of emotions that resided in my stomach were urging me to take her. We continued to kiss, our lips impassioned with lust, however she pried herself away once more, giving me an apologetic look. I sighed heavily, forcing myself to stop. It wouldn't be wise to do something against her will….no matter how strong my urges were I would never allow myself to hurt her. Hoisting myself off of her I lay beside her, watching as she did her best to collect herself.

"I don't want to hurt you Yuki…" I muttered, ashamed of the slight edge my voice had to it. She shook her head, sitting upright and brushing her nightdress down. She still looked flustered, her hair tangled and knotted from our encounter, her nightgown a little creased.

"You didn't…I just can't allow myself to go that far with you…at least not until I've settled some things with…with Kaname and….." She spoke softly, her voice a little shaky as she still deigned to calm herself. Kaname Kuran. Of course. How could I forget her fiancé? I sighed, a long low sigh, running a hand through my messy hair. Did that mean we would be together at some point? What did she mean 'settle things with Kaname?' My mind was awake with a thousand questions, however she began to stroke my head, the kindly expression had reappeared on her face.

"Get some sleep….I'll stay with you in case you have another nightmare…tomorrow we'll visit the hunter society okay?" She told me, mothering me as if I was a child. I stared at her, trying to convey my feelings to her. I didn't want to sound needy, however my emotions were on overdrive. I wanted to know if I stood a chance with this woman or if she was totally out of my league….what did it mean? What did any of it mean? She lifted my head from the pillow, placing it instead on her lap and stroking my head. The warmth from her body was soothing, and I sighed, conceding defeat and allowing her to coax me into a light sleep…..


	25. Chapter 25 The Hunter Society

**AN- Hello again! This chapter is a little different in structure so I hope it's okay…I didn't want to split it into separate chapters so hope that no one minds that I've done it this way…There's a lot of talking at the end as well just a heads up…anyway, enjoy!**

Zero Kiryu POV

I winced as a thin ribbon of Sunlight filtered through a gap in the heavy drapes that guard the windows. It cut through the darkness of the bedroom, blinding me as my eyes fluttered open. I was aware that Yuki was no longer lying beside me…I was no longer being cradled in her lap…I sat up groggily to find her perched upon the end of the bed, running a silver brush through her glossy strands of hair. It appeared as if she'd already dressed. She sat facing away from me, and my eyes were drawn to the bare skin of her back. The dress of dark forest green that she had placed upon herself fastened with three emerald buttons that began just below her shoulder blades. I wondered if she was trying to entice me. She ran the brush absently through her hair once more before flipping it back behind her so that my view of her bare skin was concealed. My heart skipped a beat as she turned to face me, apparently aware that she was being surveyed. The corners of her lips curled into an amiable smile as she realised I was awake.

"Good morning Zero!" Yuki's voice had a cheerful tone to it, sending a shiver down my spine. She stood up, and I could feel the bed elevating slightly as her weight was removed from its surface. A look of surprise flashed across her face as something clattered to the floor. I edged towards the end of the bed curious to see what had fallen. She knelt down, retrieving a green head band from the floor and placing it in her hair. "I forget I had it in my lap." She told me.

Last night's events suddenly flooded back as the drowsy cloud that had been concealing my memories like a foggy veil was lifted. Perhaps that was why her voice seemed to be an octave higher than it should've been….and why I struggled to find the words to reply. The brief glimpse I'd caught of her body swam through my mind, causing me to blush guiltily. In the light of day I was ashamed of my behaviour towards her. I should've stopped myself having devoured her blood…endeavouring to sleep with her had been brazen…disrespectful even to expect her to give into me having only just been reunited. I scratched the back of my head thoughtfully, I could feel my cheeks burning as I attempted to form an apology. I opened my mouth to speak, however no words were uttered….She'd think I was a fool. Instead I arose and neatly made the bed.

"Zero." She chimed, forcing me to turn and face her despite my humiliation. "What happened last night…don't feel guilty…we both teased one another…I wanted it to happen as well, I just need to talk to Kaname first okay? I've already committed acts against him….I can't go any further until I've explained to him…." She continued, unable to finish her sentence. I shook my head, unable to think of something worthwhile to say. She glided towards me, running a hand over my cheek in a gesture of affection before turning to leave the room.

"I'll go find you some clothes….we're going to the hunter society today." She reminded me as she left the room, leaving me alone to contemplate what I would say to the people who had been involved in my imprisonment…what did I feel towards the society now? Resentment? Gratitude? A member of the society was the reason I'd been imprisoned…however they had also expelled that member from the midst due to such an act of treason….Would there still be a place for me after ten years? Or would I be cast away, no longer a concern of theirs? I really couldn't say for certain. It would seem I would have to wait and see.

A few hours later both Yuki and I stood by the large double doors of the Kuran mansion, dressed and ready to leave. Over her velvet dress Yuki had a thick navy colored coat as well. I'd watched absently as she'd strapped the Artemis to her thigh beneath her dress before she had donned her coat, quietly asking me not to mention to anyone that she was carrying this weapon on her. Of course I also had the Bloody Rose hidden in one of the inside pockets of Kaname Kuran's coat, another item of his wardrobe I was reluctant to wear.

The both of us were frustrated by the presence of Aido and Seiren. The reason we had not yet left being they were unenthusiastic about the Kuran princess venturing to the hunter society unprotected an unannounced. Apparently it could be interpreted as a sign of hostility towards the society…It appeared to me that Yuki had had very little to do with the agreements between the Vampire and Hunter societies…in fact it seemed as if she had purposely been 'sheltered' from such meetings of the two communities. Aido looked ridiculous. Hands on his hips, a pout adorning his face as he blocked the exit from us.

"So you think now that you've destroyed one of the governments' facilities along with their research on our kind you're suddenly ready to discuss matters of our society with them?" He questioned as if the idea was a ludicrous one. His tone was thick with annoyance, and I was surprised he was able to address her in such a way. I wasn't exactly polite to her, however being a hunter I didn't believe in 'worshipping' pureblood vampires simply because they were the most dangerous….as an aristocrat however I'd expected Aido to be conscious of the difference in status between the two. Still, Yuki simply nodded in reply, apparently believing she had earned this right now.

"Are you crazy? You may think you're grown up now, but there's still a lot you need to learn before you can take charge! Just because you're a pureblood it doesn't mean you have the right to show up there unannounced….do you have any idea how furious Kaname-sama would be if I let you do this?" Aido continued, his manner becoming more and more flustered as he mentioned Kaname Kuran. I rolled my eyes in sheer disbelief. I'd never seen a pureblood take such abuse from a lower ranking vampire….however Yuki wasn't a regular pureblood. Aido was her tutor, assigned to her by Kaname Kuran…the man she had no choice but to take orders from. It infuriated me to see her so restricted after ten years…I understood that he wanted to protect her…I had the same wish…however, surely she had earned the right to leave the mansion if she so wished.

"I'm not trying to 'take charge' I just want to accompany Zero while he visits the society! I know matters of their society and ours isn't my place…but Kaname can't stop me from supporting Zero!" Yuki declared, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it tightly displaying her support. Aido narrowed his ice-blue eyes at this display, a flicker of recognition flashing across his face. A new expression adorned his face…one of fear. Perhaps he could see what was taking place in Kaname Kuran's absence…perhaps he could somehow see in this simple gesture what had taken place between us last night.

"I'm putting my foot down, you're not leaving. Kaname-sama will be home soon, he can accompany Kiryu." Aido announced, a slight edge to his voice as he decided this. Exasperated at this petty quarrel I shoved past both Seiren and Aido, flinging the door open and stepping outside, my hand still wrapped firmly around Yuki's. No matter what Aido said I would go to the society today. Even if it meant leaving Yuki behind until I returned. I strode confidently down the steps, not entirely sure which way the town was from here, but trusting my sense of direction walked purposefully down the path towards the gates. I was aggravated to feel my legs paralyse as a thick sheath of ice encased them, holding them in place.

"KIRYU!" Aido called out, running down the steps to confront us. I glowered hatefully at him. We could've walked there by now had he simply let us leave an hour earlier as we'd intended. I appreciated the blond vampire's help in freeing me the day before, however I was not so grateful for being confined by him. Seiren followed him down the steps, the same cool expression on her face as always.

"I can't stop you, but Yuki…she's my responsibility." Aido confessed, melting the ice that encased my legs, though neglecting to do the same for Yuki who shivered in the grip of his ice. My hand twitched as I considered reaching for my gun. It wasn't as if I'd actually shoot the aristocrat…he was doing his job, however, it also struck me that Yuki was old enough to venture outside of the mansion, and it irked me that she was forced to be chaperoned everywhere like an ignorant child.

"You think I'd allow something to happen to her?" I demanded coldly. The blond glowered back, suggesting he didn't trust me alone with Yuki.

"I'll contact Kaname-sama." Seiren announced, fixing Aido with a stern look before turning and making her way swiftly back towards the house. Yuki looked slightly crestfallen at this comment, perhaps due to the fact that Seiren could so easily contact her fiancé while Yuki had to go months without hearing from him. I was growing weary of this petty time wasting. I'd already wasted ten years of my life, so even minutes felt precious to me now.

"I have no reason to trust you with Yuki….it was bad enough you two were left alone last night." Aido told me, his tone sharp and accusing. It would seem he expected the worst of me…I smirked at him, almost wanting him to believe I had slept with Yuki so that he'd tell Kaname Kuran…it would drive them insane to think that I'd done such a thing. He glared at me, daring me to prove I'd done such a thing.

"ZERO!" Yuki cried out, a surge of fire shooting forth from the palm of her hand and melting the ice that bound her. I grinned to myself as she sprinted down the remainder of the path, down the driveway towards the gates. Aido sent another flurry of ice hurtling towards her, however in a flash my gun was aimed at his head. He was visibly shocked at this sudden outburst from both of us, and didn't seem to know who to attend to first. I didn't believe he thought I'd shoot him, however he was also smart enough to realise it was unwise to try me. The sound of metal whining on hinges as the gates were flung open alerted me to Yuki's escape, and in response I darted after her, aware that Aido was still chasing us. I began shooting in his direction as I ran, purposely missing each time, though causing the blond to duck for cover as well.

Once we had reached the train station it had been easy to lose Aido. Having purchased a ticket each, and only just managed to leap on to the train before it pulled away from the station we were both fairly confident that Aido would not be able to follow us…at least not until the next train to town arrived. We'd stood panting as the doors shut swiftly behind us, leant against one another as the carriage had pulled away from the station, gradually building up speed until the scenery whipped past us making it a blur. We'd collapsed into a pair of free seats and laughed the entire way there, receiving some disapproving looks from a group of old women. It occurred to me that for the first time in years I was laughing. Genuinely laughing and smiling…and that I genuinely felt happy. I was content to ride in the train beside Yuki who leant against my shoulder and shut her eyes peacefully as if to doze.

I'd watched peacefully as the light from the sun illuminated Yuki's face as she'd slept. I'd taken in every inch of her face as the Sun cast its rays down on her. By the time we'd reached our destination I'd decided that I wanted to stay with this woman for the rest of my days. When I'd met her fifteen years ago I'd had the same wish, however too many factors had worked against this dream. Kaname Kuran, my impending fall to level E, her obliviousness to my feelings towards her…now…those same factors still existed to an extent…however, after ten years in captivity it seemed my perspective on life had been altered. I no longer wanted to wait for these things to take place….I no longer wanted to let Kaname Kuran snatch her away from me….or for the insanity to claim me…and now she understood what I felt…I couldn't ignore the need I felt to protect and cherish her as she had done for me so many times before.

The strange thing about returning to a place where you once existed is that….nothing has changed really. Or perhaps everything has changed. I couldn't quite put my finger on it as we strode through the town. A sense of nostalgia enveloped me with every step along the cobbled streets of the town I had once called 'home'. Shops that had existed when I had dwelled here still existed…others didn't, replaced by another establishment. The atmosphere and air had the same feel to it, and the smells of the town clung to me as they had years ago. I felt as if nothing had changed…though everyone else had moved on. As if in my absence people's lives has continued for them while mine had been frozen in time.

Despite the pleasant feelings that accompanied my 'walk down memory lane' as it were, I was unable to ignore the sense of anxiety that had been growing within me form the moment we had stepped on to the platform. My master….the headmaster….Kaito….how would they feel about my return? As the society building came into view I loathed the knot that had formed in my stomach. Yuki's fingers interlaced with mine, her soft skin against mine almost comforting as we made our way towards the entrance. Of course I didn't allow my anxiety to show through, I wore a mask of indifference as entered, and I strode confidently down into the establishment as I would've ten years ago.

The air was thick with tension as we entered the main hall. It was fairly empty, however the hunters that were present sensed the presence of two vampires….once being a pureblood. I continued to stride through, even as I saw the glint of hunter weapons being summoned. I told myself they had no grounds to hurt me…although I was a vampire, I had been born a hunter, and had done nothing to warrant an attack, well, except entering the headquarters unannounced. I knew exactly where I was going. I was endeavouring to make it to the President's office…the office that would most probably be mine by now had I not been kidnapped of course.

The older hunters seemed to recognise me, either by appearance or by presence, and it wasn't long before weapons were lowered and a hushed whisper seemed to echo around the hall. Most of the younger hunters lowered their weapons as well, bar reluctantly. However, a few remained on guard, whether that was due to my presence or Yuki's I wasn't sure. Yuki strode closely beside me, and I could hear the fluttering of her nervous heart as she walked swiftly next to me, our hands still intertwined. Her body was tense, and I could tell her hand was resting at her thigh above her skirt, grazing the shape of Artemis beneath the layers of her dress. I squeezed her hand tightly. Even if we were attacked it would be unwise to withdraw Artemis. Being a pureblood this would be considered a hostile gesture, one which would be greeted unkindly. Images of Yuki being flung into a prison cell beneath the society flashed through my mind as we walked.

It would seem they knew where I was headed, as at last one of the younger hunters was spurred into action at last, withdrawing a long sword and pointing it at Yuki's throat. She made a squeaking sound at the swiftness of this attack and stopped abruptly.

"Stop vampires. None of your kind are allowed in here without permission…how did you get past the spell at our entrance?" The young man questioned, a suspicious edge to his gruff voice. I motioned to the tattoo upon my neck, informing him that I had been tamed. However, he kept his gaze locked firmly on Yuki, his eyes narrow and hateful. She kept a calm composure though I could still hear her heart racing in my ears, her palm sweating in my hand.

"We're here to see the president….I'm a Kuran." She added this last part as if to add some authority to her sentence. The conviction with which the hunter held his sword wavered, however he didn't lower it. An older hunter appeared, striding purposefully towards the scene unfurling before everyone's eyes. He placed a hand on the young man's sword, lowering it gently and glowering at him.

"This man is Zero Kiryu." The hunter said calmly, and though his voice was not raised it seemed as if everyone present in the hall let out a breath I had no idea they'd been holding. With this the young hunter's eyes widened, and replacing his sword in a holster he muttered a quick word of apology to me before clearing our path towards the president's office. I nodded in gratitude towards the hunter whom had assisted us, a hunter I recognised to be Jinmu, the man who hadn't wished for me to become president of the society many years previously.

He escorted us the remainder of the way to the president's office, though he stayed silent, not uttering a single word to us. He rapped loudly on the door with his knuckle, awaiting the gruff response from the man inside informing him it was okay to enter. He opened the door slowly, striding in before us and pausing, waiting for the president to face him.

"This better be good Jinmu, we're busy." A familiar voice arose from the room. I couldn't help but smile at the brash way the president dealt with matters.

"Trust me, you'll want to see _this_ interruption." Jinmu declared, opening the door completely to reveal the office before him. The stench of cigarette smoke hit me immediately, causing Yuki to cough softly beside me. I recognised my master immediately, his feet rested carelessly upon the wooden desk, a cigarette hung characteristically from the corner of his mouth. His good eye widened with shock as he peered at me through his mass of curly black hair. He'd aged since I last laid eyes on him, and I noticed a few more scars in addition to the one he'd already received the last time I saw him. Beside him stood an ecstatic Kaien Cross, a wide smile had appeared upon his ageless face and his hair was still tied in that ridiculous ponytail.

Jinmu stood aside allowing space for Yuki and I to enter, reluctantly leaving the room afterwards. There was silence for a moment as both processed that I was actually standing before them. However the silence didn't last long as the Headmaster propelled himself towards me, flinging his arms around me and locking me in an embrace. Twenty eight and I still couldn't escape these displays of affection.

"Oh Zero! It's you, it's really you!" Kaien declared in disbelief, squeezing me tightly in his arms. Irritated by this ambush I shoved him forcefully away from me, fixing him with a glare despite the fact I was actually pleased to see him…still, didn't he realise I was far too old for such behaviour? I flashed my master a quick smile, however I wanted to speak seriously with them, as happy as I was to be free there were more serious matters at hand.

"So the rumours are true…the pureblood took matters into her own hands and destroyed the place." Yagari announced as if Yuki wasn't even present, sighing deeply and taking a deep drag of his cigarette. She shifted nervously beside me as if she didn't know how to respond to this. I narrowed my eyes, glowering at him. It was if he didn't care I'd regained my freedom, more preoccupied with what Yuki had done.

"Do you realise what trouble this will cause to both the vampire and hunter societies? Your reckless decision could start a war between the human government and our society…" Yagari snarled at Yuki. She glowered determinedly back at him, fists clenched at her side as if to retort.

"I won't be made to regret my decision…At least I did something! You left Zero there to rot!" She cried out, fury potent in her voice. She trembled with anger, taking a deep breath to calm herself. As a pureblood such behaviour could be considered hostile.

"You have no idea what you've started…we were trying to make a DEAL with the government, now we're forced to explain this disaster!" He continued, removing the cigarette from his mouth and crushing it on the desk. Her conviction flickered for a moment, replaced by a look of fear before she regained her composure, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"It's taken you ten years to make _no_ progress! If I hadn't acted who knows how much longer it would've been before Zero was released! Besides…I destroyed any evidence that vampires exist…there is no evidence linking a vampire to what took place….I burned the place to the ground, there were NO survivors…the whole thing can be dismissed as a tragic accident." Yuki declared, her tone softening as she gave an explanation. I hadn't considered the possibility that the government could come after us…that we could be prosecuted for the murder of hundreds of researchers and guards….for the loss of experiments.

"Sounds like arson to me…you think they won't investigate?" My master continued, not satisfied with the 'alibi' Yuki had given.

"Not if you assure them that you'll do the investigating…vampires are your expertise…surely they'd entrust the hunter society with the task of tracking down any vampires who were involved." Yuki replied insolently. She was taking a gamble by suggesting such a thing…If the society were given such a task it wasn't certain that they would spare her simply because her actions had led to my freedom. She was essentially handing herself in being present, admitting she had acted today.

"So we'll arrest you now then, and question you as to who else was involved." Yagari stated, staring Yuki down. It appeared he wasn't bluffing. However, Yuki did nothing, she stared silently at him, perhaps waiting for him to take action as he said he would. My master turned to Kaien, beckoning for him to handcuff her here and now. I was about to protest when Kaien spoke up.

"This is ridiculous! We're arguing over something that hasn't even happened yet! If the government does get in touch with us we'll deal with that then, but for now we can't ignore the fact that Yuki has delivered the future of our society back to us, and for that we must be grateful." Kaien proclaimed, pacing around to stand behind us and resting a hand on each of our shoulders signifying his loyalty to us. Yuki beamed gratefully up at her adopted father, before turning to stare at Yagari once more. He glowered at Kaien for a moment before reaching within his coat pocket and withdrawing another cigarette from one of his inside pockets. He held it in his mouth, flipping the lid of his metal lighter open and holding it to the end of the cigarette. He took a long drag, breathing out the grey fumes before saying anymore.

"Of course we're glad to have the future president of our society back, however we cannot simply ignore the repercussions of her actions." my master continued, leaning back in his chair as he breathed out another cloud of smoke. I raised an eyebrow. They kept referring to me as the 'future president'…did that mean they still expected me to receive this role despite my years in captivity? Despite the fact a member of our society had been the reason for my imprisonment in the first place?

"That depends….do I still have a future here?" I questioned a little more coldly than I had intended to. The headmaster looked shocked by this question, and Yagari raised an eyebrow. Were they really shocked by my lack of belief in the society after what had happened?

"…Are you suggesting you don't want to be part of the society anymore?" My master questioned. I shook my head. No, I wanted to continue where I'd left off…I was born a hunter and I'd die a hunter, but still….

"Of course I want to be…my parents were hunters, their parents were hunters…with Ichiru gone I want to keep our family going…" I replied with a quick sideways glance at Yuki, mentally scolding myself for allowing my thoughts to expressed so openly.

"I know a hunter was the one who led to me being imprisoned…I wondered if I was welcome here anymore…" I muttered. How could I expect respect from the hunters if I myself was the very thing we hunted? Yagari looked disgusted at the thought.

"He was removed from our society…that is to say he was imprisoned and is no longer associated with us. There is still a place here for you if you want it…however, you can't take the position of president immediately, obviously, we still want you to finish school, plus you're probably rusty…we'll do some training with you, send you on a few missions, then determine where to go from there." Yagari decided, finally standing and striding towards me. He leant against the desk, surveying me.

"Are you up for it?" He finished. I nodded determinedly. I would make my parents proud and regain the position I'd lost in my ten years of isolation.

So it was established that I would finish school…of course I was too old to actually attend school, so begrudingy I agreed to being tutored by a more than enthusiastic Kaien. I would enter a training program with Yagari to see what I needed to re-learn, and I would embark on missions with Kaito. I was told that I could be calling the president's office my own in as little as a year if I worked hard and played my cards right…This was encouraging….however a grain of doubt remained…If Yuki and I actually did find ourselves in the position where we were in a romantic relationship….how would that impact on my position in the society? Would I be asked to leave for being in a relationship with a pureblood? Or would they welcome it as they had my transformation into a vampire? It seemed only time would tell…


	26. Chapter 26 The Offer Yuki's POV

**A/N-Sorry for the slow update! I've been working on **_**Ghost of You, **_**as well as pictures on Deviantart so I apologize! I hope this chapter will make up for it!**

Yuki Kuran POV

The entire trip home I could feel a knot growing and constricting tightly within me. I clung tightly to Zero wondering if he could sense my anxiety. It wasn't the fact that I had disobeyed Aido and come out with Zero that worried me, nor the punishment I was bound to face for disregarding his demands. What frightened me was the thought that I would be reprimanded for saving Zero's life…I didn't regret it. Even as my heart fluttered furiously in my chest I didn't regret my decision….it seemed every decision I'd ever made for Zero was one that was frowned upon…once I was told I should be ashamed of or I should have reconsidered…however, not once did I regret giving Zero my blood, or being his ally….nor did I regret saving him now. If it meant facing prison I would do it for him. Still, the thought left me feeling shaky and nauseous despite my determination to plaster a smile on my face for Zero. I was unable to do this with any conviction, and every time he stared at me with his lilac eyes pooling with undeserved concern I would smile weakly up at him, telling him he worried too much.

By the time we'd reached the mansion once again my emotions were frenzied, my thoughts fractured and confusing. I felt a little light headed, aware that the lack of sleep last night was getting to me. Ah, last night. Blood pooled my cheeks as I remembered Zero lying upon me, kissing me, touching me…

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned for the fourth time since we'd left the Hunter Society Headquarters. I nodded quickly, flashing a quick smile at him as I took hold of the gate, forcing it open and wincing at the loud whine that accompanied the strain of the rusted hinges. I listened absently to the crunch of the gravel beneath our boots as we strode back down the driveway towards the mansion. Even now it appeared daunting. The vast building that was my home. I inwardly groaned, spotting Hanabusa already standing at the open doors, arms folded and an icy expression upon his face…a fitting expression for the man who wielded ice as a weapon. I hastened my pace, not wanting him to think I was frightened of being reprimanded….I already knew I would be punished for defying him and though the thought wasn't exactly pleasant I knew it was something I needed to face.

"You took your time! You're both in so much trouble! Don't roll your eyes at me Kiryu, hey come back here!" Were the comments uttered by Hanabusa whose tone was shrill with anger. I couldn't help but grin at the last few as we passed by him at the doorway, making our way into the hallway and hanging our coats up in the nearby coat closet. Zero acted as if he wasn't even present, ignoring his rants and making for the staircase. I meant to follow, my body weak and weary, though my mind was wide awake. I jumped as Hanabusa's hand wrapped around my arm, forcing me to swivel round to face him. He glared authoritatively down at me…still a good foot or so taller than me. I sighed, allowing him to drag me towards the living room.

"Let her go Aido." Zero's voice sounded sternly from the staircase. We both turned to stare at the silver haired man. His hand was wrapped tightly around the handrail as he fixed Hanabusa with a fiery glare. I appreciated his concern, however I decided it would be wise to accept whatever punishment I was to receive.

"It's okay Zero, go upstairs, I'll catch up." I told him, hoping he would understand that this was something I had to do. Reluctantly he glanced at Hanabusa then back at me before sighing heavily and ascending the staircase once more. I squeaked as Hanabusa flung my weary form into the living room, closing and locking the living room door behind him. Why the living room had a lock at all was beyond me…the fact Hanabusa had chosen to use it sent a pang of fear through my body. He beckoned for me to sit down on the red leather couch, which I did apprehensively, far too exhausted to argue with him on this minor matter, not wishing to aggravate him by informing him I'd prefer to stand. The aristocrat took a seat opposite me upon an identical leather sofa, perching upon the edge of it, an anxious look on his face. I felt my stomach knot further…had he heard from Kaname? Was that why he was so anxious? Had he received bad news?

"Yuki-sama…Yuki…I don't know how to ask you this question without enraging you, so I'm just going to ask outright; did you have sex with Zero last night? Seiren told me you'd asked her to leave…and when she returned this morning you weren't in your room…" Hanabusa asked brazenly, a slight tint of pink to his pale cheeks. My face flooded red, and the familiar prickle of embarrassment stung my cheeks. Is that what everyone thought? That Zero and I had…that I would do such a thing so swiftly after being reunited with Zero…while I was engaged to Kaname? Unable to answer I babbled incoherent insults at him, none of which made a blind bit of difference to his opinion of me…

"NO!" I finally insisted, suddenly struck with images of the previous night... _Surely you expected this…_those had been Zero's words as his hands had roamed my body. Suddenly I felt incredibly guilty…my reply felt false…untrue…Zero and I hadn't gone that far…_but I'd wanted to_…that was the undeniable consensus that echoed through my mind. I felt dirty, and I wrapped my hands around my torso despite myself. I felt ashamed of my behaviour regarding Zero and Kaname…I should never have allowed myself to promise myself to Kaname the night he'd proposed…nor should I have confessed my love for Zero…not before I had reached a decision.

"Yuki-sama!" Hanabusa's fearful voice cut through my thoughts like a blade. He met my gaze directly, causing me to look away with shame. "Look at me!" He demanded, and slowly I tore my eyes away from the laminate floor to face him. His blue eyes were filled with concern. He Realised what had taken place…or he realised what I was feeling right now…he realised my relationship with Kaname was shattering irreparably with every passing moment of his absence. My heart felt heavy yet fragile as I stared at the blond vampire. My own loneliness becoming sickeningly apparent to me now.

"I'm worried you're losing faith in Kaname-sama….that you'll commit some crime against him in his absence because you're angry and lonely….and now that Zero is here as well…" He trailed off, unable to finish this sentence without accusing us of the worst sin against Kaname. Fury bubbled within me. Couldn't he see that ten years of neglect had taken its toll on my soul? On our relationship? I loved Kaname unconditionally…I thought so at least…however, I was beginning to realise my feelings of love were becoming less and less passionate…and although I would always love him dearly…it was no longer the same selfless and earnest love it had once been. I'd allowed my feelings for Kaname to be polluted by his absence, by my loneliness and by my feelings for Zero…I no longer knew if I could face spending eternity this way…and whether it was wrong or right I kept picturing Zero in my mind…I had now for a long time. When Kaname had kissed me I'd pictured Zero…I always pictured Zero.

"Please don't worry anymore Hanabusa…I can understand why you'd be worried but everything's okay…Nothing took place with Zero last night, I'm just helping him get back on his feet." I replied calmly. A large lump was caught in my throat as the lies spilled from my lips. I couldn't confess my true feelings to Hanabusa before I'd spoken to Kaname…it didn't feel right. I arose, walking steadily to the door and unfastening the lock.

"If that's true….then why aren't you wearing you engagement ring?" Hanabusa questioned knowingly. My heart seemed to cease beating and my body froze. How was it that everyone seemed to notice such a simple gesture? It had felt soul crushing to me removing the ring from my finger…however how had everyone else noticed the absence of my ring?

"What do you intend to do Yuki? Run away with Kiryu? Start a new life with him? Impossible. You're the pureblood princess of Kuran, it's your duty to wed Kaname-sama." He declared, causing my heart to constrict in my chest. The words I had dreaded hearing being uttered, I was forced to listen. I couldn't bring my legs to move as he shot these words at me.

"I know that but…I need some time to think!" I told him, my voice trembled with emotion despite my best efforts to steady it. I sounded like a spoilt child, unsatisfied with the man I loved…however this was not a spur of the moment decision as it may appear…on the contrary. In my mind I knew I'd been considering the possibility that I would leave Kaname once Zero was safe once more…the growing void in our relationship combined with his absence and my determination to focus solely on his rescue were all contributing factors…I supposed I'd never expected the day to come when I'd actually have to make a decision on the matter. I flung the door open, desperate to flee the scene, however, I fell backwards, only just managing to retain my balance as I collided with something hard. I looked up, my eyes locking on a pair of crimson orbs. I froze, my entire body tensed as I stared up into the face of my fiancé. Kaname was home.

"Yuki." He muttered, a dark expression gracing his handsome face. I felt trapped, Hanabusa on one side, Kaname on the other. Escape was impossible. Had Kaname been home long enough to hear the conversation taking place within the living room?

"K-Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa spluttered, apparently unaware that Kaname would arrive home so swiftly as well. I stared guiltily at the floor, unable to meet my lover's gaze directly…My sins were surely reflected in my eyes. My eyes had always been my weakness…I recalled many years ago, the night I had first arrived at our family home, Kaname had told me my gaze could draw in any vampire…I shivered that night my gaze had surely conveyed my yearning, my immoral desires not only toward him but towards Zero as well. Now he would see my treasonous acts against him swimming in my scarlet eyes that matched his. What would he say when he realised that Zero's lips had graced mine? That I'd allowed his hands to roam my body without a care as to how it would make my fiancé feel?

"Zero has been returned…and with it your affections for him have been revealed…" Kaname's tone was softer than I'd expected…though still incredibly pained. My head shot up so that I could stare my lover in the eyes. However the intensity of his gaze cut me like the sharpest of blades…his expression was not a wrathful or indignant one as I had anticipated…no…it was sorrowful….dejected…I felt nauseously guilty as his crimson eyes locked on my own. The tension that gripped my muscles tightly caused my limbs to tremor. In my heart and mind I'd accepted that this was a conversation that had to take place between the two of us…if I was going to break my vow to him and fully immerse myself in the role of Zero's ally then of course this was something I had to face. A small price to pay in comparison to the treacherous conditions Zero had been subjected to for ten years…

"Aido. Please inform Zero that Yuki will be a while…the two of us need to talk." Kaname instructed, his tone measured and almost weary. He seemed to utter my name slowly, drawlingly, as if he were trying to savour it…as if he were desperately trying to cling on to the remnants of it as it passed over his tongue. Of course, perhaps it was simply my imagination…With a hasty nod Aido disappeared up the marble staircase as Kaname had ordered, leaving me alone with my fiancé…His large hand brushed against mine, causing me to retract my arm almost fearfully, as if I'd been expecting him to strike out at me in fury. This action was greeted with a crestfallen glance from Kaname who gently wove his fingers between mine as he'd initially intended, guiding me back into the living room. Anxiety bubbled in the pit of my stomach as if I were a child being punished for some petty crime…only this wasn't petty…this was serious. A matter of the heart that desperately needed to be debated, even if it meant making this man my enemy…I stood tentatively by the red couch Aido had perched upon mere moments ago, waiting for Kaname to throw accusations at me…He shut the door gently, the soft _click_ the only sound uttered throughout the room. He rested his head upon the dark wood of the heavy door. It appeared as his eyes were shut as one hand lingered upon the door handle while the other sat upon the door.

"…You want to dispute the agreement we came to…concerning our engagement…." He muttered softly, in a tone so low it was barely audible, though his words spoke volumes. As always my dear Kaname knew precisely what was torturing me…the words that sat upon my tongue unable to be formed coherently. I opened my mouth to reply but my throat felt rough and dry, the words caught in my throat and a mere squeak was uttered. A heavy sigh escaped his body as he turned slowly to face me, allowing his hands to drop from the surface of the door and hang loosely by his side. I wasn't entirely sure how to respond…nothing sounded sincere…_I'm sorry…I love you…please forgive me…forget about me_…it all sounded so forced! So very cliché…so if they were so insincere why did the words weigh so heavily upon my heart as if they were the epitome of my behaviour.

"You understand what kind of chaos will arise as a result of such a relationship? Between a pureblood vampire and a level D…between a _pureblood_ vampire and a vampire hunter?" There was a definite edge to his tone. It was no longer the soft melancholy cadence it had been a few seconds ago…it was heated, accusing. I averted my eyes to the immaculately tiled floor. My throat was parched. I was craving blood. I allowed my gaze to wander back up to his. He stared seriously at me, drilling the meaning of his words into me. Of course…for years I'd contemplated what would take place if Zero and I were to embark on something of this nature…such a relationship was fatal. I didn't know precisely what would happen as a result, but I severely doubted it would be anything possibly. I gasped as his large hands graced my shoulders, as he forced me down on to one of the couches. He knelt in front of me so that we were face to face. He raised a hand, a guilty expression upon his face as he let his fingers drift softly over my cheek causing me to shiver a little from his touch. Of course I still had feelings for Kaname, however…Zero needed me right now…I longed for him and found that my mind swam with his image no matter what I did.

"Yuki…such an act could cause turbulence among the vampire and hunter communities…it could cost Zero his place among the hunters." My eyes widened at this statement as if I hadn't contemplated such a thing myself…though hearing it spoken aloud bothered me immensely…Zero was born a hunter, it was what he desired most. How could I tolerate the sheer guilt that would weigh down upon me if he were to lose his position simply for having romantic feelings for me?

"What about me Yuki? Do you truly expect me to simply sit back and watch you slip out of my grasp again? I'd rather kill you than see you leave this house with _him_." Kaname growled exposing the fearsome side to him that lurked just beneath the surface of his detached composure…the beast that lingered in the depth of his being the same as I…he pressed his lips hungrily against mine, more roughly than he ever had before. He clung to me as if I were a precious lifeline in a cruel and perpetual world. He withdrew, resting his head against my shoulder. Somehow at this moment in time he looked incredibly childlike in his fragility…though at the same time he appeared older too…wise as if he was accustomed to this. Despite the harshness of his tone I didn't believe he meant his threat with any conviction…

"Kaname…I…I have to do this…" I mumbled softly into his ear. Where had my certitude gone? My tone wavered, conveying an uncertainty I didn't want to be discovered. His head shot up and he placed a finger to my lips, his eyes desolate and searching. He gazed into my eyes with such deep intensity that I longed to break free, however his gaze challenged me to keep staring…I felt as if I would drown in his passionate ruby eyes that lured me to look further. He was invading me, searching the depths of my soul through this stare, searching for the bonds that held me to him, the same ones that had kept me here for so long.

"Sometimes I could curse mother for blessing you with ten years of humanity…had you remained as you were, you two would never have crossed paths…your heart would be mine and mine alone." He murmured, drawing a short, sharp intake of breath. I grimaced. His words were like the sharp edge of a blade. I reluctantly ran my fingers through his mop of tangled dark hair. I wasn't sure what made my heart throb more painfully….Kaname's obvious desperation to prevent me from leaving…or his blasphemous comment towards my mother whom had given her live to grant me those ten precious years of humanity…the ten years which had shaped and moulded me into the person I was today.

"Mother…wouldn't be happy if she heard you saying that…" I muttered, almost afraid to utter the mild scold…surely it would add insult to injury. I felt the weight of his head leaving my shoulder as he suddenly loomed over me. His expression was dark, unforgiving, and I realised I'd said the wrong thing. I blushed guiltily in response to his cold unyielding stare.

"Do you believe mother would be happy to see you spelling the end of the Kurans? We're the soul heirs Yuki…once you and I finally perish there will be no more. Is that what you think mother and father died for?" His accusing words stung. I shut my eyes tightly and covered my ears with my hands. His hands were wrapped around my wrists attempting to yank them from my ears. The words themselves were agonizing alone…but what added salt to the wound was every word he spoke was the truth. My parents would probably be inconsolable if they could see me killing the future of the Kurans after they protected me so valiantly. I should've known that Kaname would know the words to say to make me doubt myself…to make me doubt my feelings for Zero…

"Listen to me Yuki! The truth is often painful to hear, but you must realise you are _not _leaving. Not to pursue him. He'll soon fall to level E and lose his sanity anyway…don't tarnish your reputation in such a way simply to watch him die…" Suddenly my stomach bubbled with an unfamiliar pang of hatred towards Kaname Kuran…the man I'd loved and admired my entire life…the man I still loved…however, for a long time now he'd clearly despised Zero and though I didn't necessarily agree with this I could understand…however, I was no longer prepared to listen to him proclaiming Zero's life was almost at an end.

"You're a pureblood Yuki, you don't belong with him. I'd rather die than let you do this to yourself…you're too good for him…" He continued to rant, feeding the beast that was raging within me. Swiftly my hand flew back before swinging back around and colliding powerfully with Kaname's cheek. Even as I watched myself do it I couldn't believe what was taking place…the look of shock that graced his face as the palm of my hand connected with the smooth skin of his face. Immediately afterwards I clasped my hands to my mouth, apologizing profusely. I'd never struck out at him before…how would he react. He stared at me in sheer shock for a brief moment, raising a hand to his cheek that had flooded a bright shade of pink from the impact. His gaze locked on mine and suddenly became icy.

"I see…" He said simply, slowly heaving himself up from the couch and gliding wordlessly towards the door.

"K-Kaname I-" I began, however, he merely raised a hand to silence me before saying "I can see now where your loyalties lie." Before drifting out of the room, a melancholy expression on his face. I leapt up, following him out of the room, struggling not to slip on the polished floors as I sprinted after him. I skidded to a halt, eyes widening as I spotted Hanabusa and Zero at the foot of the staircase, staring nonchalantly at the pureblood, completely unaware of what had just taken place.

"Hanabusa. Prepare Yuki's things…it seems that she will be moving in with Kaien Cross along with mister Kiryu here…" Kaname demanded, his tone cool and collected not even hinting what had taken place. Both Hanabusa and Zero looked visibly shocked. Zero's expression quickly turned suspicious as he surveyed Kaname. My eyes were tearing up. I couldn't possibly leave on such a negative note. Kaname…my Kaname…I loved him still despite everything…

"Kaname-sama! Please I…I didn't meant to slap you, so forgive me! I just can't tolerate you speaking so cruelly about Zero!" I spluttered, my voice trembling with unshed tears. No matter what had taken place between Kaname and I, he would always be my hero, my saviour…even if time and distance parted us I wanted to know I'd be welcome to visit him…wanted him to know that he was welcome to visit us…everything was getting out of control…

"You SLAPPED Kaname-sama? Kaname-sama is this true?" Aido demanded, his pitch high with disbelief. He buzzed around Kaname examining his cheek for the apparent slap mark. A subtle grin had graced Zero's lips, and he flashed a quick glance at me which I avoided, unable to take pleasure in the act.

"I believe I ordered you to do something for me Hanabusa." Kaname replied sternly, shooting him a fierce glance. Aido let out a squeak of displeasure before nodding and making his way up the staircase…but not before shooting me a hateful glance. I never believed Hanabusa was my biggest fan…but I was pretty sure I'd earned his hatred for this act of treason…

"Kaname…I…I don't hate you…I could never hate you…it isn't like that…I-I love you…so much I can't even begin to…please don't say this is goodbye…I can't…I mean…" I cried out, unable to form the words properly as the tears overwhelmed me and began to fall freely, stinging my eyes. I sobbed feeling two powerful arms around me. He was embracing me tightly as he always did. He was kissing the top of my head and stroking my back. I felt awful…Zero must feel so awkward…Kaname must be full of hatred for us both…

"Do you think I could hate you? It pains me to let you go…but I know you would simply come to hate me if I didn't let you …I'll give you a month. Live with Kiryu and do what you must, but after that you will return to me. Your place is here with me…never forget that." He spoke loudly…loudly enough for Zero to hear these terms of agreement. Through the blur of my tears I could see Zero glowering at Kaname's back. My heart sank…a month. A mere month…Could I help Zero to rebuild his life in such a short time? I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it again. He was granting me freedom…the freedom I hadn't ever been given before…I sighed as my tears subsided. Perhaps…I could work with a month. Once the month was up…maybe…just maybe I could make a new agreement with him…buy longer. Run away. I didn't know just yet….

"Kiryu. You won't betray her…you'll take care of her and cherish her as she deserves…if a single thing goes wrong I'll put you through hell….Yuki…please don't do anything you'll end up regretting…" He instructed, fixing Zero with a hateful stare, one that rivalled Zero's. My face flushed. What did he mean by something I'd 'regret'. So…with that I was left to prepare for my first taste of real freedom in eleven years since I'd become a vampire…

**A/N-I know what you're thinking…why would Kaname let them go so easily? Let's just say his offer may not be as friendly as it sounds…**


	27. Chapter 27 Cross Academy

**A/N- Sorry for the incredibly delayed update but its Christmas time and I'm very busy at the moment I'm afraid! As well as this I'm having trouble deciding how I should end this fanfic…I have some ideas but none of them seem that great. I would like to end it soon, not because I don't love it, but because I want to leave some of what happens up to the reader's imagination! *sigh* Still, If anyone has any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm sorry, I know it's terrible of me to be asking the readers for ideas, but originally I only planned to write to Zero's escape…the rest has been extra, and while I'm enjoying writing it I have no idea where to go! So if you have any suggestion I would really appreciate them! I'll try to update again before Christmas preferably, thank you all for being so patient with me, I really appreciate it! Also, I am still working on Ghost of You, I'll try to have the next chapter of that up by the end of the week too. Thanks everyone, enjoy!**

**Oh by the way, some people stated I made Kaname and Yuki very out of character in the previous chapter. I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention…I was trying to convey how tense things had gotten between the two for them to both be so hostile towards one another since this is ten years on…that was my intention but I think, with hindsight, I probably did go too far and just make them seem very out of character. I'm sorry! *sigh* I really am stuck with this fanfic . Anyway, sorry for the super long author's note, enjoy this chapter and thank you for your support =). **

Zero Kiryu POV

I couldn't quite get my head around the fact that…Yuki was with me. I wasn't dreaming or imagining her presence while in reality slumped against the wall of some dank and lonely cell. She was walking hand in hand with me as we ventured towards Cross Academy, the place where so much had changed in my life and shaped me as a person in my teenage years. It had been my dwelling after the tragic death of my parents, a safe place where I'd been able to heal some of the wounds inflicted upon me by Shizuka Hio…not that I'd wanted those wounds to heal….however it had also been the place I had fallen in love for the first time, the first place I had found compassion and someone to confide in other than my twin. Perhaps most importantly it had been the place I had discovered my reason to keep fighting and live…the epitome of my hope stood beside me, a nostalgic look gracing her face as we stood before the vast Academy, summoning the courage to enter. It wasn't that we were frightened of facing the Headmaster…perhaps it was the fact that so many thing had taken place here…that now to return was somewhat daunting. I couldn't ignore the pang of guilt that washed over me as my mind wandered back to thoughts of Ichiru. These were the last halls through which he'd roamed before I'd devoured him. My fingers rose absently to my lips, and I discretely allowed my tongue to wander over the rough flesh of my finger, mirroring the action I had made upon ending my twins life, savouring the bittersweet taste of his life essence.

_Stop being an idiot Zero. Why are you remembering that now? Stop gawping and go in._

Ichiru's voice cut clearly through my conscience, catching me off-guard. I hadn't heard it in a long time…I wanted to cling to his lilting tone like some sort of security blanket. I listened intently, waiting for his familiar tone to echo through my mind once more. However he stayed silent now, denying me the comfort his familiar voice provided, forcing me to turn my attention back towards the vast Academy. Yuki turned to look behind her at the car which had escorted us here, the driver whom was lifting a couple of suitcases from the boot of the car seemed somewhat familiar to her as she shot him a quick, polite smile, insisting she take the suitcases from his grasp, and after a brief hesitation he allowed Yuki to wrap her slender fingers around the handles of the suitcases. I shot him a glare as he gave me a dirty look suggesting I should've been the one to offer to take the luggage off his hands. I ignored the aristocrat driver, yanking the cases from Yuki's clutches, and before she could protest I was taking large, confident strides towards the entrance of the Academy, fixated on making my way to the headmaster's office.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Yuki demanded. I heard her utter a quick thank you and farewell to the driver before the rapid and steady clacking of her heeled boots against the stone ground reverberated around the grounds as she ran to catch up with me. I smirked, purposely walking a little faster to make her run more. I had to supress a chuckle at the thought of her short little legs pumping furiously to keep up. Being back at this place was already making behave like a teenager again. I winced as I felt Yuki's hand clap hard against my back, causing a cough to erupt from my body. I shot her a glare as she slowed her pace to walk beside me, panting a little. She glared back before shooting me a playful smile. We were both a little nervous it seemed, and my grip tightened on the suitcase handles as we entered the Academy, striding down the all too familiar halls and corridors. I could've found my way to the headmaster's office blindfolded or in my sleep, the same could certainly be said for Yuki. However, the two of us began taking smaller steps, are strides lessening as we took in our surroundings. Nothing had changed except for the students who made a conscious effort not to stare at Yuki and I as we strode past. It appeared as if they were in the process of moving to their next classrooms , and I couldn't ignore the sense of nostalgia that hit me as we walked. The familiar sound of girls gossiping and giggling, the laughter of a group of boys as one of them cracked a joke. It was as if we'd never left.

Yuki nudged me lightly as we passed a gaggle of girls dressed in the Day Class uniform. They were exchanging glances while sneakily staring at me. I cleared my throat feeling a little uncomfortable. Were they making fun of me? I turned to Yuki for support or advice. She flashed me a knowing grin, further confusing me as she smiled smugly. However, I began to understand as I noticed the male students taking an interest in Yuki, going somewhat quiet as we strode past them, unable to tear their gaze away from her face, from her body. A pang of jealousy and anger caught me off-guard and couldn't help but glower at the boys, who quickly looked away upon realising I'd seen them looking inappropriately at Yuki. I suddenly wondered if the Academy still had a Night Class. If the Day Class students stared in awe at their beauty as they did to Yuki and I now…I felt a little repulsed remembering that they could sense to some degree what we were…even if only by finding us attractive to look at. I longed to tell them to stop. That this was how a vampire caught its prey by luring it in with its attractive looks and graceful movements. I bit my tongue knowing such a thought was absurd. Of course I couldn't reveal the existence of vampires to these humans.

"Everyone you're late. Step into the classroom. Don't dawdle! What are we all staring so intently at?" A familiar voice chimed from the doorway of the classroom, and I watched as Yuki turned to face the owner of the voice. Mirroring her I did the same, a little surprised to see one of our old teachers standing there looking just as surprised to see us. Without tearing his gaze away from us he ushered the curious teenagers into the classroom swiftly before striding towards us.

"Yuki Cross? Zero Kiryu? I haven't seen you two in…what ten years?" The teacher questioned, not sounding displeased to see us. I gave a small curt smile, a little guilty that I couldn't remember his name right now. What had it been?

"It's nice to see you again! We just came to visit the Headmaster…d-do you know if he's in his office?" Yuki asked, smiling sociably. The teacher, who had noticeably aged paused a moment before nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes, he should be here, I saw him earlier today…I have to get back to my class, but do stop by again later if you have time." The teacher replied, and I noticed the wrinkles that had formed at the corners of his eyes, at his lips, the gray strands that had begun to pepper his dark hair with flecks of gray. We both nodded, bidding him farewell before continuing down the halls. I couldn't help but laugh, had that been the same man who had forced us into supplementary classes day after day? Complaining that I was a gifted student and it would show if only I didn't keep skipping class? The same man who'd almost tore his hair out attempting to mark Yuki's poorly answered test papers? Still, continuing on down the familiar halls and corridors, we absorbed everything, noticing how eerily familiar it all was. I could only assume that Yuki hadn't seen our old home in a long time either, her chocolaty eyes were bright and alive, flashing left and right, a contented smile gracing her rosy lips. She seemed fairly undeterred by the harsh morning Sunlight, only moving her hand to filter its luminosity while passing through the courtyard where we came into direct contact with it. Her pale cheeks glowed with a perpetual pink tinge as the cold air's icy fingers tickled the exposed skin of her face. My instincts were instructing me to raise the palms of my hands to her cheeks and melt the ice blush away. However, my numb fingers reminded me of two things; one, I had no gloves, leaving my stinging fingers vulnerable to the nippy morning air, and two, my fingers were locked tightly around the handles of Yuki's suitcases.

Upon reaching the familiar door of the office I set the heavy suitcases down on the floor, emitting a soft grunt of relief while rubbing my hands together swiftly in a bid to create some sort of warmth. She gave a small laugh before raising her gloved hand to the door, rapping softly upon it with her knuckles. The Headmaster's shrill tone reverberated through the wood of the door, telling us to wait a mere moment before entering. I wondered silently to myself what was keeping the headmaster busy. Hauling the suitcases up once more I placed them down upon a couch that had been placed beside a small table. I rolled my eyes at the thought of the headmaster attempting to jazz up the place by creating a waiting room outside his office. The little hall outside of his office could probably function as somewhat of a waiting room…I imagined a desk behind which a young woman would perch, answering calls and filling out forms. I pondered why the idea had never struck him…or perhaps he preferred to do everything himself, enjoying the hectic life provided by the school and its students.

Yuki had busied herself, wandering slowly down the hall, admiring old paintings that hung upon the walls outside of the headmaster's office. She occasionally slowed her pace to stare at a painting that caught her attention, only to pick up the pace and continue on down the hall. I hadn't even realised I was staring at her until I noticed her pause, a frown replacing her cheerful expression as she stopped. She lingered in front of this particular portrait, her brow furrowed in deep concentration as if trying to decipher the meaning of whatever it was she was examining. Intrigued I abandoned the suitcases, not exactly expecting anyone to appear from the deserted area to simply steal Yuki's belongings, and glided slowly towards her, curiosity getting the better of me. Her hand moved towards the golden frame of the large painting, her fingers tracing a line over the features of the woman in the picture as she extended her arm up to reach the woman's face. I stood a short distance away from my companion, trying to understand where her fixation on the piece had sprouted from.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" I questioned, a little reluctant to try and break the spell which had consumed her. She was silent. I frowned, my eyes passing over the portrait of the young woman in the picture her chocolate colored hair had been painted in heavy curls, framing her delicately featured face. The woman's crimson eyes stared back at me and I couldn't deny the beauty of the woman pictured, and the slight unsettling feeling that she was somewhat familiar to me. Yuki seemed to recoil, stepping away from the painting and stumbling back into me, jumping as her back collided with me. I took hold of her shoulders, steadying her body.

"Yuki? What is it?" I asked a little more forcefully this time, concerned by her puzzling behaviour.

"T-That's my…." Yuki stuttered, however was interrupted by the sound of the office door opening, causing us both to flinch in surprise. The headmaster peeped around the door, and upon spotting us a wide grin spread across his face.

"Yuki! Zero! Do come in!" He chimed, a cheery lilt to his voice. Releasing Yuki's shoulders I strode towards the irritatingly cheerful man, pausing to let her catch up. However, her eyes appeared sorrowful, and she remained fixated on the painting that hung upon the stone wall. I turned back, wrapping my fingers around her petite arm and dragging her away from the painting rather forcefully. Allowing her arm to slip from my fingers I gently nudged her into the familiar office, retrieving the cases as she slowly made her way in. I couldn't help but be a little curious…what was it she had been about to tell me? I stepped swiftly into the office, wary of how conspicuous the suitcases were in my hands I felt somewhat guilty. We were simply assuming the headmaster would take us in for a second time in our lives when he really owed us nothing, if anything _we_ were the ones who owed him. Still, I set the cases down on the floor beside me once more, staring neutrally at him as he babbled on about being so pleased to see us once more.

"This is so bizarre! Just like old times huh? It must be so strange for you two to wander around the Academy again, it seems neither of you have been here in ten years!" The headmaster chirped amiably, however neither of us responded in the same enthusiastic fashion, it seemed both of us were wary of being rude towards the man who had done so much for us.

"Headmaster." I butted in, aware of the mounting tension between Yuki and I. I cleared my throat, attempting to gain his attention, however he danced around the room, speaking about reminiscing and other mindless nonsense. Yuki nodded slowly as if trying to humour him, however she had a faraway look in her eyes, and her hands were clasped tightly together in front of her. Her skin had drained of color and I couldn't help but wonder why she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Kaien!" I finally said, my voice slightly raised with irritation. He ceased his little dancing routine, stopping in front of his desk and clearing his throat, adjusting his glasses which had gone slightly askew.

"But…it seems you've come to me about something serious…Yuki are you alright? You look very pale perhaps you should sit down." The headmaster suggested, already moving towards the young woman, his personal chair in his hands. She swiftly shook her head, muttering a soft 'no thank you' though not allowing her gaze to travel to his face.

"Headmaster…some things have happened…and as it is we're left with nowhere else to go…we're sorry to be a burden to you again but we were hoping we could come stay with you again. Just until I can start hunting again…then I can find my own place…" I told him, clearing my throat every now and again, extremely self-conscious of how awkward it felt asking the ex-hunter for a place to stay once more. He blinked a few times before allowing a slightly unsettling smile to spread across his face. I silently prayed that he wouldn't launch into incoherent babbling once more, finding the familiar throb that occurs when a headache is about to come on had taken over my skull.

"Of COUSE you can stay with me! I'm so delighted! I thought the three of us would never reside under one roof again, oh how wonderful! I can cook family meals again! You can help out around the school, oh Yuki you'll have to call me father and…" The headmaster's tirade continued with renewed enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes, irked but also somewhat pleased to be back here…back at the place where it had all began…so much had happened to both Yuki and I here that had shaped our futures…and now I wondered if this place still had more to offer us, if this was the beginning of another series of events for us.

"Come with me. I'll get you settled in, of course you can't stay in the dorms anymore…you'll share my living quarters with me just like you did in the holidays! Come now, your old rooms are just the way you left them…well almost…Yuki I tidied yours a bit…but really I had no use for the extra rooms so I decided to leave them alone…" I shivered, a little unsettled by the thought of returning to the room I had once dwelled in as a troubled young teenager…also a little unnerved by the fact the headmaster had kept them the way they were, almost as if he had anticipated this turn of events.

"Wait." He stopped all of a sudden, his expression a serious and almost frightening one in contrast to his cheerful and flamboyant attitude moments ago.

"Yuki…what about Kaname?" He questioned, a look on his face that echoed his realisation that of course if Yuki was here then it would mean that she had effectively left Kaname. She snapped out of her daze, slipping a gloved hand into her coat pocket and rummaging around for a letter the pureblood had written before our departure, frostily informing her to pass the letter on to the Headmaster before whispering something in her ear that I had not been able to hear. I frowned at the recollection, curious what it was he had told her…why his gaze had travelled over to me as he had pushed her hair away from her ear before allowing his lips to graze against it as he mumbled quiet words into her. The thought of the two sharing some kind of secret made my stomach churn with childish jealousy and hatred towards the Kuran male. Slowly she pulled the letter from her pocket, passing it on to the headmaster somewhat reluctantly.

"…Perhaps I'll open it later…" He concluded after staring at the sealed envelope as if it were a danger to him. Opening his woolly jacket he slipped the envelope into an inside pocket before plastering a bright smile on his lips again, insisting he take us to our rooms so that we could settle in. Stepping out of the office we followed somewhat mindlessly both consumed by our own thoughts and anxieties as we were lead back to the place where it all began.


	28. Chapter 28 Settling in

**A/N-Sorry this has taken me a while to write! I actually started this back in November! It's another talky chapter I'm afraid…still I've written up a plan and after this chapter there will be one more 'talky' chapter before things start moving a little more quickly! I'll do my best to update more quickly next time since there are some interesting events coming up! Thanks to everyone who supports the fanfic! **

Zero Kiryu POV

Both the headmaster and I escorted Yuki to her former room, the headmaster twittering on relentlessly about how thrilled he was to have us both here once more. Though it was somewhat of a pleasure to return to this place it seemed neither of us was able to express this pleasant feeling, both consumed in our own thoughts. The former hunter paused as we reached the room I had once dwelled in, waiting patiently, expectantly for me to settle myself in there before escorting Yuki alone. I shook my head, not feeling any particular urge to lay eyes upon the room before necessary. That aside Yuki's suitcases still remained in my grasp and I was reluctant to leave her alone in this place so full of memories, both painful and happy…perhaps even the happy memories had been somewhat corrupted by the knowledge that her time spent here as a human had all been a happy lie. It occurred to me that I was still unfamiliar with her transformation…how she had been transformed into a human in the first place? I had heard stories…rumours of purebloods possessing such powers but had never read too much into any of them, shrugging them off as the drunken tales of a deluded hunter.

"I can take those from you if you like Zero, if you'd like to rest." The headmaster told me, his cheery tone dragging me away from my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, wishing he'd realize after all this time the thought of reliving my traumatic adolescence was not a pleasant one….that I wished to prolong the moment before I would swiftly turn the handle of the bedroom door to come face to face with the teenaged Zero I had once been.

"No…it's fine. I have nothing to put in there anyway…I'll help Yuki unpack." I told him flatly, my tone seemingly uncaring and cool. He nodded uncertainly before walking ahead and continuing on with his tirade. Yuki and I exchanged glances, and she gave me a quick reassuring smile before staring ahead into the distance, an uneasy expression on her face as if something was troubling her. I couldn't blame her…the scene I had witnessed between her and Kaname Kuran before our departure had been awkward to watch. His hostility towards her had filled me with anger…though it should have given me pleasure to know that she would surely cling to me for comfort and love as a result…it had merely made me loathe the pureblood more, something I had never imagined possible considering my already intense hatred towards him. A warm smile spread across Kaien's face as the door to the room formerly belonging to Yuki was pushed open gently, revealing the familiar sight and scent of the room she had spent her time in during the holidays when the girl's dorms were too cavernous and lonely for her to dwell in. Yuki broke away from her trance like state, and stepped into her former room. She paused at the doorway, seeming to take it all in. She turned and smiled at the headmaster before entering and wandering around the room as if she were only laying eyes on it for the first time.

"Like I said I left your rooms alone…it was nice to have part of you here even though you were no longer here…" The headmaster told us thoughtfully, expressing a rare moment of seriousness as he stared into the room of the young Yuki thoughtfully as if reliving those days when he'd barge into our bedrooms early in the morning during summer vacation, proposing we take a trip down to the town or the market, occasionally even the beach. However this moment was short lived and it took mere seconds for him to snap back into father mode, an almost crazy smile forming on his lips as his mind seemed to ponder the possibilities of reliving such events now that we were back under one roof. "Oh this is so wonderful! I'm so happy to have my children back at home!" He announced, making an attempting to launch himself at Yuki in some kind of tackle-hug but failed as Yuki just happened to step out of the way a few moments before he could wrap his arms around her. He sighed, brushing himself off and folding his arms in mock sadness. I lingered at the door not wanting to intrude when Yuki was so clearly wrapped up in her own thoughts and memories, if only the headmaster was so perceptive to the young pureblood.

"Ahem. Well I suppose I should get back to work! You two behave now!" The headmaster declared, flashing me a quick serious glare before plastering the smile typical of the ex-hunter back on his face and taking his leave. I continued to stand by the door, lowering Yuki's suitcases gently to the floor so as not to make a sound to distract the woman. The rustle of paper drew my attention away from the room, and I turned my head to see the headmaster at the other end of the hall, the envelope Yuki had given him in his hands. I watched inconspicuously as the man turned the envelope over in his hands, his fingers hovering above the seal before apparently deciding otherwise and replacing the letter back into his pocket. His body seemed to stiffen as if the instincts he'd surely had as a notorious vampire hunter kicked in, causing him to sense the presence of a vampire watching him. He swiftly turned on his heel as if expecting to come face to face with a dangerous beast, however upon realising it was only me surveying him with an air of curiosity he gave a small chuckle, flashing me a smile before continuing down the hall. I opened my mouth slightly as if to call him back, realizing my mind was being plagued by an unanswered question….

"Headmaster…." I uttered slowly, still rather wary of disturbing Yuki from her thoughts. He turned once more to face me, arms wrapped tightly around the familiar woolly jacket he wore as if to conceal the envelope I already knew was hidden in his pocket. He smiled amiably at me, raising his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for me to continue. I paused a moment, considering how to phrase the delicate question that swam through my mind. I gave a quick glance back at Yuki, watching her staring out the window of her bedroom, her pretty face reflected in the glass of the window, a troubled expression still contorting her face. I sighed heavily, shaking my head and allowing the question to slip away from my mind at least temporarily for Yuki's sake…

"Thanks." I replied instead, nodding in what seemed a respectful gesture towards the older man. He faltered a moment, perhaps sensing that hadn't been my real motive for calling him back, however he smiled and nodded amicably in return, continuing back towards his office a moment later. I stared down the hall as he disappeared, not really watching him, but rather marvelling at the fact I was back here again…The familiar cream colored walls a bittersweet reminder of the happy and sad times I had spent at the academy. I turned my attention back to Yuki who was absently unfastening her coat, her fingers gliding delicately over the buttons as if she was wary of breaking them. I watched this display, feeling somewhat like a trespasser surveying her reaction to returning here. She shrugged the coat from her shoulders, allowing it to slip halfway down her arms before making a conscious effort to remove it herself and hang it over the back of a chair. She glided towards the window, the expression on her face unreadable. Yuki had always been like an open book to me, her emotions easily conveyed by her expression, nothing left for me to presume….even when she attempted to hide her emotions from me I had always know…however now I felt as if part of her was locked to me…as if she had suddenly placed some sort of barrier between us…or perhaps she had finally succumbed to her pureblood instincts and learned the art of concealment.

I felt my chest tighten a little as she stood with her back to me. I wonder if she realizes I'm still present. I waver for a moment, uncertain as to whether I should stay or go…however I remained transfixed. She raises a hand to the drapes that hang loosely in front of her window. Her fingers seem to caress the silky lavender drapes as if teasing them with the tips of her slender fingers. I supress a shiver from rising within my body, uncertain as to why the action arouses me. Guiltily I allow my gaze to wander over her body, as it has many times since our reunion. I survey her almost hungrily like a predator, averting my eyes to the floor, to her feet. I gazed at the slim heeled shoes that she had placed on her feet. I frowned a little despite myself…it had irked me to no end ever since she had been restored to her pureblood form that she wore those high-heels…it was a reminder of how her freedom had been snatched from her, like a bird having its wings clipped to prevent it from flying away…Yuki had never liked high shoes as it prevented her from running and jumping. So…if she was leaving Kaname why did she continue to wear them?

My gaze travelled upwards, lingering on the bare flesh of her legs, of her calves…and as my gaze moved further still any further glimpse of her legs was concealed by the skirt of her dress that hung loosely, just about covering her knees. The salmon pink dress she had chosen to wear was doll-like…similar to the type of dress one would expect to see on a porcelain doll that sat on a cabinet. The soft salmon fabric cinched at her waist, only hinting at the smooth curves I knew were being concealed by the dress. The long sleeves that covered the length of her arms were puffed at the top, and adorned with lace and ribbons at the sleeve. Somehow the outfit in its entirety made her seem completely innocent, even the matching headband she wore upon her head and the bow tied carefully at her neck gave the impression of something innocent…almost childlike. It was somewhat unnerving to think that Kaname Kuran had intentionally modelled her this way…That he had taught her how to dress in a way that made her appear innocent but also attractive. I felt a pang of revulsion in my gut at the thought that struck me.

Automatically I walked towards her, keeping my steps slow and gentle as if frightened of startling her. The strong powerful and independent Yuki who had rescued me from that terrible compound…and the Yuki who stood staring out of the window seemed to be two completely separate entities. I paused a few steps away from her, still wary of disturbing her. I stared as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight that had found its way into her eyes. Unable to resist the urge any longer I advanced the last few steps towards her, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her against me. Much to my surprize she didn't she didn't seem startled; in fact she reacted as if she had been expecting it. I placed a kiss upon her head, marvelling at the length of her hair…wondering if Kaname Kuran had also insisted she keep it that length.

She emitted a heavy sigh, her eyes fluttering slightly in irritation as the Sun rose higher in the sky. My heart hammered in my chest as I tried to decide if I should kiss her. What was wrong with me today? I tightened my grip on her as if she was trying to escape, the warmth of her body comforting. Even when she wore heels I still seemed to tower above her, still, I leant down, planting a kiss on her cheek. She turned slightly, the Sunlight almost illuminating her as it infiltrated the room. Her eyes were wide, searching as if she was lost for words. She broke away, gliding towards the bed before folding her dress neatly beneath her and perching upon the rose colored sheet. She patted the vacant space beside her, beckoning me to her. Obediently I did so, lowering myself slowly down on to her bed, remembering all the times we had sat here like this before and talked away the hours.

"Yuki...earlier when we were waiting for the Headmaster…why were you so fascinated with that painting?" I questioned, the thought suddenly striking me. She sighed, leaning back on the bed, stretching her arms out behind her to support her. She paused for a moment, biting her lip as if trying to find the words to say. She opened her mouth as if to speak but swiftly shut it again. I almost wondered if she'd heard me it all.

"Kaname said...something to me before I left." She announced. I frowned, a little, not sure whether I was doing this because I dreaded whatever he had said to her…or whether I was irritated that she had avoided my question. Perhaps both. Still I stayed silent. She breathed another heavy sigh, tilting her head back and staring up at the ceiling as if she could find the answer carved upon the wooden rafters. Minutes passed yet she didn't continue.

"…Oh?" I said finally in a bid to encourage more of an explanation.

"He said something really…quite hurtful." She murmured softly. Despite her soft tenor I heard her voice tremor audibly. She sucked in her breath, shutting her eyes tightly as if forcing back tears. Never one to take well to such situations I awkwardly tried to decide if I should attempt to console her or simply leave her be. Begrudgingly I left her alone, deciding whatever it was she was struggling with was not for me to try and solve unless she wished for me to. After taking a deep breath she opened her eyes.

"He said to me… Is that what you think mother and father died for…" Her voice was so low I strained to catch her words. No human would have heard it. Her hands were folded in her lap as she stared down, her hair masking her face like a thick mahogany veil. I brushed the hair away from her face, even though I surmised she was attempting to conceal her reaction to his words. She looked away, and I watched her knuckles go white in her lap as she clenched them tightly together in an effort to hold back unshed tears.

"…So what does that mean?" I questioned, a little hesitantly. I could see this was hurting her and was fairly certain my question would only stab the wound further…however in order to help her I needed to understand why she was upset. She turned her body to face me, her eyes filled with fear as if she didn't want to speak anymore.

"It means…it means that my parents would be ashamed if they saw this…you and I…Kaname says they died so that he and I could continue the Kuran family but…but…" She snatched my arm, clutching it tightly in her hands, clinging to it as if it were a life line. I stared uneasily as the first few tears slipped from her eyes, slipping silently down her cheeks.

"I can't live with him anymore! It hurts me to say it but…I've known that…for a long time now…a-and I always thought that, that it would be okay because even if you and I were together mother and father would understand…it was bound to happen…living as a human there was always a chance I would end up with someone else…so why…" She shook her head, her grip on my arm tightening, her nails digging into my shirt and causing me to wince a little in response. I growled. Of course Kuran had told her that to deter her from being with me, but to involve the parents Yuki barely remembered…that was low even for him.

"I'd put it to the back of my mind….but then when I saw that painting of my mother! I don't want to feel as if they died in vain…" She was sobbing now, flinging her arms around my neck and sobbing, loud heart breaking sobs into my chest. Warily I allowed myself to comfort her, running a hand through her waist length hair. I felt almost numb. It would seem as if Kuran had won…convinced her to leave me. After all…I could understand. Had someone reminded me how disappointed my parents would be to see me with a pureblood I would also feel a pang of guilt and bitterness. I longed to say the words that would free her of her guilt and pain; however I was unable to find such words…

"Yuki…I may not know the whole story about your parents dying and you becoming a human…but I can't believe that two people who would give their lives for their daughter would hate her for falling in love…what he said to you sounds like bull to me…" She trembled in my arms, her sobs beginning to soften to sniffs and hiccups. She stared tearfully up at me, perhaps clutching on to any solace I could offer her.

"R-Really?" She replied, her voice high and shaky. Her dark eyes bore into me desperately searching for some kind of positive appraisal, for some kind of forgiveness for our supposed sin. I sighed, choosing rather not to answer. Of course I had never even met Yuki's parents…to me they were just a pair of faceless purebloods I felt a degree of hatred towards…I knew I should be thankful to them for bringing Yuki to me…had they not brought her into the world and given her ten years of humanity the two of us would never have become allies. Still, unjustly I still couldn't ignore my resentment towards them…that they had actually had Yuki merely for the purpose of breeding her with Kaname Kuran to continue their wretched race. The fact they had deceived both her and I into thinking she was a human…and at one point I had hoped she was even the daughter of hunters. The precious gift they had bestowed upon Yuki was like a doubled edged sword…on the one hand she was my reason for living, the ray of light that penetrated the darkest crevices of my mind. Conversely the pain of discovering she was a rare beast, a pureblood, one of my sworn enemies had almost been too much. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind…they were selfish…cynical….no. What I had wanted to believe about the pureblood King and Queen was that even if they were purebloods….surely if they were selfless enough to sacrifice their lives then surely they would never condemn their daughter for falling prey to love? Still there was no guarantee I was right…

"Look Yuki…I never met your parents…so I can't promise you anything but…I know someone who did know them." I told her, plastering a smile upon my face for her sake. She stared at me hopefully.

"The headmaster…it's obvious he knew them I mean he took you in didn't he? Plus he has a picture of your mother…" I told her matter of factly, feeling a little uneasy as I mentioned the latter. Why did he have a painting of Yuki's mother? I shuddered despite myself, suddenly wondering if the headmaster was secretly a stalker…I sighed, deciding this was something to ask him as well…plus I was inwardly dying to know what Kaname Kuran had scrawled in that letter addressed to him. There was so much mystery surrounding the Kurans…I would have to ask Yuki to fill me in later on…Releasing her from my grip I arose from her bed, brushing my clothes down as I did.

"I'll make you something to eat…pork I think….in ginger and soy sauce…" I announced nonchalantly, pretending I didn't remember it was her favourite meal. She emitted a soft chuckle, her voice still a little shaky from crying.

"You should unpack…I'll call you when the food is ready." I informed her, pausing at the doorway and looking back at her before saying one final thing. "After that…we'll speak to the headmaster and put your mind at ease." I told her. She smiled warmly at me in response, and just as I was leaving the room, pulling the door gently closed I heard the words that told me she would be all right for the time being.

"Thank you Zero."


	29. Chapter 29 Questions Unanswered

**A/N-Hi again! As always I MUST apologize for the ridiculous delay, but I've been busy with examinations and such over this year, and have honestly had barely any time for myself, and the time I HAVE had has been spent sleeping XD. **

**Anyway! I picked this chapter up again after almost half a year, and made a snap decision to structure this conversation about the Kuran family differently than I originally intended. When I began writing this chapter I intended to have the Headmaster literally explaining it…however, having already done something similar earlier on between Steelman and Zero I have decided instead to create a flashback (yes another one XD) from Kaien's point of view regarding everything that took place with the Kuran's around the time he took Yuki into his care, and the events leading up to that. **

**Perhaps it is a little like sucking eggs, since most people, if not everyone reading this will know the history of the Kurans, however, I'll try to make it interesting by adding Kaien's own view on the entire situation. So please bear with me, this chapter is a little odd as the point of it was changed halfway through, and I will try to have Kaien's chapter uploaded asap. Thank you for continuing to read this!**

Zero Kiryu POV

Sitting at the dining room table, the Headmaster perched at one end, Yuki at the other and me in the centre created a strange sense of Déjà vu for all of us. Such a thought remained unspoken, however it was the kind of thing that didn't even need to be acknowledged with words, the feeling of mutuality could be sensed in the air surrounding us like a thin transparent veil, somewhat overshadowed by the sense that a serious matter was about to be discussed. Having prepared Yuki lunch earlier that day we had both concluded it was better to wait for the evening when the Headmaster returned from his day job before discussing…well everything.

A knot had formed in my stomach, and the meal Yuki and I had prepared together to eat as a 'family' with the Headmaster this evening had been left, barely touched, upon both mine and Yuki's plates as a result. Although both of us appeared calm on the outside it was clear from our lack of appetite that both of us were somewhat apprehensive about speaking to the Headmaster. Or perhaps more accurately…I was more reluctant to learn what dark events had taken place in Yuki's past….would new information cause me to turn away from her once more? I clenched my fists beneath the table, wrapping my fingers tightly around the edge of the chair so as to conceal my tension from Yuki and the Headmaster.

"That was delicious you two! Exquisite! I'm so delighted to be sharing a meal with you both again! Just like old times!" The Headmaster exclaimed, clearly relishing in playing happy families once more. When neither of us bothered to reply he looked slowly from me to Yuki, his overjoyed expression replaced by one of concern as his eyes settled on Yuki, the troubled expression on her face only beginning to convey the pain, the fear she was currently feeling inwardly. Every time I caught a glimpse of her wounded expression I inwardly cursed Kaname Kuran and his words. Inwardly felt a slight pang of jealousy at how easily his words could play on her mind, how he could continue to hold her captivated even when I was left alone with her.

"What's been bothering you Zero, Yuki?" The former hunter questioned, lowering his tone to a softer cadence to suit the conversation as opposed to his previously loud and jaunty demeanour. My gaze travelled towards the vacant looking Yuki whose eyes stared aimlessly down at the table, her brow furrowed slightly as if she were trying to decipher some deeper meaning from the pattern stitched into the fabric of the table cloth. Her detached expression made it clear to me that I would be the one starting the conversation on this occasion, and with a heavy sigh I decided to delve into the past of the Kurans.

"Kaname Kuran…" I began, the pureblood's name like poison on my tongue being flung over my lips as his name slipped from my mouth, a slight edge to my tone. "…Decided it would be a good idea to tell Yuki how disappointed her mother would be if she could see her now…leaving him for me." I finished, feeling somewhat childish in the way I'd phrased this, like a school child tattling aimlessly on a bully in some vain attempt to gain some respect from his crush. Kaien blinked appearing oblivious, frowning ever so slightly in confusion. I rolled my eyes. Surely he could understand how that made the young woman feel….after all it would seem he had some kind of attachment to the late Kuran Queen if not the King as well...

"H-he didn't say it so bluntly…but still…Headmaster….by doing this to Kaname…does that mean that…my parents died in vain?" Yuki asked, her face suddenly animated with emotion. The headmaster emitted a sigh, running a hand through the fringe of his fair hair.

"So this is what's been bothering you….you think Haruka and Juri would be ashamed to see you had taken a different path than they anticipated?" He questioned, staring down at the young pureblood across from him. Avoiding his gaze she nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the pale fabric of the table cloth. I watched her silently, wondering if she was aware of the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. Part of my mind urged me to rise from my seat at the table, to wrap my arms around her and cradle her. Ignoring this urge that seemed to arise frequently as of late, I waited patiently for one of them to respond. A clock that hung upon the wall of the dining room ticked audibly as moments passed, each metallic tick seeming to make the length of time stretch further on. Its rhythm seemed to strike a chord with me, and automatically my hand shot to my throat, a sudden pang of hunger catching me off guard. Gulping, the moment passed and I was relieved to discover that neither Kaien nor Yuki had noticed this bizarre action on my part.

"Aren't you going to say something Headmaster? After all, you knew Yuki's mother better than anyone…judging by the painting outside your office…" I finally announced, inwardly shocked at how parched my throat had become. The Headmaster's face flushed a vibrant red at this statement and he swiftly turned away, pretending to adjust his glasses on his face. I opened my mouth to retort but was practically blindsided by another pang of hunger, causing my senses to distort. Instead I reached across the table, groping for the glass of water I had barely touched with my meal, and feeling a sense of relief as my fingers made contact with its cool surface.

"Yuki…there is so much about your mother…about both of your parents that I wanted to share with you as soon as you were reawakened but…the opportunity never arose…I was worried it would only cause you pain." Kaien explained, his cheeks still tinted pink, and the tone of his voice faltering somewhat as he mentioned Yuki's mother. I attempted to skilfully conceal my bloodlust, gripping the glass tightly as I raised it to my lips, shakily taking a long gulp of the cool liquid that was contained within the glass, though still not satisfied even when it was emptied of its contents.

"T-Then tell me…Headmaster….father….would my mother and father hate me for this? Hate me for the woman I've become? Because the memories that I have left of them are shattering like glass….and I can't recall them…the way they were…if they were understanding or…" She slammed her hands down against the table, jolting me away from the hunger that was attempting to grip my lungs tightly in its iron fist. The thirst began to deteriorate somewhat as I stared at her small broken form to my right. She had arisen to her feet, her fists clutched the tablecloth in fistfuls, her head hung low, her dark hair creating a curtain over her face. I could see her arms trembling as if trying to restrain a further outburst. The wave of pity that washed over me drowned the thirst entirely now, enabling me to realize how lost in her own memories Yuki was.

"Yuki…your parents loved you more than anything in the world. They sheltered and protected you; even sacrificed themselves for you…do you truly believe two people who were selfless enough to do that would really hate you for this?" The Headmaster questioned. His tone wasn't cold, nor was it kindly and comforting…but merely that of a man speaking with the utmost sincerity. Yuki lifted her head up, the curtain of her hair parting to reveal her pained expression, the fallen tears that trailed down her cheeks, staining her porcelain skin, tinting it pink. Her eyes seemed to shimmer with a hope that had not yet been justified…one that was shadowed by a glimmer of doubt, of guilt that was undeniably eating away at the young woman's conscience.

"Your mother wanted you to live as a human…to gain new experiences…she wouldn't condemn you for this, and neither would your father! They were good people who would love you and cherish you no matter what Yuki." Kaien kept his tone steady, though I could tell he was attempting not to raise his voice to the young pureblood for fear of being interpreted as accusing or aggressive. The look that flickered for a mere moment across his face was overlooked by a distraught Yuki, however I had caught it. I'd caught the glimpse of something as he'd mentioned Yuki's mother…something pained, the way his tone had faltered almost defensively as if eager to make it known to Yuki that this woman whose face was virtually unknown to me was kind and caring. I couldn't help but feel a slight pang of pity for the Headmaster, who was clearly struggling to keep his composure where this pureblood deity was concerned.

"Headmaster I-I'm sorry!" Yuki's words were somewhat muffled and distorted by the speed with which she fled the room accompanied by a sob that was attempting to surface at the same time. A heavy sigh was uttered by myself as I watched her leave, eyes fixated on the last few strands of mahogany hair that were visible as she disappeared around the door frame.

"Yuki!" The headmaster called after her, his voice thick with worry as the legs of his chair scraped against the wooden floorboards and he arose to chase after her. I extended an arm out in front of him forcing him to return to his seat. He hovered above the chair uncertainly, clearly not content with leaving Yuki alone. However I understood that right now the woman needed time alone to mourn her parents, to allow her adoptive father's words to sink into her mind, into her conscience so she could begin to heal whatever wounds were still present in regard to her deceased parents. Slowly, Kaien lowered himself back down into the wooden chair, resting his hands together on the table, sighing deeply, an air of guilt about him. I cast him a suspicious glance, wondering if there had been something he'd neglected to mention to Yuki…no…I knew he'd neglected to mention something to her. Regarding her mother at least. I bit my tongue deciding now was not the time to mention it.

"Leave her for now, she needs time to think this through." My voice sounded peculiar to me, as if it were slightly strained…as if I was having trouble concealing the apprehension that was growing inside of me. Of course her outburst bothered me…it was because of me she felt the way she did…because she'd chosen me over Kaname that her mind was now plagued with guilt. I was unable to completely separate the hint of jealousy from my voice, the one that conveyed my hatred that Kaname Kuran could so easily sway her with a few meagre words. Simultaneously we sighed, the headmaster and I, as he removed the glasses he didn't actually seem to require from his face, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes tightly. This display was that of a much older man, and reflected the Headmaster's real age to me. I surveyed him with an air of curiosity. Despite having allegedly been alive for over two-hundred years no wrinkles marred his complexion, no lines or scars hinted at the tragic and dangerous life he had lived before becoming the docile headmaster of Cross Academy. Sometimes I doubted this rumour was even true…however in the many years I'd known him he'd not visibly aged a day…however as I'd grown older it had become apparent to me that although his face and body stayed the same his eyes changed, his mannerism held aspects of his true age and experiences.

"Headmaster…what became of them…of the Kurans? It would seem I never did learn exactly how Yuki became a human…what happened to her parents." I questioned, unable to repress the curiosity that had laced my tone of voice all of a sudden. The blond man finally heaved a heavy sigh, leaning forward in his seat, a downcast expression on his face.

"It was such a long time ago now…but the wounds never completely heal when you lose two people with whom you were very close, you of all people should realize that Zero." He announced, his voice had a weary tone to it as if the mere thought of explaining the death of the Kurans was harrowing ordeal to undergo. I surveyed him realizing just how complex the Headmaster truly was, and as I allowed my mind to wander back over the tragedies I had faced involving the deaths of my parents, and also the death of Ichiru…I felt the keen sting that was still present at their memory. The throb of pain that caught me off guard as I remembered my father's playful banter, my mother's soft tinkling laugh, the way she would throw her head back and grin if something amused her…Ichiru, the way he'd clung to my arm like a safety blanket. I clenched my jaw, forcing these memories to dissipate back into the recesses of my mind, shocked at how raw the wound still was. It had been something like fourteen years since the death of my parents, and eleven since the death of my twin….yet I'd never allowed myself to recall details about them, perhaps realizing how painful it would be.

"You had feelings for Yuki's mother?" I questioned, not caring to phrase the question more delicately but rather more interested in learning the answer…with such a personal question I had no doubts that the headmaster would attempt to elude my query. The man's eyes widened slightly at the question, and a red tinge swept over his cheeks, revealing to me more than he wanted me to know. He turned to the side, avoiding eyes contact and attempted to regain his composure by straightening his glasses, pushing them higher up the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat a couple of times before actually replying to me, by which time I had already concluded that Kaien Cross had indeed had feelings for the pureblood.

"Of course we were close friends…I owe a lot to Juri Kuran for making me realize that not all vampires were cruel and vindictive monsters…she's the reason I started this academy." Kaien's voice came out somewhat strained, and about an octave higher than usual. I cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. Not only at the fact he was blatantly avoiding my question…but due to the fact he was telling me that a pureblood vampire, a Kuran, was responsible for the creation of the academy. I couldn't help but feel a pang of revulsion spread through me at the fact I had participated in the creation of a school essentially created by a pureblood vampire. A Kuran. I sighed deeply, massaging my temples. Why was it so many aspects of my life seemed to lead back to that wretched pureblood family? Why was everything tainted by their presence? The death of my parents had ultimately been down to Rido Kuran, Yuki's uncle…I'd been used as a shield to protect the pureblood princess by Kaname Kuran who had forced me to grow strong to protect Yuki and to defeat the previously mentioned Rido Kuran. Then it had been revealed to me that my one reason to live, Yuki, was a product of that family as well….now to discover that Juri Kuran was behind the academy was almost infuriating. What next, Yuki's father was the reason I had ended up imprisoned? Of course I knew this was impossible, however it seemed the Kurans shadowed me wherever I went.

"…Perhaps you're the only one who could understand my feelings for that woman Kiryu….after all, we've been in the same position." The words that were spoken so effortlessly by the headmaster seemed to be a dagger in my chest. My head shot up to face him and I glowered. He was comparing him and Juri Kuran to Yuki and I. It was not so much the comparison to the people themselves that irked me, but rather the eventual fate of both the headmaster and Mrs Kuran. I didn't like the thought of my future with Yuki being compared to Kaien's tragic past….it was as if history was repeating itself which would inevitably lead to Yuki's death….I didn't even want to think of how I would end up, feeling almost queasy as I passed over the somewhat feminine persona the headmaster had created for himself.

"You don't agree? Hmm, I suppose it isn't exactly the same….Yuki is not yet married, it seems you've been granted a chance….My love was doomed from the start, she was already married to Yuki's father when I met her." He told me with a sniff, theatrically lifting a hand to his forehead in mock tragedy, a mask I realized he was using in order to hide the true pain he clearly still felt even now. I rolled my eyes, not at all interested in his petty comparisons, but rather eager to get to the crux of the Kuran family's blood stained history. I fixed the Headmaster with a stern glare in an attempt to convey to him just how serious the conversation was. It wasn't as if I'd ever been hugely eager to delve into Kaname Kuran's past, in fact had someone suggested it to me before Yuki's reawakening I probably would have told them exactly where they could shove their opinions….however, now I could feel a curiosity growing and bubbling within me…just what HAD taken place in Yuki's past? Perhaps even before…what had really caused the Headmaster to start the Academy, and what did Juri Kuran have to do with it?

"Let's be serious. I want you to tell me what you know about the Kurans…I know you know exactly what happened to Yuki's parents over twenty years ago now, so don't try to claim that you don't….and as well as that….what is your connection to Juri Kuran?" My tone was direct and unwavering. I leaned forward, as if to suggest I wasn't allowing either of us to leave the room until I had the answers I longed for. A troubled expression has etched its way across the Headmaster's brow. He opened his mouth as if to protest before taking careful note of my adamant expression and closing it again. A deep inhalation of breath followed this action, as he rubbed his temples once more. I was willing to be patient with him, as long as I was convinced he was going to tell me at least the basics of what I wanted to know. His amber eyes flickered up to meet mine before he spoke again.

"…I'll tell you, Zero, if that's truly what you want…but I can only tell you how things happened from my point of view, and from what Kaname has told me…if you confront Yuki she may have a different recollection of what happened that night….even though she was young, she has always had a startlingly good memory of things that took place when she was a child, even when she had a seal put on her memories she was able to mentally chip away at it until she was able to recall, or at least make some sense of it…" He told me, his voice taking on a serious and almost forewarning tone as he spoke. Here he paused to survey me and judge my reaction to what he had just told me. When I made no effort to protest or suggest that this had deterred me from hearing what he had to say, he took a deep breath and peered into the distance, as if trying to literally draw his memories out into the present before us to witness rather than to tell and be heard. Finally he turned his gaze towards me, looking more serious than I'd ever seen him, which lead me to believe this is how he'd once appeared in his days as a hunter, before he opened his mouth and announced,

"Well…if it's what you wish…then I will begin by telling you, at length, how I met Yuki's mother, Juri Kuran, and how she changed my life forever."


	30. Ch30 The Headmaster's Past Kaien's POV

**AN-I'm so sorry for another long wait! I've actually been working on this chapter a LOT, it's just that since it's Kaien's 'life story', so to speak, it's taken MUCH longer than I expected…in fact, this isn't even the finished chapter! I had to split it in half since the file size was so big, so please bear with me until I'm able to upload the second half. I relied heavily upon the manga and vampire knight wikia to help me a long with certain aspects of this, as some of Kaien's story seemed a little hazy to me, but I hope I've pieced it together in a coherent way! **

**I've written this chapter in a way as if Kaien is telling the story to Zero so, although this chapter and the next one will be from Kaien's point of view, Zero will be back soon!**

**Enjoy, and thank you so so much for being patient with me!**

Kaien Cross POV

It's strange how a vampire hunter's mind works isn't it? How even when we aren't necessarily on the job, deep inside of us there is still an unappeasable craving to slay another one of the creatures we hunt. We may have had an extremely successful night's work during which we manage to execute all of the vampires named on the list we were assigned, perhaps even more if we come across them…but still there is a vulgar desire…no…a…a _need _to happen upon another one that needs to be slaughtered. It is a contemptible and inhuman desire that only another hunter can truly understand….or perhaps…a vampire. I don't think one realizes until after they have emerged from that dark and morbid place in their life how similar vampires and hunters truly are…you can continue to give me that look Zero, but one day I'm sure you will see it too, not only as a hunter, and not as a vampire, but as someone who has fallen in love with the creature you hunt…that what I'm saying is true. It is usually only when we are able to face the Sunlight once more, after surfacing from that desolate place that threatens to drown us and choke out all glimmer of hope, that we are able to soberly look back and say 'Actually…what makes me less of a savage than them? The way I lived…the sins I committed…' You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, but I feel it is essential to make you carefully consider what I am about to tell you…I want you to listen with a clear mind and an open heart…because you and I…we aren't so different…that doesn't necessarily mean you are destined to follow the same path as I did…but I would like you to listen, and perhaps learn from the things I tell you.

Around the time I met Juri Kuran, I had slipped into a depressive state of mind…that isn't to say I was exactly a cheerful man before this period, but as it was, this was a particularly delicate time in my life…you see, Zero, as I'm sure you're already aware, I was not born as other hunters are. I suppose it is tedious for me to explain this all to you once more, but since you've been locked away for ten years I'm going to tell you anyway! Just in case your mind has become a little hazy…Of course you know that all vampire hunters are born with a certain amount of vampire genetic material within them ever since the time when the first hunters devoured the blood of one of the progenitors…a blessing and a curse it would seem...I am a rare case, as it would seem I was born with a much higher amount of these vampire genes and traits, as a result I have stopped aging completely it would seem, and retain the same appearance I did at the time I turned twenty five or twenty six…I was also exceptionally strong during my years as a hunter, and was somewhat cruelly dubbed 'the vampire without fangs' due to some of my traits…How I ended up this way? Well…I'm not entirely comfortable discussing the…circumstances…which lead to me being the way I am…so I'll simply say that you, of all people Zero, can probably understand better than anyone else what made me this way…as I have mentioned already, you and I are far more similar than you think…than anyone thinks.

Having surpassed the age of two hundred years old, I still retained the youthful appearance of a man in his mid-twenties…as many vampires have done, if I wanted to live life side by side with other humans, I had to disguise my true nature by living the life of an imposter…I had learned to form a life for myself, however before anyone became suspicious due to my lack of aging and supernatural traits, I inevitably had to put an 'end' to the life of the persona I had created for myself before my true nature was unveiled. As it was, around the time I first laid eyes on Juri Kuran, I had very recently just faked my own death, laying my most recent life to rest before moving on to somewhere else to start anew. It may be hard to envisage, such a way of life is not natural or human…however, the ending of each 'life', has the same devastating effect losing one's family and friends may have…as someone who watched my family and childhood friends continue to age and wither before my eyes…I can tell you I understand exactly how acutely the pain that comes with severing your ties with the new family you have made for yourself reminds you of the real family you once lost. I had learned to deal with the loss in a similar way one might deal with the death of a loved one…I allowed myself a period of mourning, in which I was able to come to terms with the emotions and the loss itself before turning to face the future. This may sound like an optimistic way to live for someone who has to deal with such a great amount of sorrow…however I didn't live for the hope the future would bring, the excitement of starting again and being able to sculpt a new persona for myself, perhaps in the process coming to some clearer understanding of myself…no. I simply did it because what else could I do? After over two hundred years of trying to find ways to survive…this had become the least painful…if you can believe that. My soul purpose was simply to keep going, not to find joy or happiness, but simply to see things out to the end…that isn't to say I wanted to die either…I'm afraid I can't exactly explain it to you Zero, but I hope you can see where I'm coming from.

I was currently allowing a researcher to study me, something I had attempted to avoid for two centuries…he did things like take blood samples, and photograph my appearance over a length of time to discover what made me differ from other hunters, what truly made me 'a vampire without fangs'. The man's research did nothing to lift my dreary spirits, and in fact only strengthened my misery, as well as my hatred towards vampires, as I was well aware if it weren't for their blood in my veins I wouldn't be forced to live in such a desolate and undesirable manner. A combination of this and my grief was what had forced me to slip into an exceedingly dark state of mind. A mixed blessing, as although I felt as if I was about to be swallowed by my grief, it also strengthened my resolve to destroy the vampire race, resulting in me throwing myself into my work.

It was late at night, and I was returning back to my temporary dwelling having spent a few hours playing guinea pig to the researcher who had become fascinated with me. I was feeling particularly agitated and felt as if a dark cloud was sweeping over me as I strode through the soundless streets. The glittering stars far above my head seemed to taunt me, as if representing the happiness I would never achieve…the way they flickered down at me made me imagine the mocking eyes of those who knew my true identity and seemed to watch me through the bars of the metaphorical cage I lived in, pitying me, resenting me, judging me as if they truly knew the pain I felt, the pain that seemed to grip my heart in a vice, squeezing ever tighter with every loss, with every blow I took to my soul. Even the sound of my shoe heels slapping against the cobbled stones drenched in rain seemed to me a rhythmical reminder of my monotonous and empty existence.

The air around me seemed heavy, and only grew heavier with each step, until suddenly I froze. A vile scent had attracted my attention. My pulse quickened with anticipation, my eyes narrowing as I breathed in the familiar and intoxicating scent of a vampire. My hand automatically moved to rest on the handle of my sword, carefully concealed from the view of others. Turning on my heel, I swiftly discovered my target not far off, concealed in business attire; a long overcoat swishing around him, and a fashionable hat perched upon his head. I shot a hatful glare at the creature, a feeling of revulsion rising within me at the presence of such a being. Had I fangs to bare in the way a vampire does…I would have exposed them at that precise moment, gritting my teeth I drew my sword from its sheath, raising it before me in clear sight of the vampire before positioning myself ready to do battle. My grip tightened on the handle of my sword as a sickening grin spread across the creature's face, as he stood perfectly still before me, arms by his side simply staring, and making no attempt to ready himself for a fight. Instead, he ran his tongue over his lower lip as if to suggest he was going to enjoy the conflict to come and opened his mouth to speak.

"So, you are the one they talk about…the vampire without fangs. An outcast among humans, vampires and hunters…you have no place to go…so why not surrender yourself to your fate?" The smug expression he wore only spurred me on to lunge towards him, however sensing he was only trying to rile me I attempted to conceal my true fury and allowed my face to freeze in a glower, into a mask to hide the depth of my true emotions. I wasn't notorious as a hunter for my vampire bargaining tactics, and particularly in the volatile mood I was in, I wasn't exactly in the frame of mind to be toyed with. Still, the creature continued to grin at me, making it incredibly difficult for me to keep my cool when I was already so unsettled.

"Why do vampires always insist on prolonging the inevitable?" A rhetorical question I flung at him, my voice thick with irritation as I tightened my grip on my sword handle. The tension surrounding us clung to the air like a noxious gas, filling my lungs with each breath and making my pulse quicken with a kind of hunger only a vampire hunter can experience. The vampire continued to smirk at me, in a way that somehow reminded me of the researcher with whom I had been spending time with this evening…this creature's smug sneer made me recall the look of triumph that had appeared on the researcher's face when I had conceded defeat, and finally told him I would permit him to record data on me. I grimaced at the reminder, the smile he had flashed me when telling me to stand before the camera and allow him to capture an image of my eternal youth. The vampire's smile widened, exposing his elongated fangs protruding obscenely from his upper lip at my words, and he uttered a small snigger before replying.

"Do you hunter's always insist on being so volatile? Things are going to change soon; you should watch your back…" The creature informed me…looking back, I'm not entirely sure what he meant by this…whether he literally meant the hunter society as a whole should be prepared for some sort of change among our two societies…or if it was a literal 'watch your back'. In the years since that night I have mulled his words over, trying to decide which he truly meant…however you will come to understand what I'm trying to explain in a moment. Had I been focussing on what the vampire was actually saying at the time, perhaps I would've been prepared for what was to take place…however, as it was my mind was in such a frenzy of hatred…I was thinking of the creature before me, the cavernous loneliness my future seemed to hold, my resentment towards the researcher and his damned photographs…

"One day I'm going to burn them all." My tone was low, almost acidic as I directed my glare at the creature leering at me from across the alleyway. I suppose my words that night also had a double meaning, as at that moment I intended to direct all of my pain and anger at the vampire before me, I would tear him apart with my sword so that there would be no remnants of his existence left for a single soul to find afterwards…that's what I decided at that moment, and the thought seemed to feed a dark desire within me that was hungering for the kill. My fingers seemed to twitch on the sword's handle, my body suddenly aching for me to plunge my sword through the vampire's heart and end his miserable life right there and then.

"One day? I don't know what you're talking about, but you're not going to kill me!" The vampire announced with a glower almost as fierce as mine. Inwardly I was laughing, of course he didn't know what I meant exactly…he had an idea…I'd given him a hint that I intended to one day destroy every last one of those…what do you call them Zero? 'Beasts in human form'. You look surprised? As I'm sure you're beginning to realize, I didn't always believe in pacifism…you see, the curse put upon me…being a 'vampire without fangs', was the result of the vampire blood that flows through my veins…some naïve part of me believed that if I succeeded in destroying every last vampire that roamed the Earth then the curse put upon me would be lifted…I would be a normal human being the way I always should have been….I suppose in hindsight…I never truly believed it would actually 'cure' me…I think it was more the idea that it would bring me some kind of peace…something to finally silence the self-loathing voices in my head. However, as well as this, part of me was also considering those retched photographs the researcher had taken…I think at the time I was also referring somewhat to these, as I said, my mind was in a haze, all of these thoughts overwhelming me…

"Anyway…you might not know it yet…but there are vampires with proper…firearms!" These words escalated in volume as the creature unexpectedly pulled a gun from the inside of his trench coat, his smirk widening into an almost maniacal mask, his features grotesque and distorted as he aimed the weapon at me, his finger coming down fast on the trigger. Although this had been an unexpected move, I was still able to overwhelm the vampire easily. I lunged toward him, the feeling of anticipation that had been growing inside of me all along reaching a climactic point as I swiftly sliced through his neck with my sword, watching with a fierce expression as his face began to crumble to dust the moment my sword made contact with his flesh. You see, Zero, although firearms were used by humans and hunters at the time it was unusual for a vampire to carry such a weapon, as is often still the case today, the prefer to use traditional weapons…Aristocrats and Purebloods, more often than not, prefer to simply use the powers they were born with in order to attack. While it exposes some of their potential, it also leaves their opponent wondering what more they are capable of, so it has a kind of psychological effect, as well as a physical one, giving them the upper hand. However, as you know, vampires lower than level B, and even some Aristocrats and Purebloods prefer to channel their powers through weapons, such as Takuma with his katana and Yuki with her scythe…in any case, it wasn't something a hunter expected of a vampire, and perhaps a less experienced hunter may have been a little thrown, particularly if he had been sent on his first mission!

"Right then" I muttered as the vampire continued to disintegrate before my eyes, like a sand castle being destroyed easily by the strength of the wind. "One day I'll burn those photos, and wipe out every one of you." I finished as the rest of the creature's form fragmented, collapsing into a heap of ash on the ground. I stared coldly at his remains which blew softly across he cobbled stones beneath me as the wind's gentle hand guided it along the alleyway silently as if the creature had never crossed my path at all. Now, that's where I expected things to end that night. I imagined from there I would find my way back to my apartment and collapse into bed and awaken to another monotonous day not much different to the one which had preceded it. Of course that is not what happened Zero, or else I would not be telling you this story…in fact I probably wouldn't even be sitting here in front of you today…or if I was, I would most certainly still be a hunter, telling you this story with the same closed mind I had back then…

"Do you…mean that?" A woman's voice echoed through the alleyway, reverberating off the stone walls and overwhelming my senses…I'll never forget her voice, the quality it had…because although she had spoken softly, it had hit me as if she had been speaking more loudly than she really had…in any case, I hadn't anticipated there was someone standing behind me…which is what lead me to believe that perhaps the vampire I had just murdered had been warning me about the woman surveying us from afar. I'd turned swiftly to face her, dismayed that my usually acute senses had not picked up the presence of a Pureblood before now, and I mentally scolded myself for allowing my mind to wander. Had this vampire not been the kind hearted woman she was, I may have been killed that night. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had killed me right then and there having seen me murder one of her own kind. However, when I turned to face her she stood not far away from me, a large scythe which standing would probably have towered above her, grasped tightly in her hand. She wore a crimson cloak, and the soft breeze that played with it allowed me to catch a glimpse of the attire she wore underneath. Upon her body she wore a delicate cream colored dress which fell to her knees, a golden band tied beneath her bust, giving the distinct impression of wealth. Her heavy mahogany curls were teased by the wind, and when they settled I was able to see they fell roughly to her waist, although each curl seemed to be a different length. My enhanced sight allowed me to just about picture the feminine face beneath the crimson hood, and I can tell you now Zero….in my entire life it was the most beautiful face I have ever laid eyes on…I have never come across anything lovelier before or since…except perhaps her daughter, who shares an almost identical resemblance to her, although of course I view Yuki in a completely different way than I viewed her mother. In any case, the face I gazed at was not a hateful one…her expression was neutral, though perhaps a little sad at that moment…and she stared at me in a way no vampire had ever gazed at me before. It was entirely possible I had witnessed her at soirees in the past, however never before had I come face to face with her. Her delicate face reminded me of a porcelain doll. Her dark eyes were almost hypnotic, and this was the quality that reminded me of my goal. At that moment I was able to remind myself of my reason for living, and my reason was to kill every vampire that darkened my path with its presence, even the one in front of me.

"Our job will be done once we annihilate you…" I told her bitterly…and instead of fixing her with my characteristic glare instead I smirked. This pureblood in all her beauty had almost made me forget everything…for a mere moment I had experienced a feeling I had not experienced in a long time…it had been a feeling of hope simply at the sight of this woman. However, as I raised my sword I forced these thoughts back into the recesses of my mind, intending to enjoy killing this vampire for almost making me forget my true goal. "This godforsaken curse I have may disappear once you're gone…surely I'm allowed that dream right?" I confessed, the hateful smirk widening on my lips as I faced her. How dare she try to interfere in my affairs, that was what I told myself. In that instant I charged at her in the same way I had charged at the creature I had killed only moments previously…in fact this thought made me realize that this pureblood was probably the master of the level D I had just annihilated…it wasn't uncommon for Purebloods to have their minions do their bidding, and this thought only strengthened my resolve to kill the Pureblood. I disregarded the consequences that came hand in hand with the murder of a Pureblood, for all I felt for their kind was the kind of hatred I'm sure you feel as acutely as I once did Zero.

"You must be the vampire who was controlling him!" I cried, bringing my sword down towards the woman's face. However, unlike the level D before her, the Pureblood's reflexes were much more acute, and she was easily able to bring the handle of her scythe across the path of my sword in a bid to shield herself from my attack. Her defence technique was successful as she held the scythe horizontally before her, pushing against the force of my sword with a strength that was almost equal to my own. I growled at her, pushing against her with all the force I could muster, determined to defeat the Pureblood as easily as I had destroyed her minion. "In that case…" I continued, however, the pureblood interrupted, her calm expression turning to one of irritation….looking back I'm sure it was amusing…as instead of staring at me with hatred or even fear, she stared at me as if I were simply inconveniencing her rather than putting her life in danger.

"Wait a minute! I was told someone was creating trouble in Isaya's territory and…" She declared her tone not unpleasant even now. Still, the sound of the metal of my sword grinding against her scythe only caused my anger to grow, if the feeling inside me before had only been that of a simmering fire, it had now grown to the size of an inferno ready to incinerate everything in its path. However, I should have known even before that point that I didn't have the heart to kill her…even if I was a ruthless soulless being before…the moment my eyes rested upon Juri Kuran something inside me changed…I had confessed my dream of wiping vampires from the face of the Earth….and even if it was a dark and pitiless dream…it wasn't something I easily divulged in the way I had…in a way that almost questioned her as opposed to simply announcing her fate to her…in any case, as I began to overwhelm her…or so I thought…bringing both the scythe's handle and my sword closer and closer towards her face, so that her scythe's handle almost touched her nose, she was becoming more and more aggravated at my refusal to listen to her.

"Hey…will you listen to me?! I'm speaking to you!" She declared in a tone that would have been suitable had she been having a conversation with a friend who had been distracted by leaves falling from a tree outside as the sipped tea…however, for the life threatening situation she had put herself in…it seemed almost laughable…I remember even at the time I couldn't help but smirk at her foolish remark as her pretty features had been distorted slightly as she had frowned up at me, her large eyes filled with a determination now as she struggled against me. Of course I naïvely believed that I had her right where I wanted her, my sword's blade was so close to cutting that pretty face of hers there was no doubt in my mind that I had already won…however, her expression finally darkened as she'd apparently had her fill of being ignored, and in one swift motion she was able to shove me away from her body with a shocking force, only to turn around and utter the words-

"SUPER PUREBLOOD KICK!" delivering a swift kick to my jaw with her heeled foot, and sending my body reeling back through the alleyway. The force with which she'd kicked me caused my sword to slip from my grasp, landing with an audible clatter between two cobbled stones, beside which I landed, my hands flying out in front of me to break my fall. However, even with this attempt, my head still fell against the cool, wet stones, making a loud cracking sound as it collided with the pavement below me. I still remember the pain which swam through my head and jaw, engulfing my entire head in a painful throbbing…my eyesight blurring as I lay there, sprawled out on the ground as if I'd just been knocked down by a bus rather than a petite woman. I may have blacked out for a few moments…I can't remember exactly, however, I remember acutely the sense of disorientation as I had slowly lifted my weary head from the ground, the rain water seemed to cling to my skin, somehow increasing the pain with its presence.

"Phoo…Now I can talk to you!" The woman announced almost cheerfully as if she had simply diverted my attention back to her as opposed to practically knocking me out of my senses. I inaudibly muttered obscenities against the woman at this thought, lamenting on how vain Purebloods were. When I was finally in a sitting position once more, my hand shot to the left side of my mouth where I felt the warm trickle of blood. Her voice sounded far away and muffled, which lead me to believe she had caused some sort of damage to my hearing. My head swam as I turned to face her, almost forcing me into unconsciousness, however, in my desperation to stay awake I used all of my energy to focus on the woman in front of me, as I'm sure a boat relies on a lighthouse during a storm…A coppery taste in my mouth sent a shiver of disgust down my spine, something which as I'm sure you know signals blood. At the time I recall I couldn't help being utterly stunned when I realized she was paying no attention to the sight or scent of the blood that seeped from my injuries. As you know all too well, vampires are instinctively drawn to the aroma of blood…although they do not need to feed on it to survive as a human needs food….when they catch the scent of it the suddenly desire it. Mmm, I suppose you're right to glower at me this time Zerorin…of course even after ten years of captivity I'm sure there is no way you could possibly forget such a sensation. In any case, as soon as I registered the fact she had drawn blood my body was suddenly on high alert. It's one thing for a hunter to be fed on by a normal vampire…but to be bitten by a Pureblood…ah, forgive me. The less I say about that the better, I suppose. Still, although my motivation was to protect myself, as at this time I was still convinced she would try to feed from me, I was also in quite a state due to the injury she had inflicted upon me. My head felt about as heavy as lead, and as if my ears were stuffed with cotton as I desperately attempted to focus my eyes and my mind. I remember how startled I suddenly felt when the cloud that seemed to be obscuring my vision cleared and I realized that the Pureblood in front of me was standing with one hand placed firmly on her hip, while the other was pointed directly at me. Looking back it's such a comical image! A woman of her small size having practically knocked out a hunter with a sword, only to give him a lecture as if he was a naughty child! I will always remember the purposeful expression on her face at that moment when she was about to speak.

" !" Those were her precise words, another element that makes the scene seem even more comical now…I suppose at the time though she may have recognized me…in fact I'm sure she did…she clearly had no idea what my name was…I'm not sure how she could've addressed me otherwise…still…I remember at the time feeling as if I should be offended…it was a little patronizing the way she spoke to me…however the reality was…and it's not the kind of thing a hunter will often admit…but the more I saw of this woman, Pureblood vampire or not, the more fascinated I became. Even as she took a few steps closer, her pin-heeled shoes clacking loudly against the stones below her, I couldn't avert my gaze from this curious Pureblood. Its humorous now, for how was I to know this would be the beginning of her tirade?

"You think you're pretty tough huh?" As she said these words I understood perfectly that under any ordinary circumstances I would have retrieved my sword by now and would be defending myself…however, despite the determined look that caused her scarlet eyes to sparkle, for some reason, and to this day I still struggle to explain it, but for whatever reason I didn't feel threatened by her in the way a vampire hunter should feel threatened by a Pureblood vampire looming over them. I stared almost indifferently at her, perhaps with a raised eyebrow to indicate my sheer confusion…it was so long ago I can't be sure which…still she continued on, and I'm sure during the course of her speech my expression must have become more and more humorous.

"With your talk about wiping us out! Would you **stop **saying that every vampire is a virus?! Or evil?! I don't want to hear it! You've got to be…**stupid**!" It was a highly amusing argument really…the way she spoke to me as if she was scolding a child for asking for something expensive or impossible, and throwing a tantrum to get it…I was perplexed as she wagged her finger at me, particularly on the word 'stupid' when I had half expected her to tap my nose with her finger as if scolding a dog. At the time I had considered nipping he hand had she attempted to do so…even so…in my state I'm not sure I could've even brought myself to do that! As she stood before me at this point she retracted her outstretched arm, placing it on her other hip, still wearing the same look of determination. I felt myself frown as she uttered the words _hunters are always so stubborn_…softly to herself, for it struck me even back then that while she was accusing me of condemning all vampires…she had just mad a sweeping statement about hunters as a whole…even if only as a side comment. She then took a deep breath before puffing out her cheeks as if to pout before saying,

"And how could you attack a cute girl like me?" Now, although I couldn't deny she was a beauty to behold…I found it hard to believe she was referring to herself as a 'girl'. Her body and face struck me as resembling that of a woman in her early or mid-twenties…a woman of that age, while young, is still a woman and not a girl…as well as that being a Pureblood, she was of course much, much older than she appeared anyway. Still, as she said this it suddenly dawned on me where I had heard about this woman before…and I'm sure my expression must have completely changed as it dawned on me that it was Juri Kuran. Understand Zero that even back then the Kuran family were well know, just as they are now…although I had recognized her previously I was shocked at the fact it hadn't occurred to me sooner that she was a Kuran. I can only think my mind had been so clouded with thoughts of self-loathing that I hadn't really registered it until this moment…plus receiving a head injury hadn't helped my memory. With this thought I also recalled what the Pureblood Isaya, with whom I had an interesting relationship at the time, had told me about Juri Kuran. His description of her had held little interest for me at that time…however coming face to face with the Pureblood made me realize what an impression she made, and I think had you met her Zero, even you would be a little thrown…she really was the most remarkable person in the way she touched everyone she met in one way or another…forgive me I deviated from the story again…of course at the time I wouldn't have chosen such a fond way to speak of her…I replied with

"You're far too old to call yourself a girl." Something I believe I said with a look of disgust upon my face. Still, before either I had a chance to note he reaction, and even before she had a chance to retort, I felt warm breath causing the hairs on my nape to stand on end…yet again I had been caught off guard, a prospect which disturbed me considering I was renowned as the best vampire hunter around at that time. Looking back, perhaps it was due to the injury I had sustained moments ago that I had not sensed that another Pureblood was looming ominously behind me…or perhaps it was her intoxicating scent that had overwhelmed my senses…I cannot say for sure. In any case, I felt the blood drain from my face, and I'm sure my expression fell to one of sheer dismay along with it. A heavy feeling weighed my stomach down as if I had swallowed a block of iron. It felt as if a dark cloud had descended down on me from above, settling on me like a cold sheet that clung to me in an almost suffocating manor. I could practically feel the purebloods elongated fangs brushing against the pallid skin of my neck…well, at the time this was how I felt. It seemed to me that I had finally met my demise…it had been a long time coming but I was now injured, unarmed, and cornered by a pair of Purebloods…and not just any Purebloods either but the Kurans, the Pureblood line that had once been at the peak of the vampiric social ladder and lead those 'beasts in human form' as their monarchy. With that in mind you can see why I suddenly felt the devastating pang of defeat rising within my body and threatening to eat away at any hope that still resided within me. I felt the monster behind me open its mouth, as a soft, warm breath of air tickled the erected hairs that covered my neck as if to protect me from what I was certain was my fate. I gritted my teeth; sure they would crack if my jaw were to press down any harder.

"Is my wife troubling you?" Can you believe those were the first words the Pureblood uttered to me?! The creature's deep voice held no hint of fury or resentment, and in fact sounded almost cheerful, sincere even. Had I known what direction the predicament I was in was going to take, I may have allowed my tense muscles to relax, and my frenzied thoughts to dissipate…of course the Pureblood didn't actually devour me then and there, or else I would either be dead or…well of course you understand the other outcomes that are the result of a Pureblood vampire's bite. At that moment I was completely puzzled…nothing could have prepared me for the scene that was to unfold before me in the coming moments. My senses were aware of the Pureblood moving away from me, its scent and presence, although still clearly detectable, lessened ever so slightly as it arose from its crouching position behind me to greet its partner, the beautiful woman standing before me. I noted the unexpected change in Juri's mood at the arrival of her accomplice…the slight look of surprise lingered on her face for less than a moment as her rosy lips spread into a smile. An endearing pink tint pooled her porcelain cheeks at the sight of this man, and she was quick to greet him.

"Haruka!" She called out, the lilt to her voice becoming more noticeable as her voice rose an octave in a way that no only revealed the Pureblood's name to me, but also exposed Juri's feelings for this man. I tore my eyes away from the woman, sickened by her blatant affection for the man, her husband. My stomach seemed to churn a little, and in a bid to expel the sinking feeling that had begun to gnaw at my stomach, I turned my head slowly, despite the throbbing pain that still resonated through my skull, to stare at the creature behind me.

"Juri!" He replied in an equally jubilant fashion as his deep crimson eyes fell upon his wife. My body was startled by a sudden breeze, accompanied by the now familiar and intoxicatingly sweet scent of Juri Kuran, which rippled past me as she skipped jovially towards her spouse. I felt my aching jaw clench once more as her tantalizing scent seemed to somewhat ease the pain my body was in, and I felt physically nauseous as my senses longed to cling to the aroma of crushed roses that surrounded the woman. I felt my brow furrow deeply as the woman flung her arms around the neck of the male Pureblood, Haruka, the force with which she threw herself at him literally knocking him off balance a little, causing them both to emit a short chuckle as the grounded themselves once more.

"Aww, where were you...?" Juri questioned in a soft and feminine cadence as she nuzzled her head against Haruka's neck. My eyes fell upon one of her hands clutching tightly to the man's pale shirt, buttoned neatly as one might expect of a Pureblood. The way she clung to Haruka….at that moment seemed to me like sign….as if I had been at sea during a perilous storm that was about to reach a climax, clinging to the side of the ship, staring at the murky water rolling and crashing around me…considering conceding defeat and throwing myself overboard…the simple and seemingly insignificant sight of Juri's affection for her husband, the sheer need that emanated from her in needs purest form…was to me like the first rays of sunlight permeating the gray and desolate clouds above me…like finally catching the first glimpse of blue sky or green land up ahead…it is to say that for me meeting Juri and Haruka was a turning point. The pain that had plagued me endlessly since I had learned what it meant to be 'a vampire without fangs'….and the stabbing pain I had felt momentarily upon learning that Haruka was Juri's husband…seemed to ease. The bombardment of thoughts in my mind seemed to recede…and in a world that had seemed black and desolate I began to see shades of pink invading my senses…

That, Zero, was love at first sight. I truly believe that in my many years of life, many more than any human would have experienced…for the first time I had personally experienced the phenomenon I had marginalized as mere fantasy, love at first sight. To think that had I lived the lifespan of a human I may never have reached this point that changed my life forever…met this woman who to me was something to behold…that isn't to say that the change I undertook literally happened overnight…in fact that is truly only the beginning of my encounter with the Pureblood deity, Juri Kuran. What's with that puzzled look Zero? Is it that you can't believe a ruthless hunter such as myself could ever undergo such a transformation simply because of one 'chance' encounter? Oh…I see….my apologies…I'd forgotten I once told you this story once before…many years ago when you and your sibling were playing in the snow…Still, I got the impression that back then you were barely even paying attention, so perhaps it was helpful of me to refresh your memory hmm? Especially since this encounter is so vital to the rest of my story…Please bear with me just a little longer okay? Perhaps we should take a short break before continuing on to the next part of my tale? Or would you prefer to continue?


	31. Ch31 The Headmaster's Past Kaien's POV

**AN-Okay! Here's part two of the Headmaster's story, I apologize for the slight delay! Enjoy =).**

Kaien Cross POV

Well, I won't go in to much more detail about my recollections of that particular night as they are more or less irrelevant to the rest of my story…What I will tell you is that when I finally threw my weary body down on the creaky mattress of my flimsy bed, I lay, still fully clothed, staring up at the odd contorts the ceiling appeared to take on due to the shadows cast across the grim room…the room you once occupied before being captured, Zero. I distinctly remember lying on my back, my fingers clenching the thin cotton of the bed sheet below me almost as if reliving the moment I had witnessed between Haruka and Juri. It took me a long while to realize that for once, my fast healing injuries weren't a cause of turmoil for me. I lay perplexed, turning unanswered questions over in my head…it was as if what I had witnessed that day…although not in any plausible sense expressive or pointed…had begun to shift away the layers of hatred and denial, and as the hours passed began to erode away the years- worth of ideals I had come to hold as a vampire hunter…What I'm trying to say is that by the next morning I was still the same cold and ruthless hunter on the exterior…and I still felt that vampires were creatures which should be loathed, and thwarted out as a race if I, and the rest of human kind, were to have a chance of living…for one who has held on to the same twisted beliefs for so long cannot be changed miraculously overnight as we see in movies and books…however, internally something within the very essence of my being had shifted as the tectonic plates shift beneath the Earth's surface…it came as somewhat of a shock to me…that something felt different. Not in an obvious way that one can see or touch…but just the sense that something in my own world was changing, or had changed in the most subtle of manors…and that was what lead to the events that followed.

Time passed….as it tends to do, and the feelings that always seemed to surface whenever Juri and I came into contact weren't something I could ignore easily…her presence seemed to emanate as intensely as light radiates from the Sun, everywhere I went her presence seemed prominent…being a hunter of course I had always possessed the ability to sense a vampire, particularly a rare and dangerous beast such as a pureblood, however I was very clearly able to distinguish her presence from that of any other vampire, or Pureblood for that matter. It wasn't important at hat proximity, be it in the same ball room at a soiree, or simply on opposite sides of the same town…her presence plagued me, finding me even in the darkest crevices of life, as water manages to flow into the tiniest cracks in the ground, her essence found me wherever I went. The initial feeling of warmth and comfort her spirit had sparked within me still lingered in traces, and what shook me to my core was the fact that even late at night when I lay alone, desperately seeking solace in the unconscious world of sleep…I found myself desperately clutching to the scent of crushed roses that clung to her.

I played this dangerous game for a while…though I never went searching for her…we seemed to cross paths frequently after our first encounter…as a Vampire Hunter I was eager to maintain a certain distance between us, physically, emotionally and mentally…yet there was always that sinful part of me that still yearned for her…it was a dangerous thing to do…almost unconsciously allowing her presence to seep into me, but never allowing us to get too close…however, Juri Kuran and our Yuki are very similar beings. Although I was cold to her and attempted to use harsh comments and body language to discourage her…it seemed as if she was drawn to me the same way I was drawn to her…well, perhaps not in exactly the same way…what I mean to say is that for whatever reason…Juri Kuran formed some sort of…attachment to me. Ah, perhaps that isn't the perfect way to phrase it…I don't believe it was the kind of attachment a Pureblood, or any other vampire for that matter, forms in order to take that person's blood…nor was it a romance in the typical Romeo and Juliet sense of the word….For whatever reason she took an interest in me, and always seemed to be looking for a way to help me, not outright necessarily, it was like a secret bond we shared that no one else could sense or see…but it was certainly there.

Let me make this very clear Zero, her interest in me was not romantic. Her intentions, though not entirely clear, were free from the corruption of lust of any kind. I could tell in the way her gaze met mine across a crowded room, that she worried about me…the soft frown that would cause her delicate brow to furrow was always a signal to me that she was running something through her mind, perhaps deciding how to try and convince me that vampires weren't all monsters…I recall quite clearly, almost as if it only happened recently, one night at a soiree as she glided slowly past me, she slowed down beside me, placing a gentle hand on my arm…an action that startled me at the time as it wasn't as if vampires and hunters shared an intimate bodily contact. Anyway, without turning to face me she simply said, _you don't look well…are you eating properly?_ As it was, she had addressed me in such a way that no one around us would find our conversation conspicuous or out of the ordinary in any way, her soft tone, although laced with worry, was low, and could easily have been interpreted as Juri simply thanking me, or even uttering a casual 'excuse me'…what I'm trying to say is that Juri was incredibly conscious of keeping her concern for me private so as not to attract suspicion…can you imagine what would happen to a hunter taking health advice from a Pureblood vampire?

To continue, as time went on Juri's concern became more intrusive…that was not the troubling thing however…what bothered me was that I found myself gradually letting my guard down…I realized the 'irrational' part of me was urging me to let her in…it was the first time in an incredibly long time that anyone had shown any sincere concern towards me…and the truth is that the ice that seemed to have been encasing my heart, and allowing me to maintain a cool and focussed demeanour was slowly beginning to melt as a result of Juri, and Haruka's kindness towards me…as it was, both of the Purebloods had become people who cared about me…I'm not certain what the reason was…it just seemed as if they were able to see through my cruel façade, and were watching me destroying myself as a result of my own self-loathing…if anyone else could truly see this I don't know, in any case, Haruka and Juri were the only ones to try and reach out to me while I was in such a dark and desolate place…

My reaction to these new and frightening feelings was to throw myself deeper into my work…as always my 'medicine' was to focus solely on destroying as many vampires as I could as quickly as I possibly could. Things were about to reach some sort of climax as my affection for Juri began to grow stronger…and as a result of this my resolve to quash the feeling that conflicted with my deepest beliefs, that all vampires were vile, evil, pitiful beings, grew stronger. I was literally spending all my waking moments hunting. I would demand a new list frequently, and if I was refused I would only find ways around this. My newfound vigour was doing wonders for my career…I was the most ruthless vampire hunter that the world had seen in recorded history, though the praise I received didn't reach me. My goal was not necessarily to be the best, but rather to shut everything else out, to stop the confliction of emotions that threatened to drive me into insanity. I wasn't eating, drinking, or resting much. I ate literally the bare minimum to survive, and survived on a few hours' sleep, hell bent on self-destruction, as well as the destruction of the vampires. I was making myself ill, and the cracks were surely starting to show as people noted how slender I had become, not that I was ever overweight, but the researcher who I still paid a visit to now and then, noted with a hint of concern that my ribs were clearly visible, not to mention how gaunt my face appeared. Of course there was no sincerity to his concern, it was more the fact that if I were to perish he would lose his test subject…

In any case! I knew the time for change had arrived when Juri and I crossed paths again. During a soiree she had discretely slipped me a message, requesting my presence in one of the unused rooms at the Kuran mansion, the place where the soiree was being held on that particular night. I was reluctant…already disgruntled at the fact I had been forced to survey the soiree on this particular night rather than being allowed to hunt freely…you see the society had insisted I take a short break, even if only for a night, from hunting due to my haggard appearance. After mentally debating whether or not I should pander to her foolish game…I finally concluded that I would…I found myself growing irritable and almost hungering for the chance to slay one of the beasts in the room before me…and decided that in an attempt to avoid losing my reason completely, I would visit Juri. I'd slipped out of the vast ballroom unnoticed, not particularly worried about security as there was a large amount of hunters on the premises. If anyone asked where I had gone, I would simply say I'd needed some air…not that anyone would question me.

A young servant had lead me down the vast maze like corridors of the Kuran mansion to the particular room Juri had set aside for our meeting. I recall I had fixed the young vampire with a harsh glare as if to deter her from uttering a word of my secret meeting with Juri to anyone. By the time we had reached the room she seemed rather uneasy and quickly scurried back to the soiree as soon as she had let me in to the room and made sure I was settled. Although there was a large couch lined with red satin standing ornately in the centre of the room I chose to remain standing, surveying the room with a look of disgust…Although there was other furniture in this particular room, much of it was pushed up against the wall, large covers draped over the furniture and ornaments suggesting to me that this room really was unused, and had not been lived in for an incredibly long time. I thought perhaps the only reason the red couch had been left uncovered was because Juri had requested that the young servant girl prepare it for us.

I grew irritable waiting for Juri to arrive, well aware that it may be difficult for the hostess to slip away from the crowded soiree, far more difficult than it had been for me. My weary malnourished body urged me to rest, so in a bid to silence the nagging aches in my limbs I had leant against one of the walls, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I felt her presence reaching out to me from some area of the mansion, and my fatigue only seemed to enhance whatever hold it had one me. The familiar comforting sensation that came hand in hand with her presence seemed to lull me into a sleep like state as I folded my arms and shut my eyes, allowing my back to support my body as I leant against the cool wall of the unused room. Well, I would've been ashamed to admit it at the time, but when Juri finally made her way into the room I didn't even stir! I wasn't exactly asleep, but rather dozing…for whatever reason her presence didn't seem like a threat to me, and as a result, my heavy eyelids only began to flutter open as her delicate hands shook my broad shoulders vigorously.

"Kaien…Kaien…" Her soft and welcoming voice beckoned me out of my dream like state, and had I been able to leap back in surprise at that moment I probably would have, as a pair of concerned crimson eyes stared up at me. Startled, I pushed her away swiftly, irked that she had addressed me by my first name so casually. I ran a hand through my tousled hair, the humiliation only just catching up with my weary senses as I shot an angry glare in her direction. I tried not to take in her appearance, particularly not at soirees when I knew she would be in her most alluring and enchanting attire. I noted that she was wearing a cream ball gown…a color that symbolizes innocence which was amusing considering the Queen of those 'beasts in human form' was wearing it.

"Get on with it Kuran, it's bad enough that you insisted I meet you here…then you only show up and hour later…." Of course I exaggerated, I wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed, but it certainly wasn't an hour. I expected her to kick up a fuss, to position her hands on her hips in a mock confrontational manor and give me a brief lecture on letting my guard down in her home or something along those lines…however my judgement was clearly clouded due to lack of sustenance and sleep, as a troubled expression materialized on her dainty face. The fear in her eyes was overwhelming and I was forced to look away, determined to keep the cold and emotionless mask I had plastered on my face exactly the way it was. She had shut the door, I noticed, not that I was surprised but I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was so important that she needed to confide in me in the privacy of an unused room, far away from the main ballroom. Had any other Pureblood requested my presence in such a way I would immediately have suspected a trap, however I had come to find that I didn't view Juri as a threat…but rather as a mild annoyance I'm ashamed to say. In any case she stayed silent for a long while, simply staring at me with that same look of concern until she finally spoke.

"I'm worried about you." She finally uttered. Although her tenor was soft, and she was clearly attempting to keep her tone steady so as not to make a big deal out of the conversation her concern seemed to ebb from every syllable in a way that seemed completely unavoidable. To hear such words from this woman made me grimace, and my only defence was to avoid eye contact with her…I let out a short, emotionless laugh that didn't sound like one of amusement, or even of pity…it simply seemed to slip from my lips in order to fill the painful silence that followed.

"Why should a Pureblood such as you 'worry' about a hunter? That's highly unusual now isn't it?" I uttered softly, each word as monotonous as the previous one spoken, continuing to keep up the façade for me. I suppose looking back I only reacted in such a volatile way in order to protect myself from being drawn in by her charm….At that moment I'd wanted to flee from that room an return to the crowded soiree…and as I clenched my teeth I felt the familiar desire to hunt and to kill beginning to grow within me, like a simmering fire growing to the size of an inferno.

"I hear you're doing nothing but hunt…you won't eat, you won't sleep…why are you doing this? Do you still believe that killing every last vampire will save you from the personal hell you put yourself through?! Look at yourself! You look terrible! You should cherish yourself more!" She announced, her voice suddenly escalating in volume and pitch, a slight hint of some indistinguishable emotion laced within the syllables of each word she spoke. My reaction to her words was to continue to turn my head away from her, perhaps in some bid to shield myself from her words…because although it was bothersome to me, every statement that slipped from her rose colored lips was like a reiteration of the only rational voice left in my mind, each word she uttered had already been spoken in my mind at least a hundred times before, however my sense of self-loathing caused me to bury these thoughts deep beneath my dark desire to hunt…To hear Juri releasing my own thoughts through her own words…to see them materialize was like being punched in the stomach, it caught me off guard and made me lose my composure a little. I continued to pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, shutting my eyes tightly as if this was some kind of barrier against the truth. As my weary eyelids opened a crack, even staring in a different direction I was able to view her in the corner of my vision like some kind of angel in her cream colored clothing, hands clasped together in front of her chest as if praying for me. I don't remember precisely what I said in the following moments…probably because it was more of a disarray of conflicting thoughts all colliding clumsily in a half mumbled sentence…that is to say it made very little sense even to me…I believe it was something about staying out of my business and not worrying…or something of the sort. In any case, Juri did not react well to it. She took a step closer towards me, her intoxicating aroma almost pulling me closer towards her…of course I did not literally move closer to her, however I did finally turn to face her. The same harsh glower I always wore adorned my face in a bid to deter her.

"Haruka and I care about you Kaien!" She blurted out. This confession did nothing to lift my spirits, and I swiftly shot her another death glare as if to suggest she should choose her next sentence wisely or else I would push past her and return to the crowded ballroom where I would be lost in an ocean of vampires…where she would have no chance of continuing the conversation. She took a deep breath, staring down at her feet as if carefully contemplating how to approach whatever it was she wanted to say in an appropriate and delicate manor. I glanced hopefully in the direction of the door, her captivating scent was becoming far too much for me to cope with. She must've realized I was considering deserting her as she quickly cleared her throat in order to divert my attention back to her…

We are all faced with moments in life Zero, moments where we are forced to make crucial and poignant decisions…theses kind of decisions never arise in the same way for all of us…sometimes we have time to mull these questions over in our minds, the time to consider the consequences of the decision we are about to make and at least try to make sense of which option would lead us down the path we ultimately want to follow. However, sometimes these moments don't come so easily. On these occasions questions are often thrust open us, giving us mere moments to deliberate, to try and decide if by following the alternate path offered to us we will learn and grow, if we'll become a better person and perhaps even find happiness…On this occasion Juri Kuran gave me one of those life changing options…had I realized what was to come I may have reacted differently, given myself time to allow it sink in…you're probably wondering what I'm babbling about, my apologies. It would be far easier for me to get back to my story. As we stood alone together in the dusty unused room in the depths of the Kuran mansion Juri looked up at me, a serious look adorning her face now as she offered me and alternative…an olive branch…my lighthouse on a bleak and stormy night. As she stood before me, her crimson eyes locked on my own, I could sense the aura around us shifting, it wasn't unpleasant exactly…I just had the impression that something was about to happen, something that caused the hairs on my neck to rise, and a shiver to run down my spine…her intense gaze was causing me discomfort, however her eyes almost dared me to look away…I couldn't. I'm not sure what it was…if it was our unspoken connection or simply the charm every Pureblood holds…but whatever it was, that moment still haunts me to this day.

"Kaien…" My name sounded exquisite coming from her lips, and I'm sure I felt myself gulp automatically in reaction. Her tone had softened to the gentle and feminine one I had often heard her use at soirees when addressing others…it sounded kind and caring, even when she addressed someone I knew was simply trying to provoke her, as vampires tend to do to Purebloods. However, her intonation and pace of voice signalled to me that she was about to say something she found hard to confess…"Haruka and I have been talking…everyone has been talking about the ruthless 'vampire without fangs', so amazing he doesn't even need rest or nourishment to sustain him…" She said her tone solemn and almost monotonous as she spoke, although a slight hint of disgust laced her voice as on the words 'vampire without fangs.' Hearing these words I made a move to leave, an instinctive flinch upon hearing the cruel name I had been dubbed against my will. The fact it had been spoken by her only made my blood boil more in contrast with the way she had spoken my name. Juri swiftly put a hand out to dissuade me from leaving, placing it on the bicep of my left arm, an almost apologetic look in her eyes. This sincere and troubled look alone was the only thing that kept me rooted to the spot, however my hands remained balled into fists by my sides. Juri must have felt the tension in my upper arm as she let her grip loosen just a little as if to suggest she was not forcing me to stay if I truly wanted to escape, but she would appreciate it if I heard what she had to say.

"The way they treat you…is cruel to say the least. But the suffering you're causing yourself is self-inflicted-please don't walk away, let me finish!" Juri was quick to defend herself as she must've sensed my increasing anger at the fact she had essentially insulted me twice now in the space of mere moments. The way she squeezed her slender fingers tightly around my bicep caused me to momentarily drop the mask I had essentially been wearing to stare at her with a look of astonishment. The way she clung to me caused me to recall that night in the past when we had first happened upon one another…the way she had clung to Haruka's shirt. The uncharacteristic fluttering sensation in my chest had caused me to let my guard down. The way I stared at her must have given her the impression I was finally ready to listen as she cleared her throat a little before continuing.

"Haruka and I have been talking…and…we would like to invite you to live with us." Well, it was almost as if these words fell upon deaf ears, because I simply continued to stare at the Pureblood with the same look of bewilderment upon my face. Well I can't explain the feeling to you, the feeling of sheer hope I felt at Juri's proposition…It was if a door I had kept tightly shut in order to restrict any light from entering my heart had been jolted suddenly open, so that the warm rays penetrated the dark and dusty cobwebs that had formed there and filled me with a positive emotion long ago forgotten. I'm not entirely sure why I felt this way…it isn't exactly common for a vampire hunter to feel this way towards a vampire, particularly not a pureblood…it wasn't even the prospect of living with the Kurans even…it was just the feeling that if I were to take this woman's hand now and allow myself to be rescued from the quicksand within which I was drowning…something would change. Something good would happen…I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, it was simply the idea that something positive could happen to me.

I opened my mouth to speak then shut it again. A feeling of dread had begun to surface, swiftly engulfing the enlightening emotion I had only moments ago experienced. As I have previously mentioned, even though I was, to my own dismay, becoming more comfortable around the Kurans, I still held so many beliefs that vampires were evil…the kindness Juri had shown me had only just begun to melt the iceberg that was encasing my emotions, and the difficulty I knew I would face if I took up her offer was daunting to say the least. Just imagine it, the number one vampire hunter at the time, renowned for being a ruthless killing machine…living with the head of vampire society, the former monarchy, the Kurans. I highly doubted that Juri would actually broadcast it publicly if I decided to agree to her proposal…such a thing would be suicide….she went on to explain this to me, assuring me that the whole thing would be kept entirely confidential from the hunter and vampire society…she explained that both she and Haruka were fearful that not only would I end up wiping out the vampire race, but I would drive myself into a state of insanity from which I could not return. Her actions were an intervention of sorts. She explained to me that we could educate one another to become more tolerant of our separate societies, and spoke of co-existence passionately in a way alien to me…particularly coming from a Pureblood….coexistence…at the time it seemed farfetched and utterly impossible. I found myself frowning as she spoke…somewhat fearful that her only motive for requesting my presence in her home was to try and influence me into doing her bidding…At the time I was held in high esteem at the hunter society, understandably, and rumour had it that I was being considered for the position of president. I thought perhaps that Juri had also been told this…and that she intended to use my power to influence the society…

"Live with Purebloods? Never." I finally replied in a blunt manor when she had finally finished her tirade. I inwardly reproached myself for allowing my voice to crack ever so slightly, perhaps revealing to her the fact that mentally I had genuinely considered her proposition. An unmistakeable look of disappointment and fear flashed across Juri's face, giving me the impression that the tentative nature of my reply had not revealed itself to her. To this day I'm truly not sure if she genuinely believed I would accept her offer or not…if I'm honest…at that moment even I wasn't certain what my answer would be. To reject such an offer simply because of my pride, because of my high social standing among the hunter society…in retrospect it seems absurd…had I truly accepted that I needed help perhaps I would've disregarded what others would've said and gone to live with the Kurans. As it was, my resolve hardened as I noted the unmistakeable look of disappointment etched upon Juri's lovely face. The fact that her sorrow actually caused a pang of guilt to erupt in my stomach, and send a throbbing pain into my heart signalled to me that I had indeed been far too lenient and the fact I had allowed myself to become so comfortable around this woman, this Pureblood, enough to feel something for her when I realized she was suffering…Well, it was at that moment I resolved to take the a third path…you see, up until that point the life that lay ahead of me was paved out in a straight line…It was foreseeable that I would live out the remainder of my life, no matter how long or short, as a hunter, ruthlessly slaughtering those vile beings whose blood ran through my veins and caused me to suffer in many aspects of my life. I expected to eventually tire of the endless game and take my own life, or perhaps finally be caught off guard by the kind I hunted. Other's had fallen due to negligence.

However, the moment Juri had held her hand out to me as I was slipping further down into the ocean of self-loathing a second path had been created. Rather than continue down the unchanging path of self-destruction, I had the option to divert from that course by starting a new life with the Kurans. Finally, once I realized how taken I truly was with Juri Kuran; to the extent that it was becoming obsession…a third path emerged. I felt that becoming attached to a Pureblood vampire, regardless of my position as a hunter, was probably the worst thing any living being could do. It is in a vampire's nature to be captivating and charismatic, particularly the rare and beautiful Purebloods, it was how they lured their prey in for the kill...I didn't truly believe this was Juri's intention…however, whatever her intentions I decided then and there that no good could come of the farce between us. That I had allowed myself to become so attached to her had been a mistake on my part.

Juri did keep me alone in that room a while longer, attempting to convince me…however, the third path had become clear in my mind, and the following day I made plans to get as far away from the Kurans as I possibly could. Initially I simply researched areas I could escape to while still maintaining my position as a hunter because, as I'm sure you know, there amount of vampires existing in a certain area varies, just as with humans…some areas were more renowned for being home to many Aristocrats, while others were more likely to harbour common vampires. Purebloods obviously don't live in close proximity; their dwellings are usually far from civilization and located in remote areas such as the Kuran mansion is located deep within the mountains. In any case, I intended to relocate to an area branded a hotspot for former humans…and level Es, as those areas are obviously the ones most hunters favour. Being a famous hunter by this time it was unlikely I would be refused my request to relocate.

As it was when I ventured to the hunter society Headquarters a few days later a fourth path had presented itself to me. As I've already mention, rumours had been spreading like wildfire that the society had marked me as the potential future president. Honestly, despite my desire to hunt, I had little interest in the position. I didn't strive to be the best hunter in order to gain respect and move up the career ladder so to speak. For me it was far more personal than that. Of course I've already covered this so I won't bore you with the entire 'revenge' story again. When I entered Headquarters that day I was called into the existing president's office to discuss a confidential matter…or, what was in theory supposed to be confidential. I won't go into great detail of the conversation that took place that day; I will simply cover the basics. I was, in fact, offered the position…It came as a surprise even to me…despite the fact everyone had been gossiping about it for a while…it wasn't that I found it completely unbelievable that they would even consider me…the President as you know must be the most powerful and renowned hunter working at the time, or be reputable for positive reasons among the society in any case. Of course you've heard many say I allowed the position to 'slip through my fingers'…I suppose in some sense this is true, however I don't regret it, so perhaps to say that it 'slipped through my fingers' is not an ideal way to describe the opportunity I decided to refuse.

You may wonder exactly what possessed me to pass up such an opportunity, even if I hadn't been striving to reach that level in the society, it is still considered a momentous honour. Many a hunter would feel privileged to receive such an award for the years of work they have put in to the society. Of course I don't need to tell you this Zero…as you have already been chosen to become the next president for similar reasons, as it is before you abduction you were most probably the most powerful hunter working. In any case, I feel I should explain my reasons to you…you see, most people would rather make their own assumptions about my reasons as opposed to simply asking me or attempting to learn the truth. They often presume it was due to my self- destructive personality and self-loathing that I allowed the position to be passed on to someone else. Perhaps this had a little to do with it, but it certainly wasn't my main reason, or even in fact a conscious reason. One of my reasons was that I simply had no interest in the position…I had no desire or drive to order the other hunters around. Hunting for me was a personal mission more than a career, I preferred to hunt alone rather than in a group, and so I felt as if I wasn't really in a position where I felt comfortable managing the way the hunters worked. My second reason was linked to Juri. You see, I felt my ideals wavering at that point in my life…having realized that I truly held some sort of feelings towards the Pureblood…the fact that I'd felt for her when she'd been disappointed, the fact I'd felt guilty, left me uncertain about certain aspects of my life. I felt as if, at the time, to become president would neither be good for me or the society. So, in short, I turned the offer down, instead using it as my opportunity to ask for a relocation. As I'd anticipated they couldn't really refuse…they granted my request with an air of confusion as if they couldn't understand why I would pass up such a prosperous opportunity only to ask to essentially be downgraded.

I don't believe anyone other than myself, truly understands why I did what I did, but in any case…a week later I moved away to a more remote area, well away from the Kuran family…particularly Juri. Please forgive me for not conveying all the details of the years to come…but it isn't particularly relevant to the point I'm trying to make. For over three decades I resided in a remote location, continuing to hunt ruthlessly. I spent my days tracking down the creatures on the list I was assigned, as well as attempting to search for any more I could possibly eradicate due to 'bad behaviour' shall we say. Needless to say some days I was lucky in my searches…I'd find a level E that had slipped under our radar and had not been assigned to any hunters. In these cases I quickly despatched of these poor pitiful beings with a hunger to match that of a vampires. The thrill and exhilaration of the kill lasted only as long as the chase, and of course the few 'blissful' moments it took for me to connect my blade with their bodies. Once their forms began to crumble, I saw my efforts dissolve along with the dust that remained, blowing along the cold cobbled stones or trodden grass beneath my feet. After watching their remains disappear I would of course be left with that same feeling of emptiness, only filled by thoughts of revenge, self-loathing…and much to my disgust, Juri. Of course, this negative cycle of thoughts was like adding fuel to a fire and expecting it to extinguish…It only fed my vile desire to take more lives.

In any case, as it neared the end of my second decade at my now, not so new home, I was retrieving my execution list from the resident Headquarters and overheard two hunters nearby discussing purebloods. I took little notice or interest in the conversation until a disgustingly familiar name was thrown in to their exchange. Kuran. The moment this name slipped from one of the men's lips I instantly shot a glance in their direction, an action so instinctive I hadn't had time to try and suppress it. The name had caught me so off guard I suddenly realized how raw that so called wound still was. The mere mention of that woman still had the power to make my blood run icily cold, and my heart skip a beat. I swiftly averted my gaze somewhere else, and much to my relief the hunters had paid me no attention. At the time I was standing at the extensive desk present in all hunting facilities, the one that stands almost to a fully grown man's chin so that one has to stare up at the receptionist behind it in order to speak to them. In any case, I stood before the marbled desk, which stretched across the width of the room. I am sure that no less than fifteen hunters could fit behind this particular counter, and there was probably that number, perhaps a little more, manning their stations, writing letters, answering queries, verifying targets, sorting lists, as well as confirming the whereabouts of certain hunters. You know the sort of office work that the society does that is often overlooked by the hunters who simply go out and kill. In any case, the hunter behind the counter I had gone to was female. She had assured me it would take only a moment for her to obtain my list for today. The hunters I was speaking about only a moment ago, stood beside a nearby pillar and that is where the men were conversing. Anyway, to make my point, I was mentally praying she would take a little longer than promised in order for me to catch some more snippets of the conversation going on between the two men. I turned my gaze up, towards the woman swiftly flicking through the filing cabinet behind the counter, and although my eyes were on her, I allowed my hearing to venture back towards the men.

"…So what was the big news they had?" The one man questioned his companion. This caused my ears to prick, so to speak, as I wondered if this had anything to do with the mention of the name 'Kuran' I had heard only moments ago. I was incredibly surprised to actually hear anything about the Kuran family such a long way from home, considering the fact that the only two existing members of the family had chosen to lead such a quiet and secluded life after the death of their father who had been the last monarch of the vampire society, before abolishing it that is. Of course you know that already. In any case, the Kurans were renowned nowadays for being even more reclusive in nature than many other pureblood families. That is to say, there were no scandals about them, and no one heard much about their private life. While they attended soirees, and had once held them every so often, they had been living peacefully, and word had it that they lived this way in order to keep peace between the societies. In short, I couldn't help but wonder if some tragedy had befallen the seemingly kindly purebloods who had once taken an interest in me, not that I would have addressed them as such at the time.

"Yeah…..everyone was talking about it…pretty sure that most of the vampire society was there…half of the hunter society too…rare for the Kurans to hold a soiree these days…" These were only snippets of the conversation that was playing out nearby, and while what I caught made sense I was practically straining my hearing in order to decipher what exactly it was the Kurans had done to become the subject of gossip among the hunter society.

"Your list Cross." A woman's voice chimed in. It took me a few moments to register that the voice had obviously not come from the direction of the conversation I was listening in on, and for me to focus my eyes once more to stare at the familiar face of the woman behind the counter holding my list out for me to retrieve. I snatched it from her grasp a little forcefully, uttering a short apology before thanking her. After this I quickly moved away from the counter to allow anyone waiting behind me to take my place, but moved away so that I was still close enough to eavesdrop. I preoccupied myself by pretending to study my list intently as if searching for any familiar names, hunters often search for names of those who are known level Ds who have been acting peculiarly, or anyone they know that they are hoping will appear on the list, as a hunter, I'm sure you yourself may have done this at one point or another Zero. What I mean to say is that standing there for a short while wouldn't attract attention or seem suspicious if I simply pretended to survey my list carefully.

"It was surprising, that's for sure. I don't think I've ever heard a room go from being so loud to so quiet in seconds flat…" The hunter telling the story continued. I rolled my eyes, a little irked that he seemed to be milking the story for whatever it was worth…it seemed that while he had attended the Kuran's soiree, his companion clearly had it…whatever the news was he was going to enjoy every moment leading up to revealing it. His friend seemed to be getting the same impression and muttered some expletive I'm not particularly comfortable repeating in front of you, my dear son, no matter how old you are…before basically telling him to hurry up with the story or else he would ask someone else about it who would provide him with the information faster and with less smugness.

"Okay, okay! No need to get snappy with me, I only thought you wanted to hear the full story…Well; the Kurans were at the staircase, you know how vampires are when they want to make an announcement. It took a couple of minutes for anyone to realize they were ready cause' they didn't actually say anything to tell us they wanted to speak, but the moment someone noticed a kind of whisper went around the room, people telling everyone to shut up, but it took seconds for it to stop and for everyone to stare at them. Well, Haruka was standing there with his arm around Juri, they were smiling so I think everyone figured that they were going to say something about taking back power from the senate or something, anyway, they stood there for about five minutes just talking about how long they'd been alive, and about the number of Purebloods alive dropping, and you could tell everyone was starting to feel a little nervous because they were all looking at one another.." By this point I was getting incredibly bored of staring vacantly at my list, and truly wished to utter the same expletive his friend had used moments ago and tell him to finish his story or just shut up. As it was, his friend did raise his voice and tell him in no uncertain terms, that if he didn't just tell him what the Kurans had said that he would walk away now. I silently thanked him for being able to say what I could not.

"Juri Kuran is pregnant. They're over 3000 years old and they're finally having their first child." Well, this had been the last thing I had anticipated, and I almost balled the paper I clasped in my hands into a ball. Had I not restrained myself I think I would have ripped it to shreds right there. Not because I harboured any ill feelings towards them necessarily, but more out of shock…I needed some way to channel my shock into a physical form, and my list almost took the brunt of it. Instead, I simply folded it with trembling hands, before swiftly slipping it into one of my inside coat pockets before striding away, back outside so I could be alone to process this new and startling information. I could only imagine the reaction Haruka and Juri had received upon confessing the news to the vast crowd…as the hunter had mentioned, Juri and Haruka Kuran were over 3000 years old at this point in time, I'm not entirely sure what their exact age was, but in any case, it was peculiar for a Pureblood couple to wait such a long time before conceiving and heir. Although most waited a few hundred years, I wasn't aware of any waiting as long as 3000 years to do so. I think that most people had believed that for whatever reason they Kuran had decided not to have children…or had simply not considered the thought. Everyone was so accustomed to the Kurans being 'Haruka and Juri', that I don't think anyone could picture them with a baby. It was well known that there were three Kurans in existence…and that there had been some sort of conflict when the only female child born to the last King and Queen had chosen her brother Haruka, over their eldest son Rido. It had been kept carefully concealed from public, but it seemed that Rido rarely had anything to do with his siblings, at least not publicly. That isn't to say that they did not get along, because I believe that the relationship between the three siblings was amicable until a later occurrence that took place regarding Haruka and Juri's children. Anyway, I think many had also wondered if the conflict between the three of them had also deterred Haruka and Juri from producing an heir out of fear of repeating their own history.

In any case, much time passed and I didn't hear any more news of the Kurans or Juri's pregnancy…but of course many months later, we found out that Juri had given birth to a son, Kaname, who would be the next heir to the Kuran name…some time later there was some sort of scandal regarding Haruka, Juri and Rido. Whispers echoed around the hunter society made the story rather hazy and uncertain…the story seemed to be that for whatever reason, Rido had attempted to kidnap Haruka and Juri's young son…or something of the like. The details weren't particularly clear as the senate had attempted to cover it up, although it seemed that someone on the inside had let slip some of the details which had spread like wildfire among the community. The senate took Rido in after that, more to protect him from Juri's wrath than anything else…or so I hear. I am telling you this so that you will understand their reasons for hiding Yuki's existence…and so that you realize why even she had not been able to discover her own identity until Kaname had revealed it to her…I will fully explain how Yuki ended up the way she did when I've explained a little more how it was that…I ended my career as a hunter and what happened just before that drastic change that caused me to completely change my views and start the Academy.

Many years later, I found my life had become almost like an unbearable nightmare from which I now longed to escape. I was killing even more indiscriminately than I ever had before, vampires who had not even reached level E rank, those whose minds had not yet been devoured completely by bloodlust and possibly even some level Cs as well. It isn't a sin to kill a vampire. That was what I told myself…A myriad of reasons had guided me to this point. For an incredibly long time, even before I had met Juri Kuran, I had always felt as if I was standing on the edge of a rocky cliff, some invisible barely distinguishable force or emotion the only thing preventing me from hurling my body down upon the craggy rocks below. As I have mentioned previously, it wasn't that I wanted to die exactly; it was merely the feeling that if I were to slip, or be pushed, that it would not be such a terrible thing. However, something in the world had shifted, just as it had the day I met Juri Kuran. The number of level Es seemed to be increasing; whether or not this is true, or whether it was simply my own mind trying to find reasons for my mind to deteriorate…I cannot tell. In any case, the shift had caused me to move from a somewhat stable sense of life and death to an almost suicidal one. Now instead of simply waiting for fate to deal the final blow, I wanted to do something to change my circumstances one last time. I would change my fate, or throw myself off the metaphorical cliff myself. I feel that my lifespan was also beginning to take its toll on me. The thrill I felt when hunting was beginning to lessen like a drug that has been taken too long…the body begins to adjust and you need to take more of it to get the same fix, so to speak. Well I'd been killing high numbers of vampires before, and now I was finding way to kill more in a bid to both satisfy my dwindling urges, as well as to try and finally end my curse.

It had dawned on me one evening when I was preparing to take to the streets to hunt down my prey, basically any vampire who dared to cross my path, that for the longest time I had been telling myself that one day I would truly make a move to break my curse and end my suffering…however, having lived over a century I had still not come any closer to achieving my goal. At this thought I had narrowed my eyes as I stared into the cracked and murky mirror that hung on my bathroom wall. I had become far too settled in my routine, and was really making no progress simply destroying level Es and Ds. I brought my fist down hard on the wash basin below me, gritting my teeth against the searing pain that spread through my fist. My final reason for reaching such a demoralized state of mind was the recent murder of a hunter I had been fairly close to. I had certainly made an effort not to form any kind of close relationships while living in my currently residence…however friendships are formed unconsciously, and the recently deceased hunter had often been asked to accompany me on certain missions where there was a large group of vampires, or when soirees were involved. His death had been executed by a vampire. That was the final straw in my mind. They had already robbed me of so much that I think I felt I had nothing more to lose.

Although it wasn't, and to this day still isn't a sin to kill a vampire, to kill a pureblood, as you know, is a completely different offense. Although no human authority would take legal action or punish you, in order to keep the delicate and easily strained relationship between the hunter society and the senate stable, anyone who commits the taboo of murdering a precious pureblood, a type of vampire who is nearing extinction, is sentenced to death, no matter what their reason. This was something I realized and understood, even as I made arrangements to transfer back to that town I had lived in most of life, the place where I had met Juri…still, it had become abundantly clear to me that hacking down the leaves and branches of the tree, so to speak, the level Es and Ds, was getting me nowhere as they seemed to be an inexhaustible source. More level Ds would change, and more purebloods would create more level Ds, In order to kill the tree I realized I would have to attack the roots, the Purebloods, ever last one of them, would have to die if I was to regain my salvation…or at least find some kind of peace.

Being the famously ruthless hunter I was, my return to the town was not kept secret. News spread like wildfire, and it was no surprise to me when I returned that the old hunters I had once known and worked with told me that news of my arrival had preceded me. They were welcoming enough the first day I set foot in the old Headquarters…however it was clear to me that they noticed the change in me, that something about me was not quite the same as it had been before…they seemed to put a slight distance between themselves and me. I didn't find it offensive exactly, just a little strange…in fact, roaming the familiar streets of my home town once more made me truly realize what the word nostalgic meant in a way that I'd never known before. However, when I passed by the alleyway where Juri and I had first met I felt a shiver run up my spine, as I realized that if I went through with my plan this would be the memory of a woman who was going to die. It doesn't give me pleasure to say that I had always known I would try to destroy the Kurans first…it seems logical because theirs is the most powerful pureblood family in existence. However, my reasons weren't simply logical but unprofessionally personal as well.

Once I had 'settled in' so to speak, I spent every night stalking the streets like a predator, not paying close attention to my execution list but rather to my senses, like a beast following it's instincts. I scoured the streets every night for her, keeping my hearing acute, trying to catch any whisper of her presence or voice, the scent of her hair, or the glimpse of her curls. There was no way I would attack the mansion directly. It was heavily guarded, particularly after Rido's attack a while ago, and I didn't think it would be wise to fight the creatures on their own territory where they would know of secret escapes and such if the occasion arose. Instead I thought it would be wiser to wait, to catch them off guard while they walked through the streets one night, conversing about music and the arts…anything but combat.

However, I did not come across Juri Kuran the first week I was back…nor the first month…it was frustrating to know that the creature I longed to destroy seemed to be in permanent hiding. Actually…during this time was when I first started the Academy. I can't recall how long I'd been back exactly, but sometime after my return the association approached me. I had turned down the role of president many years ago, and had half expecting them to offer the position to me once more. However, as it was they had other intentions. As I'm sure you're aware Zero, the Academy was once Vampire Hunter headquarters, which is why we still have prison cells beneath the Academy where vampires were once held. In any case, the association wanted me to convert the old headquarters, now known as the Academy, into a school for young hunters. Being such a powerful and renowned hunter they believed it would become very successful. In all honestly, I was reluctant. What did I know about teaching? However, in a bid to distract myself at the very least, I accepted the offer. Honestly I spent most of the time merely making the school presentable; it was not until after I met Juri Kuran that I actually got the Academy running, by which I mean, enrolling students and teachers. Anyway, for now I will not say any more about the Academy, as I did not actually do much with it at this time. I will say that word spread that I had obtained the old association headquarters…and that it was to be transformed into a school….you're probably wondering why this is relevant now, but I thought perhaps it might help you to fill in some of the holes in later parts of my story.

In any case, I was more preoccupied with hunting Juri Kuran down rather than running some school, so it's no surprise that my attention swiftly turned back to my hunt. However, Juri continued to remain as elusive as ever…So who would have thought that the woman I hadn't seen in years, the one who I had been probing the streets for, would be pursuing me as diligently as I had been pursuing her? It happened one night, early in the evening, as I was walking down a narrow alleyway, much like the one where we had first met. I had halted almost before my mind had realized why. I'd stood rooted to the spot, my heart racing, my palms growing clammy and my mouth felt as dry as if someone had filled it with sand. I'd known it was her almost immediately; her nostalgic yet entirely familiar scent seemed to flood my senses for the first time in years. It was almost excruciating, as if I was standing in harsh sunlight after years of being imprisoned in the darkness. It took me mere moments to spur myself into action. Almost automatically my legs started to pump, and I propelled myself in the direction of her sweet scent. I was barely paying any attention to the direction I was taking, fuelled by adrenaline; my legs seemed to know the way without the aid of my eyes. At this point I wasn't plotting how I would murder her, or what I would say, if I said anything…I don't recall what thoughts, if any distinguishable ones, were cascading through my mind at this point. I think the frenzied beating of my heart was the only sound I could recognize amidst the chaos of my senses which seemed a blur to me.

My gaze fell upon my target as I emerged from one of the many side alleys into a vast cobbled street. An elaborate scarlet carriage came hurtling down the uneven cobbled road, jerking and jolting over the raised surface at an alarming speed. Had I been paying any attention to detail, I may have considered it strange that the driver of the Pureblood's carriage was willing to risk her safety by manoeuvring the carriage at such a speed over such an unreliably uneven street…However, I paid little heed to the russet colored horses which pulled the carriage along the street, nor to the hooded driver whose hands clutched the reigns almost desperately. Most would have witnessed this grand carriage hurtling towards them at a dangerous speed and turned around, only to sprint back down the alley through which they'd come, assuming the carriage had been high jacked by a thief, or at the very least suspected something was amiss. However, the sight of the Pureblood's transport seemed to bring a sneer to my lips, and sent a further shot of adrenaline through my veins, only fuelling my lust to put an end to the Kuran woman…as you may have realized I had deduced she was alone due to the absence of Haruka's scent. I took this as an open invitation to take what I wanted, figuring that alone she would be easier to dispose of.

Can you imagine my astonishment upon realizing the carriage was swerving in my direction? Well, a fight I had anticipated, no creature, particularly a Pureblood, simply allows an assassin to take their life without some kind of struggle; however, I had expected my attack to be a surprise. It wasn't as if I had let slip what it was I intended to do once I had returned…still I leapt out of the way moments before the side of the carriage came into contact with my body. Had a hurled myself across the cobbled stones a moment later it is entirely probable that it would have been a direct impact…one that wouldn't have killed me, but certainly would have put me out of action for a while. I was able to land on my feet in a kind of crouching position, which allowed me to leap in the direction of the carriage as it skidded to a halt. I didn't hesitate, clutching the golden handle of the carriage door tightly within my fingers, I yanked it hard, throwing it open to reveal the ruby red velvet seats that lined the inside of the carriage…however, much to my disbelief the carriage was completely vacant. My eyes darted around the interior in an almost desperate manner. I scowled, slamming the door shut with such a force that the entire carriage actually jolted a little with the force. Swiftly turning on my heel, I predicted that somehow the Pureblood had discovered my plan and had set up this trap for me…a trap which I had foolishly fallen into. I had anticipated seeing the woman standing behind me, her enormous scythe clasped tightly in her petite hands, the picture of beauty and horror all at once. However, much to my dismay, the street behind me was as empty as the interior of the carriage. My eyes flickered upward to the high buildings nearby, expecting her shadowy form to instead appear up there, now believing that she planned to launch an aerial attack on me. Yet once again the roofs of the buildings remained eerily deserted.

The sound of heeled shoes connecting with the uneven pavement caused my attention to turn to the front of the carriage where the driver had been. My eyes widened a little as Juri Kuran's familiar form finally materialized as she strode around the side of the carriage into my line of sight. It finally dawned on me that the frantic and desperate driver HAD been Juri…the carriage had been empty all along. The thought caused me to narrow my eyes with a sense of humiliation, why had I not realized that the hooded figure at the head of the carriage was my target? It certainly explained the erratic driving.

Well, I hadn't seen her in decades, and yet she still held the same appearance she had the last time I had laid eyes on her. Although her hair had been tucked inside the hood she wore, tousled strands had snaked their way out of confinement, and seemed to epitomize her frantic attitude as they twisted in all directions. Still, somehow such unruly hair only made her appear more beautiful, as it framed her innocent and feminine face, it was a reminder of the frightening creature he truly was. Her eyes widened as she spotted me, and she seemed to be panting heavily as if she'd run here. She pressed a hand against the side of the carriage to steady herself, sending a flicker of doubt through my mind. Perhaps she didn't realize my true intent was to kill her…or else why would she be letting her guard down so easily, why would she be panting in a way that suggested to me that she was weak. Purebloods aren't exactly renowned for giving their opponents the time and means with which to attack…and even if they are feeling tired or weak, they certainly don't allow it to show through their body language or facial expressions. However, my doubt only seemed to strengthen my resolve, and I swiftly decided it was time to attack. She held her hand to her stomach as if she felt physically nauseous from the journey on the carriage.

I knew I had to act quickly or else I would lose my opportunity. I drew my sword at what seemed like lightning speed, before lunging towards her. I flashed her a cold glare before bringing my sword forward in an attempt to pierce her heart. The attack clearly caught her off guard, as an ear splitting scream was emitted. Her eyes seemed to suddenly glow a blinding shade of scarlet, and suddenly an unearthly force was emitted, the ground below her seemed to crack, as my body was suddenly suspended high in the air, so high in fact that I was almost as high up as the nearby buildings, my sword had slipped from my hand, and landed with a louder clatter upon the ground far below. The sound caused my stomach to knot as my body was suddenly plummeted down towards the ground, just as my sword had seconds ago. I let out a shriek of agony as my body connected with the cobbled stones.

The battle that I had intended to last minutes at best, with me as the champion ended in seconds with Juri as the victor. My head cracked against the icy cold pavement, clouding my vision and senses just as it had years ago when she had attacked me. I desperately tried to lift my head from the ground but almost blacked out from this simple action. Instead I frantically tried to move my arms, if I could retrieve my sword I still had a chance of success, however, the impact had been so great that my body as paralysed with shock. At this moment I couldn't even feel my neck, let alone my arms and legs, and panic stricken I realized my spine must have been injured from the fall. I stared up at the sky above in an almost peaceful way as my heart rate began to decelerate. All of a sudden a kind of peace seemed to fall upon me, as if at this moment I expected it all to end. I had attacked Juri, and therefore she would now kill me…that is, if my injuries weren't already fatal. My head throbbed painfully, my vision blurring with each pulse, only to be obstructed more as a trickle of blood slipped silently over my eyelid, painting my vision red. I shut my eyes, awaiting my fate with neither feelings of regret or fear as the seconds slipped by. The soft click of Juri's heels against the ground was almost comforting as she drew closer to me. I could tell from her scent that she was beside me, and as I heard the gentle rustle of her cape I opened my eyes once more to stare her in the eye one last time.

She carefully folded her dress beneath her knees, enabling her to kneel beside me. A melancholic expression had settled on her face, and the bright shade of crimson which had signalled my demise had dulled so that her irises were the familiar shade of reddish brown I knew them to be. She stared at me for a moment; perhaps trying to articulate the words in her mind before actually speaking them…in any case, when she finally spoke her familiar voice seemed to send a chill over my numb body, informing me that perhaps I wasn't paralysed, but merely in shock.

"It's been a long time, Kaien Cross…" When she spoke my name I was reminded of why I had always found myself drawn to this woman. My name sounded so pure coming from her lips, as if a single sin had never been committed by me in her eyes...the emotions I was feeling were nostalgic ones…ones that had once given my world color when there had been nothing but monochromatic skies ahead. "You've become famous…a cold-blooded vampire hunter who has killed scores of vampires." She paused abruptly here. As always her tone was never accusatory…even as she listed my crimes against her race, her tone remained soft and lilting as if she were comforting a crying child rather than an injured hunter. I think perhaps she was waiting for my response, as her eyes flickered over my blood stained head before travelling over my frozen body. She let out a deep sigh that sounded as if she too felt exhausted, physically and mentally. Of course a time comes for all Purebloods when they finally concede defeat and either commit suicide or enter into a deep sleep to escape the turmoil and strain of an eternal life.

"What made you want to kill me?" She finally questioned, her words cutting through the cool silence of the night like a blade. I wanted to turn away from her so that she couldn't see my face, even though as a hunter I had become incredibly skilled at putting on a façade to disguise my emotions, around this woman I felt exposed. Unable to turn my head, I simply looked away, focussing my vision on the sky instead. Silent moments passed and she seemed to realize I had no explanation for her…no, that's wrong…I think what she realized was I did have an explanation for her…she'd just have to pry a little deeper to get it.

"You know I haven't done anything to get on the hunter's list…" She continued, something in her voice told me that she knew the hunter's list had nothing to do with my intentions, the way she trailed off only further confirming this idea. Another, much shorter sigh was uttered, and suddenly she turned her gaze towards my eyes again, our eyes suddenly locking on each other despite my attempt to avoid such a thing.

"Or perhaps…you planned to capture and sell me to someone who desires vampire blood as a miracle cure?" She questioned. I couldn't help but frown at this, there was a slight hint of what sounded like sarcasm in her voice as if she didn't truly want to believe this either…her eyes narrowed a little but, though not in malice but rather in sadness. It seemed to me as if Juri truly believed we'd had some kind of friendship, or something deeper than rivalry in any case, and the way her crimson eyes seemed to pool with dejection made me wonder if she really had seen more in our relationship than the two of us being enemies. I remained silent for a moment, dwelling on our relationship and trying to understand what it was exactly…what was I to Juri and what was she to me? Slowly, I allowed myself to look at her, really look at her before I opened my mouth to speak, not even entirely sure if I had the strength to speak after the attack.

"The core of vampires…I thought, if I killed off the Pureblood Kurans….I'd be freed from my…obligation…." I murmured, my jaw aching as I spoke. My voice sounded hoarse and strained from forcing down the urge to cry out with pain. She sighed, and I half expected her to turn away from me, leaving me in the street to die. However, this was not what happened. Instead she gave me a deeply sympathetic one, as if she saw into my soul and understood my reasons for being the way I was…the reason for my pain, my hatred towards all vampires including her. She smiled a little, in the way someone does when they're about to say something completely devoid of anything humours, but in a way that is perhaps meant to provide comfort, not only to the person they're speaking to, but more over for themselves. The smile slipped from her lips almost as quickly as it had come, as she stared thoughtfully down at me.

"I knew you'd say that one day….that's…why I once told you to stay with us…" She spoke softly, a flicker of pain flashing across her face as she referred to our meeting back at the Kuran mansion long ago. Well this caught me completely and utterly off guard…had Juri truly realized that I would fall deeper into my own despair, and strive to wipe out her kind? It was entirely possible considering I had once told her I would do such a thing. She stared into the distance now, the same melancholic expression on her face. Something about her made her seem so vulnerable…it was hard to believe this was the woman who had injured me twice…however, while she appeared to be exactly the same in every aspect, the only visible change being her clothing was slightly more modern...something seemed different about her. Something around her made her seem different in a way I couldn't put my finger on. I think the shock and uncertainty must have shown clearly in my face, for when she finally looked back at me she changed the subject.

"I'm sorry I hurt you…it happened so fast, I couldn't control my response…" She told me with a slight frown, her gaze travelling up to my injured head once more. As it was, the feeling was beginning to return to my limbs; however this was not necessarily a good thing, as I was now able to feel some of the damage that had been dealt more acutely. I could feel the keen sting of fractured bones, accompanied by the warm trickle of blood here and there. I was about to mutter something about me having the same reaction had I been in her position, however, what she said next astonished me even more. She seemed a little troubled, as she opened her cape a little revealing her torso to me. She wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach as she had earlier, a peculiar expression on her face.

"I have someone in here I need to protect." She finally confessed, another small smile spreading on her lips; however this time the smile was completely and utterly genuine. It was the kind of smile you will only ever see on a mother's lips, the fond smile that finds its way there often when she thinks of her future child. Well, of course I already knew she'd had a child a while ago, a son I believe….however, as it dawned on me that she was pregnant again, a glower formed on my face. Old habits die hard, and the thought of another one of those creatures I loathed being brought into the world sent a jolt of hatred through my bruised body. I stared at her stomach in a hateful way that I can truly say I'm ashamed of looking back….because of course I'm sure you know who was growing in there…our beloved Yuki! Anyway, her strange behaviour seemed to make sense to me after that…although her stomach appeared to be as slender as it had in the past as I stared at it, her attitude clearly told me something was different…and I expected that the pregnancy was the cause. Once she returned her attention to me, she shot me a fierce look, unlike any I had seen before as I glared at her unborn child.

"I didn't think you'd look at me as if I were an oddity." She said sharply, causing me to avert my gaze. I inhaled deeply, wincing at the sharp pain that accompanied this simple act. I was in too much pain to argue with her about my feelings on vampires…and somehow none of it seemed to matter right now. I no longer felt the desire to kill her, despite the fact she was harbouring another one of those 'beasts in human form' in her womb. Once again this woman had shown me more compassion than any of my own kind…she saw my pain when the people around me didn't. It wasn't a revelation exactly, just the feeling that I had no fight left in me tonight at the very least. Her anger still apparent, it was my turn to change the subject. I thought that talking may help to distract me from my pain in any case.

"I tried to take your life…why didn't you kill me?" I questioned slowly, almost apprehensively as if I expected her to suddenly change her mind now that I had brought the question out into the open. On the contrary, her expression softened, and she stared a little guiltily at me. I thought perhaps it was because of the wounds she had inflicted, but to my surprise it seemed she had something else to confess.

"I had planned to come and see you…without Haruka and the guards finding out…so this is convenient." She admitted, a guilty tone lacing her voice as she spoke. I raised a curious eyebrow, her erratic driving and behaviour making further sense to me now as well. It sounded as if she had crept away from her husband and guards in order to find me, and that was why she had been so eager to speak with me. She seemed incredibly forlorn again, as she held her stomach protectively as if to shield it from whatever unpleasant emotion she was experiencing. I was quietly expecting her to explain herself to me, waiting for her to actually tell me why she had been seeking me. It was no secret that I had returned after being away for so long…but I doubted she would go to all this trouble, merely to reacquaint herself with me…and why did she not want her husband to be present? She fixed me with a gentle gaze, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes as she spoke.

"With someone like you watching over her…wouldn't my child be able to attend school?" She questioned softly. My eyes widened a little with her question…or rather, her proposition. I frowned a little, not in anger but in confusion. A thousand questions swam through my mind, not one of them reaching my lips…what was she asking of me? To be her child's godfather? To take the child and raise her as my own? I felt my blood run icy cold as I suddenly wondered if she was suggesting to me that she intended to end her life…that she and Haruka had reached the end of their tolerance with life and now wanted someone to care for their child in their absence…and what of their son? Juri sighed a long, deep sigh, before tilting her head to stare up at the star studded night sky high above us, as if the humbling affect this had one her made it easier for her to utter the words she was about to say to me.

"I want her to see different worlds while she's young! I want her to laugh and cry freely, in a new and fresh world…that's why…if you don't want your life…give it to me...along with your Academy." The desperation and passion was thick in her voice…it touched me in a way that I had never felt before. I think…that was the moment it truly dawned on me. That vampires, humans and hunters are not that different. The way she spoke to me…no…the way she spoke of her child…as if she knew that her child was cursed to walk the earth a monster that would never die…but she wanted to give her the chance to live in a revolutionary way, in a world where she would not be destined to be the enemy of humans and hunters…for her to have the opportunity to become something different from other Purebloods and vampires. It was as if...I had been waiting my entire life for someone like her to come along, with a pure and untainted purpose…my whole life I'd been a vampire hunter…I'd been told by my parents and mentors 'you were born a vampire hunter, so you must kill vampires'…so for someone to come along, particularly one of the creatures I hunted, and tell me that there was another path for me to take, one that had a positive purpose made me view everything in a new and different light.

Well….after this I told her in no uncertain terms that I was interested…not so eagerly, because years of trying to supress my emotions made it difficult to sound sincerely interested in anything…but in any case, that was the night I truly changed for the better. I told her we could discuss such a proposition seriously once my injuries had healed. If you're curious, I was taken in by Juri and Haruka that night where they nursed my wounds over the following days…it certainly gave me time to contemplate my deal with Juri, and once I had fully recovered we did sit down and make arrangements. She told me that when she had heard I was to open a school she had had the idea of creating a school built for the purpose of coexistence. Juri and Haruka had always been pacifists…they disagreed with the war between vampires and humans, and were renowned for wanting to build a bridge between the two societies…and so as soon as Juri had heard I had returned it had made her think…During the time we were making arrangements for the Academy I went to the hunter association and informed them that I would be resigning my post as a hunter…of course this didn't happen as quickly as I have summarized it, it took months to plan and for me to finally decide to resign…which came as a shock to everybody I might add…similarly to any normal job I still had to complete a certain amount of weeks before I was officially relieved of my duties, and funnily enough Yuki came across my final report while searching through the association records many years ago for some hint of her past…

In any case, that was it in a nutshell…it was scandalous at the time…a renowned hunter working with a pureblood to create an academy where humans and vampires could co-exist…many petitioned against it, while others supported it…many remained tight lipped on their opinions for fear of causing a further stir. I think had the association had the power, they would have seized the Academy from my possession, however by this point the papers and property itself were in my property, so as it was, they could do nothing to stop me. At the time, I had to face the public ridicule alone, as Juri had decided to hide her pregnancy from the world after the catastrophe with Kaname…and even after Yuki was born, only a handful of people knew of her existence, Haruka, Juri, Kaname and myself…or so we thought.

That time is still difficult for me to recall…it isn't that I struggle to remember the details…it is more the fact that it still pains me to remember that tragic event which led to me adopting Yuki. While visiting Juri one day, she had sat me down as she held the tiny infant in her arms, and asked me to be Yuki's godfather if anything were to happen to both her and Haruka. At the time it seemed a joyous thing as I had accepted, it wasn't as if any of us truly expected Haruka and Juri to perish…to be murdered…Yes, I remember that day. Yuki was only a couple of months old…I recall the lacy snow colored dress Juri had dressed baby Yuki in. The fluffy blanket the soft color of cotton candy she had been lovingly wrapped in, as although it was nearing summer at that time, the air still held an icy quality, even within the Kuran's home. She was asleep when I first sat down, but by the time we began discussing little Yuki's future she was wide awake. Even at that age she could melt your heart Zero, even yours. She had the biggest brown eyes, and I remember she stared curiously, looking from me, to her father, then back to her mother. Such a cute baby. Anyway, I digress! As she was cradled against her mother's bosom we discussed her future…Juri desperately wanted for her to attend Cross Academy when she reached adolescence. She wanted for Yuki to move away from their home at that age so that she would have the chance to spread her wings while she was young…Haruka however, was fearful of her safety, and in a bid to appease both parents, Juri wanted me to take young Yuki in during that time so that there would be someone caring for her as she learned more about the world….I've always had the feeling there was more to it than that. Even at that time Haruka seemed unsettled by the prospect. I imagine that…..ah, perhaps I will progress a little further before divulging these secrets; it will help you to understand Zero.

I admit…I was not actually present that dreadful night when Juri and Haruka's lives were taken…the things I know come from word of mouth, rather than first hand, and the only people still alive that saw the terrible events that night are Kaname and Yuki…obviously, even with her memory restored I imagine Yuki's memories of the night are still a little hazy, she was such a small child…though by all means if she wishes to tell you anything then her word is probably more accurate than mine. In any case…Haruka, Juri, Kaname and Yuki were alone in the Kuran mansion at the time I believe…when Juri and Haruka's older brother, Rido, launched an attack on his family…you see Zero…Rido was originally intended to be the head of the family, being the first born he was betrothed to Juri…only Juri fell in love with Haruka, and after certain circumstances, Juri ended up marrying Haruka, and as a result he became the 'legitimate pureblood king', so to speak, even though the monarchy had been abolished by that time. I am not saying this is Rido's only reason for doing what he did, in fact even after his siblings married the three still shared an…amiable relationship…I do believe, however, that this, combined with many other factors, sowed the seeds that became Rido's hatred and evil intentions.

Rido wanted power more than anything else…I believe his intention was to take the newest, purest blood of the Kuran line to make himself more powerful, hence his reason for targeting the youngest member of the Kuran family. That night he attacked the mansion…I believe he had followers with him, former humans perhaps, of his own creation…he was powerful, and as a result even though Haruka faced him fearlessly, Rido took the life of his younger brother. Before going out to face Rido however, I believe he and Juri decided in order to protect Yuki, they would transform her into a human. A legend told only in whispers…some have heard of a pureblood vampire's ability to seal another vampire's genes and make them human…however, few believe it. So, in a sense, they were enacting their plans for her ten years early. As I was going to say earlier, I believe this was Juri's wish all along…to seal Yuki's genes and have her live as a human, rather than simply attending the Academy as a vampire, it would certainly explain Haruka's anxiousness…however I will never truly know. Anyway, while Haruka sacrificed his life in battle, Juri used a powerful spell on Yuki to seal her vampire genes, and memories…a spell that can only be completed by the sacrifice of the spell caster's life. That is how Yuki and Kaname became orphans. Rido was shattered into pieces by Kaname as you know, though he was not annihilated completely…

After the death of his parents, Kaname returned to the interior of the Kuran mansion to find his mother's corpse, shattering into glittering shards and a thankfully unconscious Yuki by her side, her face blood splattered and tear stained. After this he carried her unconscious form down through the mountains where they lived, lying her down in a bed of snow so that he was able to go and destroy the last few remaining followers of Rido that may have followed them. As it was, when she awoke a vampire attacked her, but thankfully Kaname returned in time to save her…and that was her first human memory, as you know.

After that he brought young Yuki to me…when I opened the door and saw the two of them standing there, Yuki shivering, staring up at both Kaname and I in awe…and Kaname staring solemnly at me…I knew something terrible had happened…though we didn't discuss a thing in front of Yuki, for fear of her picking up what we were saying and blowing Juri's carefully constructed plan…we put on a façade for the sake of the little girl, both of us pretending not to know who she was, or where she had come from, but also making sure she understood that we were people who would care for her. While I had retrieved a bowl of pudding for little Yuki, Kaname explained things to me in a calm, yet hushed whisper, which had caused my heart to sink. If not for the sake of the little girl…I think I may have fallen to pieces right there and then. I had cared deeply for both Haruka and Juri, and to know that both of them had fallen that night was a devastating blow. It had been a long time since I had last allowed people to get so close to me…and so I felt the loss acutely. In any case, although it was a painful and solemn time, having to care for Yuki certainly pulled me out of the darkness and back into the light. Without her, I feel as if I may have sunken back into a depressive state from which I would have struggled to emerge…she doesn't know it, but I owe her almost as much as I owe her mother.


End file.
